Scratched Silver
by Laurel Vincent
Summary: After the bioweapon attack in Star City, Team Arrow's belief that the league won't be a threat anymore turns out to be false when two high school students are taken. Three years later, the students return with Nyssa to cure the city of the disease that plagues the world only to find out the real reason they're in Star City (Set after the start of Season 6)
1. Where The Journey Begins

It's been about two weeks after the bioweapon attack in Star City and all was returning to normal. Despite Palmer Tech's nanotechnology stopping the spread of the virus, there still needed to be some air cleansing that was taking place. The city officials had halted people returning to work in areas where the virus was present, and recently let people return to their jobs. Lenora's school was in that area which meant that she and all her classmates where returning to Trinity College Prep. It was a large private school located near city hall and was shut down for a week for air cleaning. Her father, Marcos Bariq, owned a company that was also shut down for a few days. He owned a successful business that manufactured parts for construction projects called Bariq Machinery and Supplies. Her mother, Katrina Rajm, worked in the quality control unit of the business.

It was a beautiful Monday morning and Lenora woke up to the sunlight breaking through the large windows in her room. "Mondays…..great…!" The dark blued eyed girl said to herself as she climbed out from her bed.

Lenora went into her bathroom and brushed out her golden brown hair, then proceeded to get dressed. She walked downstairs and was met by her mother and father both in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Lenora. Ready to get back to school?" Her father asked from behind the counter.

"No, I love school in some ways but I love days off more" Lenora said as she sat down at the counter.

"Is it because you can't lock yourself in your room and write for the day?" Her older brother Trent asked with a chuckle. He was a junior in college, while Lenora was just a freshman in high school but despite their differences, they were best friends.

"Shoot, you guys need to get going so you're not late. Trent, you can drive right?" Her mother asked while gathering her own things. Trent and Lenora followed their parents out the door, and then they split ways and got in separate cars.

-(=+=)-

"Trent, can you drop me off at the side entrance? I need to talk to a teacher about some assignments" Lenora asked. Trent nodded and dropped her off like she asked.

"See you after school" Her brother said as he drove away to his own school.

The blued eyed girl watched her brother drive off, then walked around the campus to find her best friend. There was a courtyard in the middle of the buildings where she usually found him. On her way there, she ran into a classmate who she just so happened to have a crush on.

"Lenora, good to see you. How have you been?" The boy asked her.

Lenora felt like butterflies were swarming in her stomach when he made eye contact with her. "I've been great. How have you been Jacob?" Lenora asked him.

"Been good" He started "You seem to be looking for Noah. He's just over there" Jacob said as he pointed to the other side of the garden.

Lenora smiled when she saw her best friend's dark hair poking out from behind a fountain. "Thank you Jacob" She said as she walked away.

He grabbed her arm before she could walk away further. "Please, call me Jake" He said with a smile and a warm tone in his voice.

Lenora smiled back, then proceeded over to where Noah was. He had his head inside a book when she walked behind him.

"Whatcha reading this time?" Lenora asked him with a curious tone.

Noah turned around and smiled at her. "Just the newest edition of the biggest conspiracy theories known to man! It's really good, you would like it" Noah said while gesturing to the book.

"I'll stick with my writing, but we should head to class since our first one starts in about five minutes" Lenora pointed out. Noah groaned but got up from the lush green grass and followed Lenora to their first classes.

-(=+=)-

A bell rang out through the school and students started filing out of classrooms and into the dining hall. Lenora walked out of her chemistry class and followed the crowds until she found Noah at a table already. She sat across from him and once again, he was reading the book.

"Noah! What is your obsession with that book?!" Lenora asked him with a laugh.

"Well Lenora if you must know, I've been fascinated with ancient group and theories. Maybe me and you could write something about one" Noah pointed out.

The girl smiled back at her brown eyed friend and walked away to get some lunch. She returned shortly after with a small bowl of mac n' cheese in her hand and sat back down with Noah.

"Hey, look at this" Noah said as he showed Lenora a page in his book. "There is a group supposedly called the League of Assassins that's over hundreds of years old!"

"Noah, you know that those are all theories, they probably aren't real. Besides, if they are real, they would have been caught by now. You can't waltz around with a bow and sword and not get caught" Lenora pointed out.

Noah let out a chuckle before he could reply. "Have you seen the news?! There is a vigilante called 'the hood' that uses a bow and arrow to kill or punish criminals yet he hasn't been caught!".

They talked for a bit longer before the bell sounded again, signifying the end of the lunch period. "Now we have to go to English! I really hate that class, so long" Lenora said as she shoveled the last bit of mac n' cheese in her mouth.

Noah nodded and they left for the classroom. Inside the classroom, there were about twenty five other freshman, waiting for class to start. Lenora and Noah walked to the back row and took their seats next to each other. Lenora set her things down on the ground, then spotted Jacob talking with his friends on the other side of the room. The girl smiled a bit but her happiness was cut short when the teacher walked inside.

"Alright class! Everyone sit down and pull out your in class notes. We will be review books 4 through 6 from _The Odyssey."._

-(=+=)-

"Lenora! Wake up!" Noah said in a yelling whisper while shaking her awake. She had fallen asleep in the middle of class when the teacher started talking about character development.

"Noah, stop!" She said back to him. He quit shaking her and she went back to listening to the lecture.

The teacher was still talking when Lenora heard a creak from the ceiling above her. She thought nothing of it until it got louder and it sounded like footsteps. "Noah, do you hear that?" She asked in a whisper.

He looked up from his notes and tried to listen. "No, I don't hear anything besides the lecture. What is it?" Noah asked her.

She was silent for a moment until she heard the footsteps again. "Something's not right…" She said under her breath.

"Lenora, everything is-" Noah started before he was cut off by the ceiling breaking.

Windows started to shatter and men dressed in black with weapons all around them started to fill the room. Students started pooling up against a wall, cowering for dear life as the men pointed their notched bows at them. They were all trying to hide back screams when a woman dressed in red and black walked up from behind the men. She had a hood on and a veil covering her face, leaving only her dark eyes to be seen. She looked at the students all pressed against a wall and then said something in Arabic to a man standing next to her. The hooded black figures threw down some metal spheres and smoke started to rise up in the room.

Students all around her started coughing and shielding their mouths from the smoke. Lenora was doing the same when she felt a sharp and sudden pain in neck. She reached for the source and pulled out a small tranq dart. Her vision started to get fuzzy and dizziness was coming over her. She tried to get Noah's attention, but fell to the ground before she could. There were sounds of arrows being fired and some students dropping to the ground before Lenora's vision went black. She could feel her body being picked up before her senses went out completely.

-(=+=)-

Lenora woke up on the cold, hard ground of a cell and frantically looked around. Her vision was still messed up from the dart, but it was getting better. When it was finally to a point where she could see, she noticed another figure in the cell with her.

"Lenora! Lenora are you okay?!" The masculine voice asked over and over again. Her vision finally went back to normal and she identified the figure beside her.

"Jacob?! What's going on?!" She asked back.

Lenora tried to get over to him, but was stopped by the chains around her hands keeping her in place.

"I don't know!" Jacob called over.

Lenora was sweating profusely with fear, not knowing if she would come out of this dead or alive. The lock on the door clicked and five men walked inside. They were led by the woman dressed in black and red. Her hood and veil were down, revealing her olive colored face and dark brown hair.

"Take them to the open hall" She said while eyeing Lenora. The men walked over and picked Jacob and Lenora up off the floor and dragged them to the place the female instructed.

-(=+=)-

They walked inside and were met by more men dressed in black lining the walls of the room. In the back, there was a pool of water that looked kind of like the hot tub Lenora's family had in their backyard. In the middle of the room, there was a man dressed in a long, dark robe lined with gold. He turned around and revealed his face to the two teenagers.

"Welcome to Nanda Parbat, Lenora Bariq" The older man said "I hope our means of bringing you here were adequate".

Lenora stopped struggling to get free when her name was mentioned. "Who are you people?!" She asked nervously "Why am I here?!".

The older man kept a stern face when he spoke. "We are the League of Assassins and you are here to fulfill your rightful place as a warrior" He explained.

Lenora was obviously confused and looked over to Jacob, who was restrained. "I believe you have the wrong person. My name is Lenora Bariq. My father owns Bariq Machinery and Supplies and my mother helps run it. I have one brother and no other family" Lenora said as a way to reason before she was stopped.

"Yes Lenora, we are aware of how you are" The man said.

He said something in Arabic to the assassins holding Lenora and they let go of her. The older man drew his sword and an assassin handed Lenora a sword, who took it in her hand.

"Prove to me that you are not a warrior, by defending your life" He said.

The girl was frightened and turned to Jacob He was looking at her with a frightened look but gave a slight nod. The man with a sword drawn charged at Lenora, who blocked his attack with her own sword. He went for another attack, but was blocked again by Lenora. She went for a few attacks herself, but was blocked by the man's much larger sword. Lenora twirled her sword around her and struck the man's side before he could block it. The side of his dark robe was torn open and blood started staining it. It wasn't a kill shot, but he stopped the attacks.

"No one has gotten a hit on me for one hundred and seventy six years. That was by my father before he died but even then, it was a minor cut on the arm. You are definitely a warrior, despite what you want to believe" The older man started. "I am Ra's al Ghul, leader of the league".

The woman dressed in black and red approached her father, handing him the sheath to his sword. "And this is my daughter, Nyssa. She will train you and possibly that friend of yours" Ra's said.

Lenora was incredibly confused and decided to get some answers. "Why would you willingly train me? What price do I have to pay?".

Ra's looked at Nyssa who answered for him. "A prophecy stated that a girl born of Sky and Earth will become the strongest warrior, to be taken in by the group that finds her first. She will be taught the ways of the blade, string, and body until she is ready to become the best in the world. Even when you have never used a sword before, you managed to harm my father" Nyssa explained.

Lenora looked back at Jacob, to make sure he was not harmed. He was still being held back by some assassins until Ra's instructed them to let him go.

He ran up to Lenora and pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you are okay" He whispered to her, making her drop the sword she was still holding.

Ra's then interrupted them with news. "You will both be trained by the league and then return to Star City to cleanse the city of the crime".


	2. To The City

**Author's Note: So in the three years Lenora and Jacob are missing, the events regarding the league from season 4 to the end of season 5 have taken place. (Malcolm becoming the head, The miniature war in Starling, Nyssa becoming the head, and the disbanding of the league). During this time, as my own touch, Ra's is alive but has been standing back from all of it and training Lenora.**

-(=+=)- 000 -(=+=)-

"Trent, I know that living alone has never been easy for you, but now you've become a drunk?" His mother said from the kitchen in an angry tone.

Trent was looking down at his phone, and displayed on it was a picture he and Lenora took from a waterfall in China. A single tear rolled down his cheek and his mother noticed. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"I know you miss Lenora but you know well that she wouldn't want to see you like this. She loved seeing you happy and hated when you would do this to yourself" His mother said with her arm around her son's shoulder.

Trent looked at her and when she said Lenora's name is past tense. "Lenora is not dead! She-" He started before interrupted.

"Trent! We've been over this several times! Lenora's body was found on the ground by Noah when the smoke cleared. There was a poisoned dart in her neck that killed her. As much as I wish it wasn't true, she is dead! Three years after the accident cannot change-".

"Your belief that she is dead! I've had the feeling of life in me ever since Lenora was born. Even when we found her body, that feeling didn't go out and it still hasn't!" Trent said in a sad and angered tone.

-(=+=)-

"Why did Ra's summon us?" A man asked who was dressed in league armor.

The woman next to him continued walking towards the hall where they were called. "I am not sure Zalam, but it must be important" She said.

They approached the doors and doors and put her hand on the handle.

"Sterling" Zalam said. The woman turned around and was met by his amber eyes. "You know I love you..right?".

The woman smiled and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Zalam, you follow me into every battle although I am more skilled than you. You have risked your life and almost died trying to protect me. I will never forget how much you love me" She said when they pulled away. "Now, let's get going before a group of assassins come looking for us" The woman suggested.

The two assassins walked inside the main hall, where the lazarus pit stood. Ra's and Nyssa were already waiting for them inside. The two assassins knelt before the true demon's head and he motioned for them to rise.

"Sterling, how is the armor working out for you?" He asked the woman.

"It has been the best I have ever worn since I've arrived here. Thank you for having it made for me" Sterling said.

She was wearing armor that was much different from anything the league had created before. The armor was based off of blue and black tones. There was a silver chest plate she wore with a belt that held some hidden daggers. Under the chest plate there was a bodice and shirt lined with Kevlar with long sleeves that lead to the bracers and hidden switch blade. A dark colored hood and cowl had been made for her to hide her identity while she fought. She had a dark blue high low skirt and darker blue leggings. A pair of knee high black boots had been made to hold some extra daggers or smaller arrows for when she was in the field. A black quiver was slung over her back, and angled to the right that held several arrows while angled to the left was a sheath that held her custom made sword. There was no place to 'sheath' her compound bow, so she just held it in her hand.

"I'm glad that has worked for you. Nyssa thought it would be good to have some custom armor made for when you return to Star City. You should be thanking her" Ra's said.

Nyssa tried to hold back a smile, but it slipped somewhat. Sterling nodded in thanks towards the demon's daughter and she nodded back.

"Why is it that you have summoned us here?" Sterling asked.

Ra's smiled slightly and motioned for an assassin to come over. The assassin handed Ra's a box and he pulled the lid off. Inside, there was a small, silver necklace with an arrow charm and a locket.

"When you first arrived here, you wore this under you shirt. We took it from your old clothing and kept it till now, because it was keeping you distracted from what was in front of you" Ra's said. He walked over to Sterling and put the necklace in her open hand, then closed it. "I want to return it to you. After all, you have completed your training and it seems nothing can distract you from what needs to be done".

"Do you know why you have been called 'Sterling'?" The demon's head asked. Sterling shook her head at the question and Ra's explained.

"When the league was first created, someone named Sterling stepped forward and lead the assassins. They were a powerful warrior that never lost a battle but left this earth when they were caught by a plague that not even the lazarus pit could heal. Although the name doesn't have arabic origins like all other league names do, it wasn't forgotten. No one has been called that because they have never met the level of what that name meant, except for you. You showed up here with no training, but still bested me in battle. Now that you have been trained, you have no struggles in battle" He started. "You have completed your training and will return to Starling City with Zalam to cleanse the city of a disease that poisons the whole world".

Sterling was disoriented by this, but tried to keep her thoughts and emotions locked away.

"Sterling, I see you are taken off guard by this but do not be. Nyssa will be accompanying you back to the city. You may keep your existence secret or reveal yourself to your family, but that is up to you later" Ra's said.

"Our plane will be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn. We will stay at a league safe house until we return" Nyssa said.

"We aren't being released from the league, are we?" Sterling asked. Despite what she wanted when she first first arrived here with Jacob, the assassins had become her family, even Nyssa became like an older sister to her. Ra's seemed more like a friendly uncle than a father. She missed her family back in Starling, but felt that if she went back, she would be out of place.

"No, you aren't being released. My daughter and I believe you have made Nanda Parbat a true home and would never think of kicking you out" Ra's said.

He started to walk out of the room before turning back towards Sterling and Zalam. "Get plenty of rest tonight, you will need it when you travel".

-(=+=)-

Sterling and Zalam went back to their room and got some things ready for their departure back to Starling. Sterling was packing some small notebooks in a bag when Zalam came up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and turned her around.

"Sterling, you should get some rest. I can pack the necessary items for our trip" He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Zalam, I know that our marriage was arranged and that I didn't love you at first but now after getting to know you better, I wouldn't think of resting until you were ready as well. We can pack together to speed things up!" The woman said as she kissed her husband back.

Zalam let go of Sterling and they went back to packing until he asked her a question. "Are you planning on revealing your life to your family when we arrive?".

Sterling froze for a second to process the question, then went back to packing. "Whether or not I tell my family I am alive, we will still have to leave when the task is completed. They would try to stop me and might get hurt in the process. They have already grieved my death and I would hate to make them go through something like it again" Sterling said.

Zalam came up to her again and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'm going to retire for the night, feel free to join me when you have completed packing" He said to his wife.

Zalam walked off to the bedroom and started taking off his armor while Sterling stayed behind and finished packing. She pulled out a small book out from a drawer in the desk and started flipping through it. The notebook was a miniature diary that she started writing at the beginning of her freshman year in high school. It was filled with drabble from good and bad days in school. The last page was titled with the date March 18th, 2014. It was now the 16th of July in 2017, which meant that Sterling had been away from starling for about three years.

She put the small book in her bag and went to get out of her armor. She walked back into the bedroom in more comfortable clothing and saw her husband lying in bed, reading a book.

The woman smiled and crawled under the blanket next to him. She put her head on his shoulder, letting her long, golden brown hair cascade down her back. Zalam set the book down and snuggled next to her. Shortly after, the two of them fell asleep to the sound of crickets.

-(=+=)-

The next morning, Sterling woke up and found Zalam missing from the bed along with his armor. She got up from bed and put her own armor on, then gathered her things and walked to the air strip.

She walked outside and found Zalam, Nyssa, and Ra's all outside by the plane.

"Good morning Sterling!" Zalam called out as he walked over to her.

"Morning Zalam, ready to depart?" The girl asked her husband.

He nodded back to her before gesturing to Ra's. "Ra's wants to speak with you before we depart".

"Alright…" Sterling said cautiously.

She walked over to the demon and he spoke. "Before you depart, I would like you to have this" Ra's said to her.

He pulled out a small bottle from his cloak containing a clear, watery liquid. "This is water from the lazarus pit. I doubt you will need it, but if you do, use it wisely" He cautioned.

Sterling took the bottle and put it in her bag. "Thank you Ra's" The woman said. She bowed her head to him before turning towards the plane. Sterling quickly whipped around and asked Ra's something.

"Sir, how is the replication of the temporary meta enhancements going?".

Sterling and Zalam had been part of a research group back in Star City that took an interest in meta humans and their abilities. Sterling had taken a further interest in it and looked into some things from STAR labs with the help of her father. When she and Zalam arrived in Nanda Parbat, they were given special access to the library, which had the information necessary to complete the booster. The booster would give the receiver meta powers based on the type of ingredients used to make it. So far they had created sense enhancement, water manipulation, control of flames, lightning direction, air collection, and earth shifting. They had tested it and determined it a success so Ra's allowed them and some more skilled assassins in STEM work on mass producing it so assassins could have an upper hand in battle.

"Yes, the booster you and Zalam created is in the final stages of replication and there will be some sent out to the safe house when there is a sufficient amount" Ra's replied.

Sterling smiled, then bowed her head and continued over to the plane where she met up with Zalam and Nyssa.

-(=+=)-

A day and a half later, the group of assassins was back in Starling City. They were all walking to their safe house in some more normal attire when they walked past a screen playing news from channel 52.

There was talk about the group of vigilantes led by the Green Arrow, the city officials new set of laws for taxes on businesses, and something about Bariq Machinery and Supplies new CEO.

Sterling stopped and listened to what they were saying. Zalam and Nyssa noticed because they stopped as well. _"Earlier this week, Trent Bariq became the CEO of Bariq Machinery and Supplies after his father retired from the business."_ The anchor said before the screen switched to his speech.

 _"_ _As new CEO of Bariq Machinery and Supplies, I will make sure that this company will become something that it has never been before. Something that can help make this city a better place"_ Trent said.

"What do you know" Sterling said to her husband "My brother has actually become the CEO after years of telling me he wouldn't".

Zalam let out a small laugh as he wrapped his arm around her.

They continued back to the safe house, where extra weapons and supplies were waiting. "You guys will be staying in a room just on the second floor, I can take the one down here" Nyssa said as she dropped her bag with her weapons and armor on the ground.

She then left for her own room, leaving Sterling and Zalam.

"So" Zalam started while looking at Sterling. "Want to take a run on the rooftops?".

The female assassin looked up at him and smiled. "Sounds romantic, let's do it".

They both put on their armor and grabbed their weapons just in case. Zalam recommended they spar while they were up there and maybe get some target practice in.

-(=+=)-

Sterling and Zalam were having a race that started on the low rooftops in the glades and made their way up to the city skyscrapers. They jumped over alley ways and onto the top of buildings. Zalam slipped up a few times, but easily got back up to where Sterling was.

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath after running for almost two hours straight. Zalam appeared right behind her when she stopped.

"Sterling, you seem tired. That's never happened before!" Zalam said with a chuckle.

She smiled back at him and spoke. "You try traveling for two straight days, then run on rooftops for two hours and see if you're tired!" Sterling said with a laugh.

Zalam laughed with her as they tossed their weapons to the side and sat down on the edge of a skyscraper.

"Wow.." The female started. "Nanda Parbat is a beautiful and peaceful place to be but, this view is amazing".

Zalam put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. They both sat in silence and listened to the sounds of the city.

In the far distance, a sound of sirens could be heard moving across the city. Sterling perked up when she heard the sound of an arrow being fired in the distance. She picked her head up and watch a man in a hood fly across the tops of roofs.

"Zalam, I think we've got trouble" Sterling said to her husband.

He looked to where she had her eyes locked and saw the hooded figure moving towards them. Zalam helped her up quickly and they both grabbed their weapons and concealed their identity. Zalam pulled a dagger after sheathing his sword while Sterling sheathed her sword and nocked an arrow.

The figure may have seen them because stopped for a moment before coming closer to them. When he landed on the assassin's roof, Zalam threw his dagger but the figure dodged it. The male assassin then ran forward with his sword drawn and engaged in combat with the hooded man.

In the light of the building, they could see this man was an archer with a green hood and a quiver on his back. Sterling stood back with her bow ready as Zalam fought.

The fight was taking too long for Sterling's liking, so she let the arrow go and it planted itself in the man's side. He crumpled to the ground in pain, but he still nocked an arrow and aimed at Sterling. He released it from his bow but Sterling caught it before it landed in her chest.

She smirked a bit before dropping the arrow and drawing her sword to the man's neck, while Zalam watched her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The hood asked even with a sword to his neck.

"You aren't in a position to ask questions Oliver" Sterling said in a stern voice.

Oliver stammered for a minute before Sterling spoke again. "You have been in this city for over five years, trying to stop the disease but yet you still fail. The man who was going to be Ra's al Ghul failed multiple times. I can see now why he took Nyssa back as his heir".

"W-w-what?! Ra's is alive?!" Oliver said as he stood up. Sterling looked up at him and laughed slightly.

"Ra's has been alive for over three hundred years. Do you really think a sword wound in the chest will kill him? Especially when he had a bottle of lazarus pit water with him, there was no way he would die!".

Sterling turned around and met eyes with her husband and he nodded, then they both took off for the safe house.

Oliver was left on the rooftop with an arrow in his side and a small cut on his throat. He turned on his coms and called for help. "Felicity! I'm on the rooftop of Kord Industries and I need help!"


	3. The Many Forms of Training

"So let me get this straight" Felicity said as she stitched up the wound on Oliver's side. "You saw two suspicious figures on top of Kord, so you engage. Turns out at least one of them is a member of the league and the other one who shot you was something else".

Oliver bit his lip and nodded "I'm not sure where she is from. Her sword, bow, armor, and moves were different from anything I've seen; here and during the five years I was away".

Felicity cut away the extra suture and put a cover over the wound before speaking. "I can look into street cameras and other things, but you might have to keep your eyes open for anything else".

-(=+=)-

Sterling and Zalam arrived back at the safe house and were met by Nyssa, who was in her league armor. "Sterling! Where were you! You've been gone for over four hours without any word!" Nyssa said as she dropped her bow on a table.

"I'm sorry Nyssa, me and Zalam went for a run through the city. Everything's fine" Sterling said as she started walking away.

She was stopped by a hand grabbing her arm, which made her drop the bow she was carrying. "Nyssa, what the-" Sterling said before she was interrupted.

"You ran into Oliver Queen on your run" The demon's daughter said.

Sterling stammered for a moment before answering "What makes you say that?".

Nyssa, still holding her arm, replied. "I had an assassin follow you and they seemed to report correctly. Now Oliver Queen is going to come seeking me, my father, and the league!".

Sterling jerked her arm free and picked up her bow. "I can take care of it tomorrow. Now I'm going to bed so I don't tumble off a roof from exhaustion tomorrow when I'm chasing down Mr. Queen" She said as she walked up some stairs and met up with Zalam.

"Sterling, are you alright?" Her husband asked. She let out an annoyed sigh before nodding her head and they both walked into the bedroom.

Zalam went to take off his armor while Sterling just fell onto the bed face first. Her husband walked back into the room and saw his wife asleep on the bed, still in her armor. He chuckled a little as he slowly removed her quiver and sword before lying next to her and putting a blanket over her body.

-(=+=)-

Sterling woke up the next morning and found her husband lying on the bed next to her. She noticed she was still dressed in her armor and got up to take it off when Zalam woke up.

"Good morning Sterling" He said to her.

"Remind me to never sleep in my armor again. I feel like a sore weight!" Sterling replied. Zalam nodded and they both got ready for the upcoming hunt.

Zalam went to grab his bow and they were met by Nyssa, who was dressed in a normal attire.

"Where are you two going? It's a bit early for a midnight stroll" Nyssa said to the two of them.

Sterling laughed slightly and replied "I'm doing what you recommended, fix the problem with Oliver Queen".

"Sterling, if you are going out there, you need to have a fake identity. I recommend developing one before making contact with anyone outside of the league" Nyssa recommended. Sterling and Zalam nodded before walking out the door.

-(=+=)-

"You've got a boot dagger right?" Zalam asked his wife as they walked down the street hand in hand.

"Yes I do, and I also have some sleeve, belt, and other hidden ones. Just as a bonus, I got a collapsible bow and a few arrows too!" Sterling said with a smirk.

Zalam let out a slight laugh and replied "I don't even want to try and figure out how you can hide a bow and arrows in that outfit. So what's your cover story?".

"Sterling Jackson, seven teen year old girl who dropped out of high school after her parents died. I was taken into the foster system but ran away after the first couple turned out to be criminals. I learned some hand-to-hand fighting styles to defend myself. Now I am just looking for a way to live with my best friend who has been helping me along the way. How about you? What's your fake story?" Sterling asked him.

"Dante Sheron, eight teen year old guy who is looking for a part time job in order to help support my best friend, who was abused in the foster care system" Zalam said "Why are you keeping your same name? Couldn't that put you at risk?".

Sterling looked over to him and smiled "I have only one name to be known by. Multiple names get confusing and annoying".

Zalam smiled back at this and pointed to a small cafe nearby and spoke up again. "Want to get a small bite to eat for breakfast?". Sterling nodded her head and pulled him into the shop without talking.

-(=+=)-

"What is your deal with hot cocoa? That has been your thing ever since grade school" Sterling said to her husband, who was busy downing the warm chocolate.

Zalam looked up at Sterling, then went right back to drinking. "Sterling, you would know why I love hot chocolate if you just walked away from coffee" Zalam responded.

They both continued eating their breakfast and were heading out the door when a lady who was also in the shop stopped them. "Lenora…? Is that you?" The woman asked.

Sterling turned around and was surprised to be met by the eyes of her mother, which were glimmering with tears of hope. A nervous fire started burning inside her, wanting to say yes and hug her for ages, but the thought of her getting hurt stopped her. She turned around and faced Zalam, who gave a slight nod.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one you seek. My name is Sterling Jackson, not Lenora" The girl said.

The woman gave Sterling a defeated look and walked away with her head down. "Sterling, you know who that was...right?" Zalam asked her.

The assassin looked up to her husband and nodded then, both of their phones started ringing. "It's Nyssa, she wants to know if we want to join her for practice with some other assassins at the old air strip" Sterling said while reading through the text "Should we get going?".

"Sure, it will give me the chance to beat you at target practice" Zalam said as they walked off towards the air strip.

-(=+=)-

The two assassins arrived at the air strip, where they saw Nyssa, dressed in normal attire but with her quiver and sword, with an arrow pointing to a target about thirty feet away. Nyssa fired the arrow and it landed in the ring just outside the center, then she turned around and met eyes with the assassins that just arrived.

"Glad you decided to join. I brought both of your weapon sets with me. They're both over there" Nyssa said pointing to a small table nearby.

Sterling and Zalam grabbed their quivers and sheaths, then proceeded to the practice area. "Nyssa, this is how you fire an arrow" Sterling said as she nocked an arrow. She aimed and fired at the same target that Nyssa shot at. The blue and black arrow landed in the dead center, a couple inches away from Nyssa's red arrow.

"Are you mocking me?" The demon's heir asked.

"Of course not.." Sterling said with a smirk "I'm just showing you how to shoot properly".

Nyssa rolled her eyes and turned back towards the targets, but not before shooting an arrow at Sterling. The assassin caught it before it pierced her heart.

"Wow Nyssa, I didn't think you would go that low even when I am just a teenager" Sterling replied with a laugh.

"Why is it that you always play that card? Are you expecting me to give you sympathy for becoming who you are really meant to be?" Nyssa asked.

"Stop complaining about the inconvenience and start shooting with me!" Sterling called back to her friend as she fired some arrows into a target.

-(=+=)-

"I can see if my schedule will allow that time. Yes. Alright, see you then" Oliver said as he hung up the phone.

It had been a busy day at the mayor's office and as the Green Arrow. Felicity had finally tracked down the creators of the newest street drug called atuatuvale, which was Samoan for adrenaline. The drug had been created by the Samoans to give people a kick start when they needed to accomplish a task that seemed impossible to them; however, some had recreated it into something addictive and now it was in Star City.

Oliver was inside his office when the doors flew open and Diggle walked in.

"Afternoon Dig, what are you here for?" Oliver asked his brother in arms.

"C'mon man, you really forgot?" Diggle asked, creating a period of silence. "You, Thea, Lyla and me are all going out to dinner tonight at seven. It's four and I wanted to make sure you didn't forget".

Oliver leaned back in his chair and let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry Dig, I did forget but I can still make it" He admitted.

Dig nodded and walked out the office, leaving Oliver to get back to his work. Mayor Queen went back to reading over some files before his phone started to ring.

"What do you need Curtis?" Oliver asked as he picked up the phone.

"Alright Oliver, I believe I figured out how to take down the dealers tonight!" Curtis started before interrupted.

"The annual selling had been cancelled tonight and moved to tomorrow so we can't hit tonight and besides, I've got a dinner tonight" Ollie started "But I'd love to hear all about it after the dinner. Sound good?".

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Sorry for interrupting you while you were at the office" Curtis said before hanging up.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa, Sterling, and Zalam had finished their training and it was getting dark out.

"We should stay out longer and do a blackout battle" Sterling recommended. A smile crept up Nyssa's face before she responded.

"That would actually be really fun! I know a great warehouse we can try it in!".

"Wait, what is a blackout battle?" Zalam asked.

"In all your years of being around me, you never learned or saw a blackout battle?" Sterling asked her husband.

He shook his head and his wife went on to explain. "We eliminate all light in a large area with several obstacles so that the room is pitch black, no way to see. All the people in the room must rely on their senses to make it out safely since everyone in that room has access to all their weapons. Sometimes teams are created if there are enough people, but not in this case".

"Sterling came up with the concept actually, and it has proven most useful in league training" Nyssa pointed out. "So are you in Zalam?".

"Hell yeah! It will be my first blackout battle!" Zalam responded enthusiastically.

"Great, I brought our armor sets just in case. Your guys' are in the blue and black bags over there" Nyssa said as she put her own armor on.

-(=+=)-

Oliver and Thea walked up to the restaurant, where they met Diggle and Lyla outside.

"Nice to see you showed up this time Oliver" Diggle said as he slapped his friend on the back.

"Dig, it only happened twice" Oliver replied.

"Yeah, since you've become mayor, which leaves almost four more years of absence from family get togethers" Thea said with a laugh.

"Not helping speedy" Oliver said to his sister before turning to Dig and Lyla. "So what is this place and why did you pick to come here?".

"John and I found this place when we started dating again. Despite being in the glades, it's an amazing place to come and let your worries slip away as you eat a well-cooked steak!" Lyla replied.

They started walking inside to get their reservation when Oliver noticed a run-down warehouse across the street.

"Hey Speedy, that old warehouse could be good for another restaurant, maybe you could open one that focuses on mom's lasagna recipes" Oliver suggested.

"Ollie, we both known I can't cook for my life" Thea said as she laughed with her brother.

-(=+=)-

"Alright, the warehouse lights are out and we can start!" Sterling said as she approached Zalam and Nyssa with a flaming arrow in her hand, being used as torch.

"Alright, extinguish your arrowheads and then scatter. There is a twenty second grace period, then you can go after others. In order to take someone down, you need to completely cover your opponent in the glowing paint with the arrows in your quiver" Nyssa explained before blowing out her arrow and putting it back in her quiver "Ready...set-".

"Wait! Can we team up with other people?" Zalam asked hopefully.

"If you can convince them to help out, then yes" Sterling replied before blowing out her own arrow.

"...Go!" Nyssa called.

They all ran into the darkness and took their positions among the old crates and material. Sterling climbed up to the sky walk pathways to get a better view of the other two assassins.

Through the darkness, she immediately saw some metal in the distance moving. The top of a hood popped out from the metal and Sterling recognized it as Nyssa's. She drew a painted arrow and fired it at the woman. It hit her on the side of the head and glowing blue paint splattered on her hood.

"Damn it Sterling…." Nyssa said under her breath, just loud enough for Sterling to hear from above. The blue and black assassin pulled her bow down and ran across the sky bridge, dodging painted arrows Nyssa was shooting at her.

One tagged her boot and was covered in glowing red paint. "Going to have to do better than that Nyssa!" Sterling taunted as she ran off into the darkness.

Zalam was on the ground and saw Sterling running above. He pulled a paint arrow from his quiver and shot it at Sterling. The first few missed, and some of them flew out the windows, but the last one tagged her back. A large splatter of glowing orange paint revealed her position, meaning she had to take out Zalam.

Sterling jumped down from the bridge and rapidly fired arrows at Zalam. He didn't have enough time to dodge and was covered in Sterling's paint from head to toe. "You're out Zalam! Now you can join my team or observe" Sterling said as she ran off into the darkness.

The blue assassin came into an open spot and looked around for Nyssa. Little to her knowledge, Nyssa was up in the rafters looking down on Sterling with her bow loaded and ready to fire. She shot down one arrow and it collided with the assassin's shoulder. Sterling whipped around but couldn't identify where the arrows were coming from.

More and more flew down until she finally spotted Nyssa crouched on a rafter. Sterling pulled arrow after arrow out and shot it up to Nyssa. Because the red assassin was using the metal for cover, none of the paint hit her. Sterling, however, was one more shot away from losing so Nyssa drew the last arrow out of her quiver and aimed for Sterling's chest. The arrow went flying towards her but she caught it right in the nick of time.

Sterling looked down at the arrowhead, then back to Nyssa who was jumping down from the rafters. "Uh Nyssa, were you trying to kill me? Because this is a normal arrow, not a painted one" Sterling asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, my bad. You alright?" Nyssa asked as she put her hood down and walked towards Sterling.

"Yeah, no problem. Let's get going back to the safe house before someone comes inside after an arrow flew out the window" The blue assassin said.

Even though it was almost pitch black, Sterling could see Nyssa's eyes widen at the mention of a stray arrow. "Arrows went out the window?! You need to go get those back before someone sees them. They have the league's crest on the fletching!" Nyssa called out "Zalam, you will join me in making sure all the arrows inside the building are taken back while Sterling gets the ones outside".

Zalam nodded and joined Nyssa, and Sterling ran outside, still in her armor. She tried to stay in the shadows because lots of people were inside the restaurant across the street.

The assassin spotted two arrows lying on the ground and reached for them. "Nyssa wasn't lying, they did put the crest on them" Sterling said to herself as she put the arrows in her quiver. She then went around the building looked for more arrows to pick up.

-(=+=)-

Thea, Lyla, and Diggle were talking about possibilities of Thea becoming the direct babysitter for John Jr, leaving Oliver to stare out the window in silence. He was watching the people move outside when something or someone caught his eye.

A figure that looked like the woman who had shot him only a day ago was moving in the shadows a bit further away, picking up some arrows. They looked up and caught Oliver's gaze. The figure's eyes widened and ran back into the warehouse, out of sight.

"Hey, I need to make a quick phone call while you guys finish up the plans, I'll be back in a moment" Oliver said as he got up from the table.

He walked outside and ran across the street, following the path the figure took. Oliver spotted her walking at a fast pace between buildings towards and ran after her.

"Damn it, not again Queen!" Sterling said under her breath as she picked up her pace to a run. The arrows in her quiver and sheathed sword bounced in place as she ran. Her bow was in her left hand and she didn't have any other choice but to land a shot at Queen.

Sterling turned around into a backwards run and nocked and arrow, then fired it at Oliver. He ducked down and caught the arrow, but continued after Sterling. She turned back so she faced forward and increased her running speed, but Oliver was too quick for her. He threw the arrow in his hand at Sterling and it collided with the back her shoulder.

The blue assassin cried out in pain as she yanked the arrow out, but kept running. She nocked another arrow, but pointed it up to the rooftops. She shot the arrow up and pulled herself up and continued running back to the safe house.

Oliver watched as she took off towards the sky, but then noticed a small pool of blood on the ground with the arrow next to it.

Oliver pulled out his phone and called Diggle. "Dig, I had another run in with the blue assassin. It's definitely a woman with league training. I was able to get a hit on her with one of her arrows and some blood was left behind. I'm taking it back to the bunker for analysis" He said before hanging up. Oliver then proceeded to call Felicity and give her a heads up.

-(=+=)-

Once Sterling was sure Oliver wasn't on her tail, she stopped on the roof to assess the damage of the arrow. The arrow didn't go completely through, but left a deep gash. Sterling tore her sleeve down and saw that stitches would be necessary. She bent down and used a dagger to cut off some strings from her boot laces and used them as stitches.

About ten minutes later, the wound was stitched and her sleeve was sewn back with the extra threads. It was a poor excuse for a stitch job and would leave a scar, but it stopped the bleeding.

Sterling gathered her things and ran back to the safe house, trying to make up for lost time.

-(=+=)-

Sterling arrived back at the safe house and quietly made her way up to her and Zalam's bedroom. She walked inside and was met by her husband, who was pacing around the room frantically.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting here, praying you weren't dead for the past two hours!" Zalam cried out as he brought Sterling into his arms.

She winced in pain as he pulled her in tighter and he obviously noticed. "Sterling, what's wrong?!" He asked her.

Sterling looked up into his amber eyes and pulled down her sleeve, revealing the arrow wound that was reopened and bleeding.

"I went to get the arrows like Nyssa instructed, but Oliver Queen was in the restaurant and spotted me. He chased me down and used an arrow I fired at him to give me this. Before you ask, I'm fine and I just need to re-stitch the wound" Sterling explained.

"Here, let me help you with that" Zalam said. He directed Sterling to a chair and removed the top part of her armor. He then started re stitching the wound, which stopped the bleeding. He cut off the excess thread and put a wrap around the wound.

"There will be a small scar, but you'll be fine" Zalam said to his wife as he put away the med kit.

Sterling looked up at her husband and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Thank you, for everything you have given me since we got into this mess". Zalam kissed her back and pulled her waist closer to his body.

He pulled away for a slight moment and looked into Sterling's dark blue eyes. "You never have to thank me for anything, I am your husband after all" He said.

Zalam picked Sterling up bridal style and slipped her under the blanket on the bed. He crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sterling snuggled closer to him and fell asleep quickly, with Zalam following shortly.


	4. Melodies Can Lead To Answers

Sterling awoke the next morning to the feeling of a kiss on her forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Zalam running his fingers through her golden brown hair.

"Good morning beautiful" He said as he kissed her again.

"Morning" Sterling replied as she turned her body to face her husband.

"I've gotta get going, Nyssa asked me for help with early morning training" The woman said with a groan.

"Alright then" Zalam replied as they both crawled out of bed.

-(=+=)-

Zalam was sharpening his weapons when Sterling walked down to the main level to meet up with Nyssa. The older assassin was gathering some daggers and hiding them in her clothing.

"So is this for training or do you have to gather intel on the drug dealers?" Sterling asked her friend.

"Drug dealers, I have to go out and find the new location for the auction tonight" Nyssa replied as she pushed a dagger into her boot "We'll have to do training tomorrow morning or this afternoon".

With that, Nyssa left the safe house leaving Sterling with four extra hours. Since it had been three years since she had seen the city last, Sterling decided to explore it a little more. Zalam was occupied with his weapons so she grabbed her phone and a small amount of money from a table nearby and left for the city streets.

-(=+=)-

Felicity was down in the bunker typing away at her computer when the elevator doors opened and Oliver stepped out.

"Where you able to look into the blood sample?" He asked as he jumped up the stairs of the risen platform.

"Yes actually, and you may want to take more interest in the situation" Felicity said as she pulled up the results. "Lenora Bariq was a perfect match for the sample you brought back. Now do you know why that is strange?".

Oliver's expression went blank as he remembered the event that took place three years ago. "The Trinity High attack by the men in black. Two students were killed on sight; Jacob Patterson and Lenora Bariq. Both of their parents owned huge companies in the city and it was believed that the attackers were trying to get at the families" Oliver replied.

"Well if you actually looked into it…" Felicity started. She pulled up records of the crime scene including the darts that were found in the deceased and the fragments of the smoke bombs. "Do these type of weapons seem familiar?".

Oliver stared at the screen then realized what Felicity was trying to say. "Those are league weapons. You can tell by the hidden insignias in the metal".

"Exactly, so that means that the league of assassins were the ones to lead the attack and-" Felicity replied before being cut off.

"When I was shot by the blue assassin, she mentioned something about Ra's not being dead. She said that he had lazarus pit water with him and that the league had become stronger from the events that took place" Oliver pointed out.

Felicity pondered what Oliver said before replying. "So if the league still exists, then why would they kill two high school freshman?".

"I'm not sure…." He said back.

-(=+=)-

Sterling strolled down the main streets of Star City, taking in all that there was to see. She stopped inside a small coffee shop for a drink before continuing her exploration.

Her wandering led her to a small shop that sold a bunch of different instruments. As Sterling walked past the display window, she stopped in her tracks and noticed a violin with the classic red stained wood.

Before the league had taken her, she was practicing to become a musician. At the time, she was an advanced piano, flute, violin, and harp player. During her time at the league, she was given a few opportunities to play, but not enough to keep her satisfied.

Sterling walked into the store and looked around at all the instruments that were for sale. When she was about to buy her first violin, her mother told her that the right one would call to her in some way or another. Turns out she was right because moments later, Sterling's attention was captured by a classic violin that was painted black with gold accents. She picked up the violin and rested it against her neck and was about to play before she was interrupted.

"Mam, that is a very expensive instrument. If you are going to play it, you must have the intent to buy" A shorter man said from behind the counter.

"Don't worry, I can pay for it" Sterling replied before plucking the strings.

She then moved the bow across creating a beautiful melody that echoed throughout the store and into the streets. People in the store and some outside stopped and turned to face the woman who was playing the song 'Pompeii'. When the melody was completed, Sterling moved the bow down and removed the violin from her chin.

"I'll take it!" She said while smiling at the store owner. They exchanged money and before she walked out, the man spoke up.

"How long have you been playing? That was an absolutely beautiful song".

"I've been playing for about twelve years, but time playing doesn't matter. You just need to release what you are feeling and the violin will do the rest" Sterling replied before walking out the door.

While walking down the streets, Sterling thought about her own words; Release your heart. Never had she truly thought about how she played, but now she realized that it wasn't just how she played. It was what she did when she was fighting. That first day in Nanda Parbat when she fought Ra's, she had one goal in mind and that was to save Jacob. She did love him at the time, but that didn't have anything to do with what was going through her mind when they were first informed of the situation.

Realizing that her thoughts had distracted her from where she was going, she found herself in a small park near city hall. It was getting close to the end of November but the grass underneath her feet was bright green and still had the morning dew shimmering on the individual blades.

Sterling walked around for a bit before finding a secluded area surrounded by some tree. She put down the violin case, pulled out the instrument, and brought it to her chin. The bow was brought to the strings and started to glide across them gently until Sterling had an idea of what she wanted to play. One of her favorite songs had been 'Apologize' and it was also one of the first she learned to play. Sterling moved the bow across the strings and then started in with the melody. She was so focused on the song that she didn't even notice that she was singing the lyrics aloud.

-(=+=)-

Thea was going through some paperwork when there was a knock on the door frame to her office.

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Thea asked her brother as she closed a folder.

"I'm going out on my lunch break. There is a small restaurant outside the park and I wanted to know if you would be interested in joining" Oliver asked as he walked up to his sister's desk.

Thea got up from her desk and grabbed her sweater. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She said with a large smile.

-(=+=)-

"That was amazing! We need to go back there next week" Thea told her brother as they walked down a pathway in the park.

"I'm glad you liked it Speedy" He said while admiring the nature around them.

Trees with fiery colored leaves towered above them created a breathtaking canopy. They both continued down the pathway until Thea's phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry Ollie, office emergency. Can we do this again sometime without the interruption?" Thea asked before walking off.

"Of course, now get going before more damage is caused!" Oliver called after her.

He continued down the path, just wanting to avoid the office at that moment. The faint sound of the violin caught his attention and he followed the sound into a smaller clearing behind the trees.

There in the middle was a seventeen year old girl playing 'faded' on a black violin while singing the lyrics.

Oliver stood off to the side as the girl finished the song and lowered her violin. Sterling moved to put her violin away when she saw Oliver off to the side by her case.

"Um, Hi...can I help you with something?" Sterling said. She moved her hand over to the dagger hiding on the side of her belt, but hidden by her sweater.

"Um, no" Oliver started "I was just walking on the path and I heard you play. It sounded fantastic".

Sterling managed to hide her blush before answering. "Thanks, I guess".

She started walking away after packing her violin before the man called out again. "I never caught your name, I'm Oliver Queen" He said to her.

"Nice to meet you Oliver" Sterling said as she turned back.

"And your name?" Queen asked her back, knowing that she was playing him.

"Sterling Jackson". She replied, not wanting to reveal too much.

Oliver watched her as she walked away quickly. One of his first observations was that this 'Sterling Jackson' looked a lot like Lenora Bariq, but older.

Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed up Felicity immediately. "Felicity, I need you to look into someone named Sterling Jackson. I believe this may be Lenora Bariq but under a different name" He said when his friend picked up.

Felicity started typing away at a computer and didn't come up with a result. "No results for a Sterling Jackson; however, you can confirm your theory by a birthmark" Felicity responded.

"What would I need to look for?" Oliver asked curiously. Felicity had never recommended using a birthmark for recognition.

"According to her mother, she has a darkened line behind her right ear. If Sterling Jackson has that spot, then you have found the dead Lenora Bariq which would tell us who the blue assassin is" Felicity recommended before Oliver hung up.

If seeing Sterling again meant finding out who the blue assassin was, then he knew he had to see her again.

-(=+=)-

Sterling walked into the safe house where she was met by Zalam throwing knives at a target on the wall.

"Hey Sterling, how was your walk?" Her husband asked her from the table. He noticed the violin case she was carrying and got curious. "Did you get yourself a violin so you could play again?".

"Why else would I buy a violin Zalam?" Sterling asked as she pulled out her violin. She raised it to her chin and started playing while Zalam continued to throw knives.

Sterling was playing a light melody from 'Immortals' when Nyssa walked inside. The sleeves on her sweater had been torn and blood was pooling up on the cut edges. Her hair was all out of place and bruises were starting to form on her wrists. Sterling stopped playing when Nyssa dropped her stuff on the ground.

"The drug auction will be happening outside the glades in an old warehouse that belonged to Kord Industries" Nyssa said while pulling out the knives that were hidden in her belt.

"Nyssa, what happened out there?!" Sterling said as she walked over, still having the violin in hand. "Got into a fight with some perverted gang members who like to fight dirty" Nyssa explained.

Sterling understood what that meant and didn't ask any more questions. She went back to where Zalam was and continued to play while Nyssa walked off to her bedroom.

"What is she talking about when she said 'fight dirty'?" He asked his wife.

"The attackers will jump you and hold your arms in place, giving them the advantage. If you don't know how to fight using your legs then you're screwed. It's referred to as 'fighting dirty' because one person doesn't have access to any weapons while the other(s) have free will" Sterling explained.

The two of them went back to what they were doing, waiting for nightfall to come upon them so they could make their move on the dealers.


	5. Finding A New Light

"Nyssa, you coming?" Sterling called from the weapons storage room in the safe house.

Zalam and Sterling had already gathered their weapons and were ready to go, but were short an assassin.

"I'm going to check on her" The blue assassin said to her husband as she left for Nyssa's room.

She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Nyssa, c'mon! We have to get going soon!".

Sterling was done with the waiting and opened the door herself. She found her assassin friend standing at a table wrapping part of her arm in a white cloth.

"Are you okay?" Sterling asked before Nyssa snapped out of her trance.

"Yeah, sorry. Let's get going" She replied as she slipped on the last part of her armor.

Nyssa pulled her arm through but winced every time the fabric touched the wrap. Sterling noticed and tried to stop her friend immediately.

"Nyssa, I bet you'll try to kill me for this, but you should stay back for this one. Me and Zalam can take care of it".

Nyssa spun around when Sterling recommended it. "You don't get to tell me what missions I go on" The assassin replied with an angry tone.

Sterling walked out of the room and came back with Nyssa's bow, an arrow, and a tennis ball. "Shoot this ball out of my hand and you can go on the mission" Sterling said as she handed Nyssa the weapon and held up the ball next to her face.

Nyssa nocked the arrow and drew it back. Her left arm was shaking and it caused her aim to get off. She released the arrow and it was going to hit Sterling's face before she caught it with her free hand.

"Sorry Nyssa, you stay here" Sterling said as she walked out of the room.

"Where's Nyssa? Is she coming?" Zalam asked his wife when she returned.

"Nope, we've got this one tonight. It's simple though; take out the head of operations for the drug called atuatuvale" Sterling replied as they made their way to the warehouse.

-(=+=)-

"Zalam, do you have eyes on the targets?" Sterling asked over the coms while crouching down on a nearby rooftop.

"Yes, but we may have company" Zalam started. "Oliver Queen and his team have showed up about three roofs to my right".

Sterling let out an annoyed sigh before responding. "Engage on the target when I say, let's get this done with before Queen can destroy our opportunity".

Several men walked into the warehouse and all gathered around a small stage made up of old boxes. A taller and bigger man climbed up and started talking, most likely about the auction details.

"I'll get the head, you get the others" Sterling said before pausing. "Now!".

Sterling released her nocked arrow and it flew through a window and collided with the head's throat. He fell over as soon as it pierced his skin, letting Zalam know it was his turn.

The men who were left looking around for the source of the arrow pulled out their guns and looked around themselves frantically.

Zalam started to fire arrows rapidly through the broken windows, killing the men on impact. Within a minute, the twenty men that were in the warehouse were either dead or dying a slow and painful death.

"Nice shots Zalam, let's head in and get what we came for before Queen comes in" Sterling said to her partner.

They both walked inside the warehouse and to their luck, the once dying men were now lifeless on the ground. Zalam kept an eye on things while Sterling went over to the head and pulled a notebook out of his jacket.

"Is that what we came for? A notebook?" Zalam asked with a laugh.

Sterling returned the laugh before replying. "This is the only existing copy of the formula for atuatuvale. We just need to destroy it". Sterling pulled an explosive arrow from her quiver and set the book on the ground. Zalam moved back as she nocked the arrow and was about to release it when Oliver and his team ran inside.

Sterling quickly released the arrow and the book exploded on impact, leaving the Green Arrow and his team mates in their tracks.

"What the hell happened here?!" The Green Arrow asked the blue assassin.

"You idiots have been looking for this guy for over a month but me and my partner found him in three days. It would be best if you guys moved aside and let us do our job" Sterling responded in a slightly angered tone.

"You can't just show up in the city and start killing people!" Oliver shouted with his voice concealed.

"Touche! Next time you might think about what you're going to say Oliver" Sterling shouted back, while giving Zalam a high five behind her back.

Before Oliver could ask more questions or make demands, Sterling and Zalam both threw down a smoke bomb and ran out of the warehouse and back to the safe house.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa was back at the safe house after Sterling and Zalam left for the drug auction. To avoid missing other missions, she was practicing her shooting. The other two assassins walked through the door while laughing hysterically and Nyssa couldn't help her curiosity.

"What's got you two giggling?" She asked as she set down her bow.

"Oh my gosh Nyssa!" Sterling said as she leaned up against a table for support while laughing. "Oliver made such a fool out of himself! He kept trying to name reasons why we can't interfere with the cities problems but every time he did, it was something he's doing or did in the past! He looked so defeated when even his own teammates started to giggle!".

Even Zalam was laughing, which didn't happen often when he was in front of Nyssa since she scared him in a way.

"Man, I could have had so much fun with Oliver, you should have let me come!" Nyssa said with a smirk. "Anyway, did you destroy the notebook?".

Sterling pulled out a piece of burnt paper from her quiver pocket and handed it to Nyssa. "Had to use an explosive arrow for speed". The assassin examined the paper and smiled

"Alright, mission accomplished. Now it's time to move on to the next problem".

-(=+=)-

"Based on what I heard, it didn't go well" Felicity commented as the team walked into the bunker.

"Those two assassins were there again and all the dealers there were dead. I'm not sure why, but when we walked in, the blue assassin released an explosive arrow at a notebook" Oliver stated.

Felicity was silent after that, trying to figure out what could have been inside the book. "So are you planning on find Sterling tomorrow to confirm the theory?" Felicity asked Oliver as he was putting away his suit.

"I can check the park tomorrow, but I don't expect to find her there again" He responded "See you tomorrow Felicity".

-(=+=)-

The three assassins were sitting at the main room table all eating some pasta that Nyssa made the night before. They were all sitting in silence until Sterling decided to ask a question that had been burning her up on the inside.

"Hey Nyssa" She started. Nyssa looked up and waited for her friend to continue. "Can I create another league?" Sterling asked cautiously.

Nyssa choked on the water she was drinking before responding. "I'm sorry, what?".

"I want to create another league, but with some different laws" Sterling said in a bit more serious tone.

"As far as I know, you can but you should talk to my father before starting something" Nyssa said as she started to clean up the table.

Sterling turned to Zalam, who had his attention on the bowl of pasta in front of him. "Zalam, what do you think?" His wife asked him when Nyssa walked out of the room.

"If you do end up creating another league, you know the commitment that goes it with it. I'll support it if it makes you happy" Zalam said as he took the dishes to a sink.

Sterling was left at the table to think about what the other two assassins said. Eventually, she got up and went to find Zalam, who was sprawled out on a couch asleep. Sterling smirked a little, then went off to find Nyssa.

She found the red assassin meditating on the roof, letting the evening breeze blow through her hair. "Hey Nyssa, I'm going for a rooftop run, want to join me?" Sterling asked as she approached the other assassin.

"Go on ahead, I'm enjoying myself here" Nyssa said, still with her eyes closed. Sterling nodded, then turned around and got in her armor. On her way out, she grabbed her violin case so she could play on a roof.

-(=+=)-

Three hours had past and it was now around ten o'clock at night. Sterling had perched herself on the roof of a skyscraper and was looking around for more places to go. She pulled her hood and cowl off, letting the breeze blow through her hair.

Sterling opened her violin case and pulled out the instrument, then rested it under her chin. She started plucking the strings and just creating a random melody while watching the cars and city lights below her.

Sterling was still playing when someone walked on to the roof.

When his footsteps could be heard over the violin, Sterling stopped playing and whipped around with a dagger in her hand but was left dead in her tracks. The man behind her was wearing a business suit and a tie. His dirty blonde hair was almost the same shade as Sterling's, but his was combed neatly. He had dark blue eyes that pierced through the darkness of night. Sterling's eyes got wide when she saw the small tag her had clipped on his belt.

"L-lenora…?" The man said while his eyes were filling with tears.

At the mention of her old name, the dagger she was holding fell out of her hand and Sterling started to tear up as well when she realized the man remembered her.

"T-t-trent…?!" She managed to say before he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh my god! It is you! I knew you weren't dead!" He said over and over again while still holding Sterling. She didn't say anything when her let her go, she was just too shocked to believe that her brother was finally in front of her and not half way across the world. He finally pulled away and looked at her, noticing that she hadn't said anything. "Lenora? What's wrong?".

"Nothing, it's just that the name Lenora seems so...foreign now" She responded while wiping a tear away from her eye.

Trent noticed the assassin's outfit that his sister was wearing. "Lenora, what happened to you? What's going on?" He asked.

His voice snapped Sterling out of the trance she was in and she finally responded, not wanting to keep secrets from her brother.

"You might want to sit down for this" She said back to her brother.

"Alright, well we can go into my office you want to talk there" Trent replied while motioning to the door behind him that led into the building. Sterling grabbed her weapons and violin and followed him inside.

-(=+=)-

Trent pushed open the doors to the CEO's office. Inside there was a desk angled to the right and a set of couches by the windows. They both sat down on a couch and Sterling set down her bow and violin. While she was taking off her quiver and sword, Trent walked over to a smaller table across the room and made two cups of tea. He returned and handed Sterling a cup as he took a seat next to her.

"Tell me everything, everything outside that door can wait" He said to his younger sister.

"Um, okay. Where to start…." Sterling responded as she took a sip of the tea. "Have you ever heard of a group called the league of assassins?".

Trent set down his cup when she said this and nodded his head. "Aren't those the people who attacked the city three years ago with the bio weapon?".

"Right. Those people were the ones who attacked Trinity. As you can see, me nor Jacob Patterson were killed, but taken" Sterling said.

Her voice was shaking slightly when she realized what she was telling her brother. "Wait, why did they take you and Jacob?".

"They wanted me to fulfill a prophecy but they took Jacob as reassurance".

"Isn't Jacob the one you had a crush on for like..four years?" Trent asked with his eyebrow raised.

Sterling smirked a little at what she was going to tell him. "Yes, now he is my husband in the eyes of the league".

Her brother nearly spit out the tea he was drinking when she said this. "Wait, what?!".

Sterling just laughed and explained how it all happened. From her confirming the prophecy when she cut Ra's, her and Jacob's wedding, to her sister in arms. She also told him why she was back in Star City.

"So this city is the host for a bunch of groups that spread throughout the world and destroy countries?" Trent asked her.

Sterling nodded her head before responding. "This city has been corrupted by big businesses, politicians, and since ARGUS isn't doing too hot of a job, criminals are trying to exploit that".

"And you are going to stop them with a sword and bow?" He asked skeptically.

Sterling held back a laugh but it escaped her. "No, It's me, Jacob, and Nyssa".

Relief seemed to flow over him when she said this. Sterling looked over a clock nearby that read two forty five in the morning.

"Shoot, I should get going before Jacob comes looking for me" Sterling said as she got up and gathered her weapons.

She was about to walk out the door when her name was called.

"Lenora? When are you going to tell mom and dad? And when am I going to see you?" Trent asked.

"I'll tell mom when the time comes and don't come looking for me. I'll come to you" Sterling responded before walking out the door.

"Why does your name sound so foreign to you?" He asked.

Sterling stopped in her tracks and looked back at him. "When I joined the league, I was given the name Sterling after the first leader. I've been called by that name for over three and slowly, the name Lenora just faded away. I've gotta get going" She said while running out the door.

Sterling got onto the roof and jumped down the skyscraper, but fired an arrow before hitting the ground. She followed the line all the way down to an alley and ran to the safe house from there.

-(=+=)-

Sterling walked in the safe house and saw all the lights turned off. She walked over to Nyssa's room and opened the door slightly and saw that she was already asleep. Seeing this, Sterling walked up stairs and into her room where she found Zalam writing in a small notebook.

He looked up and smiled. "Did you have a good run?".

Sterling started to tear up and ran over to her husband, who she threw her arms around.

"Sterling? What's going on?" He asked her as he returned the hug.

"I saw my brother, Jacob! He remembered me and I never thought I would see him again!" She replied.

"I-I haven't heard that name in over three years? What changed?" Jacob asked her.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Trent reminded me of what was there before we joined the league. I realized that what we've had all these years wasn't a relationship between Sterling and Zalam, but between Lenora and Jacob".

Jacob smiled back and kissed her before replying "Lenora, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear that". 

**Author's Note: Alright, so just to let you all know, I write best when I can complete like...three chapters at a time so that's where the speedy updates come, it's just a matter of updating. If you have any suggestions or recommendations, please let me know! I'd love to incorporate the ideas you guys have because there isn't a set story line filled with detail, only main ideas so far. Thank you for the reviews so far! They all really help with bringing the story forward!**


	6. Completed Boosters

Jacob woke up the next morning and found Lenora lying on her back on the ground with a book held up above her face. He leaned over and tried to see what she was reading.

"Morning Jacob!" She said with her head still in the book.

"Morning Lenora, what are you doing?".

"You looked too peaceful so I got out of bed to read instead of disturbing you" She replied.

Jacob climbed out of bed and helped Lenora up.

"Hey, can I ask a favor?" She asked her husband.

He nodded at her and she continued.

"When we are in public, let's refer to each other as Sterling and Dante. I've got Queen on my tail and I don't need him making any connections".

"Yeah, that makes sense" Jacob replied. The two of them got ready and wandered downstairs and found Nyssa hiding some daggers in her belt.

"Where are you off to?" Lenora asked her.

Nyssa looked up and smirked.

"Honestly, I should be making you do this. I've got to get intel on our next target. Chien Na Wei AKA China White. She's the heart of the Chinese triad and one of the main reasons for the city's corruption" She replied.

"Wasn't China arrested about two years ago?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, but she was recently released but I don't think it was because she served her sentence" Nyssa replied as she walked out the door.

"Be careful!" Lenora shouted as the door closed.

"Now what?" Jacob asked his wife.

Lenora smirked and she ran upstairs and grabbed a tablet that Trent gave her to keep in touch.

"I had an idea for a type of team attack we could do. I doubt it will work or that you will enjoy it but it could be fun" She said as she pulled up a song. Lenora set the tablet down and grabbed her sword.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked her as she pulled the weapon out of the sheath.

"I thought that maybe if our attacks were coordinated under a central 'beat', then our accuracy could improve. Now I know that Nyssa would never approve so that's why I waited till she was gone" Lenora replied.

Jacob looked at her and then the tablet. "So basically it's a dance but with weapons and attacks?".

Lenora handed him his sword and nodded. "C'mon, it won't hurt to try!" She urged him.

-(=+=)-

Two hours passed and the two assassins had come up with an attack pattern to the song 'Believer'. The most part of the dance included dodging attacks with the other parts being an attack. They created it in such a way that it could be used with one or more people as allies or enemies.

Nyssa walked in a couple moments later and saw Lenora and Jacob sparring but they were both counting to eight several times. On the two, four, and eight, they swung attacks at each other while the rest of them were counters.

"What are you two doing?" The red assassin asked as she observed the two. Lenora stopped what she was doing and smiled at Nyssa. "New attack methods, can you spar with me or Jacob to try it out?".

Nyssa smirked and picked up her sword. "I doubt your method can beat me but sure, give it a shot!".

Lenora and Nyssa drew their swords and started to fight. Nyssa expected an attack almost every other 'beat' but she had no idea that it was only at the end. Lenora attacked on the third, fourth, and sixth beat in the beginning and then started to switch it up. She and Jacob had agreed on a pattern that both of them memorized that could throw off the opponent. They could tell it worked because Lenora had Nyssa lying on her back with a sword to her neck after the first part of the beat.

"What the hell did you guys do?!" Nyssa asked as Lenora helped her off the ground.

"We composed a fighting beat so we can attack together efficiently with a plan in place" She explained to her opponent.

"Well nice to see you making something useful, but I forgot to mention that tonight we are heading out after China White" Nyssa reminded.

The red assassin walked out of the room, leaving Lenora and Jacob together again.

"So, would you be interested in meeting my brother?" Lenora asked her husband.

Jacob looked down at her and replied "That would be nice, should we head out?".

Lenora nodded and they took off for the skyscraper.

-(=+=)-

"Dang, I didn't know Bariq MS could afford such an amazing skyscraper!" Jacob said as they approached the building.

"Woooow, you really thought that my father's company couldn't build this?" Lenora asked him with a smirk.

He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "I never said that".

They both walked into the lobby and stopped at the front desk. "Hi, we're here to see Trent Bariq" Lenora said to the receptionist.

"Alright, do you have an appointment?" She asked back while typing on her computer.

"No, but can you tell him Sterling Jackson is waiting?" Lenora asked.

The receptionist nodded and got on the phone with the CEO. "Yes, he said you can head up" The lady said as she put down the phone.

Lenora and Jacob thanked her, then took the elevator up to the seventy fourth floor. When they got there, Lenora leaned her head in on the door frame and knocked.

"Afternoon brother!" She said when his head popped up.

"Hey! Good to see you again! Who is this with you?" Trent asked as the two teenagers strolled inside.

"This is Jacob, my husband" Lenora said as she gestured to him.

Jacob approached Trent and the two of them shook hands, then Trent leaned in closer.

"Hurt her and I will kill you twice over" He whispered in Jacob's ear.

"Don't worry, I know how to defend her as I am sure she has already explained" Jacob said as he pulled away.

"So mom is coming by for lunch, would you like to join us?" Trent asked his sister.

Jacob turned over to her and gave a slight nod. Lenora ignored it and responded "No, it's not the right time to tell her. Besides, I don't even know how! I had a run in with her about a week ago and I completely froze and I get the feeling it would happen again".

"Okay, well I got to get going to meet her at the restaurant. Feel free to join if you change your mine" Trent said as he walked to the elevator.

"We can always try tomorrow" Jacob said to his wife. She nodded and they got on a separate elevator and went their own way.

-(=+=)-

Lenora and Jacob got back to the safe house around four o'clock. It was already getting dark out and so they decided to check in and see if they were going out that night. Nyssa was already in her armor and walking out the back exit when the other two walked in.

"Ah, welcome back lovers. We're heading out tonight against Chien na Wei. There is a supposed heist taking place Bariq MS for some new metal compounds. Better suit up quick or I will make tonight a living hell!" Nyssa warned.

The two assassins got ready as fast as they could. Both of them knew that Nyssa didn't lie when she said she was going to make life a living hell.

They were all about to walk out when Nyssa stopped them and grabbed three small necklaces with a vial on the ends, each with an assassin's color.

"Remember these? They could come in handy and they are supposedly improved" The red assassin said as she handed a blue one to Lenora and an orange one to Jacob.

"Hey, the boosters arrived! I take it the replication was successful?" Lenora asked as she put on the necklace "How long do they last?".

"Yes, they were able to mass produce it and there is a whole supply safe storage already. They are expected to last about twelve hours so don't worry about saving it for later" Nyssa said as they ran through the allies and on to some rooftops.

"Sterling, you take the top of Bariq MS tower while me and Zalam each take a warehouse" Nyssa said over the com.

Sterling broke into a run towards the tower, leaving the other two to head to the warehouses.

-(=+=)-

"They took the bait Oliver, Sterling is heading towards the tower" Felicity said over the coms to team arrow. "Canary, Wild Dog, Spartan, and Terrific. You guys at the warehouses?".

"We're in position Overwatch, no sign of the assassins yet" Mr. Terrific/Curtis said over his com.

"Overwatch, There is one assassin on a skyscraper nearby. I'm going in" Oliver said.

The Green Arrow shot an arrow into the side of the building and jumped down the cable. He swung his legs at a window and it shattered on impact. I

nside the office that the Green Arrow entered was the CEO of Bariq MS. "What the hell do you want?!" Trent asked as he sprung up. He usually kept a gun in his bottom drawer in case this happened but there was no time to grab it when Oliver already had an arrow nocked and pointed at him.

-(=+=)-

"Nyssa, I've arrived at the tower and there is movement on the roof. Only one person so I'm going to check it-" Sterling said over the coms before the figure shot an arrow and smashed into a window. "Figure has made movement on the tower, I'm going in!" Sterling shouted as she shot her own arrow to the broken window.

She landed on the shattered glass and was met by the Green Arrow aiming at her brother. Oliver turned around and was met by Sterling's stormy blue eyes staring him down through her hood and cowl.

'Oh, you're in for a treat tonight Oliver!' Was all Sterling could think as she grabbed the small vial around her neck and drank the contents.

Her eyes started to glow a bright purple and the light from them engulfed her. Sterling's hood and cowl her blown off and her golden brown hair was revealed to have purple highlights on the ends. The glow in her eyes dimmed down revealing the dark blue color once again. 'Lightning direction, thanks Nyssa' Thought Sterling.

Oliver and Trent were staring at her in shock as she drew her sword, which was now decorated with lightning bolts descending from the handle to the end of the blade.

Sterling ran over to Oliver and advanced on him with her sword while following the beat she and Jacob created. The Green Arrow tried to fight her off using his bow as a shield up it proved to be useless.

Sterling saw that Oliver was starting to fall back so she took advantage of this and sent a charge of lightning down the blade of her sword. The lightning bolt decorations on the blade started glowing bright purple, causing Oliver to back up in fear.

He was almost pressed up against the wall when Sterling swept her leg underneath him. He fell onto his back and in a second, Sterling was there with the charged blade to his neck. The lightning powered assassin used the handle of her sword to knock Oliver behind the ear, causing him to go unconscious. As soon as he was out, Sterling got up off of him and walked over to Trent, who was still against the wall.

"Trent, are you okay?!" Sterling asked as she walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What did you do to him? What did you do to yourself?!" He asked his little sister.

She looked back over to Oliver, who was still on the floor. "Me and Jacob have assisted the league in creating temporary meta-human ability boosters that give the drinker some sort of 'power' for about twelve hours" Sterling explained. "I need to get to the rest of my team and make sure they're okay".

Sterling walked over to Oliver and twisted a muscle on his neck. He shot up from the ground and Sterling had an arrow nocked and aimed at him.

"Get out of here before I have to shoot you" Sterling said to him in an annoyed tone. Oliver brushed past her and jumped back out the broken window. Sterling was about to jump down the cable when she noticed a tracker that was placed on her belt.

"Hey, you got something heavy?" Sterling asked her brother.

"Yeah!" He responded.

Trent bent down and pulled the pistol out of his bottom drawer and handed it to Sterling. She set the tracker on the ground and smashed it with the side of the gun.

"Thanks. Do you need help with anything else before I go?" She asked.

Trent looked around the room and shook his head. "Just some broken glass, I can take care of it. Be careful out there!" He called out as Sterling jumped out the window.

-(=+=)-

"Nyssa, it's all a set up! Oliver set it up to lure us out" Sterling said over the coms as she ran to the warehouses where the other two assassins were.

"Yeah Sterling, we got that. Come over soon so you can join us in the fun!" Zalam replied.

"Who do you have?" She asked.

"I've got Canary and Terrific. Nyssa has Spartan and Wild Dog".

"Spartan and Wild dog have bullets and Nyssa may have not have gotten the right booster. You can take care of yourself?" Sterling asked.

"Yeah, just get going!". Sterling ran off towards the second warehouse.

Through the clouded windows she saw Nyssa moving in a circle with an air current around her. Bullets were flying towards her but they were all redirected once they reached the current. Sterling jumped down and landed in the circle where Nyssa was.

The red assassin's hood and cowl were removed as well and her hair had golden highlights on the ends.

"Hey, you got air collection. Good odds wouldn't you say" Sterling said to her sister in arms.

"Yeah, not odds. Send a charge through the air. I know you got lightning direction!" Nyssa shouted to her over the sound of whipping winds.

"I'll do you one better!" She replied.

Nyssa lowered the currents, then divided them into halves. Sterling finished off the currents by sending a charge through each, making the currents form into a small tornado. The red assassin pushed the tornados towards each of the vigilantes and they were swept up. They each collided with a wall when the tornado spat them out after going in circles for about ten seconds. Both vigilantes were lying on the cement floor unconscious when the tornados died out.

"That was fantastic Nyssa! When did you have the time to learn how to create tornados?" Sterling asked.

Nyssa just laughed when she was asked. "I don't know, I just thought of what I wanted to do and it happened. But I am loving these highlights we get every time we use the boosters. Was that your touch?".

"Yeah, Zalam wasn't all for it but I was able to convince him after some debate. I wonder what he-" Sterling started before another assassin walked into the warehouse.

"Ha! Jacob you look fantastic with those highlights!" The blue assassin said when he walked inside. "You got control of flames didn't you".

"Yeah, fire is my new favorite booster. I take back what I said earlier. These highlights look kind of cool" He responded.

Within Jacob's dark hair there were flashes of bright orange hair that represented dancing flames.

"I see Nyssa got air collection and you got lightning manipulation. Nice!".

"Let's head back to the safe house. We've got a task to pick up tomorrow morning, and this time, there will be no mistakes" Nyssa said.

The three of them got up on a rooftop and took off for their home in the dead of night.


	7. Danger In The Sunset

"What do you mean they became metas?!" Felicity asked in an angered and confused tone.

"The assassin that we were up against just drank something in a small orange vial necklace and suddenly he was able to create and control fire! He could have easily burnt us alive but he didn't!" Curtis said. He was trying to hold back his excitement but couldn't do it with Felicity staring him down.

"And it can't go unmentioned that Nyssa got some boost too" Dig said.

The team looked over to him for more detail so he did his best to explain. "Nyssa showed up to the warehouse and when she saw us, a confident smirk crept up her face and she drank the contents in a small red vial. She was then able to create air currents that shot our bullets back at us. Eventually, the blue assassin jumped in and gave an electric charge to the currents, turning them into tornados! I'm honestly surprised that we got out of there alive".

"Alright, we got Nyssa and that other assassin down. Now what's your story Oliver, you don't get knocked down that often" Dinah asked their leader.

Oliver was in a trance when his name was mentioned. He was thinking about Nyssa and how he could possibly see her again. After he and Felicity decided that a relationship would never work between them, he had started to drift back to Nyssa.

"Oliver… Oliver!" Diggle said multiple times before he finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, Sorry. I honestly don't know what happened. She came in through the same window and made eye contact with me, smiled, and then drank something in a blue vial. She was then able to control lightning like Dig said. However, when she was fighting, it was like she was defending Trent because there was much more passion in the attacks" Oliver responded.

Felicity started banging her head on the back of the chair she was sitting in before speaking. "So we couldn't exactly beat those three to begin with, and now they have access to meta abilities! How are we supposed to compete with that!".

"Well" Rene started "When the assassin drank the booster or whatever, his eyes started glowing orange and then there were highlights in his hair".

"Hey, same thing happened with Nyssa. Her eyes glowed a golden color then her hair was highlighted. Oliver mentioned that the blue assassin's eyes glowed purple and then her hair was half purple" Dig added in.

"So what, there's a pattern?" Dinah asked while looking at Curtis and Felicity. The two hackers looked at each other and their eyes widened.

"Yes! That's it!" Felicity said. "We just need to create some type of chart telling us what color or signs to look for that correspond to certain boosts. Then, we can start finding weaknesses from there and the battles can become more even!".

"Alright, you guys should get started on that, I need to get back home to William before he thinks I died while out tonight" Oliver said as he got onto the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed, Felicity and Curtis started making a chart with sport for all possible abilities. Each of them had a section on weaknesses, signs of use, types of attacks, and other info like who used that ability the most.

-(=+=)-

"Make your wrists strong Jacob! You're not Ra's so you can't let your guard down either" Nyssa shouted as she knocked the teen down.

"Alright, I get it! You're better than me, but seriously, lighten up" Jacob responded as he stood up and took his stance with his sword. "Can we use the boosters with practice now?" He asked, hoping to get an advantage over Nyssa.

"What happens when you are alone in a battle with just your sword and no booster? That's right! You need to rely on your sword and skills" Nyssa said as she raised her own sword into the air and came down on Jacob's blade.

He did his best to dodge and counter her attacks, but he was just falling into her trap. She let him believe he had the upper hand as he started advancing on her, but he was severely mistaken. As soon as Nyssa was against the wall, she turned her back towards Jacob and ran up the wall. She then proceeded to do a backflip off and landed behind Jacob. Within a matter of seconds, Jacob was pressed against the wall with Nyssa's blade to his neck.

"Where did that back flip come from?! That's not allowed!" He said when Nyssa lowered her blade.

"There aren't any rules in a real fight, just do what you can to survive!" The red assassin responded as she sheathed her sword.

Lenora strolled into the sparring room and saw the others. "Good afternoon Nyssa, Jacob! How was the sparring?" She asked.

"Nyssa is incorporating backflips into a sword fight!" Jacob said as he took a drink of water.

"And she only just now used it against you?! Wow, you're really behind" Lenora responded.

"So where have you been all morning?" Jacob asked her.

"Ah, I got caught up reading a book on the roof and lost track of the time. Hey Nyssa, want to do some target practice?" Lenora asked as she picked up her bow and quiver.

Nyssa looked up at her sister in arms and shook her head. "Nah, I need to go out and get some more knives from a good shop I found about a year ago. You guys destroy these knives when you practice throwing!" Nyssa responded as she held up a blade that was partially bent. "Go ahead and practice with Jacob, and please school him!".

With that, Nyssa left the room, leaving the other two assassins to practice.

Nyssa went into her own room and changed into more normal attire for wandering the city. She then grabbed a couple of her own knives and hid them in her boot and belt. She was about to leave when she remembered the red vial on her desk. When she was picking the boosters they would use for the 'Chien Na Wei' fight, she made another vial for herself containing the water manipulation boost. After everything was together, she took the back exit out of the safe house and left for the city.

-(=+=)-

After a good three hours of tracking down training knives, Nyssa had finally found the man that had sold to her before. He only had five knives in stock so she got what she could and left.

The sky was starting to gain an orange glow, which meant that night would be upon the city in less than an hour. Despite Nyssa being a bad ass assassin who feared nothing, she had a soft spot for watching sun sets. Whenever she could escape her father's training sessions in Nanda Parbat, Nyssa would climb to the top of a hill and watch the sun set over the mountain tops.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Nyssa broke into a run towards one of the highest skyscrapers in Star City; Queen Consolidated, now known as Palmer Tech.

She finally reached the top of the building and the sun was just starting to set so she sat down at the edge of the building and let her feet dangle off the edge.

….(Time Skip)….

A little over a half hour had past and the sun was only half visible. Stars were starting to appear in the sky in the dark blue while the sun illuminated the west with bright oranges and pinks. Nyssa was still sitting on the edge of the skyscraper when there were footsteps approaching from behind.

"Nyssa? What are you doing up here?" A masculine voice asked.

Nyssa turned her head and was greeted by a green archer. "Oliver? Isn't it a bit early for you to be doing your night patrol?" The assassin asked.

Oliver removed his hood and masked and sat down next to his 'wife'. "So what exactly are you doing up here?" He asked her.

"When I was a child, I would take every opportunity I could to escape my father and watch the sun set over the mountain peaks in Nanda Parbat. After leaving my home, that need never disappeared" She explained while watching the warm colors dance across the sky "What's your excuse for being here?".

Oliver let out a heavy sign, causing Nyssa to direct her attention to her 'husband'.

"I honestly don't know. I just like watching sun sets. There's something enchanting about them".

"Indeed..." Nyssa said.

While Oliver continued to watch the sky, Nyssa's attention was on the surroundings. She could sense somebody watching them, but wasn't quite sure who or what.

"Oliver, do you feel that?" She finally asked the green archer.

He looked around, trying to understand what Nyssa was talking about. "Nyssa, what are you talking about?".

"I think someone is watching us" She replied while looking around the roof.

When she said this, five men dressed in black sprung out of the shadows and sides of the building and started to circle around the two archers. Oliver and Nyssa both jumped up quickly, each getting their weapons ready.

Nyssa found her vial with the water booster and drank it. Her eyes glowed a soft blue and blue highlights formed in her hair. She moved her arms back and forth, causing water to form between her and Oliver, protecting them from the enemies. Oliver nocked an arrow and started shooting rapidly at the men who just appeared.

About three of them were shooting bullets at the two archers, but Nyssa was slowing the bombardment but freezing the water, making an ice shield. The other two had some worn down katanas that they were swinging at the archers. In Nyssa's opinion, they lacked coordination and a plan while Oliver thought they could actually pose a threat.

"Oliver, get behind me!" Nyssa shouted over to him in Russian, over the sound of gunfire. Oliver did as instructed and jumped behind Nyssa. She swirled her hands around and the water that was creating a shield shot out in all directions and turned to ice.

The five men that were attacking them were frozen in place, unable to attack. Oliver walked up to one and pulled off his mask. The man looked Chinese and had a dragon tattoo on the side of his neck.

"Triad, they came to kill you for getting them arrested" Nyssa said.

"Great, that means Chien Na Wei is out of prison and back to her usual crimes" Oliver groaned.

Nyssa raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Wait, you didn't know that China was released? She got some hacker to change her release date and now she's out on the streets again, probably trying to recover the rest of the money that was in that cemetery".

Oliver turned on his coms and asked Felicity to call the police to arrest the five triad members that attacked them. After he made the request, he turned back to the red assassin.

"You've been trying to track China down, haven't you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, thanks for giving me and my team false intel, by the way. That really helped us and it put you guys back as well" Nyssa said with a snarky tone.

Oliver thought about what she said for a moment, then tried to reason with his 'wife'. "Would you and your team be willing to work with mine to stop China faster?".

Nyssa was silent for a moment before responding. "I'll need to consult my team about that. In the meantime, you know where to find me" She responded.

Nyssa was about to jump off the roof when Oliver shouted back to her. "Actually, I have no idea where you are now a days".

Nyssa chuckled a little "The two story safe house. The one on the edge of the glades, with the big sparring room and bedrooms. You know the one!".

"Right, sorry!" Oliver said as the red assassin left.

-(=+=)-

"Hey Nyssa! Where have you been?" Lenora asked her sister when she walked inside the safe house.

"Ran into Queen, then some triad members attacked. From that, Oliver wants to know if we want to team up with his group to end the triad faster. I don't care at this point, so it's up to you guys" Nyssa said while motioning to Lenora and Jacob.

Actually, Nyssa wanted to work with Oliver much more than some would expect. After Sara joined the legends and Laurel died, Nyssa had been looking for a true friend. She had found something like it in Lenora, but it wasn't what she was looking for. When she was on the roof with Oliver, she felt the void of loneliness being filled with something that felt like compassion.

"If it can get the job done, then let's do it!" Lenora answered.

Nyssa perked up a bit when she said this and dismissed herself from the room. She went into her room and called Oliver straight away.

"Nyssa, were you able to get an answer?" He said when he picked up.

"My team agrees, we can be at the bunker in ten minutes" She responded. Oliver agreed and she went off to tell the team.

"We're leaving in ten minutes for the bunker" Nyssa shouted to the other two assassins.

"Neat, we get to see the arrow cave! I'm going to be the first in there!" Jacob taunted as he got his armor on.

"Keep dreaming husband!" Lenora responded.

-(=+=)-

The elevator doors opened up and three assassins stepped out; one it red, one in blue, and one in black. Nyssa led the way into the bunker where they met Oliver and the rest of the team.

"Glad to see you made it here without trouble, Nyssa" Oliver said as he went over and hugged the assassin.

"Never thought I would see you hug me willingly" Nyssa laughed.

Oliver smirked back at her and proceeded over to the other two assassins. "So it is you, Sterling Jackson is the Blue assassin" Oliver said as he extended his hand to her.

"Lenora Bariq actually, Sterling Jackson is just a cover name" Lenora responded as he took his hand.

Oliver turned towards the black assassin and shook his hand. "Jacob Patterson, nice to meet you" He said as he took Oliver's hand.

"And what's your cover name?".

"Zalam".

"Isn't that Arabic for shadow" Diggle pipped up.

"Yeah, it was given to me for stealth abilities" Jacob explained.

"Great! Introductions are over with, let's get to work!" Felicity shouted.

"Oh, right. So we got some information on China before you got here. There is, supposedly, an arms deal taking place between the triad and a local gang for some pretty heavy machinery. It's only like eight o'clock at night so we have a couple hours to pass before heading out" Oliver said before turning to Nyssa

"In the meantime, want to spar? I've been working on something and I think I can finally beat you!". Nyssa lifted her eyebrow and smirked at her 'husband'.

"I'd like to see you try! Let's do this".


	8. The Unexpected Encounter

Oliver and Nyssa's sword clashed against each other as the two dodged attacks. Nyssa went for an attack on Oliver's legs but was blocked immediately by his blade. He went for his own attack but Nyssa spun out of the way, making Oliver's blade slash through the open air. They both went for several more attacks but none of them resulted in the predicted outcome. Nyssa finally decided to pull an acrobatic move to throw Oliver off. She got a fair amount of space between her and Oliver, then swung her body into a no handed cartwheel. Her legs hit Oliver's face and knocked him back a few feet. Nyssa landed perfectly and swept her legs underneath him while he was disoriented. Oliver hit the ground with a thud and when he looked up, Nyssa was kneeling over him with her sword to his neck.

"What was that nonsense about you being better than me?" Nyssa said in a cold but playful tone.

"I never said anything about being better than you, just that I thought I could beat you" Oliver corrected. Nyssa offered him a hand up and he took it willingly.

"So have any of your team members had any luck tracking something extra down in the two hours we have been waiting?" The assassin asked

"I'll go check, wait here" Oliver said as he set his sword down.

While Oliver was getting the information, Nyssa wandered over to where Lenora and Jacob were. The two of them were in a training area doing something that looked like a Russian roulette.

"Five steps, then turn" Lenora said when they were back to back.

"Alright, normal rules in place?" Jacob asked as they stopped walking.

"Yup! 3…2…1..GO!" Lenora shouted as they both turned back towards each other.

Both of the assassins turned back around and started by throwing a knife at each other. Each assassin caught the knife that was thrown in their direction and passed them back and forth a few times. Then, each of them pulled out a second knife. Jacob and Lenora started passing all four of the knives back and forth and kept going till someone stopped or one fell to the floor. It went on for about ten minutes until Lenora gave a throw about more power and it slashed across Jacob's palm. Although he was wearing fingerless gloves for protection, it still scared him and he dropped the knife.

"Yes! I didn't think you were going to drop that, honestly!" Lenora said with a shout of victory

"To be fair, you did add more force to the last throw" Jacob pointed out

"No such thing as cheating in a Russian knife roulette!" She told her husband

At that moment, Oliver and the rest of the team came over to the training mat with some extra coms for the three assassins.

"Alright, we are heading out in thirty, and you guys will need these in order to communicate" Curtis said as he handed each assassin a com.

"Lenora, Jacob, you guys work on your archery until we leave. Honestly, it needs work" Nyssa said before she walked away.

Nyssa brushed past Lenora and Jacob and secretly put their booster vials in their gloved hands. The black and blue assassins slowly put their vials on when team arrow had their backs turned.

"What do you think we got this time?" Jacob asked Lenora curiously.

Lenora looked down at her own vial and slowly removed the cap. A faint, green shimmer was on the surface of the liquid. "I've got earth shifting. Take off the cap so we can see what you got".

"I think I've got sense enhancement because of the red thickness" Jacob said as he moved the vial around a bit. "What do you think Nyssa picked?"

"Lightning or water. They seem like her speed" She replied as they grabbed their bows. "We should get practicing before Nyssa throws a knife at us".

While the two assassins practiced their shots like Nyssa instructed, the red assassin was adjusting her quiver. When she was ready to head out, she made sure to hide the vial from view but made sure she had easy access to it. While she was doing so, Oliver strolled over in his suit, ready to go.

"Are you ready to head out?" He asked the assassin.

"I can fight at any time in the day. Honestly, what kind of question was that?" Nyssa replied as she looked down the blade of her sword. "Damn it, the blade is dull".

"Well why don't you-" Oliver started before Nyssa tossed her sword in the air. While the sword was rising in the air, Nyssa drew a knife and tossed it at the sword. The blade from her knife shot across the side of the sword and they both landed on the ground. Nyssa went over and picked up her sword and looked back down at the edge, then put it in her sheath.

"What was that?!" Ollie asked her with a surprised tone.

"It's quicker and the smaller blade can shoot across the sword's blade at a faster speed, causing the edge to sharpen on both weapons" Nyssa explained as she hid the knife in her boot. She started walking over to Jacob and Lenora when Oliver called her name.

"Nyssa..?"

She turned back around without saying anything and waiting for Oliver to continue

"Will you teach me how to do that sometime? I think it would be useful during fights" He said with a slight blush.

"Sure, we can work something out" Nyssa replied.

Nyssa walked back towards Jacob and Lenora, leaving Oliver by the armor stands with a blush spread across his face. Felicity was secretly watching Oliver and Nyssa's encounter from the computer platform. She and Oliver had decided to end things for good, but despite what she told herself, she was angry at Nyssa for coming back and sweeping Oliver off his feet, intentional or not.

"Hey Felicity, I'm going to get everyone and we'll head out. Are you all set?" Oliver asked the blonde.

Oliver's sudden question snapped her back to reality and she quickly responded. "Yup, everything is good here. Go kick some triad ass!"

The man dressed in green smiled at his friend, then proceeded to gather everyone. Once everyone was accounted for, they broke off into groups and made their way to the location of the arms deal.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa, Lenora, and Jacob were all running across the rooftops in their own group. Oliver and the rest of the gang took the van and decided to meet up there in assigned positions. The group of assassins finally reached the old air strip where the deal was taking place, but arrived before everyone else. Nyssa perched herself on top of a roof while the other two assassins were hiding by the side of the building.

The red assassin was watching the night sky, waiting for the triad when someone started talking in her ear.

"Albarq 'aw alma' (lightning or water)" Lenora said over the com.

Nyssa was confused but responded quickly "sawf taraa (you'll see)"

"Me and the rest of the team are in position, Nyssa. When the triad and the arms dealers arrive, we make our move" Oliver said over the coms with his voice scrambler on.

Towards the east end of the air strip, head lights could be seen from a large black van approaching. When the headlights illuminated the dark sky around them, eight men dressed in black walked out from behind some old storage houses. They were all lead by a woman with white hair who was also dressed in black.

"Both targets just entered the open air" Nyssa said to the teams.

"Alright, give us the signal when we should attack" Oliver responded.

The red assassin watched for a bit longer until the arms dealers were parked and showing off the machine guns they had. Once the ammo was unloaded, Nyssa made the announcement over the coms.

Lenora (Sterling) and Jacob (Zalam) ran out from the sides of the building Nyssa was perched on top of and shot towards the groups. Each of them took the vials containing the boosters and drank them.

Lenora's eyes changed to an emerald green color and green highlights appeared in her hair. She broke the ground around the groups and brought it up, creating something like an arena trapping them inside.

Jacob drank his but his eyes stayed the same color, although his hair gained red highlights. He ran up the side of the rocky walls and jumped down, taking on several triad members when he landed. With his booster, he was able to sense when someone was going to move a certain way based on small vibrations in the ground and sounds in the air.

Team arrow rushed in and jumped into the rocky enclosure. Terrific, Wild Dog, and Diggle took on the arms dealers while Canary, Zalam, and Green Arrow took on China White, leaving Lenora to deal with the rest of the triad. Nyssa was supposed to stay back on the roof as backup and be the eyes from beyond. She really hated that role, but if she took it, it would mean that she could kick Oliver's ass later.

Since Nyssa was needed at the moment, she had taken off her hood and veil. She was now sitting on the top of the roof, watching the stars and the occasional meteoroid shoot across the sky. Nyssa was enjoying the wonders of the sky when someone started calling her name over the coms.

"Nyssa! Terrific and Wild Dog are down and Diggle is falling behind! We could use your help!" Canary shouted over the coms. "Thank god, finally!" Nyssa said to herself as she took her small vial in hand. She drank the contents and her eyes changed into a golden orange color while her bright and fiery highlights revealed themselves in her dark hair.

Nyssa broke into a run towards the rocky enclosure and did a flip off the top, landing on top of an arms dealer and knocking him unconscious.

"Great timing, thanks" Dig said to the assassin.

Nyssa nodded to him and lit her hands aflame. She shot continuous streams of flames towards the triad members and arms dealers. They were knocked down immediately, leaving Nyssa victorious over the bodies of burned triad and dealers.

Canary and Green Arrow were still dealing with China White so Nyssa decided to speed up the process. She did a quick twirl, creating a ring of bright orange flames around her. She put her arm in front of her and gave a quick spin of the wrist, making the flames take the form of a Chinese dragon. The dragon circled around Nyssa, then shot over to China and circled around her.

"Yītáo long bù huì bèipàn tā de yàngzi (A dragon will not betray its kind) China shouted from the flames.

"Dàn wo shì long, ni shì dírén (But I am the dragon and you ae the enemy)" Nyssa said back.

The assassin did some quick hand movements in front of her and the dragon wrapped itself around China and brought her to the ground. The Chinese woman was barely conscious when Nyssa walked over to her. The assassin drew her sword from its sheath and was about to strike the woman's neck when Oliver rushed over to try and stop her. He put his hand on her arm and held it there for a moment so Nyssa couldn't lower her sword. Oliver shot a tranq arrow at China before Nyssa could kill her.

"What are you doing Oliver? That was my kill!" Nyssa said with an angered tone in her voice. A fire seemed to burn in her eyes when she said this, sending a chill down Oliver's spine.

"Killing her would kill you. She needs to be put back in jail where a proper punishment can be carried out. Lance is already on his way to arrest all these criminals" Oliver said, gesturing to the fallen triad members and arms dealers.

Nyssa yanked her arm away from Oliver's grip and sheathed her sword. The fire powered assassin walked away from the scene of the battle and towards the end of the air strip. Lenora had lowered the rocky walls, making the air strip look normal again. Jacob was there with the rest of the group, helping round up the criminals for Lance.

Lights from the cop cars approached the air strip, letting team arrow know it was time to go. All the vigilantes and assassins left but Oliver stayed behind. Lance approached Oliver and greeted him.

"So who did you guys beat up this time?" Lance asked in a curious tone

"Chinese triad including China White, and some arms dealers selling illegal weapons" Oliver stated

Lance directed some officers to take the criminals in handcuffs and then he turned back to the Green Arrow.

"Sorry about not being there tonight, Police stuff needed to be taken care of"

"No worries, you being in the department helps more than being in the field with us" Oliver replied.

Oliver then said his farewell to Lance, then turned back and ran after the rest of the team who were heading back for the bunker.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had walked a while and eventually found herself in a small forest about eight miles away from the air strip. The fire booster had about ten hours until it wore off so Nyssa was using it to her advantage and practiced what she could. As she went on, the power of the fire she was controlling increased, making it more dangerous to her and the area around her more dangerous to be around.

After a couple hours of hiding the rage inside her, Nyssa finally broke. She shot her hands out to her sides creating a flash of flames that flew out like a tidal wave. Trees were engulfed in the heat along with shrubs on the ground. All the vegetation within a hundred foot radius was burned instantly, but a small patch of grass was left unburned which was where Nyssa stood.

The flames disappeared and the assassin looked around her. The damage left by the fire was immense and it took Nyssa a moment to take it in.

"Oh god, what have I done…" She said to herself.

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked into the bunker and saw that all the other members of the team along with the two assassins over in the training area. Lenora and Jacob were in the middle of a training mat teaching the team how to compete in a Russian knife roulette. Oliver noticed that Nyssa wasn't among the group and suddenly grew concerned. He wandered over to Lenora who was throwing a knife at Jacob and tried to get her attention.

"Alright, so when you throw, be sure you don't put in too much wrist power because-" The blue assassin said before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, where's Nyssa?" Oliver asked her

"I thought you went out to get her. She hasn't been here" Lenora responded.

"I'm going out to find her. She should have come back by now". Oliver was growing more worried by the minute. He knew Nyssa could defend herself, better than he could in fact, but it still scared him thinking of her injured or alone somewhere.

Oliver was almost out the door when Lenora stopped him.

"Oliver, if Nyssa isn't back by now, she is probably just enjoying being alone for a bit. Knowing her, she isn't going to appreciate someone disrupting her since she doesn't get to be alone very often now a day"

"Thank you for letting me know, but I still want to make sure she's okay" He responded before walking out the door.

After Oliver left the bunker and Lenora went back to the Russian knife roulette, Felicity started typing away on her computers. She didn't like the thought of Oliver going out to find Nyssa, the daughter of the demon and the biggest badass of the whole group, but she also didn't like seeing Oliver distressed. Felicity typed away for a good ten minutes before creating a type of tracker that located different heat levels. Oliver had told her that Nyssa used the flame power that night so, in reason, there should be a 'trail' of heat.

After looking over the map for a while, Felicity called Oliver on his com and reported her findings.

-(=+=)-

Oliver had taken off his suit and was riding his Ducati through the glades and areas near the airstrip. He even went back to the safe house where she was staying, but didn't find anything.

"Oliver? You there?" A voice echoed through his ear. Oliver forgot about the com that was still turned on and quickly responded.

"Thank god Felicity! I forgot about the com. Do you have anything on Nyssa?" He asked

"Yeah actually" Felicity started "I created a map that tracks heat trails. There is a massive and I mean MASSIVE amount of heat coming from that forest a couple miles north of the air strip where you guys fought the triad. You should take a look there".

"Thank you so much Felicity! Let me know if you find anything else" Oliver said before turning his motorcycle around towards the air strip. He rode as fast as he could towards the location Felicity directed him to.

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked into the forest where Nyssa was, supposedly. Everything seemed normal until Oliver stepped down on the ground and heard a crunch. He looked down and saw he stepped on some burned shrubs that were dried out completely. Oliver looked back up and saw that the vegetation around him was now colored brown and black. He ran into the burned forest, hoping to find the missing assassin there.

It wasn't much longer until Oliver came to a clearing in the trees where he saw Nyssa sitting on the ground with her legs pulled up to her chest. She was resting her head on her knees, just watching the land ahead of her.

"Nyssa…? Are you okay?" He said as he approached her. When he got closer, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks and her watered eyes.

Oliver got down on the ground and sat next to the assassin.

"What are you doing out here? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Nyssa move from the position she was in, just buried her face into her knees and shook her head a little. Oliver reached his arm out and wrapped it around her shoulders for comfort.

"Nyssa, you know you can tell me anything. Nothing you say could possibly change the way I think about you" He said as he rubbed small circles on her back.

She picked her had up and looked ahead of her, then spoke.

"Everything I touch dies…."

"What makes you say that?" Oliver asked in reply

"Look at the forest, I killed it…"

"It's only this small portion, if you walk out further, you can see the rest of the forest is still alive and thriving"

"Exactly, If I kept going, the rest of the forest would be in ashes and I would be cause of suffering for everything that was around me, just like how everyone in my life would be…"

"Nyssa, what are you talking about?" He asked the assassin.

"Sara…I found her, brought her into the league, gave her all my love, and she died…If I hadn't brought her with me, she wouldn't have died"

"But Sara's alive and with the legends because of you"

Nyssa turned towards Oliver and shook her head. "Sara is practically dead Oliver, none of us have seen her in over a year" She started. "Laurel…I trained her to be a warrior, someone who could stick up for those that couldn't fight….she's dead because I came into her life"

Oliver was silent. He could understand why Nyssa felt this way, but did his best to comfort her.

"No matter what you may think, people don't die because they become part of your life. Take Lenora and Jacob for example. They were taken by your father, but you were the one that trained them and kept them safe. Now they help save the city"

"No Oliver, you don't get it! Their lives don't involve me to a full extent. We used each other for training, and from then on we were independent with our lives crossing paths every now and then. Yes, I live with them, but even then we have our own lives that don't involve each other. Sara, Laurel, and anyone I have cared about has died or suffered because of me! Those who aren't dead are like that because I stepped out of the way!"

By now, tears were streaming down Nyssa's face and she couldn't hold back anymore. Oliver felt his heart ache seeing the woman like this. He pulled Nyssa in closer to him and let her rest her head on his shoulders. He placed his other hand on her head and ran his fingers through her dark brown and fiery hair.

"Nyssa, you only believe this because you haven't been able to find true happiness with your life and the people around you. Last year, someone told me the exact same thing; everything I touched dies and I only continued my life because I liked killing" Oliver said softly

"How did you move past it?" Nyssa asked quietly

Oliver smiled slightly and answered "I admitted it. I had hurt people but I had to realize that it wasn't on purpose. Life happens and it catches up to people like you and me faster than others. Once we realize that, we can live a life knowing that there is always something better around the corner, but sometimes on our way getting to it, we stumble and it's important to let others help us up"

"Thank you…." The assassin said quietly, still with her head resting on Oliver's shoulder.

"Do you want to head back to the bunker and get some sleep?" He asked.

Nyssa didn't say a word, just shook her head telling him that she didn't want to leave.

-(=+=)-

Oliver and Nyssa stayed out in the forest for about two more hours. They had both fallen asleep on each other but Oliver woke up when Nyssa started stirring in her sleep. He looked over to his shoulder and saw small beads of sweat beading up Nyssa's forehead.

'A nightmare' Oliver thought. He touched the Nyssa's palm and felt the ice cold sensation immediately. The booster had worn off and the cold night air was getting to her. Oliver tightened his grip around her and lifted the assassin from the ground, then carried her back to his parked motorcycle. He got on and carefully drove back to the safe house, trying his best not to wake Nyssa.

He finally arrived back at the safe house and carried Nyssa inside and to her bedroom. He placed her on the bed and removed the quiver and sword from her armor, then set it on the desk nearby along with the knives she hid on her. Once all the weapons were on the table, Oliver draped the blanket over her and placed his hands on hers. They were warmed up and she was no longer stirring. Oliver didn't want to leave Nyssa, but he knew that he had to get back to William and Raisa. Before he left, he wrote a note to Nyssa and set it at her bedside so she'd know what happened. After the note was written and he was ready to leave, Oliver leaned over her and planted a kiss on her forehead. He smiled down at the assassin, then took his leave.

-(=+=)-

Oliver got back to his suite and carefully unlocked the door and walked inside. He did his best not to wake William, but when he walked past the door to his room, he saw his son sitting in a chair, waiting for him.

"Dad? Where were you? Felicity told me you went out to find a missing friend but it's almost four in the morning" William said with a yawn. He was doing his best to stay awake, but wasn't doing the best job.

"The friend of mine was having a difficult night and I just wanted to help her in any way I could. I'm sorry I was out that long and I will do my best to avoid something like that happening again" Oliver responded.

William nodded and walked out of Oliver's bedroom and back to his own. Oliver was tired as well and decided to get some sleep himself before he had to get back to the Mayor's office.

 **Author's Note: Alright! That was the first Olyssa-ness of the story but there is MUCH more to come! Based on how long this one took to write, I expect an update to come out every two to three days but it all depends on what pops up IRL. Suggestions and ideas are still welcome so please let me know what you would like to see! Thank you!**


	9. Start Of The Secret

Nyssa woke up the next morning to the sunlight dancing across her face. She realized that she was no longer in the burnt forest, but in her own bed back at the safe house. When she crawled out of bed, she noticed a note lying on the bedside table.

 _You fell asleep in the forest so I brought you back here. Hope to see you later today in the bunker! Felicity is digging up something on the arms dealers from the fight last night_

 _-Oliver_

After reading the note, Nyssa got up and changed out of her armor and into something more comfortable. She got up, looked in the mirror, and saw the fiery highlights that were in her hair last night were completely gone and her eye color was back to its chocolate brown.

Seeing that the effects of the booster had worn off, Nyssa made her way to the main area of the safe house to find Lenora and Jacob. He house was silent and the other two assassins weren't anywhere to be found. At first she thought they were sparring, but the area was empty. Then she came to the conclusion that they must have gone to visit Trent for lunch or something along those lines. Because that was probably the case, Nyssa decided to go out for archery practice.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa arrived at the bunker and found the two tech members of team arrow there. It was midafternoon, almost evening so Felicity and Curtis were just typing away on the computers, kind of like they were coding something.

"Evening Nyssa" Curtis said to the assassin when she walked inside.

"Evening to you as well" Nyssa responded as she set down the bag she was carrying. The assassin pulled out her bow and put on her quiver, then walked over to the targets that were set up about twenty feet away.

"Practicing because you're bored or you need to?" Felicity asked with a slightly snarky tone

"To clear my head, so I guess it's because I need to" The assassin replied as she nocked an arrow. She aimed carefully and released the arrow, letting it land in the dead center of the target.

Felicity was silent after that but her moment of peace was interrupted when she sound of an arrow hitting metal rang throughout the bunker. The blonde looked up to the source of the sound and saw Nyssa in the support beams of the bunker.

"What are you doing?! You could hurt yourself!" Felicity shouted

"I'm flattered that you show concern for my wellbeing, but I can handle myself" Nyssa responded as she walked on the metal bars like a balance beam with her arms extending from her sides.

"Why are you even doing that?!"

"Because Felicity" Nyssa started "It's important to practice balance and these beams are perfect".

The assassin moved her arms back beside her then crouched down a little. She got a kick off, then leaped over to the next beam which was about eight feet apart from the other one. Nyssa landed almost perfectly on the next beam, but her back foot slipped off a little causing some imbalance.

Felicity watched from the platform as the assassin regained her position and continued to walk across the beams. Once Nyssa was back in a stable stance, Felicity went back to her coding but didn't get away without a stare from Nyssa.

"Felicity, you really should try this. It can be quite fun at times"

"Oh! Well, um, no I'm fine. I'm going to go see how Curtis is doing since he's always getting lost, but don't get me wrong. He's great at what he does he just tends to….Curtis! Right!" Felicity said frantically as she tried to escape.

Nyssa laughed under her breath and jumped down from the beams with her bow in hand. When she landed, the elevator let out a ding and the doors opened. Oliver walked out in his office attire and approached Nyssa.

"Thank you" The female assassin said when he was close enough. It was quiet, but loud enough for just Oliver to hear.

He nodded with a smile and picked up his own bow and quiver.

"Ah! Oliver! I see you got off of work earlier, how was it today!" Felicity said as she did a speed run towards the two.

"It was productive, thank you for asking" He replied "How was yours?"

"Normal, just doing stuff down here with Curtis" Felicity said back

While Felicity and Oliver talked about normal things that normal people did, Nyssa wandered back over to her bag. She reached her hand inside, but quickly turned her head back to where Oliver and Felicity were. They were still talking and didn't notice her so she proceeded with what she was doing. The assassin pulled out a small com system that had a league insignia engraved in the side. Nyssa pushed the device in her pocket then turned back towards Oliver. Seeing he was still distracted, Nyssa quietly slipped out the door and out of the main room of the bunker.

After some weaving in and out of corridors, Nyssa found an area by the main fan and stopped there. She pulled the device out of her pocket and stuck it in her ear then extended a small mic from the side. When she turned it on, a masculine voice was heard on the other side.

"No good deed…" The voice said

"Goes unpunished" Nyssa replied

"It will be at the dead drop in three hours" The voice said mysteriously

After hearing this, Nyssa turned off the com and put it back in her pocket. She then walked back to the main room of the bunker. When she came back, Oliver and Felicity were still talking so she decided to speed things up a bit. Nyssa silently nocked an arrow and shot it in between the two of them.

"I hope you can speed this conversation up because then I'll actually have competition" Nyssa said with a sly look

Oliver whipped around and met eyes with the assassin. "You could have killed us!" He said in an angered tone that was obviously faked. Nyssa could tell that he was laughing underneath the scowl.

"But I didn't and you two are fine. If you don't want to practice, that's fine by me because I can head out" Nyssa pointed out as she set down her bow.

"I've only got fifteen minutes until I need to get back to William but we can practice till then" Oliver responded. He walked away from Felicity and over to Nyssa and put on his own quiver.

Felicity was left in the middle of the room while the two assassins practiced archery. The blonde knew very well that she and Oliver weren't going to work at any point, but when he didn't have someone that he loved, Felicity felt something like comfort and happiness. Now he was drifting to Nyssa and suddenly, Felicity felt jealous and a bit angered when she saw the female assassin.

-(=+=)-

"Shoot, I need to get going. I'm already running late" Oliver said after he fired his last arrow at the target.

"Alright, you best get going" Nyssa responded as she took off her quiver and set it next to her bag. "I'll see you later tonight on the field?"

"Yeah, I bet there will be something to do tonight" He responded

After Nyssa left, Oliver walked over to the targets and retrieved the arrows. He pulled out his own and put them in his quiver, and then grabbed Nyssa's and went to put them in her quiver. He put the red arrows in her quiver and was about to leave before something in Nyssa's bag caught his eye. Oliver reached his hand inside the bag and pulled out a very advanced looking com. He knew Nyssa and what was left of the league didn't normally use technology like this so seeing something like it startled him. Before Nyssa returned, Oliver pocketed the com then walked into the elevator while making sure Felicity didn't catch a glimpse of the tech.

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked back into his apartment and it was about four thirty in the evening, meaning William was back from school. He walked over to the living room and took off his tie when William walked over.

"Hey Dad, how was mayor-ing?" William asked

"It was productive. How was your day?"

"I got another project today which is 'fantastic' because it's a partner project" William started

"Did you get paired with someone who doesn't do any work?" Oliver asked

"No, I got partnered with a girl" William responded

Oliver turned around and faced William with a smirk then replied. "You better not screw this up, William" He said with a laugh

"What makes you think I would screw it up? It's just a partner pro-" William started with his eyebrow raised before he was interrupted.

"First mistake right there!" Oliver started "Never say it's 'just a project'. It's always an opportunity"

William shrugged his shoulders and walked off towards the kitchen, where Raisa was starting to make dinner. Since Oliver usually didn't get home till later in the evening, William usually helped Raisa with dinner because he wanted to pick up some cooking techniques. He decided to stick with the schedule while Oliver went out on the balcony and read a book.

-(=+=)-

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Nyssa repeated over and over again, grabbing the attention of Lenora who was just walking into the safe house.

"What's going on?" Lenora said as she entered Nyssa's bedroom.

Nyssa was running around her room frantically, looking for something that was lost. She was so caught up in her hunting she didn't even notice Lenora talking.

"Nyssa!" Lenora shouted.

The assassin stopped what she was doing and shot a death glare at Lenora. "What!?".

"What are you looking for?!" Lenora asked

Nyssa's eyes darted around the room before she finally spoke. "I need to find my-Damn it! I'm late!" The assassin said. She grabbed her bow and rushed out of the safe house in her full set of armor. The sun was only just about to set so Lenora really didn't understand what was going on.

"Hey, where was Nyssa rushing off to?" Jacob said. He had his head poking through the door frame and watched the whole thing.

"First she's looking for something she lost and then she's running late! Those things never happen with her especially"

"Well, while Nyssa is doing whatever the heck that was, do you want to take a run?" Jacob asked his wife.

"Yeah, let's do that but first I need to take care of something" Lenora responded as she walked over to a tablet lying on the kitchen table. She tapped a few things and then a map of Star City popped up with a red dot moving between buildings.

"What is that?" Jacob asked as he watched over Lenora's shoulder

"I tagged Nyssa with a tracker when she said she was running late. Something seems off and I want to find out what"

"Did Felicity teach this to you at the bunker?"

"No, I was teaching people how to partake in a Russian knife roulette, not learning how to click buttons. I like to do this stuff in my spare time" Lenora said back as she watched the red dot that was now labeled 'Nyssa'

The dot was moving through the glades and eventually left that area and moved at a quicker speed into the area that locals called 'The Lone District' because there was literally nothing out past the glades except an old farm.

"What is Nyssa doing in The LD?" Jacob asked as they both watched the dot

"Nyssa going to the dead drop! That can't be good, we got to go now!" Lenora said as she pushed a com into her ear and dressed in her armor. Jacob was confused but did as instructed, knowing that he would find out soon.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa arrived at the dead drop in the middle of The LD. The dead drop was in an open field near a hill, marked by the remains of an old barn. It was finally pitch black outside, making the whole place seem more mysterious. The assassin approached the ruble but when she walked closer, more than ten assassins appeared from over the hill. One was on a horse while the rest followed close behind. They all charged towards Nyssa, who stood in place as the horse charged up to her and came to a sudden stop.

The assassin on top of the horse jumped down and approached Nyssa, who removed her hood and veil, revealing her face. The horseman kept his coverings on and spoke.

"Teach me how to fight" The masked assassin said

"I'll show you how to win" Nyssa responded, then asked her own question. "A mortal flaw"

"Is the first half to a fatal sin" The assassin responded.

After the masked assassin spoke, Nyssa drew her sword from its sheath and held out her right arm. She slit the side of her armor, revealing the league's Arabic symbol, which was burned into her skin. It was small, but it confirmed the information the masked assassin needed to know.

He motioned for three assassins to come over. They did as commanded, but one held a small black box in hand. The leader opened the lid, revealing a small silver and gold skeleton key that as lying in the middle along with a small silver vial. The masked assassin looked towards Nyssa, who nodded her head and was handed the box.

The leader got back on the horse and rode away with the other assassins trailing behind. Once they were out of sight, Nyssa turned back towards the ruble of the barn and knelt down on the ground with the box. She removed the top layer of her armor, revealing a hidden pouch that was concealed by the outer coat layer. Nyssa opened it and dropped the key and vial inside. She put her outer coat back on after making sure the contents inside were secure. After that, Nyssa took out one of her daggers and a piece of flint. She struck them against each other, creating a spark. It landed on the black box and it went up in flames immediately with a small explosion completely destroying it. If the league was going to hide something in a box, they always made sure that vessel of storage could be destroyed quickly and effectively.

-(=+=)-

"I see Nyssa, she's heading towards your location" Lenora said over the coms.

"Got it, I'll try to intercept her" Oliver started before he was cut off

"NO! Let her go where ever she needs. We can follow her if need be" The blue assassin pitched in

Nyssa became aware of the tracker when she took off her outer coat and knew that Lenora was the one who put it there. She still had it with her, but was going to teach Lenora a lesson about trying to track the daughter of the demon. Nyssa kept running down alleyways, but nocked an arrow as she was moving. She turned around into a backwards run and then pulled the tracker out from one of her more exposed pouches. Nyssa attached the tracker to the head of the arrow and hot it down the alleyway, making it seem that she had just stopped. Once the arrow had landed, Nyssa turned back around and picked up her speed along with her location maneuvers so Lenora couldn't find her.

"She's stopped. Oliver and Jacob, go ahead and move in" Lenora directed.

The two vigilantes did as instructed and jumped down into the alley way where the tracking signal was being picked up. Oliver was the first to land so he was the first to see the arrow.

"Lenora, she found the tracker and pulled the arrow stop trick" Oliver reported.

Lenora let out an annoyed sigh, knowing she would have to do this the hard way. Then again, Lenora's hard way was not very effective on Nyssa. It was supposed to intimidate but how is one going to scare the daughter of the demon?

"Fall back, I'll try finding out a different way. Thanks for the help Oliver" Lenora responded over the coms. She then turned hers off and tried to pick up Nyssa's trail until Jacob appeared behind her.

"Hey, we should probably head back. There is a chance Nyssa went back to the safe house" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, you're probably right" She responded.

Lenora and Jacob both grabbed anything around the area that could be used to track them down, then made their way back to the safe house.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa ran into the safe house at a blazing speed, still with her hood and veil on. She rushed into her bedroom and grabbed any extra arrows, knives, and anything else that she could possibly need. Nyssa was about to leave through the back door when Lenora and Jacob entered.

"So you're saying that Chinese food is better than Thai?! You need help if that's the case!" Lenora laughed as she entered the house.

"I'm telling you, if you go down to the Chinese place at the edge of the glades, you will see what I mean!" Jacob responded.

Nyssa stayed in her room, hoping that the two assassins would just pass by, but the voices approached the room instead of trailing off. Not knowing another escape, Nyssa took a dagger out of her boot and ran over to the nearest window. She was about to pop the glass out of the sealant when Lenora walked into the room.

"Nyssa? What are you doing? Where did you go?" Lenora asked as she approached the assassin, who had her dagger stuck in between the glass and sealant.

"Damn it" Nyssa said under her breath. She pulled the knife out of the wall and turned around to face Lenora. "What the hell do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry".

"I want to know what's going on and don't you dare give me a load of crap"

"I can't tell you what's going on" Nyssa replied

"Why not?" Lenora asked with her eyebrow raised

"Because" The assassin started "I'm not going to". Nyssa grabbed the last thing she needed, a small side bag that was kept under her bed. She pulled it out and opened it, then closed it after confirming it's contents. The assassin threw the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the safe house, armor and all, leaving Lenora in the door way and Jacob approaching.

"What the hell just happened?" Jacob asked

"I don't know again, but Oliver should know. He might be able to get something" The blue assassin responded.

-(=+=)-

Oliver was back in the bunker, practicing his archery when a ding came from the elevator and an assassin rushed in, dressed in her armor. He turned around to face the approaching seven teen year old and saw she was twirling a dagger in her right hand as she walked over.

"Lenora, what are you doing here?"

"Well Oliver, Nyssa showed up at the safe house, grabbed a bunch of her weapons then left without an explanation. I think something is happening league internally and she's trying to stop it. Can you try to follow her and see what's going on? She knows my techniques and what to look for so I can't get anything on her"

"Alright, I'll check it out" Oliver replied. He walked over to the case where his suit was kept and put the rest of his suit on. After he was all dressed and ready to go, he walked over to Felicity, who was at the center platform.

"Hey, can you stay here in case I need your help?" Oliver asked the blonde

"Um, yeah sure. I didn't have anything planned tonight" Felicity responded with a hint of sarcasm. Oliver didn't pick up on it so he turned on his com and walked out of the bunker and into the darkness of the alley.

-(=+=)-

Oliver was running across the rooftops of some buildings in the glades and wasn't having any luck tracking Nyssa.

"Hey Oliver, try the LD. Nyssa may have gone off there since it's a league dead drop" A female voice said over the com

"Felicity?"

"Nope, Lenora. She said she was running late for something and put me I her place" The voice responded.

"Alright then. I'll get to the LD" Oliver replied as he started running to the east where the LD was located.


	10. Her True Mission

Oliver reached the edge of the glades and ran into the LD. You could tell where the zone started because the houses in the glades started decreasing in numbers, exposing areas of open land filled with grasses and trees. Oliver ran a bit faster and eventually found himself in the middle of a field that was slowly turning into a temperate forest. The vigilante dashed deeper into the forest and the darkness being created by the leaf canopy.

He walked around for a bit before hearing a rustling in the bushes nearby. Oliver ducked down into the shrubs and watched as a female figured dressed in black and red with dark hair flowing behind her ran by him. The vigilante waited a moment for her to pass and then got up and followed her.

Nyssa arrived in a clearing of the trees and slowed down. When she was at a complete stop, the assassin reached into a hidden pocket of her armor and pulled out a small silver key along with a black vial. Oliver watched from the bushes as Nyssa opened the vial and drank the contents. She seemed fine at first, but then her legs started to shake slightly and they collapsed, bringing the assassin to the ground.

Oliver's eyes widened as he saw Nyssa fall to the ground. He quickly rushed over, not giving a damn that he was blowing the whole undercover spy plan. The vigilante knelt on the ground next to her and put her head in his lap.

"Nyssa! Nyssa what did you do?!" He shouted over and over again at the unconscious assassin.

Without warning, Nyssa's eyes shot open and she sat up immediately. The assassin gasped for air and then looked over to see Oliver, with his hood and mask off watching her.

"Nyssa! What the hell just happened?!" He shouted at her.

"What are you doing here?! Why did you follow me?!" Nyssa asked him with an angered tone.

"You were acting weird and Lenora sent me after you" Oliver started. He grabbed the black vial and held it up to his nose and could smell something off about it. "Cyanide?! Nyssa were you trying to kill yourself?!"

Nyssa rolled her eyes and got up off the ground, then stared off into the forest. "You're here now and I know you won't let this go" She said under her breath, just loud enough for Oliver to hear. She took a deep breath before explaining. "That wasn't pure cyanide. It was a mix between the seven boosters, a hint of water, and cyanide. It doesn't kill you but actually does the exact opposite; makes you immune to physical trauma. I drank it because I need to be immune for what I'm about to do. I don't have another with me so you need to get going or you're choosing to die a painful death".

"What are you talking about?! We are in the middle of a forest in the LD! There aren't any assassins hiding out here or some secret arms dealers!" Oliver shouted at the assassin.

Nyssa turned her back towards the vigilante and walked towards the center of the clearing. She looked to her sides and behind her to confirm the location, then started brushing away grass, dirt, and other debris that was in her way. When all the debris was cleared away, an old rusted lock surrounded by nine small green crystals was exposed. Oliver watched over her shoulder as Nyssa drew a small silver and gold key from the hidden pouch in her armor.

"Get back Queen, or you will die" Nyssa warned as she inserted the key into the lock.

Oliver stood back slightly then Nyssa turned the key in a full circle. The green gemstones start to light up and half of a clear diamond rose from the lock. Nyssa reached into her hidden pouch and grabbed out the other half of the diamond and put it in place with the other half. Once the other half was in place, the ground started to shake and a bright light shot don from the sky and landed on the diamond. The light was fractured and hit all nine of the green crystals perfectly.

Oliver watched in awe as a dark brown rock emerged from the ground behind the crystals. When the rock was fully exposed, Nyssa took her sword in hand and used it blade to reflect the light from the sky onto the uppermost tip of the rock. Once the light was aligned, a green light exploded from the rock, sending Nyssa and Oliver tumbling back. Oliver landed up against the trunk of a tree and Nyssa collided with him as the light from the rock started to fade. When the light had completely disappeared, a sword with a dark silver blade and a dark green handle was left inside.

"It's like the sword in the stone…." Oliver stuttered as he watched the demon's daughter approach the sword.

The assassin grabbed the handle of the sword and pulled it out of the dark rock. When the blade was freed, the rock started to glow intensely and shot out a blinding light. Oliver watched in horror as Nyssa was engulfed by the light. He ran away from the approaching light but not without getting tagged by it. The light collided with his back and burned away his armor and skin, causing him to release a cry of pain.

The blinding light diminished, revealing Nyssa still with the sword in hand and unharmed. She turned her head back towards Oliver, who was lying face first on the ground. The assassin's eyes widened and she ran over to him as fast as possible. Nyssa dropped to her knees and examined the burn on his back. It was bad, but nothing that a little Lazarus pit water couldn't fix. She took out her own sword again and twisted the handle off then removed a vial filled with pit water. Nyssa popped off the top and poured the water onto Oliver's back.

When the last of the water hit his back, Oliver's eyes shot open and he got up from the ground. His eyes met Nyssa's who were staring at him with tears glistening in her eyes. She got up as well and pulled the vigilante into a hug. At first he was confused, but returned the hug.

"Thank god the water saved you…" Nyssa said with her voice muffled by the fabric of Oliver's suit.

"You used pit water?" Oliver asked while still hugging the assassin.

Nyssa pulled away and showed him the empty clear vial that held the pit water. "You were going to die, I had to"

"Okay, that doesn't explain what the hell just happened. Mysterious lights, jewels, and a sword in the stone! You need to explain NOW!" Oliver responded.

"Very well, Sit" Nyssa instructed

Oliver did as told and found a good stump to sit on. Nyssa did the same, but sat down on the grass covered ground.

"So start from the beginning?" Nyssa asked.

Oliver nodded, telling Nyssa to continue.

"This sword" the assassin said as she picked up the dark silver and green sword "Is the earthen sword created by the first generation of the league. There are eight more like it; water, fire, air, lightning, celestial, dark, light, and illusion. They are all swords that provide the wielder their power. A normal person would hunt down one and call it good, but I'm too close to finding them all"

"So why do you need all these swords? You have the boosters. Shouldn't that be good?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly. Once I've collected all the swords, I'm going to travel to the fjords of northern Norway. In the fjords, there is a hidden cave where ten pedestals stand. When the nine swords are placed in the right place, the tenth pedestal will form a sword called _Sayf Min Al'akwan…"_

"What does that mean exactly?" Oliver asked curiously.

"It's Arabic for Sword of Universes" Nyssa replied

"And why do you need this over powered sword"

"To create the new league…The Phoenix League" The assassin replied cautiously.

"Why do you need to create a new league? Oliver responded

"The old league has died. My father is still alive, but I disbanded the league because our purpose had been lost in the past few hundred years. We used to stand for justice. A group of highly trained individuals who were created to stop corruption in the world. There have been too many internal conflicts to go back to our old ways so we are creating something new in order to go back to fulfilling our old mission"

Oliver was silent for a minute, trying to piece together the pieces of information Nyssa had just presented. He finally spoke up when he came to a stumble in the logic.

"Okay, I understand what the sword is and why you need to create a new league, but how are the two related? Why do you need to sword to create the Phoenix league?" The green vigilante asked.

"With that sword, we could pose a bigger threat and wouldn't make as many enemies. The sword would also strike fear into our assassins to discourage treason" Nyssa explained.

"Alright, I think all the questions I have at the moment have been answered" Oliver stated as he got up from the stump. He offered Nyssa a hand up from the ground and she took it willingly.

"I don't know what you're going to do at the moment, but I'm heading back to the safe house" Nyssa said as she picked up the earthen sword from the ground.

"What about the-…oh" Oliver said. He was trying to think about how they could cover up the jewels, diamond, lock, and sword stone but they had all vanished.

He turned back towards Nyssa, who had taken off the outermost layer of her armor and was wrapping it around the blade of the earthen sword.

Nyssa could feel Oliver's stare of disapproval from where she was standing, so she turned around and looked right back at him.

"I can feel the disapproval from here. Am I not covering myself properly?" Nyssa mocked

"N-no, it's not that. It's just, you look so different without that outer layer of armor. In fact, it actually looks like you are wearing a normal outfit, minus the bracers and several knives on the belt" Oliver pointed out.

"Uh huh. Well, I'm going back to the safe house to take a loooong nap. I'll see you later Oliver" Nyssa said as she walked towards the edge of the forest. She was only a few yards away when she turned back towards Oliver. "And for god's sake, take it easy. You were practically burned alive and lazarus pit water can have some side effects and no, I'm not talking about blood lust".

"Alright then, see you tomorrow" Oliver responded. After Nyssa was out of sight, Oliver walked over to the ground where the lock had been and discovered a symbol that was burned into the ground. It looked similar to the old league's symbol, but there were phoenix wings extending from the sides, signifying the rise of the new league.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa arrived back at the safe house with the earthen blade in hand. She quickly made her way to her bedroom and found a loose floor board near the side of her bed that she could hide the swords in. Once the loose board was pried up, Nyssa unwrapped the sword and placed it in the hidden compartment. After concealing all evidence of the loose floor board, Nyssa started to take off her armor.

Once all the Nyssa's armor and weapons were put away, the assassin made her way to the common rooms where she was met by Jacob playing solitaire at the kitchen table. When she walked into the room, Jacob picked his head up and smiled at her.

"Hey, good to see you back. Lenora should be back from the bunker in about ten minutes. There are some left overs on the stove if you're interested" The black assassin stated.

Nyssa wandered over to the kitchen where Jacob had pointed and saw a pot of rice on the stove that was still a bit warm. She scooped some into a smaller bowl, grabbed her book from the living room, then sat down on the hardwood floor with her back up against the side of the kitchen's island.

"Wouldn't you rather sit at the table or even the couch?" Jacob asked when he noticed where Nyssa had made herself comfortable.

"Not especially. I'm quite fine with where I'm at" She responded.

Ten minutes passed by and Lenora walked into the safe house dressed in her armor and decked out with weapons. She saw Nyssa and Jacob both in the kitchen just relaxing and decided to join them.

"So how was that disappearance Nyssa?" Lenora asked as she took off her quiver and sword.

"Refreshing, thank you" The assassin replied with her head in a book.

Lenora looked over at Jacob, who raised one eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. It was part of a 'secret code' the couple established. What Jacob just said was that he didn't get anything new or that said person was lying. Deciding to let it go, Lenora walked over to a separate room off to the side that was being used as a library of sorts. The blue assassin picked up her violin and started to play random Christmas songs that Trent was playing for her earlier that day.

The violin player started to play a Christmas song that caught Nyssa's attention. At one point in her life, Christmas was the best time of the year for the assassin but now, it just became a painful reminder of why she hated her father.

-=STORYTIME=-

When Nyssa lived in Nanda Parbat, there was a village about ten miles away from her home. Every Christmas Eve night, all the townspeople would go out into the dark with small candles and sing that song beautifully around a big tree decorated with tinsel, candles, and other colorful objects. After ten years of listening to the townspeople's songs, Nyssa had finally decided that the candle one (as she called it) was the one that she was going to learn.

The next year's Christmas celebration rolled around in the town and the fourteen year old Nyssa grabbed her coat and snuck out of her father's sight. She ventured down the steep mountain cliffs for hours until she reached the town at around midnight. Nyssa perched herself up on a cliff so she could watch the candles light up the pure, white snow.

People started to emerge from their homes and gathered around the decorated tree. They started out singing the melody softly, but then more and more people started to join in making the whole song seem warmer and more welcoming. The townspeople started to light the candles making the snow light up with cheer. The young Nyssa, who was lying on her stomach watching, was now getting up to get a better look. Little to the girl's knowledge, underneath the thin layer of snow, there was a covering of ice. Nyssa stood up and could see the townspeople were now doing some type of medley. The girl recognized the song as carol of the bells and stepped a little closer to the edge in order to get a better view. A sudden gust of wind caused the young assassin to loose balance and tumble down the side of the ice covered cliff. She tried not to scream for help, but fear over took her and she let out a piercing shriek into the cold night air. Nyssa hit the ground with a loud thud, which caught the townspeople's attention. While the rest of the town kept singing, three women left the group with their candles to find the source of the noise.

They rounded a couple corners and caught eye of a young girl with dark hair partially buried under some snow and ice. The women quickly rushed over to the girl and got her out of the snow, then took her into a nearby cabin. Two of the women put Nyssa by the fire with some hot chocolate to warm her up while the other one bandaged her arm, which was severely bruised from the fall. When the young girl was warmed and bandaged, the women started to ask about who she was, where she came from, and almost anything else you could ask a fourteen year old. Nyssa willingly answered their questions, seeing as the townspeople already knew about the league but when she was done being 'interrogated', Nyssa asked her own question; if they could teach her about Christmas. The women seemed delighted to teach the young assassin about the winter holiday. They taught her things like baking and gift trading, but the two things that stuck out most was the music and the celebration of family. Nyssa wanted so bad for her father to celebrate the holiday with her, but she knew that if she said anything, these people were as good as dead. So to make peace with that, Nyssa decided to learn how to play the candle song on the piano. She was told that it was called 'Silent Night' and that it came from the Christian religion. When the sun started to rise and Christmas day was upon the village, Nyssa decided it was time to take her leave before her father came looking for her. She gave her thanks then bid the townspeople farewell before heading back to her home in the mountains, but not without making the promise of coming back next year to celebrate with them.

Nyssa did keep her promise, for seven year actually. Little to her knowledge, her seventh Christmas would be her last.

The twenty one year old assassin grabbed her light coat and a knitted scarf, that a woman made her the previous year, and snuck out of the fortress. Unknown to her, Ra's al Ghul was watching her from a fake wall. Nyssa ran outside and took the path to the village, but not without stopping at a small, hidden cave where she had hide several colorful boxes; all gifts for the townspeople that she got from around the world from her travels. Once the gifts were all gathered in a large bag, Nyssa mad her way out of the cave and towards the village. Once Nyssa was out of the cave, Ra's flipped his hood up and followed her, concealed by the darkness of night.

Nyssa arrived at the village and was immediately surrounded by children when she took off her hood, revealing her identity. The mothers of the children came over later and they all embraced each other in warm hugs. The children drug Nyssa into a house to decorate cookies while the women of the village finished the last of the candles for the midnight songs. While all this was taking place, Ra's was hiding on the same cliff Nyssa was perched on seven years ago. He noticed how happy Nyssa was with the children and the people of the village. They didn't seem to mind the fact that there was an armed assassin making cookies with their children.

About two hours later, Nyssa and the children walked out of the house with some plates in hand. They all passed out the cookies along with some hot cocoa to the townspeople. While the demon's daughter passed out the hot cocoa, someone called her name and she spun around to see an older woman with a book in hand.

"Would you mind leading us in the midnight songs this year? Last year everyone was delighted to hear your song" The older woman asked Nyssa.

Nyssa smiled at the woman and took the book into her arms. "I'd love to. Are we going to start soon?"

The woman nodded and then sent Nyssa off to help bring their piano into the snowy night. Once the piano was outside, the townspeople gathered around the tree and piano. Ra's watched as his daughter started to play a song that he recognized as 'Angels we have heard on high'. The villagers started to join in by singing in different groups when the melody started to pick up. They had a tradition that the one who played the piano would be singing the main melody, so Nyssa started in with the melody while playing. Even from the high cliff top, Ra's could hear his daughter's voice echo throughout the night. To him, it sounded like the voice of an angel. Despite being partially distracted by the singing, Ra's knew that he still had to do what he came to do.

"Glories stream from heaven afar. Heavenly hosts-" Nyssa sang with the villagers until an arrow flew through the air and landed right above the keys where the female assassin was playing. The assassin pulled her hand away to draw her sword then jumped off the bench.

'Go! Run! Get inside!" Nyssa shouted to the townspeople. They did as instructed and grabbed the children as they ran inside the houses.

Nyssa ran over to the area where the arrow came from and found herself in the forest area that surrounded the village. She skipped to a stop when she reached a clearing in the trees. In front of her, there was a man concealed by the traditional, black league armor. The only exception was the sword that was sheathed to his left. Nyssa immediately realized that the man was her father.

"Father, I can explain…" Nyssa started.

"Yes, you will when you return to Nanda Parbat" Ra's responded.

When he said this, Nyssa took her stance with her sword at the ready. Ra's drew his sword and ran straight towards the female. Nyssa successfully blocked his first few attacks but Ra's was able to advance on her when she blocked. The female assassin was knocked back by a sudden kick to the stomach and collided with a tree. Before she could fall to her knees, Ra's was in front of her with his sword to her throat.

Now because Nyssa had created a move to get out of this type of situation, she decided now was the perfect time. The assassin swiped her legs at Ra's legs, making him loose balance and tumble back a little. Nyssa then turned her back to her father and ran up the tree trunk before doing a backflip off of it. She landed behind Ra's and knocked his sword out of his hand. Nyssa then charged at him and knocked him to the ground.

"Leave this village alone and I will go back with you" Nyssa said as she pressed the sword against her father's throat.

Ra's laughed under his breath before reaching his hand down into his pocket. He pulled out a little remote that Nyssa realized belonged to a chain of explosives. Before Nyssa could grab it from him, he hit a red button on it and the ground started to rumble. Large columns of fiery smoke rose from where the village was. Screams could be heard from where the two assassins were, sending shivers down Nyssa's spine.

While Nyssa was distracted by the explosions, Ra's slid out from under the blade and stood up. Nyssa jumped up when she saw Ra's out of the blade's range and lunged forward with the sword. The demon's head grabbed Nyssa's right arm and twisted it behind her back, causing her to drop his sword. While he still had a grip on Nyssa, he grabbed his sword and wacked the handle against the back of Nyssa's neck, knocking her out cold. Ra's let Nyssa's body fall to the snow covered ground and he casually walked back to Nanda Parbat.

Nyssa opened her eyes as the smell of smoke polluted the air around her. She picked her head up but felt a pounding ache in the back of her neck, where Ra's knocked her out. Despite any pain she was experiencing, Nyssa got up and ran towards the village as fast as she could.

The assassin found herself at the sight where the front gate to the village was, but now there were just the burned remnants of a wooden fence. Nyssa walked past the burned gate slowly as tears started to burn her eyes. She was met by the sight of houses that were burned so bad that the only thing that remained was thin, black support beams. Bodies were scattered all over the ground with burns and cuts all over. In the middle of all the bodies and ruble stood the Christmas tree. The tall evergreen was charred to the trunk and the only thing that remained was a few branches and half of the star on the top. Nyssa walked a bit further in to try and find any survivors, but stopped when she heard the faint sound of a little girl crying for help.

Nyssa ran over to the call as fast as she could and was met by the heart breaking scene. A girl that was about twelve years old was lying in the snow covered ground with cuts, bruises, and burns all over her body. The assassin's eyes started to water as she knelt down to the dying girl. There was a severe burn to her chest and Nyssa couldn't do anything about it but comfort the girl until death claimed her.

"It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay…" Nyssa said in an attempt to comfort her

"N-nyssa…you don't...need…to l-lie…." The girl said weakly. "I-I'll finally….be…with…mom"

No matter how hard Nyssa tried, tears escaped her eyes and fell onto the snowy ground as the little girl's eyes closed and the life left her body.

"No! No! Come back! Please!" Nyssa cried into the dark and smoky air. The assassin remained next to the girl's body for several more hours, trying to take in what happened. Not enough time had passed before a group of four assassins came to the village remains and grabbed Nyssa, leading her back to Nanda Parbat to face her father.

 **Author's Note: So that was just a little random thing that I somehow wanted to incorporate with the main story. I hope you enjoyed it and if so, I can continue to write things like it**. **After giving the plot some thought, I decided to use the nine sword plot idea as the main structure of the story so I hope you enjoyed it because that's what's going to happen! If you have any ideas, please let me know because I would love to include them.**


	11. On The Mountain Peak

_Nyssa was surrounded by darkness, only able to see the faint light in front of her. She walked closer to it and stuck her hand out. When the assassin's finger touched the light source, a light silver-bladed sword appeared in front of her. It had a black handle with a light blue and purple jewel on the end. Between the handle and the blade, there was a dark silver guard that branched out on the sides. On the ends of the 'branches' there were more jewels._

 _Nyssa grabbed the sword and when she took it in her hand, Arabic writing appeared in purple light on the blade. 'The rock that touches the heavens' was what it translated to. While examining the sword, the sounds of footsteps and deep shouts could be heard from the distance. Nyssa took a stance with the blade, ready to fight when she saw the faces of the enemies. They wore similar clothing to the old league, but with several modifications that Nyssa recognized belonged to the league of shadows that her sister, Talia, started._

-(=+=)-

The assassin woke up startled and her head shot off the pillow. It was still dark outside but that really didn't matter to Nyssa. She felt something in her closed hand and opened it to discover a white and silver key in her hand. Nyssa climbed out of bed and quickly wrote down what she saw before dressing in her armor. Once Nyssa had all her armor on and weapons gathered, she made her way to Oliver's penthouse.

-(=+=)-

It was around two in the morning and Oliver had finished all the paperwork he didn't get done in the office. He was finally comfortable in his bed and was starting to drift to sleep when sound of the glass door sliding open caught his attention. Oliver jumped out of bed immediately and grabbed a knife that he kept behind his headboard.

Oliver cautiously walked into the kitchen with his blade in hand. He heard the faint sounds of footsteps and knew that someone had broken into his house. Without wanting to see who had entered his home, he quickly rounded the corner and threw the knife at the intruder. They were turned around, facing the opposite direction when Oliver threw the knife but as soon as he threw it, they turned around and caught the knife before it hit their chest.

"Honestly Oliver, what did you think a knife would do?" The intruder asked

Oliver quickly moved to turn on the light and when he did, he was met by Nyssa. She was dressed in her armor and had her weapons in hand, but didn't wear her hood or veil.

"Nyssa, what the hell are you doing here?! It's two in the morning!" Oliver shouted quietly, hoping not to wake William, but it was too late. William walked into the living room, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to adjust to the light. He was met his father taking back a knife from a woman dressed in black and red.

"Dad? What's going on?" William asked.

Oliver and Nyssa both turned around and were met by Oliver's son, who was dressed in a light tee shirt and sweat pants.

"Umm" Oliver stammered before Nyssa took over explaining.

"I need your father's help with something. It's quite urgent" Nyssa said when she turned to the young boy

"Nyssa, what kind of help? You normally don't ask for help so that is very concerning" Oliver responded with an eyebrow raised.

"Talia" The assassin responded

Oliver was stammered before responding. "What do you mean? We found Talia's body on Lian Yu after the explosion with a piece of stone shoved into her chest"

"Talia doesn't have to be alive in order for the league of shadows to operate. She appointed successors to take her place if something happened. I believe they are after the second sword so I need to leave immediately" Nyssa said with a look of concern spread across her face.

"Nyssa, in case you haven't noticed, I have William now. I can't just pack everything up and leave" Oliver started.

"Dad" William pipped up, grabbing the attention of both of the adults. "If she needs your help, you should go. The Green Arrow doesn't deny help to people who need it".

Oliver sighed and put a hand on his forehead. "Nyssa, where would we be going?"

"Mount Everest-It's where the sword of winds resides" Nyssa said

William and Oliver's eyes widened and a grin started to form on William's face.

"Dad! You have to go now and if you need company, I would love to come!" William started. Oliver gave him a look of disapproval, so William tried to lighten his statement. "It's the middle of Christmas break dad! What could be better than going up on Mount Everest and seeing the snow?"

"NO!" Nyssa shouted out. She didn't even want Oliver to let the idea cross his mind. He looked at her and she continued. "The league of shadows and a bunch of other assassins will be there. You can't possibly allow William to come into battle"

"I never wanted him to come on this trip, but maybe sometime during his break I can take to the base for some hiking" Oliver responded.

"Good" The assassin responded. "I need to leave within the hour so if you are going to accompany me, you should hurry and get your things"

Oliver turned towards William, who gave him a smiled and a nod.

"Go Dad! I'll be fine for a few days with Raisa" His son said.

Oliver smiled at him, then went into his room to packed some extra clothing, leaving Nyssa and William alone in the living room.

"So" William started, grabbing the assassin's attention. "Are you the one my dad helped the other night? He came back home at around three or four in the morning saying he had to help a friend with something"

Nyssa's eyes left William's gaze and she looked out of the window before responding. "Yes, your father helped me a couple of nights ago"

"With what?"

The assassin didn't see any point in lying to William, or telling him a partial truth so she just told him what happened. "I was having a hard time understanding somethings that were happening in my life. Your father helped me see the picture more clearly" Nyssa said with a slight smile

William nodded before walking back to his room. He came out a minute later with a sheathed sword and held it out to Nyssa.

"I found this in that Chinese temple on the island after the explosions went off" William said as he took the sword out of its covering. "Can you teach me how to use it? I know you know how to because you were part of the league".

Nyssa took the sword from William and looked down the blade. There was series of scratches and dents down the sword along with some Chinese engraving. The handle was black with some gold lining, but it was loose. Nyssa turned the handle clockwise and pulled it off, revealing a dark red vial. The assassin popped the vial out of place and removed the lid and could smell cyanide. She stuffed the vial in her boot, then put the handle back in place.

"What the heck was that?" William asked

"Cyanide. This was a league member's sword" Nyssa responded as she put the sword back in its covering. "Does Oliver know you have this?"

"No" William said nervously. "Please don't tell him"

Nyssa looked at William, then back down at the sword and responded. "If I give this sword back to you, it is a decoration until you reach the age of seventeen. If you are still interested by then, I can teach you what I know"

William's eyes lit up and he rushed over to Nyssa and hugged her. She was confused, but returned the hug anyway.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait!" He said as Nyssa handed him the sword.

William ran back to his room to put the sword back before Oliver returned. When he came back, he was holding a deck of cards.

"Do you want to play until my dad gets back?" William asked with an eyebrow raised. Surely, an assassin knew how to play poker.

"Get over here and I'll show you how to really play. I've bested Oliver at it several times and this should be easy if he taught you to play" Nyssa said with a smirk.

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked out of his bedroom and into the living room with a duffle bag in hand. When he entered the room, he saw Nyssa and William sitting at the kitchen table playing poker and from the looks of it, Nyssa was destroying William.

"Can you just let me win? Please?" William asked jokingly.

Nyssa looked up at him and smiled "Lesson one in swords-never asked for the easy way out or it will get harder" Nyssa said as she drew a wildcard.

"What are you guys doing?" Oliver asked as he approached the table.

"I'm trying to play a good game of poker with Nyssa but she keeps beating me" William said with a jokingly annoyed tone.

"You challenged Nyssa to poker?!" Oliver asked as he started laughing. "She wasn't given the nickname 'wildcard' without a reason!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" William said as he started cleaning up the table. "Are you heading out?"

"Yeah, I guess we have to get going" Oliver said as he pulled his son into a hug. "I should be home in three days tops. I'll miss you buddy"

"I'll miss you too dad. Call me whenever you get the chance" William said.

"I can leave Raisa a message telling her what's going on, alright?" Oliver said, still hugging William. His son nodded into his shoulder and they let go. Oliver gave one last wave goodbye before walking out on the balcony with Nyssa and jumping down into the streets.

-(=+=)-

"Where are we going exactly?" Oliver shouted over to Nyssa as they ran through alleyways.

"The old air strip. I've arranged for transportation to the mountain" She called back to him.

The two of them arrived at the air strip, but there wasn't a plane, helicopter, or even car for that matter. Oliver looked around, trying to find the vehicle of transport as Nyssa pulled out a com device similar to the one Oliver stole from her awhile back. She put it in her ear and turned it on.

"Nahn fi mawqif (We are in position)" Nyssa said over the com.

A couple of minutes later, the roar of a jet echoed through the night sky and started circling above the air strip. It was one of the normal jets that Oliver usually took, just a bit bigger. Once it landed, Nyssa and Oliver were led inside.

"Where did you get a plane so quick?" Oliver asked as they boarded the plane.

"I've got some connections" The assassin replied.

Once they were on the plane, Nyssa gave the pilot instructions about the landing. Once she sat down in her seat, the plane took off for the cold peak.

-(=+=)-

Lenora woke up to the sound of a dog barking across the street while it was still dark outside. Knowing that she couldn't get back to sleep, she got up out of bed and threw on some casual clothing. Jacob was still sleeping so Lenora decided not to wake him.

The blue assassin made her way down to the kitchen but on her way, she passed Nyssa's room.

"That's odd…" Lenora said when she noticed the door was cracked. Normally, Nyssa left the door closed when she was inside or not.

Lenora walked inside the bedroom and saw all of Nyssa's weapons gone along with her armor. The assassin poked around a bit until she saw a piece of paper on the desk with some scribbles on it. The writing was in Arabic, but Lenora knew enough to understand what it meant. She quickly rushed up stairs with the piece of paper in hand and woke Jacob up.

"Jacob! Get up! Now!" Lenora shouted as she shook her husband awake.

"Lenora…! It's too early!" Jacob moaned as he stuffed his head under a pillow.

Lenora grabbed his feet and pulled him out from under the pillow and then told him what was going on.

"Nyssa left for Mount Everest!"

Jacob shot out of his half asleep half-awake state and his eyes widened. "Wait, why?!"

"There is something on here about a sword and the league of shadows. There is also Oliver's name with a question mark"

"Well, let's go find Oliver! It's only like…six in the morning so we should be able to catch him at his penthouse" Jacob said as he climbed out of bed and put on some casual clothing.

"Great, let's get going then" Lenora responded.

-(=+=)-

"C'mon, answer already!" Lenora said under her breath impatiently as the two assassins waited for someone to answer the door to Oliver's apartment.

The door swung open and the two assassins were met by a boy that looked about fourteen years old.

"Can I help you?" The boy asked

"Yes you can William! Me and my friend work with your Dad on the whole Green Arrow thing and we need to know where he is. It's very important!" Lenora said frantically.

"Sorry, you missed him about four hours ago. He and a woman named Nyssa left for Mount Everest. Dad said he would be back in about three days" William responded

"Damn it!" Lenora said under her breath, clearly angered. She turned back towards William, who was standing in the door way. "Do you have any idea why they left for Everest"

William was silent for a moment and looked like he was trying to recall the answer. "I'm not too sure. Nyssa just came into the house and Dad was talking to her when I walked inside. He told me that he couldn't leave with Nyssa because someone needed to take care of me but I told him that the Green Arrow doesn't deny people help when they need it. From the sound of the conversation, Nyssa needed help retrieving something before someone else did"

Lenora thanked him and started walking away until William shouted over to her. "By the way, me and Nyssa played poker for about an hour. If that means anything then there you go"

"Nyssa plays poker?" Jacob whispered to Lenora

"Yeah, apparently she's really good and was given the name 'wildcard' by Sara" Lenora whispered back.

"Maybe she can teach me. I suck at poker" Jacob whispered, causing Lenora to laugh.

"Alright, but first we need to get to the bunker. Maybe Felicity can help us" She responded

-(=+=)-

"Mrs. Al Ghul, we have reached your desired location" The pilot said over the speaker.

Nyssa got up from her seat and grabbed a parachute, then tossed one over to Oliver.

"Wait, we're jumping?!" Oliver asked as he took the parachute in hand

"Do you have a better idea for how we should get to the ground without being killed?" Nyssa asked as she pulled her hair back with some extra string from her bow.

Oliver was silent and just followed the assassin's lead. Nyssa pulled down a leaver and the loading hatch on the plane started to drop, letting in gusts of wind.

"Ready?" Nyssa shouted over the sound of whipping air. Oliver nodded back and Nyssa turned back towards the open hatch.

Nyssa inched her foot forward and towards the edge of the hatch and without warning, she jumped into the polar air. Oliver waited for a moment before jumping after her. Both of them flew through the air and waited for a minute before pulling the parachutes. Oliver's went out just fine, but Nyssa's was a different story. She pulled hers and it went out fine, just she wasn't slowing down. Nyssa looked up and noticed that around six of the eleven suspension lines hadn't been properly connected and were now dangling in the air, making the parachute lopsided.

"Shit" Nyssa said to herself, despite the air whipping around her. She quickly grabbed her dagger from the side of her thigh then tried to grab the rest of the connected suspension lines. Nyssa quickly cut them, leaving only two connected. Oliver watched as Nyssa started to glide away from him and towards a separate part of the mountain. What really horrified him was when Nyssa swiped her dagger across the last two suspension lines, completely severing herself from the parachute. The skirt blew away instantly, leaving Nyssa falling down closer and closer to the snowy ground. Not knowing what else to do, Nyssa took off the jacket she was wearing and held onto the sleeves. The jacket acted a somewhat of a parachute, as it slowed her decent. To the assassin's dismay, she was still falling quickly and eventually hit the ground with a thud.

Oliver had watched the whole thing and as soon as he landed, he stuffed the parachute in his backpack and ran off to find Nyssa. After running around for about ten minutes, he saw where the snow had been disrupted and a black coat lying in the snow. Oliver ran over and saw Nyssa lying in the white snow unconscious. He quickly knelt down and checked for a pulse, which was steady and strong. After confirming that she was alive, Oliver checked to make sure she wasn't injured to badly but then again, she just fell from the sky. Once Oliver knew that there weren't any broken bones, he picked Nyssa up in his arms and started carrying her up the mountain to a nearby cave the assassin pointed out earlier.

Nyssa slowly opened her eyes and felt a rock hard and cold ground underneath her. She looked around and saw Oliver sitting by her and a fire that he started. Oliver noticed Nyssa was awake when she sat up like nothing happened.

"Woah! You just fell out of the sky about ten thousand feet! You should take it easy. It's a miracle you didn't die-" Oliver started before he was interrupted.

Nyssa pulled out a vial from her boot waved it in front of her, making sure Oliver got a good look. "The immunity booster; I drank it mid-air". The assassin got up from the ground and walked out of the cave, trying to find out where they were located based on the sun. "We've got to get going in order to make it to the sword by nightfall"

"Alright then, let's get going" Oliver said as he put out the fire and grabbed his backpack.

Nyssa grabbed the small bag she had brought with them before leaving the cave for the sword.

-(=+=)-

Lenora and Jacob walked inside the bunker and were met by a bunch of the members of team arrow gathered around Felicity, Curtis and some computers.

"No, he wouldn't be there! There is absolutely no reason for him to be there" Rene said when Dinah pointed to a location on a map.

"He could always be over here" Dig pointed out.

"Are you guys trying to find Oliver or something?" Jacob shouted over all the frantic arguing.

"What else do you think we would be doing?! Oliver just up and disappeared without telling anyone!" Felicity said, clearly angered. The blonde immediately went back to arguing with her team mates before Lenora spoke up.

"Oliver is on Mount Everest with Nyssa trying to find something along the lines of….a sword" Lenora shouted over the yelling.

Every member of team arrow turned towards her and some even raised an eyebrow.

"How would you know that?" Quentin asked.

"Because" Lenora started. She pulled out the piece of paper that Nyssa wrote on and read it aloud. "And William told me" She added in.

"Great! How are we going to find them now?!" Rene asked in an annoyed tone.

"When I found this note, the com system that Nyssa usually uses was gone. Maybe you could track it in the mountains?"

"That might actually work!" Felicity said as she started to type away at her computer. "There! There is a faint trace from a Bluetooth signal on the mountain's south side" The blonde said as she pointed to a map with a blue dot in the middle.

"Okay, now how do we get him out of there?" Dig asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Leave that to me!" Felicity said as she picked up her phone

-(=+=)-

"We're getting close. Are you doing okay?" Nyssa asked as the two hiked up a snow bank towards their destination.

"I've been better, but I'm doing okay" Oliver replied as he marched up to Nyssa's side.

The two of them marched on for another hour before Nyssa held up her hand to stop. Oliver stopped and watched as Nyssa looked around at where they were.

"We're here" Nyssa said as she pulled out a compass

"What are you talking about? We are in the middle of nowhere!" Oliver said as he looked around at the snowy wasteland where they stopped.

"Not true" Nyssa laughed as she cleared away some snow. "We're in a snowy wasteland on Mount Everest"

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled as he watched Nyssa continued to clear away the snow. Soon, her hand collided with a rusty lock, similar to the one that the earthen sword came from. Nyssa pulled a white and silver key from her hidden pouch, inserted it in the lock, and turned it in a full circle. The ground beside them started to shake and fell away, revealing a hidden staircase down into the earth.

"Shall we?" Nyssa asked Oliver, who was still watching the stairs.

"Yeah, let's get this over with. I'm not exactly looking forward to a fight" Oliver said as he followed Nyssa down the stairs.

-(=+=)-

"So how exactly were you planning to get Oliver off of Mount Everest?" Diggle asked Felicity, who was typing away at a computer with Curtis.

"I called a friend and I believe he can help us out" She responded.

Suddenly, a water looking portal appeared in the middle of the bunker and Cisco Ramon jumped out with his Vibe suit and glasses on.

"I have arrived! What did you need from your good pal Cisco?" The meta asked as he ran up the stairs to greet Felicity.

"Alright, so here is the short version. Nyssa needed Oliver's help with getting something off Mount Everest and we need to get him back before he kills himself. Can you create a portal to get him back?"

Cisco pondered the question and then replied. "I think I can, I just need a specific location or else I'll pop up somewhere in the middle of nowhere"

"Okay, I can do that but I need your help with the map I'm making" Felicity said as Cisco took a seat by the desk. Once he was seated, the two of them got to work

-(=+=)-

Oliver and Nyssa had walked down the stair case and entered an underground cave with high ceilings and a light draft. In the middle of the dark cave was a stone pedestal holding the same sword that Nyssa saw in her dreams.

"This is it, the second sword" Nyssa said as she got up close to it. She quickly turned around and faced Oliver, who was already backing up to avoid getting burned again.

Nyssa turned back towards the sword and placed both her hands on the handle and gave a strong pull. After a few tugs, the sword was released from the pedestal and the burning light was released from the stone. Nyssa was engulfed again, but because of the immunity booster, she wasn't affected. This time, Oliver was back far enough so he didn't get burned.

The light faded and Nyssa still had the sword in hand, so she walked towards Oliver, ready to get back to Star City.

"Ready to get back?" She asked him

"Something's wrong…." Oliver said mysteriously as he tried to listen to the movement above them.

In the blink of an eye, about twenty men dressed in modified league of assassin's armor rushed down the stairs and surrounded the only exit. Nyssa took her stance with the ancient sword while Oliver pulled out some knives that he put on him just in case. The assassins were about to attack when a feminine voice echoed through the cave. A woman dressed in black and armed with several weapons stepped out of the light and her face was revealed.

"I have to say Nyssa, seeing you going after the nine is impressive…but naïve" The woman said.

"…Talia…?" Nyssa stammered as she slowly lowered her sword. When seeing this, Oliver strengthened his stance just in case.

"Hello Nyssa. Guess I'm not as dead as you thought" Talia said slyly.

"No, that's not it…" Nyssa said.

Nyssa quickly reached for some hidden knives on her belt and threw them at two assassins, killing them instantly. Oliver did the same and killed three more, leaving Talia with only half of her army.

"You dirty little…" Talia said before drawing an arrow from her quiver and firing it at Nyssa, who deflected it with the sword.

Talia charged at Nyssa with her sword drawn and the two battled back and forth. Nyssa was able to get a few hits on Talia, but the other assassin was starting to gain on Nyssa. Talia's sword clashed with her opponent's and it sent Nyssa flying into a wall.

"You've got nowhere to go this time" Talia said as she pressed a sword against Nyssa's neck.

"That's what you think..." Nyssa said before she grasped the ancient sword tighter. The assassin quickly brought her foot up and slammed it into Talia's chest and it sent her tumbling backwards. Nyssa ran up to Talia and did a quick twirl in the air, making the sword's blade light up in a soft silver glow. A sudden gust of wind shot out from the blade and pushed Talia back even further.

Before Talia could flinch, Nyssa was on top of her with the ancient blade pressed against her neck, with a small amount of blood on it.

"This ends. Here and now!" Nyssa said to her sister

"You only think it does! Even if I die, the shadows will still exist!" Talia shouted

"One step will lead to another. After all, Russian roulette isn't the same without the gun" Nyssa said slyly.

With a swift knock of the pommel against the back of Talia's neck, Nyssa snapped her sister's spinal cord. It was a relatively quick and painless death, if you did it correctly.

Oliver had managed to take down the other five shadow assassins and went to see what Nyssa was doing. He glanced over and found her getting up from beside Talia's lifeless body.

"Nyssa…" Oliver said as he approached the assassin

"I had to do it. There was no other way to get rid of the shadow league" Nyssa said, clearly trying to fake confidence

Oliver nodded and went over to grab something from his bag, which was left by the wall when the fight started.

"Here" He said as he handed Nyssa an over shoulder back sheath for the sword. "For making the road easier"

"Thank you" She replied as she concealed the sword then put on the sheath so the sword was angled to the opposite side of her quiver. "Shall we get going down the mountain?"

"Yeah, make it to-" Oliver started before a whooshing noise echoed through the cave. A watery looking portal appeared in front of them and Cisco Ramon leapt out of it before the portal disappeared.

"Oliver! Thank god you're here man! Your team has been all over my case about getting you back to Star City!" Cisco said as he removed his glasses.

"Who is this?" Nyssa asked Oliver quietly

"Short story, a friend that helps Barry in Central City" Oliver whispered, receiving a nod from Nyssa.

"Okay, I have no idea who that is" Cisco said pointing to Nyssa. "Oliver, please explain"

Oliver turned back towards Nyssa and she shrugged her shoulders. "This is Nyssa Raatko, a good friend of mine that has helped save the city on more than one account"

"Alright then! Welcome to the city savers, a group including team arrow, team flash, the legends, and some other people from earth-38!" Cisco said as he put his glasses back on. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go-" Oliver said before Nyssa shouted out.

"Wait! I need to do something first. You two get outside the cave" The assassin said as she pulled the ancient sword out of the sheath on her back.

Oliver and Cisco did as told, leaving Nyssa inside the cave, alone with all the bodies of the shadow assassins. Nyssa walked over to where the pedestal was sitting and used the sword to pry it up from off the ground. Underneath it was a secret compartment that held a rolled up scroll. The assassin unrolled it and confirmed it was what she was looking for, then went outside to join the others. Once she was out of the cave, Nyssa removed the white and silver key from the lock, causing the staircase to vanish into the snow.

Cisco opened up a portal through which he led Oliver and Nyssa through and before they knew it, they were all back in the bunker.


	12. Taking The First Step

Oliver, Nyssa and Cisco all leapt out of a portal and landed inside the bunker.

"Ugh...never doing that again!" Nyssa groaned. Oliver just nodded in agreement.

"Oh thank god you're alive Oliver!" Felicity cried out as she pulled Oliver into a hug.

While Felicity and team arrow were busy with Oliver, Nyssa stood off to the side and pulled off the sheath that Oliver had given her. The assassin drew the sword and held the blade up into the light so she could try to see if anything was hidden on the blade. When Nyssa saw nothing but a glossy covering over the blade, she ran over to a Bunsen burner and started a flame. The assassin started to move the blade across the blue flame, revealing the secret writing.

Once the writing was exposed, Nyssa unrolled the scroll she found underneath the pedestal in the cave. On the old paper, there was a detailed map of the world. There were nine small dots on the map and a star up in the northern part of Norway. Each of the nine dots represented a sword that had to be collected so Nyssa put a little red mark next to the dots in Star City and the Hindu Kush, signifying that they have been collected. There was one dot in between the coast of Florida and the Bahamas that Nyssa could get to before the immunity booster wore off.

"Hey" Oliver said from across the room as he approached Nyssa, snapping out of a deep state of thinking. "You've been quiet since we've returned"

"There's nothing to say" Nyssa replied as she rolled up the map. "Mr. Ramon"

Cisco turned around and saw Nyssa approaching him with a map in hand and a sword on her back.

"How fast can you get me to the coast of Florida?" She asked the teleporter

"I can take you right now. Why?" Cisco asked with an eyebrow raised.

Nyssa looked over at a clock then turned back to Cisco. "No time for questions, I need to go now"

"Alright then" Cisco said as he opened a portal. "That should take you-" He tried saying but before he could finish, Nyssa already jumped through and the portal disappeared.

"Does she do that often?" Cisco asked Oliver

"When she's in a hurry, I guess so" Oliver replied. "Alright then, what is on today's to do list?"

"We got a daily dose of bank robberies and a prison escapee. Take your pick" Felicity said as she spun around in her chair.

"First I need to see William. He should be home by now" Oliver said as he walked towards the elevator

-(=+=)-

Nyssa jumped out of the portal and landed on the warm sands of the eastern Florida coast. She made her way to the coastline and the water washed up on the sand. Since the sword was located beyond the coast, Nyssa had to find some way to get under water without drowning. The assassin drew the sword from the sheath on her back and twirled it in her hand. The blade started to glow a dim purple and once it did, Nyssa slashed the sword along the coastline. The water rushed back, creating a dry pathway down to the ocean floor. Nyssa walked onto the wet sand and made her way down to the bottom of the ocean.

When she reached the end of the pathway, the water moved back even further and revealed a cleared area of sand, surrounded by different types of coral. In the middle, there was an empty pedestal with a silver lock and some Chinese writing that translated to 'key of the kingdom'. Knowing that she didn't have any more keys to use, Nyssa pulled out one of the arrows from her quiver and inserted the arrowhead into the lock.

After moving it up and down a bit, there was a soft click. Nyssa turned the arrow in a full circle and the pedestal started to glow a dark blue shade. The assassin quickly pulled the arrow out and stepped back from the pedestal. A sword with a crystal white blade and dark brown handle started to appear. Like the sword of air, the handle and guard were decorated with light blue gemstones.

The assassin moved over to the pedestal and gripped the handle then gave it a hard tug. The sword was removed from the pedestal effortlessly but once it exited the stone, the water that was surrounding the cleared area started to close in on Nyssa. Seeing this, the assassin turned around and started running up and back to the surface before the water closed in completely.

Nyssa ran on the ocean floor as fast as she could, but the falling water was gaining on her. The water started to pool up near her feet and she ran even faster. Without warning, the water that was parted just a few minutes ago fell on top of the assassin. Nyssa struggled for a moment, trying to gain a balance in the rushing waters but it wasn't working as she would have liked. With the sword of waves in hand, Nyssa gave it a quick slash through the water. A rush of water pushed Nyssa back towards the coast but not without being pushed by a few waves.

After what seemed to be an hour of struggling to get to land, Nyssa washed up on the sandy coast with the sword of wave beside her. She started coughing violently in an attempt to get all the water out of her lungs. Once her breathing returned to something close to normal, Nyssa got up from the ground and grabbed the sword of waves. Seeing that she was probably miles from the site where Cisco teleported her, she started walking back to where she arrived.

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked back into the bunker and saw Felicity, Curtis, and Cisco all working on the computers.

"Hey! Has Nyssa come back yet?" Oliver asked the three

"Nope, nothing but you shouldn't worry about it" Felicity said as she typed away

"Why is that?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised.

"She's the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Surely she can walk along a coast or do whatever she's doing" Felicity responded

"This is strange. Traveling is the longest part but she was teleported to the location. It's been three hours since she left" Oliver said as he walked over to where he kept his weapons. "Cisco, can you take me to the coast where Nyssa was teleported?"

Cisco got up from the desk and walked down to an area where he could open a portal. He put on his glasses and a watery portal appeared in front of them.

"Ready?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Oliver responded.

The two of them jumped through the portal and landed on the sands of the eastern Florida coast.

"Okay, you take north and I can head south. We've both got the coms in so call if you see anything" Oliver instructed.

With that, the two of them broke off and went their separate ways.

-(=+=)-

Oliver had been walking down the southern coast for around a half hour and hadn't seen anything. After walking a bit further, he saw a small and dark figure moving closer towards him. He saw that the figure was carrying a sword at their side and he immediately recognized it as Nyssa. Oliver broke into a run towards the woman.

Nyssa saw someone running towards her and eventually she saw that it was Oliver. He was getting closer to her and soon he was only two feet in front of the assassin that was covered in wet sand.

"Nyssa! Thank god you're okay!" Oliver said as he pulled the assassin into his arms no even minding that he was getting sand all over his own clothing.

"Yeah, good to see you too" She replied, but not without coughing in between words.

"Cisco! I found her about two miles south from the start point. Can you come down and get us home?" Oliver asked over the coms.

"Sure man, hang on a sec" Cisco replied.

A portal appeared a couple feet away from Oliver and Nyssa, then Cisco jumped out of it and the portal closed.

"To the bunker?" The teleporting meta asked

Oliver nodded in response and Cisco opened another portal that took them back to the bunker. The three of them walked through it.

-(=+=)-

A portal opened up in the bunker and Oliver, Cisco, and Nyssa all appeared from it. Felicity and Curtis looked over and saw Oliver helping Nyssa to a chair nearby. The female assassin was covered in wet sand and even had some in her wet hair.

"Here, just sit down and take it easy" Oliver instructed when Nyssa was sitting down.

Oliver took the two ancient swords from her and set them on the table, then took off Nyssa's quiver. He grabbed an old cloth and some water and tried to clean the sand off of her face but he was stopped by her hand grabbing his arm.

"Oliver! I'm fine! It's just a headache" Nyssa said while coughing in between every few words.

"Nyssa, you were tossed around the waves for who knows how long. It's a miracle you only escaped with a headache but you should take it easy" He replied

"Immunity booster just started wearing off when I was getting tossed so it's really not a miracle, just logic" She replied. Nyssa stood up from the chair and grabbed the weapons Oliver took off of her and walked towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Cisco asked from across the bunker

"Home" Nyssa replied as the elevator doors closed.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked inside of the safe house and towards her bedroom with the two swords in hand. While she was walking to the bedroom, Lenora saw her and quickly ran over.

"Well, look who returns from Everest! How was the hike?" Lenora asked in a snarky tone

"Not just Everest, the Florida Coast" Nyssa replied without looking at the other assassin. She was about to walk into the bedroom when she stopped and realized what's going on.

"If you are interested, I can explain what's going on" Nyssa said, now looking directly at Lenora.

The blue assassin's eyes widened, not expecting to hear that from Nyssa. "Um, yeah. Can you do that?" She asked sheepishly.

Nyssa smiled up at her then entered her room to take a shower.

-(=+=)-

It had been thirty minutes since Nyssa told Lenora that she would explain what was going on. Lenora was sitting on the couch reading a book when Nyssa emerged from her room with three swords in hand, each with the blade wrapped in some cloth. The red assassin sat next to Lenora and set the swords down next to them.

"Alright, where do you want to start?" Nyssa asked

"From the beginning. Why are you leaving and collecting swords? Is it a new hobby?" Lenora replied

"No but it's important" Nyssa started as she grabbed the earthen sword and took off the cloth, revealing a dark silver blade with green jewels. "Ra's sent us to Star City to cleanse it of the crime that plagues the world, but I agreed to come for a different reason" She said, then paused. "I'm collecting nine swords like this one in order to create the Phoenix League"

When Nyssa said this, Lenora's eyes widened and she started asking several questions. "So when I asked to create a new league, you told me to talk to Ra's because you are already doing it? Why?"

"The old league has had too many internal conflicts to continue. After collecting the nine swords, I'm going to the northern fjords in Norway to establish the league and you are welcome to be a part of it" Nyssa said with a smile

She went on to explain the existence of the swords, the plan for the new league, and any other information Lenora wanted to know. Nyssa started explaining at around seven o'clock in the evening but by the time she finished, it was almost eleven at night.

"The take away from this all is that…If you are willing, I could use your help in collecting the last six swords" Nyssa said.

"Of course I'll help out! Creating a new league sounds exciting!" Lenora replied happily.

"Great. I'm going to bed" Nyssa said as she got up and collected the swords. She left the room and walked down into the basement where the three of them would spar. There was a safe over in the corner where Nyssa kept all the boosters and some other precious metals. Nyssa opened the safe and placed the three swords inside beside the immunity boosters. After the swords were secure, Nyssa walked upstairs to her room and flopped down on the bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa woke up the next morning and wandered into the main room, where she was met by a ten foot tall tree. Lenora was rustling through a box while Jacob was on a ladder putting a star on top of the tree.

"What are you two doing?" Nyssa asked as she approached the other two assassins

"Well good morning to you too, Nyssa. Me and Jacob wanted to celebrate Christmas this year since we haven't really done it in three years" Lenora said as she pulled out some ornaments for the tree.

"I see. So where did you get the tree and ornaments?" Nyssa asked as she watched Jacob

"Trent bought us a tree and brought over some ornaments. Apparently the tree is fake, but it looks so real!" Lenora said as she admired the towering evergreen

"Lenora? Do you have the lights?" Jacob called down

"Yeah! Gold or multi-color?" She asked the other female assassin

"Gold, definitely gold" Nyssa replied. "So do you guys have a theme for the tree?"

"We were thinking blue, gold, and silver. What do you think?" Lenora replied

"That's good, let's get to it" Nyssa said as she dug out some ornaments.

It wasn't even ten minutes where there was a knock on the door. Lenora went to answer it and came back with a taller man with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing more casual clothing like the rest of them

"Hey, look you decided to pay us a visit!" Lenora announced

"Hey Trent! You here to help decorate?" Jacob called from the top of the ladder

"Yeah, I was able to get some time off of work to help you all since you are so far behind with the decorations" Trent replied

"Relax, it's only the fifteenth! We got about nine more days" Lenora said with a laugh. "Oh, this is Nyssa. The one who trained me" Lenora pointed out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Trent said as he offered his hand to the assassin

"The pleasure is mine" Nyssa said as she shook his hand

"Alright then! Now that everyone knows each other, let's decorate this tree!" Lenora said with a skip in her step.

Nyssa and Jacob agreed and they all went back to putting ornaments on the tree. While they were doing so, Trent decided to ask Lenora about something that had been bothering him for the longest time.

"Hey Lenora, this year me, mom, and dad are throwing a Christmas Eve party. Maybe you could tell mom and dad you've returned. I know they would be thrilled" Her older brother stated.

"Yeah, it would be a good time to do that. I'll be sure to show up then" Lenora said calmly. Even though she could fake her calmness, she was breaking down inside. What could she possibly say to her parents about returning almost two months ago but not telling them sooner?

-(=+=)-

Two hours passed and the safe house was completely decorated. Garlands were wrapped around the railings and hanging from the walls. The tree was decorated with matching ornaments, lights, ribbons, and a big star on top.

"Wow, this is the most Christmas I've seen in one place!" Jacob said with a chuckle

"Please!" Lenora said as she pushed him slightly to the side. "This is nothing compared to what our house looked like three years ago!"

"It's true! We would go all out with decorations! There would have been Christmas trees in the bathroom if we didn't set rules" Trent laughed. "Nyssa, did you ever decorate this much?"

"No, this will actually be my first year celebrating Christmas" Nyssa lied. She didn't want to bring up those seven years of village celebration and open another wound.

"Well, you're going to love it! You're more than welcome to attend the Christmas party my family is throwing. It could be a great opportunity to meet some people" Lenora stated.

"Thank you for the invitation. I need to get to the bunker and check up on something" Nyssa said as she left the room. "It was lovely meeting you, Trent"

"You as well" Trent called out as the assassin left the room.

-(=+=)-

It was around three o'clock in the afternoon which meant that in order to see Oliver, Nyssa would have to go to city hall. At first she didn't want to, but remembered that he needed to hear what she was going to say sooner rather than later.

"Hello, can I help you?" The receptionist asked when Nyssa approached.

"Yes, I'm here to see Mayor Queen" She responded

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but could you please let him know that Nyssa Raatko is here to see him?"

"I'm sorry, he's in a meeting right now. You'd do best if you made an appointment" The receptionist informed.

"Alright then, I can come back later" Nyssa said as she turned and walked out the door, but she didn't leave the premise.

The assassin knew that Oliver's office was located on the eighth floor, so she went around to the back of the building and scaled the wall until she reached the eighth window up. It was incredibly simple to slide in, considering that the window was open and the hallway which the window was located in was empty.

Nyssa rounded a couple corners until she came across a bigger door leading into an office. The metal plate that marked the office read 'Mayor Oliver Queen'. Without being seen by anyone in nearby offices, Nyssa slipped inside Oliver's office and saw that he wasn't actually in a meeting. He didn't seem to notice Nyssa until she spoke up.

"The receptionist on the first floor has an attitude towards people who don't make appointments. I had to scale a wall and climb through a window to talk to you" Nyssa said as she approached Oliver's desk.

Oliver picked his head up from the papers he was reading and smiled at Nyssa. "Nyssa, good to see you. What do you need?"

"I've located the sword of flames and I'm going to go retrieve it after Christmas. Do you want to join me when the time comes?"

"Depends, where would we be going?" Oliver asked with his eyebrow raised.

"The Mauna Loa volcano in Hawaii" Nyssa replied.

"Wait, the league hid the sword on a tropical island?!" Oliver asked in disbelief. "Seems too nice for them"

"I thought so too, then I remembered that the sword is by one of the most active volcanos in the world and it became easier to believe"

"Good point. I'd love to come but we can think about more after Christmas" Oliver said.

"Alright then, I will make the call" Nyssa said. She was about to walk out of the office when she was called back.

"Hey Nyssa, me and William were going to go get dinner tonight and maybe go to the outdoor ice rink. He has made it clear he wants to see you again and I think we would both enjoy having your company" Oliver said.

Nyssa smiled when she saw that Oliver was blushing a bit. "Sure, I'd love to. Should I come by the penthouse at six?"

"Um, yeah. That would work" He responded.

"I'll see you then" Nyssa smiled. She walked out of the office and on her way out, she ran into the receptionist that had stopped her on the first floor.

"Ms. Raatko, how did you get up here?!" The receptionist asked.

"I scaled the back wall and climbed through a window"

The receptionist stuttered for a moment before Nyssa just laughed.

"I'm kidding. The elevator wasn't well guarded and the hallway was empty. For future reference, you should get the actual times of Mr. Queen's meetings" Nyssa said as she entered the elevator, leaving the receptionist alone in the hallway.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked through the hallway outside Oliver's penthouse and came to his door. She gave it a gentle knock and it was opened by Raisa.

"Good evening Ms. Raatko. Please come inside" The Russian lady said as she gestured inside.

Nyssa stepped inside the home and saw William sitting on couch playing solitaire. When the assassin entered the room, William whipped his head around and a grin spread across his face. He got up from the couch and walked over to greet her.

"Hi Nyssa! Dad said that we were all going to get Italian food and then go skating!"

"That's great! Do you know how to skate?" Nyssa asked him

"Sort of, I'm not good but I can manage" William admitted

"I see we are in the same boat then" The assassin replied with a smile.

Oliver walked in the room and saw Nyssa and William talking while Raisa was sitting at the counter reading a book. He walked over to Raisa first and spoke.

"Thank you so much for staying a bit later, Raisa. It means the world to me and William" Oliver said

"No need to thank me Oliver. I will always be here for your family" Raisa replied with a smile

Oliver turned over to Nyssa and William, who were both waiting by the door ready to go.

"Hey Nyssa, you ready to go?" Oliver asked as he approached them

She nodded back at him and they all walked outside to the sidewalk and made their way to the Italian restaurant that William wanted to go to.

-(=+=)-

"That was amazing. I'll have to show Lenora and Jacob this place sometime" Nyssa said as they walked back outside after eating dinner.

"Yeah, William did a good job picking the restaurant" Oliver said.

"Next time we do something like this, we have to go to that Chinese place that Sara and Mr. Lance told you about" William said as they walked down the sidewalk and towards the ice rink.

"I know that place. They make an excellent tea" Nyssa replied

After a couple minutes of walking, the three of them arrived at the ice rink and got their skates. Oliver and William's were a jet black while Nyssa's were an elegant white. It was only eight o'clock at night but there were only three other people on the ice. William was the first to step onto the ice, followed by Nyssa then Oliver. Nyssa was able to gain her footing rather quickly and was gliding around Oliver and William as they tried to figure out how to move.

"You said that you were bad at skating! You lied!" William said with a laugh.

"I did say that, but I didn't tell you that that was when I had to use daggers that were tied to my boots as blades" Nyssa laughed. "Here, just follow my footing" Nyssa said as she took William's hand and guided him across the ice.

Nyssa showed William how to glide by pushing his feet out to the sides while Oliver followed behind them just in case. The assassin noticed that Oliver was having some trouble getting his footing so she let William continue on his own while she helped his dad.

"Here, follow me" Nyssa said as she skated in front of Oliver, but backwards so she could watch him. "Don't take steps or you'll fall. Bend your knees slightly then push your feet out to the sides, one by one"

Oliver did as instructed and soon got the hang of it. After the two boys had the footing and were gliding around the rink without a problem, Nyssa started to skate out ahead of them while doing quick twirls.

"Hey William! Oliver! Get to the side for a moment, I want to try something without running you two over!" Nyssa called out.

The two boys skidded to a stop and watched from the sides. Once they were stopped, Nyssa started to skate in a faster speed the jumped into the air and did a triple axel. She landed on both feet then transitioned into a glide on one foot.

Oliver and William watched from the sides as Nyssa came to a stop and turned back towards them. They both started clapping and a smile crept across the assassin's face. She skated over to Oliver and William joined them.

"When did you learn that?" Oliver asked in amazement

"My father took me to the winter Olympics when I was twelve and saw that I fell in love with the figure skating events. He let me work with one of the Olympic trainers thinking that the skill could be used later on when I went into the field. I never had to use it but it's a nice skill to have" Nyssa replied.

"That's pretty cool! Can you teach me how to do that?" William asked

"You would probably break your leg if I let you do that, but I can show you how to do a twirl or a small jump. Oliver, you are welcome to join us" Nyssa replied

"Sure, what the heck?" Oliver chuckled as Nyssa took both Oliver and William's hands and skated out to the middle.

Almost two hours passed and the lights from nearby buildings had gone off, leaving the three skaters in the dark except for the few street lamps that illuminated the sides. Oliver and William had both learned how to do a quick twirl and a small jump in the time they were out there. The entire time they were skating, Nyssa wore a smile even when she tripped up and fell.

"You two have done so well since we got out here!" Nyssa said has she skated around the two.

"That's good to hear!" William said as he practiced his jump.

Oliver was a few feet away from him trying to do a double twirl and Nyssa caught sight.

"Oliver, you look so graceful when you're on ice" Nyssa called with a laugh

"My inner swan has been released!" Oliver laughed, receiving a smile from William and Nyssa.

"Now when you try shooting an arrow on ice, you can do it like an elegant swan" William stated

"When would I need to shoot an arrow on ice?" Oliver asked as he skated up to his son.

"Don't ask me, I don't go out in the field"

Oliver chuckled a little bit before noticing the time on a distant clock. "Man, It's almost ten forty five, we should probably get going" Oliver said.

"Just a few more minutes? Please Dad?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and smiled. "Sure, It's winter break! You good with that Nyssa?"

"Absolutely! I love it out here!" She replied as she skated over to the opposite side of the rink. "Besides, I want to try something"

Oliver and William skated towards the other end to give Nyssa as much room as she needed. The assassin started skating in a circle at a faster speed, then went into a backwards skate. She crouched down slightly and then sprung up into a backflip. Nyssa's leg shook in the air, forcing her to land on one leg instead of two. She landed successfully and gracefully, then to get back into a forward skate, she did a double axel.

"Dang! Dad, you didn't tell me you're friends with an assassin who also happens to be an Olympic figure skater!" William teased.

"I didn't know she could skate until now. But you're right, it is amazing" Oliver said as he watched Nyssa glide on the ice.

The assassin skated back over to Oliver and William and brushed the hair out of her face. "How did that look?" She asked a bit nervously.

"Why are you here in starling and not in South Korea practicing for the winter Olympics?" Oliver asked.

"It was that good? Because technically a backflip is illegal" Nyssa said with a slight laugh.

Oliver just smiled and pulled the assassin into a hug. "Who cares if it's illegal? Besides, you would do it anyway considering what your other skill is" He said over her shoulder.

"Well, let me tell you something Queen!" Nyssa said as she pulled away with a smile. "If I competed in the winter Olympics and my father disapproved, the biggest attack in Korean history would take place while I was performing" Nyssa laughed.

"Yeah, good point" Oliver said, then he turned to William. "Ready to call it a night buddy?"

"Only if we can do this again soon!" William bargained.

"That will probably be happening sooner than you expect" Oliver said as the three skated towards the exit of the rink.

-(=+=)-

The three of them walked back to Oliver's penthouse and stopped outside of his door.

"Bye Nyssa! It was great skating with you!" William said before he walked inside the home.

"Well thanks for skating with me. It was quite enjoyable" Nyssa responded with a smile.

William gave her a quick hug before walking inside, leaving Oliver and Nyssa outside the door.

"I cannot tell you how thankful I am that William loves you" Oliver stated

"I'm glad too. I love being around him" Nyssa replied.

"Thank you for coming out with us again" Oliver said while blushing, causing Nyssa to do the same.

"Anytime…" Nyssa said.

By now, the two of them were inches away from each other. Wanting to let the moment happen, Oliver leaned down and kissed Nyssa. She kissed back and they stayed like that for a few seconds before they both pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the bunker?" Oliver asked

"You can count on it" Nyssa said with a smile.

With that, Oliver walked back inside his house leaving Nyssa in the hallway, trying to hide her blush. Once Oliver was inside, Nyssa started walking back to her own home.

When she arrived, Nyssa made her way to the kitchen to get a glass of water but was greeted by Lenora, who was curled up on the couch reading a book.

"Woah, you came back late. How was the date?" Lenora asked.

"Quite enjoyable. How was your night with Jacob?"

"Lovely. There is a great restaurant a couple blocks away from here and we both though you would enjoy it"

"Where is he? Shouldn't you two be curled up together?" Nyssa asked as she took off her coat and scarf

"We were both going to get to bed early so we could meet Trent for breakfast, but Jacob kept tossing and turning so I was going to sleep down here tonight. Hope that doesn't bother you" She replied

"Not at all. Night Lenora" Nyssa said as she walked off to her bedroom

"Night!" She called after her.

Nyssa walked into her bedroom and got changed into something more comfortable, then crawled into bed. Her ankles were sore from the axels and backflip, but none of that mattered since it led to the best night in her entire life. Recalling the memories of the last few hours, Nyssa fell into a deep sleep.

 **Author's Note: YAS! That was such a fun chapter for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it because this is only the start to a bunch of Olyssa Christmas fluff! Please let me know what you think or of any ideas you have for the story, it really helps keep the story going!**


	13. Hiding Behind Your Thoughts

The sun rose over the hills the next morning but the sound of the smoke detector going off was what woke Nyssa up. The assassin quickly jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs, following the smell of smoke. Nyssa slid down the railing and ran into the kitchen, where she saw Jacob struggling to put out a stove fire.

"Damn it! Nyssa, can you help me?!" Jacob shouted over the loud beeping

Nyssa rushed over to a cabinet and pulled out the baking soda, which she quickly poured over the flames, extinguishing the flames immediately.

"Jacob, what the hell were you thinking?!" Nyssa said while staring the boy down with a cold eye

"I'm really sorry, Lenora went out for a run and I wanted to make pancakes for when she comes back as an apology for practically kicking her out of the room last night"

"Well, if it helps at all" Nyssa started as she helped Jacob clean up the mess "Lenora was all curled up on the couch reading a book till who knows how long last night but she was more than happy to let you have the bedroom last night"

"That's kind of nice to know" Jacob said as he washed out the pan. "I can clean up the rest of the mess. I'll probably end up making a nice cereal breakfast on the deck or something. Thank you for the help"

"No problem, I need to get going" Nyssa replied as she put down a towel and walked back upstairs.

Once she was back in her bedroom, Nyssa got changed into some warmer clothing. She soon made her way downstairs with her armor bag in hand and walked to the bunker.

-(=+=)-

"No, that can't be right because if it was, then the firewall would have failed by now" Felicity stated as she and Curtis typed away at a computer

"It could have worked! We may just need to correct the first part and then we can break through by giving the code a boost with a Trojan" Curtis responded

"Alright, It's worth a shot" The blonde replied in a somewhat defeated tone

A ding came from the elevator and Nyssa walked through the open doors with her duffle bag in hand.

"Morning Nyssa" Curtis called with a wave

"Morning!" The assassin called back as she made her way over to the main table. "Do you guys have somewhere where I can make more arrows? I don't have something set up at the safe house yet"

"Sure, just over there in the work space. A bunch of Oliver's arrows are on display over there" Curtis directed.

"Alright, Thank you" Nyssa said as she grabbed out some small containers from her bag containing some of her old arrowheads.

She went over to the Bunsen burner that was set up and started melting down the arrowheads. Once they were melted, she poured the hot metal into some molds that she used and waited for them to cool. In the meantime, Nyssa found some of the shafts that Oliver used on his arrows and she shortened them down a bit to accommodate her draw length. Once the shafts were done and the arrowheads had been cooled and sharpened, Nyssa made some of her signature red and black fletching. Usually, she printed the league's insignia but this time, she put on the Phoenix league's future symbol. She had designed it to be a sword that looked like what the legends said the sword of universes looked like, but her version had phoenix wings extending from the sides.

While Nyssa was printing the new insignia on the fletching, the elevator dinged again and Oliver walked into the bunker, but someone else was with him. Nyssa looked up and saw William standing next to his father. The assassin's eyes lit up and she rushed over to the two of them, still with an arrow in her hand.

"William! It's so good to see you again!" Nyssa said as she approached the two.

"Hey Nyssa!" William said as he ran over and hugged her.

Felicity had noticed the encounter from where she was sitting on the platform and flashes of anger started to boil up inside her. While she and Oliver were dating and she was tutoring William, never did she receive a hug even after all she helped the boy with.

"So what have you two been up to this morning?" Nyssa asked as she let go of William.

"Not much really. Me and William were just at city hall and I was showing him how things worked during the day. Now I'm showing him how the night job works. He's wanted to see the bunker for quite some time now" Oliver started "What have you been up to?" He asked when he noticed the arrow in her hand

"Needed to make some more arrows. I'm running now and I don't have something set up at the safe house yet. Is it okay if I borrowed some of you premade shafts?" Nyssa asked

"Yeah, that's fine. I see you added a new insignia. Is that for the Phoenix league?" Oliver asked when he saw the blade and wings.

"Yeah, I've been working on an insignia and I decided to go with this one" Nyssa said as she admired her design on the red fletching. "I should probably be getting back to making them before something over there burns" She said as she walked back towards the work table.

While Oliver and Nyssa were talking, William had wandered over to the cases where the team kept their suits. Oliver noticed where William was standing and strolled over to his side.

"Hey Dad would you be willing to teach me archery? Nyssa said that when I turned seventeen that she would teach me how to use a sword if I was still interested in learning by then. I was hoping to find something to focus on now and maybe that could be archery" William stated

Oliver walked over to the case where his suit was kept and removed his bow from the stand and then grabbed an extra quiver from the side for himself.

"I can start teaching you right now if you're interested" Oliver said with a smirk.

"Heck yeah I'm interested! Where can I start?" William asked excitedly.

"First off…" Oliver started. "Hey Nyssa!" He called from across the bunker.

The assassin picked her head up and looked over at the two boys. Oliver held up a bow and William showed a couple arrows.

"Archery! You down for a comp?" Oliver asked.

"You're going down!" Nyssa called back. She grabbed her black quiver that was decorated with gold trim then gathered about two dozen of her arrows. Before she left, Nyssa grabbed her bow from off the table nearby.

When she came out from behind the platform, Nyssa was already wearing her quiver that was filled with arrows and waited for Oliver to do the same. Once Oliver had on his own quiver, he grabbed an extra for William along with his old league bow. He handed the assassin bow over to the boy and helped him get the quiver on.

"Wow, that is surprisingly comfortable. Where did you get this?" William asked as he adjusted the quiver.

"It's from the league of assassins so it's meant to be worn for hours on end. The bow should be pretty easy to fire too" Oliver said as they all walked over to a practice area

"Alright, so first you want to get a proper grip. Left hand holds the bow in place like this while your right hand will draw the arrow and nock it, like this" Oliver said as he demonstrated how to hold the bow and the most efficient way to prep the arrow for firing.

"Once you have your target locked, you just let go…" Oliver said as he released his own arrow "the bow will do the rest of the work for you! Now you try"

William brought the bow up and placed the arrow on the draw string, then pulled back and aimed by looking down the shaft. Once he was confident with his aim, he let go of the draw string, letting the arrow shoot through the air. The arrow landed on the third ring of the target, which William thought was bad at first.

"Wow! Look at that! Archery must be in your blood because when Roy was training to become arsenal in the beginning, he wasn't able to do that good" Oliver said with a pleased smile

"Well that's kind of cool to know! Can I try some more shots?" William asked

"Sure! Me and Nyssa are right here if you need any help" Oliver said as he inched closer to Nyssa, who gave him a smile back.

William went on to fire seven more shots, but then the draw string on his bow started to weaken and fray from being used so much. It finally snapped, leaving William with a useless bow.

"I-I didn't do anything! Please don't be mad!" William said immediately when he turned to the two assassins.

"Nah, it wasn't you. I've never changed the draw string on that bow since it was made so it has just been waiting to break" Oliver said, giving William a visible sign of relief.

"I can fix that for you, I just need to know where you keep the extra draw string" Nyssa said as William handed her the compound bow.

"I'll show you where it is then. We'll be back in a minute William. Can you retrieve the arrows while we're gone?" Oliver asked

"Sure! I can do that!" William said.

Oliver led Nyssa over to a storage room off the side of the bunker while William pulled the arrows out of the targets. Felicity had been watching the whole practice while sitting at her computer. Curtis had left a couple minutes before the group started practicing to get some stuff from his home for the project he and Felicity were working on.

"I see you and Nyssa have gotten close" Felicity said to William, who was walking back with several arrows in his hand.

"Yeah, we have. It's been great getting to know her this past week" William replied as he put some arrows into his quiver.

"Good to hear. Are Oliver and her a thing by now?"

"I don't know. It's none of my business but when we went ice skating last night, they seemed awfully close"

"They went on a date?!" Felicity asked suddenly with her eyebrow raised.

"I wouldn't really call it a date" William started "More of a 'getting to know the other' type of thing after all, Dad did find out that Nyssa was trained by an Olympic figure skater and she could easily win a gold medal without trying. She even taught me and Dad how to do a jump and twirl!"

By now Felicity was fuming and her face was starting to turn red with anger, but William couldn't see because of the computer screens that were blocking her face.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa was sitting at a small table in the storage room while she was replacing the draw string on William's bow. While she was doing that, Oliver was sorting through some old weapons that were just pooling up in a large barrel in the corner. The room was silent for the longest time, but then Oliver picked up on Nyssa humming something that sounded oddly familiar to him.

"What are you humming?" He asked the assassin

"In the hall of the mountain king. Sara showed it to me and it's just stuck in my head these last few years" Nyssa said as she continued to fix the draw string.

"It is awfully catchy" Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Alright, I've got the bow done. Want to head back to where William is?" Nyssa asked as she stood up with the compound bow in hand.

"Yeah, let's get going" Oliver replied as he followed Nyssa out of the storage room.

The two of them walked back into the room, with their quivers still on their backs, and found three separate piles of arrows; one with neon green fletching, another one with yellow and orange, and the last one with red and black along with the Phoenix league insignia.

"This is a neat arrow Nyssa! What's this insignia stand for?" William asked as he passed the female assassin her arrows.

"It's representing the new league I'm putting together. Does it look good?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! It looks really neat and kind of intimidating too" William said as he took his bow in hand and nocked an arrow.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for the input" Nyssa replied.

-(=+=)-

It was around four o'clock when Oliver, Nyssa, and William decided to end their practice and get an early dinner for the rest of the team. William recommended that they get Big Belly Burger so Oliver and him went out to get it while Nyssa stayed back at the bunker and called Lenora. She dialed her number and waited until she picked up.

" _Hey Nyssa! What's up?"_ Lenora said when she picked up

"Hey, Oliver and William went to get Big Belly Burger for the whole team and he wanted me to invite you and Jacob. Are you two interested?" Nyssa asked

 _"_ _Heck yeah! I'm finally going to get to compete against someone else, besides Jacob, in a Russian knife roulette! Of course I'll be there"_ Lenora replied before hanging up.

Once Nyssa hung up and set the phone down, Felicity started to speak.

"So you're a figure skater? When did that become an assassin's skill?" The blonde asked in a snarky tone.

"I bet this is a surprise to you, but international assassins have hobbies too" Nyssa said with a smirk as she walked up to the platform where Felicity was working.

"But figure skating? Really?" Felicity asked with a snarky tone

"I quite enjoy it when I don't have to use daggers that are tied to my boots as blades. If you are jealous, I can show you a few things like I'm doing with Oliver and William" Nyssa offered while trying really hard not to throw a knife at Felicity's forehead.

"Ah, no! I don't need to be seen as an ice princess desperate for attention!"

"Sara mentioned something about some princess from Disney named Elsa who had frost powers. Are you calling me a needy princess?" Nyssa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes" Felicity said suddenly

Much to Felicity's surprise, the assassin just laughed. The hacker had expected a knife to be thrown at her by now but what could she have said that made Nyssa laugh.

"I'm flattered you think I'm pretty enough to be a princess, really I am!" Nyssa said while still laughing.

"WHAT!? NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Felicity said with her face turning red.

"You're cute Felicity" Nyssa said as she walked down from the platform, leaving Felicity and her red face alone with the computers.

-(=+=)-

"So what type of fries do you think they got?" Jacob asked as he and Lenora approached the secret entrance to the bunker.

"I hope they got curly fries! I love those things!" Lenora replied while licking her lips.

The two of them walked inside of the bunker and saw immediately saw Felicity with her face as red as a tomato and Nyssa on the other side of the room with a smirk across her face.

"Hello party peeps! We have arrived!" Lenora announced with her arms spread out while still holding her duffle bag with her armor.

"Yes! And I didn't try to cook anything so that's good, right Nyssa?" Jacob asked with a laugh

"Yeah, I don't want to lose that house. It's so much nicer than the ware house" Nyssa said as she walked over to the other assassins. "Oliver called a few minutes ago saying that he and William would be here in a few minutes. The rest of the team has already arrived but I have no idea where they are. Want to help be round them up?"

"Sure! Jacob, get the pitch fork" Lenora said with a laugh as the two of them walked off.

"You taught those two to round people up with pitch forks" Felicity asked, thinking that they were serious.

Nyssa decided to play with her a bit just for fun so she replied. "Yes. Sometimes in the league we run out of food and we have to resort to eating fellow assassins. When cooked right, people are delicious!" She said as she gave the 'okay' hand sign.

"YOU WHAT?!" Felicity cried out in shock.

"You are too easy to fool" Nyssa said with a chuckle as she left the room to find the team members.

-(=+=)-

Oliver and William walked into the bunker, each holding some bags from Big Belly Burger. The main room was empty, leaving no trace of any team members.

"Hello? Nyssa? Felicity? Where are you guys?" Oliver shouted into the empty room.

"Over here Oliver!" A Lenora shouted from a room branching off of the main room.

Oliver and William both walked over to where Lenora's voice came from and saw all the members of the team and the three assassins all sitting on a large couch around a TV.

"Welcome back Oliver. Need any help?" Felicity asked as she jumped up from the couch.

"Yeah sure" He said as she walked over to 'help out'.

Nyssa knew that Felicity was trying to enchant Oliver and get him back, even though they both knew that if would never work out, but whatever Felicity was trying, it didn't work because after all the food was distributed, Oliver took a seat next to Nyssa and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Nyssa could feel Felicity's stare of disapproval from across the room and couldn't help but laugh inside.

After William was done with his food, he got up from where he was sitting and sat down next to his Dad on the couch. He rested his head on Oliver's right shoulder and watched the same movie the rest of the team was watching.

-(=+=)-

After the movie finished, it was around nine o'clock at night. Lenora and Jacob were both playing poker on the floor while Felicity and Curtis were both sitting in the corner of the couch, back to back, trying hard to stay awake. Dinah and Rene were both sitting on the couch finishing up the last of the fries and were casually debating which was better; tacos or cheeseburgers. Oliver had his arm wrapped William, who had fallen asleep halfway through the movie while Nyssa was resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Nyssa? You awake?" Oliver asked quietly.

Oliver felt a nod in his shoulder as a response then turned over to William, who was clearly fast asleep.

"I should get William home for the night. Are you going to be alright?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" Nyssa asked as she picked her head up from Oliver's shoulder.

"Just checking" He said in reply before kissing the top of Nyssa's head. She smiled at him and he returned it, then scooped up William in his arms and walked towards the elevator, leaving Nyssa on the couch with the rest of the team. The assassin decided to head back home as well and try to get to bed early so she could go for a run or something in the morning.

Since Lenora and Jacob were in the middle of a poker game, Nyssa told them she was heading back home then went to the main room to gather her things. Once all her things we gathered, Nyssa walked out the back entrance and started walking home.

As if it were by plan, Nyssa walked pass the ice rink and saw that no one was there.

"Perfect!" Nyssa said to herself as she crossed the street and grabbed a pair of white skates.

Once they were on her feet, she jumped into the rink and started gliding around. When she, Oliver, and William all went skating together, Nyssa wanted to prepare something for them to practice like a routine. She started to do some speed skating in a circle as she tried to figure out what she could do. After a couple minutes of speed skating, Nyssa stopped herself and glided to the other side of the rink. She started doing the small jumps and twirls that she taught Oliver and William. Eventually, she had a small routine worked out that they could practice together but she felt that it was missing something. After giving it some thought, Nyssa decided to add on an upright spin since it was a relatively easy but graceful move for beginners.

After finishing the routine, it was only around ten o'clock at night so Nyssa decided to practice a quadruple axel. She had only been able to complete it around three times after several months of practicing, but Nyssa felt that she could get better control of it now that she was older.

The assassin skated over to one end of the rink and then started moving forward at a faster speed. After a couple seconds of building up speed, Nyssa jumped up into the air and started to spin. She was able to get the mid-air spin down, but landing was much more painful. When the spinning came to a slow, Nyssa fell back down on the ice on her left foot but there was too much weight for it to handle. The assassin heard a painful snap in her ankle and fell to the cold ice on her back.

The wind was knocked out of the assassin as soon as she hit the ice and everything was spinning for a moment. When she regained her breath, Nyssa attempted to stand up but felt a surge of pain rush to her ankle. Nyssa lied on her back for a couple seconds before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. At first she thought it was just a result of her fall, but then a hand extended down to help her up. Nyssa took it and she was helped outside of the rink and onto a bench.

Nyssa looked up at the person who helped her and when she saw the face, she came to the conclusion that she hit her head too hard. The person she saw looked too much like her father so she stuck with her conclusion until he spoke.

"You always did try to get that quadruple axel and you were so happy when you got it all those years ago. What made you decide to pick up skating again?" The man asked.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Nanda Parbat?" Nyssa asked

"You are not at all happy to see me?" Ra's asked with a slight smirk

"Not especially thrilled that you're here" Nyssa replied as she took off the skates. "I barley recognized you without the robe"

"Yes, well, I decided that walking around the city with an ancient robe wouldn't help conceal my identity"

"Why are you here?"

"I came to check up on the progress of curing the disease and how to collection of the swords is coming" Ra's said.

"Figured" Nyssa replied while still feeling the pain in her ankle. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I've been watching you from afar for the past twenty four hours. When I saw you fall and couldn't get up, I knew that I had to help out. After all, I am your father"

"Well that's the first time you've said that with the slightest bit of pride and that's also the first time you did something that actually resembles something a father might do" Nyssa said as she got off the bench and hopped over to the duffle bag that she was carrying earlier.

She pulled out a small vial of Lazarus pit water and drank it. It wasn't enough to completely heal the break, but it was enough to start the process at an accelerated speed.

Nyssa returned the skates to where she found them, then gathered her things and started walking off before Ra's stopped her.

"Not even a goodbye?"

"No. I'd like to know why you're trying to act like a father all the sudden. Until then, no" She replied.

With that, Nyssa walked back to the safe house where Lenora and Jacob were probably already asleep, doing her best to ignore the fact that her father, the demon's head, had just shown up in Star City to 'Check the progress'. Nyssa knew there was a bigger reason to why he was here but she couldn't figure out what it was.


	14. The Offer

"I swear to god Nyssa, if you have a wild card…" Lenora said to her opponent.

The two of them were playing a friendly game of poker and so far, Nyssa had the upper hand. She knew that it really pissed Lenora off when she showed a wildcard so it was very disappointing when she didn't have one.

A couple rounds passed and Nyssa had finally been dealt a wildcard.

"And that's how you play a good game of poker!" Nyssa said as she showed her hand. It was a royal flush of spades with a joker replacing the ten.

"And now I'm in debt. Thanks Nyssa…" Lenora said as she got up and wandered over to the kitchen, where Jacob was attempting to make a boxed cake mix.

"How's the reading and small amount of baking going?" Lenora asked as she planted a kiss on Jacob's cheek.

"I think I can do this without burning the kitchen down…." He replied as he cracked an egg and mixed it into the batter

"Good, because Nyssa would kill you twice over if you burnt the kitchen and I need you to not be dead" Lenora said with a smile.

While the two of them discussed burning kitchens, Nyssa wandered upstairs and back into her own room. Once she was inside with the door closed, she took off her pair of indoor sweater boots that she was wearing to hide the brace on her ankle. Despite the rapid healing the Lazarus pit water provided, it didn't take away the pain of a snapped ankle.

After getting changing into something more acceptable for walking out of the house, Nyssa slid down the railing of the stairs and grabbed her bag, then left for the bunker where she was supposed to be helping William with archery or something else that Oliver had planned.

-(=+=)-

It was a cold, snowy December afternoon and Nyssa decided to walk a different route to the bunker that involved going through the glades. She wasn't really fond of the idea of getting caught in a hoard of people outside and besides, the glades tended to look prettier in the snow.

Nyssa arrived at the bunker with her dark hair filled with white snow. She started brushing the snow out of her hair when Dinah and Rene walked inside the main room. They were both in a deep conversation so Nyssa decided not to interrupt them and instead, sharpen her sword. Instead of using a wooden block to sharpen the blade, Nyssa decided to practice the dagger tossing way of sharpening the sword.

The assassin walked over to an open training area with her sword sheath/quiver on. The two were connected and Nyssa didn't really want to separate them. Nyssa drew a dagger from her belt and then tossed her sword in the air. She let the dagger follow quickly after and it ran across the sword. The tiniest bit of sparks lit up in the air as both weapons fell to the ground. Nyssa practiced this a few more times before her blade was completely sharpened.

While Nyssa was sharpening her blades, her phone started vibrating on a table nearby. She picked up the phone and read the text that was sent. 'Can you come by city hall? I need to talk to you' the text read. Clearly it was from Oliver so Nyssa put away her quiver, put on her coat, and walked into the elevator.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa approached the front desk of city hall and saw that the same receptionist was there that wouldn't let her pass without an appointment.

"This is going to be fun" Nyssa said under her breath as she approached.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, not even bothering to look up.

"I believe I have an appointment with Mayor Queen" Nyssa replied.

"Alright, one sec" The receptionist said as she typed away. "Yes you do Ms. Raatko, you can head up there…".

"Thank you!" Nyssa said as she walked towards the elevator. She could feel the lady's stare of disapproval from where she was and wanted to laugh at how uptight she was.

The elevator let out a ding as the doors opened. Nyssa walked out and saw Oliver's office straight ahead. She walked pass an empty desk and gave the door a quick knock before entering the room.

Oliver was sitting at his desk and his head popped up when Nyssa walked inside.

"Hey, thanks for coming in so quickly" Oliver said with a smile stretching across his face.

"No problem. What did you need me for?" Nyssa asked as she sat down in a chair across from Oliver.

"So our head of security has retired and is looking for a replacement and I thought 'who better to be the head of security than the daughter of the demon who practically invented the word stealth'. Would you be willing to put some thought into it?" Oliver asked

"Sure, I'll take the job" Nyssa said without giving more than ten seconds of thought

"Really? You decided that fast?"

"Yeah. I spend my day at the bunker sharpening my sword that could kill someone with the 'dull' end. I need something to do or invest my time in besides poker against Lenora"

"Alright then! Why don't I take you down to Mr. Wallace's office. He's the one that will be retiring and he will tell you if you're 'worthy' to take his position" Oliver said as he got up from behind his desk.

He led Nyssa out of his office and down the elevator until they reached the security floor, which was actually located underground. Oliver fished a badge out of his pocket and got it scanned, which unlocked a door that the two walked through. They came up to a double door with a plate outside labeled 'Christopher Wallace. Head of Security'.

Oliver opened the door for Nyssa and they both walked inside. In the middle of the room was a desk with a big man sitting behind it. He looked to be in his later fifties since his hair was starting to grey, similar to Mr. Lance's.

"Good afternoon Christopher!" Oliver said, causing the man to pick his head up from his work

"Afternoon Mr. Queen. How can I be of assistance?"

"Actually, I was hoping to assist you" Oliver said as he motioned for Nyssa to step beside him. "This is Nyssa Raatko and I believe she would make an excellent head of security for after you retire"

"Well, it's not everyday someone brings a woman in here saying she could be the head of security" Christopher said with a slight chuckle. "It's good to meet you Ms. Raatko" He said as he offered his hand to her.

"Likewise" Nyssa said as she took his hand and gave it a firm, but not forceful, shake.

"If Mr. Queen says you would be a good head, why don't we start with a few tests?"

"Alright, let's get to it" Nyssa said as they all walked out of the room and into another. The room they entered was obviously a training room where a bunch of men were training however, they didn't stop there. Instead, Christopher led them to another room that was long and narrow.

The room they entered was a shooting range, where a few people were practicing with different types of pistols. There was a large table filled with different types of guns, including a few rifles. Christopher walked over to the table, selected a gun, and passed it to Nyssa.

"Let's see how well you can shoot" Christopher said as they all walked over to a lane to practice

"Actually Christopher, I recommended Nyssa because she is skilled in-" Oliver started before he was stopped

"Many different forms of defense, including that with guns" Nyssa said as she took her stance at the lane. The assassin clicked the pistol off of safe and pointed it down the range at a target that was about twenty feet away. She looked over the top of the gun, to make sure it was sighted correctly then pulled the trigger. The first few shots felt a bit strange, but she was able to get used to it and aim her shots better.

After emptying a magazine, Christopher brought the target back to them and examined the bullet holes, which were all either in the second ring or the middle ring.

"That's quite impressive. Glad to see you can handle a gun. Let's see how you do on the mat" Christopher said as they walked out of the range.

"How did you know how to shoot that?!" Oliver asked Nyssa in a whisper as they exited the room.

"I didn't. I've just been watching John for the longest time and I guess it just dawned on me" Nyssa replied quietly.

Soon, the three of them were standing at the edge of a mat waiting for someone to finish their sparring match.

There were two men throwing punches at each other. One looked to be in their early twenties so Nyssa assumed they were new to the security force. The other looked to be around Nyssa's age and had the upper hand in the fight. Within a few seconds of making her observations, the older man had the younger one pinned to the mat face first.

"Good job today Richard, but you still have a lot of work to go" The older one said as he helped the younger one up.

The older man walked over to the group of three and introduced himself to Nyssa and Oliver.

"Hi, I'm Tarren. I'm the self-defense instructor for the new recruits" Tarren said has he offered his hand to Oliver and Nyssa

"Thank you for what you do down here. It's much appreciated" Oliver said as he shook the man's hand

"And who might you be?" Tarren asked Nyssa.

"Nyssa Raatko. I'm here about the head of security position that will be opening up" She said as she shook Tarren's hand

"So am I testing her Chris?" Tarren asked Christopher, who gave him a nod in response.

"Alright then, let's see what you can do. I can go easy on you since you're brand new" Tarren said as he and Nyssa walked over to the mat.

"No need. Give me everything you got!" Nyssa replied as she passed her coat to Oliver

Tarren nodded in response and ran towards Nyssa, who quickly stepped aside so he would stumble. He turned back around quickly to see Nyssa behind him, in a confident stance with her fists in front of her. Tarren started throwing punches at her and she was able to block and dodge them effortlessly. Tarren started to throw more but had the same outcome. Nyssa decided to trip him up a bit and go for a blind attack. Next time Tarren threw a punch, Nyssa ducked underneath and swept her leg against Tarren's ankles, sending him to the ground. He tried to get up quickly, but Nyssa was already on top of him holding him in a choke hold.

Seeing that Tarren had been defeated, she released her arm from his neck and got up from the ground and offered him a hand up

"That is some pretty good technique you have there. Want to go again?" Tarren asked as he whipped the sweat from his forehead.

"Sure, should I go easy on you?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised as she took her stance.

"Don't even think about it!" Tarren said in reply as he ran towards her.

He threw a few punches at Nyssa and one hit her in the stomach. To avoid being hit again, Nyssa decided to kick things up a notch. She threw a punch at Tarren's head to throw him off, then did a front flip right over him as he was still crouched on the ground from dodging her attack. Nyssa landed behind him, spun around, and quickly planted her foot on the middle of his back which sent him to the ground.

While Tarren was still on the ground, Nyssa knelt down beside him and pushed his head into the mat, letting him know that she was victorious.

"I think she could be a great head Christopher. How did she do on target practice?" Tarren asked as he climbed up from the mat.

"Bullseye every time" Christopher said as he turned to Oliver and Nyssa. "I think you would be fantastic on the field. Tonight I'm supposed to get out with a small team to watch over Mr. Queen's speech in the park tonight. How about you come along and get a feel for how things run out there?"

"Sure! I'd love to come" Nyssa replied as she looked over to Oliver, who was giving her a warm smile.

"Great! We should actually start to get everything ready so why don't you stay down here to help out while Mr. Queen heads back upstairs to prepare for the speech" Christopher suggested

"I guess that's a sign for me to get going. You'll do great Nyssa!" Oliver said as he waved goodbye to the assassin.

Oliver left the room, leaving Nyssa, Christopher, and Tarren in the training room.

"How about we get you armed with some firepower?" Tarren suggested

"Actually, I work better with knives and blades of sorts. I can carry a gun if you want me to though" Nyssa said as she walked off with Tarren

"I have no doubt that's true, but if you become head of security, you'll be required to carry at all times while on duty" Tarren replied

He led Nyssa into a small armory and found a holster that would fit around Nyssa's belt. He then found a gun that he thought Nyssa could fire easily and handed her a few extra magazines. While he was looking around for something else, Nyssa bent down and pulled one of her knifes out of her boot and slid it on the opposite side of the gun.

"What are you doing?" Tarren asked as he put his own gun in a holster.

"I told you" Nyssa said when the knife was finally in place "I do better with knives and I'll make sure to have one in easy reach before going out in the field"

"Where did you even get the knife?"

"My boot, I have an unspoken policy that before I leave my home, I will have at least three knives on me, just in case" Nyssa replied as she and Tarren walked out of the armory.

When they were all suited up and ready to go, they met Christopher and some other security personnel in the main room. Nyssa couldn't help but notice that they were all men dressed in nice suits. She and Tarren were the only ones wearing something a bit out of the ordinary which was more casual clothing.

"Glad you two could make it" Christopher started "This is Nyssa Raatko and she might be taking over as head of security when I retire so don't be fooling around when she's around" He warned.

Despite the guy's stone cold looks on the outside, they all greeted Nyssa with warm smiles but then snapped right back into 'business mode'.

"Alright, here are your assignments" Christopher started as he pulled up a screen on a TV next to them. It displayed a map of the park where the speech was going to take place.

"Ryan, Matthew, and Brandon will all be up near the stage with me. Adrian and Joseph will take the back ends Tarren, you and Nyssa will be in the crowds looking for any suspicious activity. You all know how to use a radio so If you see anything, call for backup first" Christopher said as he passed out the radio system they would be using.

After all the radios were passed out and everyone was armed, the group of eight left out the back and got into a black van that took them to the park

-(=+=)-

"Everyone is position?" Christopher asked over the radio.

"In position" Was everyone's reply back.

"Good, because Mayor Queen just arrived" The head said back.

Everyone got a quick and easy to remember code name for while they were on field. Christopher was known as Captain while everyone else we known by the first letter in their name.

Nyssa was blending in with the crowd of people but she could still see Oliver and the rest of the security team beyond the heads of the people. Mayor Queen walked up onto the stage that had been set up and waved to the people as the clapping died down.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you all for coming out to support the city council's recent decisions regarding the police force and crime management…." Oliver said.

Oliver kept speaking to the people and the countless reporters that were trying to get past the security by the stage. Nyssa was watching the people in the crowd, but kept her eye on one man in particular. She could tell that he was hiding some type of dagger or knife on him based on the way his jacket fell over his hips.

Oliver had gone on to explain how they ACU was going to progress when Nyssa was the man reach to his side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the glimmer of the light reflecting off the dark silver blade. Based on the way he was standing, Nyssa knew he was going to throw the knife straight ahead to try and hit Oliver. He started to bring back his arm like he was itching his head and Nyssa pushed her way through the crowd to stop the knife.

Nyssa was almost at the front of the crowd when she saw the dark silver flying through the air. She jumped right in front of the flying weapon and caught the blade with her bare hand right before it hit Ryan's face. Oliver stopped what he saw saying immediately when he saw Nyssa catch the knife. He watched as she threw the knife on the ground ran into the crowd to try and catch the man who threw the blade.

"We've got an attacker heading towards Adrian and Joseph. Be ready" Nyssa said over the radio as she ran after the man, who was now pulling a mask over his head.

The two security personnel drew their guns and aimed at the man as soon as he broke out of the crowd of people. Instead of firing bullets, Joseph's gun fired a tranquilizer dart at the man. The masked man dodged the dart just in time, but it left Nyssa open for the hit. The dart pierced through her jacket and stayed there for a moment. Nyssa pulled the dart out, threw it to the ground, and ran after the masked man.

The man ran into a nearby alley and kept running. Nyssa was right on his tail and pulled out the knife on her belt. She threw it towards the man and it hit him in the back of his shoulder, causing him to drop to the ground. It wasn't a kill shot, but it definitely hit in a sensitive muscle area which was why the attacker dropped so suddenly.

Nyssa ran up to him while he was still down and pressed her boot in the middle of his back and slammed his head to the ground and held him there. Less than twenty seconds later, Adrian and Joseph ran into the alley and helped Nyssa with the guy.

Once he was in restraints, Adrian pulled back his mask and walked him over to the open street, Where Christopher and some cops were waiting to arrest the guy.

"I am so sorry about the tranq dart. I didn't know you were behind him and that he would duck" Joseph apologized frantically

"It's not a problem at all. We all make mistakes" Nyssa replied as she walked over to the open street.

To her surprise, Oliver was waiting alongside a few cops waiting for Nyssa. She walked over to him and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank god you're alright! I saw you get hit with the dart and you have no idea how bad that scared me!" Oliver said while embracing the assassin

"No worries. I figured that it has been used against me too many times so I just worked on developing immunity to the sedative. It really comes in handy" Nyssa replied as Oliver let go of her.

"That makes more sense. Either way, I'm glad you are all right and thank you for coming to my 'rescue'" Oliver said with a slight chuckle

"You know me; I'm not going to be the damsel in distress in whatever this relationship is between us" Nyssa said with a smirk.

As she and Oliver walked back to the stage area, Christopher ran over to Nyssa with something like an excited expression spreading across his face.

"In all my years in the police and security industry, I've never seen someone catch a knife like you did. That was very impressive and I can't wait to work with you more" Christopher said as he extended his hand out for Nyssa to shake.

She took it willingly, but Christopher pulled back when he felt blood on his palm. He could tell it wasn't his own so he looked over at Nyssa, who was wiping the blood off on her pants.

"How did you-" Christopher started before Nyssa finished for him.

"Cut your hand? That's what happens when you have to catch a knife before it kills a fellow soldier" Nyssa replied

"I see. Do you need any help bandaging that up?"

"Nah, it's a relatively minor cut. Bandaging it would be a wimpy move especially after what I've gone through"

"Alright, If you say so. I need to get back and issue the details for arrest. Excuse me" Christopher said as he walked over to the police captain and some officers.

"After that, I have no doubt that you'll become the head of security" Oliver said as he looked over to Nyssa.

"I kind of hope that there's more to the job than just this. It could be a fun challenge if you know what a mean"

"I know exactly what you mean. Do you want to catch a ride with me back to city hall?"

"Sure, I'm just going to tell Adrian over there so he can tell Christopher" Nyssa said as she walked off

A couple minutes later, Nyssa returned to Oliver who led her to the back limo that he had arrived in. They both rode back to city hall and arrived in less than ten minutes.

-(=+=)-

"So how exactly did they convince you to carry a gun?" Oliver asked as Nyssa took off the holster and set it on Oliver's desk.

"Tarren just handed it to me and I thought it would be better to accept it and just use my knives if necessary" Nyssa replied.

"Well it's kind of nice to hear that you didn't have to show anyone in the security division how sharp your blades are" Oliver said with a laugh

"That would make for an interesting-" Oliver started before his personal assistant walked into the office.

"Please excuse me Mr. Mayor, but there is a large gathering of reporters on the main floor asking for a statement about tonight's events" The young woman stated.

"Alright, Thank you for letting me know. I can take care of it" Oliver said as he dismissed the woman. "Are you up to deal with some media?" Oliver asked Nyssa with a smirk on his face.

"I caught a knife tonight and was shot with a tranq dart. Do you really think I can't handle some reporters?" Nyssa asked as they entered the elevator

When they stepped out of the elevator, they weren't swamped with reporters much to their surprise. Instead, the security personnel that Nyssa was working with were holding back the reporters so Oliver and Nyssa could exit the elevator.

"Alright! If you have a question to ask, please line up here. If we are going to do this, it will be in an orderly fashion!" Christopher shouted to the reporters.

The reporters did as instructed and lined up while the camera men stood off to the side to capture the whole thing.

Oliver and Nyssa stood side by side as the first reporter asked their question.

"Mr. Mayor, why do you think someone would try to assassinate you at a speech concerning the end of crime?"

"Well, here in Star City, there are many different types of people with so many different views. The man who attacked earlier tonight could have been one of the people in the city who believes that more drastic measures should be taking place" Oliver replied

That reporter seemed satisfied with the answer and walked away so the next one could ask something.

"How did you know that the attacker was going to throw a knife at Mr. Queen?" A reporter asked Nyssa. She forgot momentarily that they didn't know she was part of the security team or what her name was for that matter.

Oliver turned towards Nyssa, who replied truthfully. "When you've been trained to spot things that are out of the ordinary, you tend to see the world in a whole different way. People around me saw a man wearing a leather jacket and some loose jeans when I saw someone who was wearing that outfit to try and conceal a slight bulge on his hip. When I saw him reach behind his head, I knew that a knife was going to be thrown based on the way he positioned his elbow. After that, it was just a matter of how you react to different actions"

"What were you doing at the speech in the first place?"

Nyssa looked over to Oliver, who gave her a nod confirming that she could answer truthfully again. "I was recommended as the next head of security and tonight was my first night on the field. It didn't go quite as planned but you can grow from experiences like that"

"And what is your name?" The same reporter asked

"Nyssa Raatko"

"Will you be working in the security force more?" A different reporter asked

"I hope that I can continue, yes, but the decision is up to my superior, Mr. Christopher Wallace" Nyssa replied.

Before another reporter could ask a question, Christopher walked over to Nyssa and Oliver and spoke to the cameras.

"Hello. For those of you that don't know me, I am Christopher Wallace, head of security for the mayor. Tonight I was stunned by the skill of someone I thought was weak and needed lots of guidance before they could go out on the field. I am so pleased to admit that I am wrong because I would like Ms. Nyssa Raatko to take my place as head of security when I retire in the next two weeks"

After Christopher announced that, reporters started to swarm him, Oliver, and Nyssa with cameras and questions, but the rest of the security team was able to hold them off so Oliver and Nyssa could slip out the back exit. Once they had made it outside, they both started to run back towards the bunker, where their team was waiting.

-(=+=)-

Oliver and Nyssa walked out of the elevator and into the main room of the bunker where the whole team was gathered around a TV. It was turned to channel 52 and was covering the attack and save by Nyssa Raatko.

The two who had just arrived joined the team by the TV and watched the video that a bystander caught during the whole thing. It started with Nyssa pushing through the crowds and jumping in front of the knife, then her chasing the guy out of the park and eventually, Adrian, Joseph, and Nyssa all walking out of an alley with the attacker in restraints. Thankfully, the video wasn't able to catch the moment when Nyssa was hit with the tranq dart.

"Dang, I look hotter than I thought" Nyssa said with a laugh as the video ended

A slight blush and smile spread across Oliver's face when she said this. "You always look hot, even when you're catching a knife that's about to kill someone!"

"Well thank you for the support, Oliver" Nyssa said before turning to Felicity and Curtis "So are we going to hood up tonight?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you guys are. Me and Felicity heard rumors of a new drug that's going to hit the streets soon. It's got a really weird name like…." Curtis started before Felicity finished for him

"The dealers have been calling it 'activation' because it's similar to vertigo and atuatuvale as it makes you completely unaware of your surroundings, in a way, because your brain is 'clouded' by adrenaline. There is a major buy going on at the harbor and after that buy, the drug will hit the streets and probably be worse than the vertigo situation a few years back" Felicity stated.

"So we need to stop the transaction by any means necessary?" Rene asked as the team suited up.

"To an extent, yes" Felicity replied as she stared at Nyssa, who just gave a cheeky smile back

"Oh come on Felicity. I don't kill everyone who opposes me. Take tonight's attacker for example" Nyssa replied as she adjusted her quiver

"But if given the opportunity, you would" Felicity said as she started setting up the coms

"On occasion that's the case" Nyssa said before turning to Oliver. "Should I call Lenora and Jacob? They have been looking for a way to get out and I believe they could be of great assistance to us"

"Sure. It would be nice to have the backup" Oliver replied

Nyssa quickly contacted her fellow assassins, who agreed to meet the team at the harbor, then made her way to the van with the rest of the team.


	15. Stove Warmth and Freezer Chill

"In position and waiting for instructions" Dinah said over her com

"Great. Wild Dog, Spartan, Mr. Terrific, Green Arrow? You guys in position?" Felicity asked

"Yup, we're all ready" Spartan replied

"I'm feeling a bit left out Overwatch" Nyssa said in a sarcastic but light hearted tone

"I figured, against my best thoughts, that it would be better to not say your name over the com for security reasons" Felicity replied

"Overwatch, her code name is Phoenix" The green arrow said before he gave instructions to everyone else. "Wild dog, Black Canary and Spartan, the dealers are approaching from your side. Engage for distraction on Spartan's word. Terrific and Phoenix, you're with me as the main attack"

Two vans rolled up into an open area at the harbor and around twelve, heavily armed men jumped out. A couple minutes later, a large pickup truck parked a couple yards away and some men opened the unloading hatch, revealing the contents inside. The truck held what looked to be around two hundred million worth of drugs. After the men checked on the drugs, they closed the hatch and waited for the buyers to arrive

It wasn't even ten minutes later when another set of vans showed up. Around eighteen more men emerged from those vans, making a grand total of thirty five men total meaning that each vigilante would take on five each.

A man dressed in dark clothing like the rest of his gang walked to the middle and met a man from the opposite 'side' who was much larger than him. Both were clearly carrying more weapons than their henchmen.

"I see you've brought the goods" The smaller one stated

"I need to know you brought the cash" The bigger one said with a grunt.

The smaller man snapped his fingers and some other people on his side brought forward a total of five duffle bags with cash. The bigger man nodded his head and his men started walking over to take the bags, but they were stopped by a glass shattering canary cry.

Black Canary jumped down from a storage box and let out another shriek to lower the men to the ground. Spartan and Wild Dog jumped down and each on landed at Canary's side. They both started firing their guns at both groups of men creating a distraction. While they were doing that, Green Arrow and Terrific jumped down and started their attack. Phoenix stayed up on the storage container. She grabbed an explosive arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Before she could fire it, she felt a tap on her shoulder and quickly spun around.

"You guys started without us? That's cold" Sterling said as she and Zalam knelt down beside Phoenix.

"I'm glad you could make it because I need some help getting rid of the drugs" Phoenix replied as she drew another explosive arrow and nocked it.

"Alright, we're doing a triple double fire!" Zalam said excitedly as he and Sterling nocked their own explosives

"On my mark" Phoenix said as they all took aim for the truck. The hatch was left open, making the drugs an easy target. "Everyone get back from the truck,. Sterling, Zalam and I are going to light it up!" Phoenix warned over the coms.

Immediately, the team moved their fights away from the trucks so the assassins had a clear shot. Once everyone was a safe distance away, Phoenix raised her hand in the air. The assassins all drew back their double shots and waited. Phoenix waited a couple seconds before dropping her hand. Right on the mark, Sterling, Zalam, and Phoenix's arrows traveled for the inside of the truck and as soon as they hit, the truck went up in flames with a loud bang.

A rush of heat radiated from the flaming remains of the truck and the drug dealers looked at the millions of dollars that had just been ignited before their eyes. While they were distracted, the team members that were fighting quickly took them all down.

"Good work Phoenix. Overwatch, can you get the SCPD down here?" The Green Arrow asked over the coms

"They're already on the way and should be there in less than three minutes. Good job you guys" Overwatch replied

"Sterling, Zalam and I can keep an eye on the dealers until the SCPD arrives" Phoenix said as she and the other assassins jumped down from top of the storage container.

The three assassins walked over to the fight scene with Lenora and Jacob leading the way while Nyssa trailed behind. Eventually, they were met by the other vigilantes, who all greeted Sterling and Zalam. After a couple minutes of guarding, but mostly socializing, all of team arrow left the crime scene when police cars started to roll up. The SCPD was led by Captain Pike, who had come to the crime scene. As Green Arrow and Phoenix were leaving the scene, Captain Pike called out to them.

"So what exactly went down here?" He asked the vigilante's

Because Green Arrow had a voice scrambler, he responded. "Drug dealers were going to release something new on the streets and it would have been worse than the vertigo problem"

"I see, well what's with the burning truck?" Pike asked while gesturing to the flaming remains

"We needed to destroy the supply so someone wouldn't get their hands on it" Green Arrow replied. "I trust you can handle it from here, Captain". With that, the two vigilantes ran back towards the van to catch a ride back to the bunker

"You take the van with the rest of the team. I want to take the rooftops" Phoenix said as Green Arrow climbed into the van

"Alright then. Just don't be long" He replied with a smile

Phoenix smiled back and took off for the rooftops. Once she was at a safe head, she took off her veil and hood and let the midnight winds blow through her dark hair.

Nyssa was enjoying the midnight winds as she ran across the rooftops until she felt a presence behind her. She quietly drew the dagger that was strapped to her thigh and quickly threw it when she turned around. The man behind her caught the dagger and let out a slight laugh

"My child, I thought you would know it's me by now" He said as he walked towards Nyssa and handed her the knife back.

"Father, what are you really doing here in Star City? You don't just leave Nanda Parbat to 'check how things are going'. Especially when I'm the one completing the mission" Nyssa said to Ra's

"Normally you would be correct, but in this occasion you aren't" Ra's started "I will be investing a couple months into an internal mission for the old league. Before I start, I want to see how things are going with your two missions"

"They are going just great" Nyssa replied as she started to walk away.

"What is your plan? You haven't made a move for the swords in over two weeks" Ra's said.

His sudden question stopped the assassin in her tracks and she slowly turned back around. "I was planning to retrieve the sword of flames after Christmas. It's when the tourism is the lightest so I can slip in and out in less than three hours"

"As long as you have a plan in place, then I have no reason to stand in the way of that but do know this. A distraction can only be a distraction for so long until it becomes a priority" Ra's said as he walked away and back into the darkness, leaving Nyssa on the rooftop alone.

Nyssa knew exactly what he meant, but decided not to dwell on it because she knew that it could all be a matter of perspective. She decided to get back to the bunker to return the com before Oliver went crazy thinking something happened to her.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked into the bunker where she saw Lenora and Jacob sparring with escrima sticks while Oliver was practicing his archery. When he heard Nyssa's footsteps, he turned around rapidly and smiled at her.

"Glad to see you made it back" Oliver said as Nyssa returned a smile

"What makes you think I wouldn't?" She asked as she took off her quiver

"You never know around here" Oliver stated, receiving a nod in agreement from Nyssa. "So William has been asking if me to ask you if you'd be interested in making holiday cookies with us tomorrow morning"

Nyssa's smile grew when Oliver said this. "Well of course I'll be there! Just be warned that I can't bake" She replied as she put away the last of her armor

"Great! Do you want to come by at around ten?"

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then?" Nyssa said as she walked over to the elevator

"Yeah. Goodnight Nyssa" Oliver said to her as the elevator doors closed

-(=+=)-

"Nyssa! Nyssa get up!" Lenora shouted as she shook the assassin awake. Nyssa wasn't responding to the shaking so Lenora just gave a hard shove and her friend fell off the bed and hit the wood floor with a thud.

"Lenora! What the hell!" Nyssa shouted at her younger friend

"Don't you have to meet Oliver at around ten? Because its nine forty five" Lenora said as she scooted away

Nyssa looked up at the clock and saw that Lenora was telling the truth.

"Damn it" Nyssa said as she got up off the ground. "Thanks Lenora!" She called back as she rushed into the bathroom

"No problem!" Lenora said as she skipped out of the room.

While Nyssa was rushing out the door, Lenora met Jacob down in the kitchen. He was attempting pancakes again and this time, he had an extinguisher and a bag of baking soda next to the stove just in case.

"Hey Jacob..! Do you know what day it is?" Lenora asked as she took a seat at the counter

"Uh…a cold December morning and the day I finally make pancakes?"

"It's December 20th which means we have to force Nyssa into participating in our countdown activities!" Lenora said as she practically jumped up and down in her seat

"You sure she'd participate? Nyssa is usually pretty adamant about staying out of that stuff"

"True, but what if it was Oliver that asked her?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and gave his wife a smirk. "You dirty player! I can't believe you're going to play that card on her! I'm in!"

"Great! I can go get the stuff then call Oliver. Hopefully Nyssa isn't at his place yet" Lenora replied as she jumped off the seat and grabbed her phone

-(=+=)-

"Hey Dad, where's Nyssa?" William asked as he entered the main room where Oliver was looking at his phone.

"Don't worry, she should be here in a few minutes" Oliver said as he read a text on his phone.

While Oliver was reading the text, there was a knock on the door and William rushed over to answer it.

"Nyssa!" He said as the door swung open.

"Hi William! Sorry about running late, I lost track of time" Nyssa replied as she gave William a hug. "Sorry about that Oliver"

"No worries. We got all the ingredients out so we could get started" Oliver said as he walked into the kitchen.

William and Nyssa followed him into the large kitchen and on their way, Nyssa spotted a large Christmas tree that was decorated with red and gold ornaments. There were random ones that didn't exactly match the rest of the tree like some snowman cookies with Oliver and Thea's names on them. There was also a picture of a six year old William and more ornaments with family pictures, keepsakes and more.

"Your tree looks absolutely beautiful" Nyssa said as she admired it

"Do you have a tree at your house?" William asked

"Yeah. My roommates, Lenora and Jacob, both love Christmas and had Lenora's brother come out to help decorate" The assassin explained to the younger boy.

"I'm low key scared to see how many Christmas decorations are in your house. After all, the Bariq's were known for their lavish and lively Christmas eve parties" Oliver said as he pulled out his mother's recipe for chocolate chip and sugar cookies.

"So which should we do first; Chocolate chip or sugar?" Oliver asked the two.

Nyssa turned to William, who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Chocolate chip. Definitely chocolate chip first" William replied as he trotted over to the large fridge and got out the cold ingredients. Oliver went into the pantry to get the rest of the ingredients while Nyssa found the pans.

The three of the poured the ingredients into a large mixing bowl and then Oliver passed the mixer over to William.

"Woah Dad! You're trusting me with this weapon?" William asked with a smirk spread across his face

"Don't blow up the house. That's all the rules I'm setting in place" Oliver said as he ruffled William's hair.

William turned on the mixer and placed it in the pile of ingredients. After two minutes of blending the batter, William slowly pulled the beaters out, but they were still on at full speed, causing batter to fly everywhere. The batter got all over William's shirt and face and some batter made its way over to Oliver and Nyssa. It hit the vigilante's on the face and some even got in Nyssa's hair.

"Oh yeah, don't do that either" Oliver said while laughing

"Right, I knew that" William said in a guilty tone as Oliver passed him a towel

The three of them cleaned up the batter mess and got the cookies on a tray, then put them in the oven. Once the cookies were in the oven, William excused himself and left for the bathroom, leaving Nyssa and Oliver together in the kitchen. Oliver was leaning up against the island counter while Nyssa sat on the counter across from him.

"Hey Nyssa" Oliver said as a smile spread across his face

"Yes?" She replied with her eyebrow raised

"You've got some batter on your hairline" He said while chuckling

"Really? I thought I got it all" Nyssa stated as she felt along her hairline to try and clean up the batter

"Here, let me get it" Oliver said as he got up from a leaning position and walked over to Nyssa, who was still sitting on the counter. He ran his thumb across the left side of Nyssa's hairline and wiped away the batter.

When the batter was cleaned off, Oliver and Nyssa's faces were only a few inches apart.

"Nyssa?" Oliver said with a blush spreading across his face

"Yes Oliver?" She replied.

Before Nyssa could say anything else, Oliver's hand reached behind her head and pulled her into a warm and loving kiss. Nyssa kissed back and the two of them stayed like that for a bit longer. They slowly broke the kiss and Oliver saw the blush that had spread across Nyssa's face.

"You really are an amazing person" Nyssa said as smiled at Oliver

"It takes an amazing woman to make me a good man" Oliver replied

Little to their knowledge, William had been watching the whole encounter from around the corner but had managed to stay hidden and hide his excitement. He hadn't seen his Dad this happy since he and Felicity were together.

"Hey, are the cookies done yet?" William asked as he walked back into the kitchen while trying to hide his own smile.

"Not yet buddy, but soon" Oliver replied as he pulled out some cooling racks from a drawer.

"Alright then, I'll get the milk!" The boy said.

He got into a small run and slid across the wooden floors, then swung the fridge door open and grabbed the milk. Oliver got out the glasses and set them out so William could get the 'meal' ready.

Once the timer went off, Oliver pulled the cookies out and set them down to cool. As soon as they were cooled, William was the first to grab a cookie.

"William, be careful. They're still-" Oliver started before William took a chomp of the cookie. "Hot…"

"Yum! These are fantastic but I can feel my tongue burning up!" William said as he took a long drink of milk.

Oliver reached over and grabbed two cookies off the tray, then handed one to Nyssa. They both took a bite of the cookie and Oliver turned to Nyssa, who was staring at the cookie.

"I never thought they could be this good! These are amazing!" Nyssa said after swallowing her bite.

"Yeah, I guess we did a good job" Oliver replied.

"We'll need to teach Jacob how to bake so he doesn't set fire to my kitchen" Nyssa said as she grabbed another cookie.

"Can I teach him? It would be kind of fun teaching an assassin how to bake cookies" William asked

"Yes! Please teach him!" The female assassin begged with a laugh

"Hey Dad, can we go ice skating again?" William asked as they all cleaned up the kitchen

Oliver turned over to Nyssa who gave him a smile and he replied. "I think Nyssa agrees so sure! The rink is usually clear this time of day since most people are at work"

"Shouldn't you be at the office mayor-ing? How did you get today off?" Nyssa asked

"Apparently, the mayor gets a grand total of two sick days per month. Since I don't really get sick, I decided to use on one you guys"

"Aww, you're such a family guy" Nyssa teased

Once the kitchen was all cleaned up and the cookies were stored, Oliver, William, and Nyssa all gathered their warms clothes and exited the penthouse, making their way to the ice rink.

-(=+=)-

"So what exactly do you have planned for the first day of the countdown?" Jacob asked as Lenora dug through a box filled with Christmas stuff

"I want to decorate the bunker" Lenora said as she pulled out a bunch of lights from the box.

"Do you think Oliver will approve?" Her husband asked

"Probably not, but it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission!" Lenora replied. "Now help me get all the lights! We are doing this right now!"

Jacob did as instructed and helped Lenora gather the lights and some other decorations like wreaths, garlands, and bows. Once it was all gathered, the two of them walked down to the bunker

-(=+=)-

"C'mon Oliver! William did it so of course you can!" Nyssa called to him as she and William skated around him.

"I will, I will! I just need a sec to figure it out"

"There's nothing to figure out. You just got to do it!" Nyssa said before gliding next to him. "Start skating in a backwards circle, then gradually make your way to the center like this"

Nyssa demonstrated what she just told Oliver and once she reached the end, she used the snow plow stop to come to a halt.

When Nyssa stepped out of the way, Oliver pushed himself forward and then started skating backwards like Nyssa taught him.

"Remember to lean towards the middle so you actually go in a circle!" Nyssa reminded

Oliver started to lean a little more and he was soon skating backwards in a circle. Once he came to the center, Oliver did a snow plow stop, but he kicked up much more ice than Nyssa had.

"Great! Now that you both have it, we can go on with the hair cutter spin" Nyssa said as she skated out to the middle of the rink. She started skating at a faster speed and once she was at a decent speed, she lifted one of her legs into the air at a ninety degree angle and started spinning. She spun for a couple seconds, then pulled the free leg closer to her until it was next to her other leg. This sent her into a faster two footed spin and once she started slowing down, Nyssa picked her leg back up and did a slow glide out of the spin.

"Key concept to note; you just need to move one leg in and out. Gravity will do the rest" Nyssa said as she skated in between Oliver and William. "So who's first?"

Oliver and William both looked at each other, then William skated a bit further out so he could build up some speed. He started skating forward, then lifted his leg and got into a slow spin. Once he pulled his leg in, he started spinning at a faster speed. William started to slow down, but was too dizzy to finish the spin. He skated back over to Nyssa and Oliver and leaned against the wall for support.

"That will definitely need more practice…everything is spinning….!" William said with a laugh.

"That's to be expected. Do you still want to try Oliver?" Nyssa asked

"If William can handle it, then I can too" Oliver replied as he skated out to the middle. He started skating and picked up speed as he went along. Once he thought he was going fast enough, Oliver lifted his leg and went in a slow spin. He brought the leg closer and picked up more speed. He didn't start slowing down when he stuck his leg back out and stopped the spin with a slow, backwards glide.

"That was fantastic Oliver!" Nyssa said as she skated out next to him. William followed her and appeared right beside his Dad.

"Yeah! Now I understand how to do it" William said as he started to skate back out. He did the exact moves Oliver did and came out with a similar outcome; however, William still felt a bit dizzy after completing it.

"Don't feel a need to rush this. Figuring skating is incredibly hard to master, especially after only two weeks of practicing" Nyssa reminded the two.

"Right, and how long did it take you to learn a spin?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised

"One week of practicing only spins and gliding" Nyssa replied. "So you have a long way to go" She teased.

The three of them skated for about two more hours before they decided to get to the bunker to see the rest of the team. They all returned their skates and started walking down the sidewalk and towards the bunker.

-(=+=)-

Oliver, Nyssa, and William all walked out of the elevator and into the main room of the bunker. They were all hit with the sight of Christmas' vomit all over bunker. There were rainbow lights wrapped around all the support beams, the railings of the computer platform, and more lining door frames. Bows and wreaths were littered all around the main room and in the far corner, there was a decent sized Christmas tree.

The three of them were all taking it in when two assassins walked into the room wearing training outfits and each holding a pair of escrima sticks.

"Hey guys! Do you like the bunker?" Lenora asked as she and Jacob walked over to them

"W-w-what did you do?!" Nyssa asked as she looked all around the room

"It's our five day Christmas countdown! Oliver said that he would help out this year!" Lenora replied

"Really? You let them persuade you into stringing lights all over the base of operations?" Nyssa asked

"It seemed like a fun idea and I have to admit, the bunker does look really nice" Oliver said as he looked around. "Nice touch with the tree, Jacob"

"Thank you. I wasn't even sure we were going to be able to get it through the secret entrance" Jacob said.

"So how did the pancakes go?" Nyssa asked him

"Great! I didn't burn down your kitchen so you have nothing to worry about today"

Nyssa nodded and walked around the bunker, admiring the décor.

"I still can't believe you did this" Nyssa said as she ran her hand along a tinsel decorated railing

"Lots of time and holiday spirit combined lead to this. I can't believe you are questioning this after me and Jacob lived with you for three years!" Lenora replied with a laugh.

"Right. You made a Christmas wreath out of arrows in the middle of July after you lost track of which day was which" Nyssa reminded her assassin friend

"To be fair, the arrow wreath did look fantastic. It might actually be under my bed back in Nanda Parbat" Lenora said

"We should just make a new one. You've got blue arrows, I've got black, Oliver's got green and Nyssa has red. We can make some neat wreaths" Jacob pointed out.

While Lenora and Jacob discussed wreaths and other old time Christmas décor, a beeping was heard from the computer platform. Oliver jumped up the stairs, with William and Nyssa trailing, and looked to see the source of the beeping.

"Robbery down at Starling National. Lenora, Jacob! Do you guys have your armor with you?" Oliver said as he jumped down the stairs and started getting ready

"Yup, we'll get suited up!" Jacob called back

"Great. Nyssa, you can come out right?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, it's just a bank robbery" Nyssa replied

"Well you never know these days, with metas running around like they own the place" Oliver responded as he adjusted his quiver. Before he and the rest of the team left, he turned back over to William. "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things just in case. Felicity showed you how to use the coms right?"

William nodded and Oliver continued.

"Great. We need you to act as Overwatch tonight. If you turn on the computers, there is a blueprint list for all the buildings in the city. Search up the Starling National and there should be a heat map that pops up. Our status will be loaded in already so you just need to watch for foreign objects or figures" Oliver explained as he rushed out the door, leaving William alone in the bunker.

Once team arrow had left the bunker, William walked up to the computers and pulled up the thermal map. After everything was set up, he tuned into the coms just in case.

"Welcome to the conversation, Overwatch. Are you ready for this?" Green Arrow asked his son

"Yeah, let's do this!" He replied


	16. The Return

"So we're going to create a 'go' team within the security detail. This will consist of Ryan, Matthew, Brandon, Adrian, Joseph, and Nyssa until you take over as the head" Jacob said to the security division at City Hall

Nyssa had to wake up earlier that morning so she could get down to city hall to help out with the new go team that Christopher was creating.

"This team will receive extra training from me and Tarren since it will be the primary group of people that will go out" He continued. "Nyssa, if you are able to, it would be appreciated if you could help with the training"

Nyssa nodded in response and Christopher went on explaining the logistics and the creation of back up teams.

"Alright then! Now that everything has been explained in some detail, go team members are going to be trained with Tarren and Nyssa until we leave for the event at the children's hospital" The head said before walking back to his office.

Nyssa turned to Tarren, who smiled at her and then walked over to the training room. The assassin followed behind and they started prepping for the five trainees. Tarren was planning for a traditional self-defense and offense while Nyssa had something different in mind. She wanted to use the five as a test run for how she was going to train the incoming members of the Phoenix League.

The five trainees all walked into the room wearing some loose clothing that could be easy to move in. They all lined up on the edge of the mat while Nyssa and Tarren stood side by side in front of them.

"Alright guys, we're going to start with some of the more basic but advanced moves that will turn our opponents attacks against them. Nyssa, would you mind demonstrating with me?" Tarren asked

"I'll do my best not to kill you" Nyssa said with a smirk as they walked on to the mat.

Tarren started to throw punches at Nyssa and she quickly reacted. The next time his arm came near her right side, she grabbed it and twisted it behind Tarren's back. Once that arm was restrained, Nyssa flipped him around so his back was facing her and she used her left arm to pull him into a chokehold.

"That looks simple enough. Let's get to it!" Brandon said

"Oh that's what you think, just wait until your partner has you in the chokehold" Tarren warned

-(=+=)-

"Mr. Queen, are you ready to head out for the children's hospital" His assistant asked him

"Yes, but first I'd like to check up on the security detail"

"Why's that?"

"They do so much for me and this office and I'd like to get to know them and thank them for it" Oliver replied as he walked to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Oliver walked over to the sealed door and gave his ID. The once sealed doors clicked open and Oliver walked inside. He saw a bunch of members on the computers while some others were setting up some coms. While Oliver was looking around, Christopher walked out of his office to greet him.

"Good morning Mr. Queen! How can we help you?"

"Morning Christopher, can you tell me where I can find the team that's going to be at the children's hospital?"

"Right through that door" Christopher said as he pointed out the door to the training room.

Oliver thanked him then went inside to where he had been directed. When he walked inside, he was incredibly surprised so see a rookie had Nyssa pinned to the mat.

"Ha! I got the trainer guys!" The man said

"You rookies, always want to believe the better side of things" Nyssa said with a sarcastic sigh. When she said this, she flipped onto her back and kneed her opponent's collarbone. He was sent back, clutching the area where he had been hit.

"That's cold Nyssa! I could have killed you in the time I had you in that pin!" He said

"Listen here Ryan. You didn't kill me so I had the chance to strike. Even then, do you really think you could kill me?" Nyssa asked with her arms extended. Ryan shook his head and Nyssa turned to the rest of the trainees. "Lesson six, don't under estimate your opponent because that could happen" Nyssa said as she gestured to Ryan.

All the trainees nodded in reply and Tarren dismissed them to get some water when he spotted Oliver.

"Good morning Mr. Queen. How can we help you?" Tarren asked

"I just wanted to see how things were going with the go team. Seems that training is going well" Oliver replied

"The rookies need work" Nyssa said

"What are you talking about?" Tarren started "I think they are doing pretty well"

"I think I have different standards than you do" Nyssa replied

Oliver knew exactly what she meant and tried to hold back a laugh by biting his lip. He knew that Nyssa was going to train them like the league trained new members when he saw her knee Ryan's collarbone instead of giving him the feeling of victory.

"Well, thank you for doing this you guys. It really helps us in a way you can't imagine" Oliver said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you Mr. Queen!" Tarren called back

"Should we get weapons and coms passed out?" Nyssa asked the other trainer

"Yeah, let's get to it"

-(=+=)-

Nyssa and the rest of the go team had gotten themselves in position around the area of the hospital where Oliver was going to do activities with the children. It was in a large gathering room in the children's ward and there were already several kids in the room. Some were walking on their own while others were in wheelchairs. They ranged from ages three to around age seventeen.

"Are you all in position?" Nyssa asked over the com

"Yeah, we're all set" Matthew replied

Nyssa looked out at the crowd of reporters, children, and parents that were all gathered in the room waiting for the mayor. The crowd started clapping and Oliver walked and up to the stage.

"Thank you, for the warm welcome. I'm so glad that I've been given the opportunity to meet all these amazing children and maybe make their holiday a little brighter…." Oliver started. He caught a glimpse of Nyssa, who was standing up against the wall. She looked over to him and gave a warm smile, encouraging him to continue.

"As many of you know, I have a son of my own. As a father, it kills me to see all these amazing kids stuck in the hospital during the hospital. This year, I encourage all of you to try and make someone's holiday a bit brighter, especially those who are hurting the most" Oliver finished. The audience gave a loud applause as Oliver walked off the stage.

The mayor walked over to a group of children who were standing off to the side and started talking with them. Nyssa was watching him with the children when her com turned on.

"There is some suspicious activity in the northern corridor. An older man in a business suit is lingering there and he looks armed" Adrian reported

"Alright, I'll check it out. All of you stay here just in case. Even with your rookie training, you could be of some help" Nyssa replied.

The assassin walked down the corridor, making sure her knife was in easy reach. When she rounded the corner, she saw the man Adrian was talking about. He was definitely armed with a couple pistols and maybe a revolver.

"Sir, civilians aren't supposed to be here at this time. If you could come with me-" Nyssa started before the man spun around and pointed a gun at her.

"No survivors!" He said as he shot the gun at her.

Nyssa was able to dodge the bullet right before it hit her chest. She ran towards the man in order to disarm him but her unloaded the rest of the magazine, making it harder for Nyssa to get close to him. She ran around a corner for cover from the bullet and drew her knife. Once the magazine was emptied, he reached for another gun but in that time, Nyssa stuck her head out from around the corner and threw the knife at him. It hit the man on the side of his abdomen, but her just pulled the blade out and kept coming. The man sent another barrage of bullets for cover and started making his way to the main gathering room. Before he could get far, Nyssa rolled up her sleeve, revealing a hidden bracer holding some tranq darts. She stuck her head back around the corner and threw the dart at him. The dart landed on the back of his neck and as soon as it punctured the skin, the man dropped to the ground unconscious.

"I've taken care of the man. Start evacuating people just in case and someone get the SCPD here" Nyssa said over the coms

"We started evacuation after the first bullet sounded. SCPD is already on the way" Ryan reported

After hearing this, Nyssa knelt down to the unconscious attacker and searched him for more weapons. She found three more guns, two knives, and a few small grenades. Nyssa disassembled the guns and threw them to the side along with the knives and grenades, being careful to set them off.

Nyssa was still standing when the SCPD rushed into the corridor along with Adrian and Joseph from the go team. Two officers dragged the attacker out of the corridor and another picked up the weapons that Nyssa threw aside. Adrian, Joseph, and Nyssa all walked out of the corridor and over to the gathering room where the last people were being evacuated. Nyssa saw Oliver pacing around the room while Ryan and Brandon were trying to get him to leave.

"Oliver! You heard them! Get back to city hall!" Nyssa shouted when she heard the arguments

"Nyssa!" Oliver said as he rushed over to her. "You're not injured are you?!"

"When will you get it through your thick skull that I don't fall from an injury?" Nyssa asked quietly

"I don't care if you say that or not. I'm still going to want to know if you're okay" Oliver replied

"Well, I'm fine so you can head back to city hall before the media thinks you've been shot" Nyssa stated

Oliver nodded as he turned around and walked out the door, where he was immediately swamped by the media. Nyssa and the rest of the go team did a quick sweep of the floor to make sure everyone was out.

"So are you and Queen a thing?" Brandon asked over the coms

"My life stays my business. Hope you're ready for the next training session" Nyssa warned

"Oh man dude! You're in for it now!" Ryan teased, still over the com

"Just shut your mouths and finish the one task you were assigned" Nyssa said in an annoyed tone as she walked down another corridor.

-(=+=)-

"So it's day two of the countdown. What do you have in mind Lenora?" Jacob asked his wife

"Umm, not entirely sure. We could attempt making Christmas cookies and bring some to Trent later on" Lenora suggested

"Alright. Do you know how to make cookies?"

"No but I don't have a thing for burning down the kitchen so I can figure it out" Lenora teased

"My mom had a killer recipe for snickerdoodles that we could make" Jacob said

"And how are you planning on getting said recipe? We both agreed to reveal ourselves to our families at the Christmas party. Until then, we don't see them" Lenora stated

"She might have posted them on her facebook page" Jacob replied as he went off to find a laptop. Once he found one, he pulled up his mother's facebook page and searched for her recipe. Eventually, Jacob found it and printed it.

"There. We have a recipe!" Jacob beamed

"Alright then. Let's make these without destroying the kitchen!" Lenora said as she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen

The two of them were mixing the batter when Nyssa walked through the door. Her sleeves were wrinkled and her hair was all messed up, grabbing the attention of Lenora.

"Hey Nyssa? What happened at the hospital?" Lenora asked

"Some attacker came and started shooting the place up. My team found some people hiding in a closet that were too scared to move so we had to literally drag them outside" Nyssa replied

"That sucks. Why are you home so early?" Jacob asked

"Me and the the team were given the rest of the day off" She replied "I think I know what's going on with all these attacks though"

"And what's that?" Lenora asked

"My father is in town and I believe he is sending these men to attack as a message" Nyssa started. She went over to a table and took off the hidden bracer that held a bunch or tranq darts, then walked out the door and back to city hall to find Oliver.

-(=+=)-

The elevator doors opened and Nyssa walked straight ahead to Oliver's office. She flashed her security badge to his assistant and walked inside. Oliver was sitting at his desk reading over some documents when the door opened and Nyssa practically ran inside.

"Nyssa? What's going on?" Oliver asked as he made a move to stand up

"My father is back in town and I believe he is sending all these attacks as a message to avoid distractions. He's trying to eliminate the one thing that is holding me back from retrieving the sword of flames and I needed you to know because I'm taking the next plane out to Hawaii to get it before he kills you!" Nyssa said quickly

"W-what? You're leaving this close to Christmas?" Oliver said in shock

"I'd rather explain to William why I wasn't there for Christmas than explain to him why you died because of me" Nyssa replied.

"Are you sure about this? How soon do you think you'll be back?!" Oliver asked frantically

"I can be back later tonight if my plan works" Nyssa said as she pulled out her phone. She quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

 _"_ _Hello? Who is this?"_ A male voice asked over the phone

"Mr. Ramon, I need you to get me to the Mauna Loa volcano as soon as you can" Nyssa said

 _"_ _Are you going after another sword?"_ Cisco asked

"I wouldn't be calling you if I wasn't" Nyssa replied

 _"_ _Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Bunker right?"_

"Correct. I'll be waiting"

Nyssa hung up the phone and walked to the door when Oliver grabbed her arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?! No plan, no escape?!" Oliver asked

"You think too little of me Oliver. I'm getting the sword now before my father sends another attack! If I'm correct, you have a speech to give at the fire department and that makes the scene a target" Nyssa said as she yanked her arm away

"Nyssa, wait! I'm coming with you!" Oliver shouted

"No you aren't! You're the mayor and this city needs you right now!" Nyssa shouted back.

Before Oliver could say anything else, Nyssa was already out of the office and down the elevator.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had put on her armor and was filling her quiver with some arrows when a portal appeared in the middle of the decorated bunker.

"Woah! Love the décor! It's a nice touch" Cisco said as he walked over to the assassin.

"Yeah, It's nice" She said back. "In order for this to work correctly, I need you to come to the volcano with me"

"Wait, you want me to wait on a volcano while you draw a sword form a stone?!" Cisco asked and received a nod from Nyssa. "Alright then. But if I die, you have to explain it to Barry and Caitlin!"

"You're not going to die because you can teleport" Nyssa replied. "Can you open the portal?"

Cisco nodded and opened a watery portal. The two of them jumped through and landed on the hot, black rock of the volcano. Small amounts of lava were flowing around them and if Cisco wasn't watching were he was stepping, his foot would have gone up in flames.

"The sword should be right up there" Nyssa said as she pointed to the crater of the volcano.

"Wait a minute! You said that we would get out of this alive! If we are going to walk into a volcano that will certainly not be the case unless we've got some sort of special armor!" Cisco shouted

"You'll be fine Mr. Ramon. Since only one person is needed to retrieve the sword, you'll wait up here while I get it" Nyssa said as they walked towards the top

"Well than I'll live and you'll die! How is that going to work exactly?!"

"With this" Nyssa said as she reached for a vial attached to a string she was wearing around her neck. She quickly drank the contents, then kept walking.

"What was that exactly?" Cisco asked

"It's an immunity booster. It makes the drinker immune to all physical trauma for about twelve hours"

"Let me guess, the league created it?"

"You seem to be catching on Mr. Ramon. The league isn't all medieval"

The two of them arrived at the crater of the volcano and looked down into the ocean of lava before them. Around the rim of the crater, there was a small, stone pathway that led to a small door that was too close to the lava for normal people to get too.

"You wait up here while I get the sword" Nyssa said to Cisco

Before he could reply, Nyssa jumped down into the crater and landed on the pathway. Someone without the booster would have easily broke both of their legs, even if they landed on their feet. Nyssa landed on her feet unaffected from the fall and ran down towards the small door.

Nyssa stopped in front of the stone door and sweating profusely. The booster kept her from roasting alive, but it didn't stop the feeling of it. She wiped the sweat away from her forehead, then reached into her quiver and pulled out an arrow with a sharper and more defined point. Nyssa inserted the arrowhead into the stone lock and moved it around a bit before a click was heard. The door rolled back and a hot rush of air shot out of the cave.

Once it passed, Nyssa walked inside the cave and saw an obsidian pedestal with nine gemstones circling around it. There was another lock on the pedestal, but noting an arrowhead couldn't handle. On the sides of the cave, there were little holes that lava flowed out from and pools it collected in.

Nyssa approached the pedestal and drew another fine arrow from her quiver. She put it in the obsidian pedestal and moved it around until there was a loud click. The nine gemstones started to glow a bright orange and the light from them bounced off the pedestal, revealing ancient league text. Once the text was illuminated, the pedestal started to glow and when the light disappeared, a majestic sword with a golden handle was sticking out of the obsidian.

The assassin walked over to the sword and grabbed onto it with both hands. She gave it a couple tugs before it was released from the stone. When the sword was removed, the pedestal let out the burning light that engulfed Nyssa. When the light died down, the sword that was in Nyssa's hand released a small fire from the blade, which activated its booster abilities.

Nyssa was about to walk out of the cave when the walls started to shake. The small holes where lava was coming out started to crack as more lava rushed out. The pools started to overflow and moved closer to the pedestal where the sword was. Although Nyssa had used the immunity, she knew she had to escape the cave before she was swallowed by lava. The assassin ran out the entrance to the cave right before the stone door shut and stopped outside to catch her breath.

The lava that was in the crater started to rise slowly, causing Nyssa to run up the pathway. She ran as fast as she could but the lava was getting closer and closer. Nyssa's boot was about to be engulfed by the lava when a watery portal appeared in front of her. Without thinking, Nyssa jumped through it and fell onto the cold ground of the bunker.

"Perfect timing Mr. Ramon!" Nyssa said as she lied on cold ground.

"Sorry about not making it sooner. I was only able to get it when you were in my sights" Cisco replied

"Well thanks for not letting me die" Nyssa said

"No problem. If all is well here, I need to get back to central city" Cisco stated as he created another portal. "Cya later!"

With that, Cisco jumped though and left Nyssa alone in the bunker. She got to her feet and took off her armor, but kept the sword in hand. Once she had all her armor taken off, she found a cloth to wrap the blade in. Before she left for her house, she sent Oliver a text. _'Got it'_ was all she sent because she knew that Oliver would understand. With that, Nyssa made her way back to her house, praying that Jacob and Lenora didn't burn it down.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa approached the back entrance to her home and took it. She snuck inside and took the stairs to the basement, which was where the training area and safe were located. Nyssa typed in a code and the safe gave a small beep. When it did this, Nyssa opened the door and saw the other three swords and the large collection of boosters. She placed the sword of flames next to the rest and quickly closed the door then made her way upstairs.

When Nyssa walked out of the basement, the smell of fresh baked cookies hit her like a boomerang. Nyssa rounded the corner and saw Lenora and Jacob decorating some cookies.

"Afternoon Nyssa! Want a cookie?" Lenora asked as she grabbed one

"Sure. What type?"

"Jacob's mom made this killer snickerdoodle and we wanted to make some so here we are!" She responded as she passed the assassin the cookie

"These are fantastic which leads me to wonder who made them" Nyssa replied as she swallowed a bite

"Jacob did the majority of the work. I just got stuff for him" Lenora said

"Looks like I can worry less about you burning the kitchen down. I hope it stays that way" Nyssa said with a smirk

"Don't worry! I keep the baking soda and extinguisher nearby just in case!" Jacob replied as Nyssa walked off for the front door.

Nyssa was about to close the door when Lenora called her name.

"Nyssa! Can I ask a really big favor?" The young assassin asked

"Shoot"

"Can me and Jacob each use a water booster on Christmas eve?"

"W-why do you need a booster?"

"Because Trent suggested that we hit my parents' party off with a bang. We were planning to make it snow inside but in secret so people there don't know it's us"

"I'll take a look into it" Nyssa said as she closed the door. She couldn't help but love the feeling of power since she was the only one who knew the code to the safe.

-(=+=)-

It was late at night and Oliver's 'shift' as the mayor had ended and he decided to come down to the bunker for a bit. When he walked inside, he didn't see Felicity at the desk like she normally was. Most of team arrow had taken time off to go see family out of town. The only people that stayed were Rene and Curtis, who weren't at the bunker but probably at a Christmas party.

Being down in the bunker alone was nice. There wasn't anyone or anything demanding your attention, just the silence and the occasionally humming from the air vents. Oliver walked over to the case where he kept his weapons and took out his bow and quiver. After putting on the quiver, he walked over to the practice area and started firing the arrows.

After firing for a while, Oliver reached for his last arrow and shot it at the target. It hit in the only open spot left in the bullseye, creating almost a perfect circle of arrows.

"A good shot, but I would recommend strengthening your arm so you can recover from a shot quicker" A masculine voice said from behind him

Oliver whipped around and saw none other than Ra's al Ghul standing in the middle of the bunker. He ran over to a separate case of weapons and drew a sword out, then pointed it at Ra's neck.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't armed, but I am not here to fight" The demon's head said as he stared Oliver down, causing him to lower his sword

"Why are you here?

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"To make her happy, but why would you care all the sudden?" Oliver asked

"No one is immortal and my end is coming"

"Why don't you just use water from the Lazarus pit?" Oliver asked before remembering that Nyssa destroyed at after Sara was brought back

"Before Nyssa destroyed the bit, she took a large supply for herself in order to make another pit, in secret, for the Phoenix League. It would be selfish for me to take that water to extend my life, especially when it could save her life one day" Ra's said

"Which brings me to my next point; why do you suddenly care about Nyssa's well-being?"

"When death slowly comes for you, it makes you see the world in a different way. Now that I'm getting closer and closer to my end, I'm realizing that I've had a family for several years and that we haven't been as close as we could have. If I'm going to leave this life, then I will leave it knowing that my, now only, child is happy"

"Does Nyssa know about this?!" Oliver asked a bit frantically. Even though Ra's is an awful man, it pained Oliver to think that Nyssa's father was slowly dying and she wouldn't know.

"She knows my end is near, but not that it would happen this fast"

"Why don't you talk to her then? She'd be more than willing to hear what you have to say"

"I've tried several times to speak with her, but she thinks I am up to something and refuses to speak with me until she knows" Ra's said. Oliver could pick up on the slightest bit of sadness in Ra's tone which baffled him because he thought the demon's head was incapable of having emotions.

"The main reason I am here is because I have seen how close you and my daughter have become. If she is going to make a life with someone, I want to make sure it's with someone who will treat her right" Ra's said

"I can call Nyssa and get her down here. If she sees me talking with you, surly she could find a way to trust you for at least a few minutes" Oliver said as he picked up his phone

"That would be much appreciated" Ra's said

While Oliver called Nyssa, Ra's walked around the bunker to see how Oliver's team functioned. During his wandering, Ra's saw a table that was lined with the materials to make arrows. On the table, there was also something like a heated stamp that rested near a small bowl of warm and bright colors. Upon further examination, Ra's saw that the stamp would create an image of a sword with the wings of a phoenix. Towards the top of the sword, there was a phoenix's head.

"I'm assuming this is the insignia Nyssa has created for the Phoenix League" Ra's said as he looked at the stamp

"Yeah, she made that about a week ago and put it on all her arrows" Oliver started before walking over to the demon's head. He picked up one of Nyssa's finished arrows and handed it to him. "That's the finished product"

"Stunning. Nyssa always loved designing as a child. She was the one who designed Sterling and her own armor. I have no doubt that this talent has emerged to create this" Ra's said with the arrow in hand.

"Nyssa should be here in a few minutes. She had to take care of some things at city hall" Oliver reported

"Thank you Oliver"

About ten minutes passed and Nyssa walked into the bunker. She had her hair pulled up so Oliver assumed she was 'training' more rookies before he called.

"Oliver? What did you need me for…." Nyssa started before she caught glimpse of her father standing with Oliver on the opposite side of the room. "What is he doing here…"

"Nyssa, I want you to just hear me out" Oliver started

"Well you can certainly have my attention after explaining what my father is doing here"

"My daughter" Ra's started as he walked over to her. "I just wish to speak with you"

"Haven't we already established that both missions are going well?! I almost got roasted alive after getting the sword of flames to save Oliver's life before you sent another man to kill him!" Nyssa said, clearly angered

"I did not send anyone to kill the man you love, especially since that is the reason I'm here" Ra's replied, causing a confused expression to spread across Nyssa's face

"Why would you care about someone I love?"

"Because I am dying and faster than expected. Before I leave this life, I want to make sure you are happy" Ra's said

Ra's went on to explaining everything to Nyssa, while Oliver acted as the moderator just in case something happened. A couple of hours had passed before the conversation ended. Oliver turned to Nyssa and could see her eyes glistening with tears, but she refused to let them go.

"I should take my leave, but I'm hoping that soon I will get to meet your son, Oliver, who may end up being the heir to the Phoenix" Ra's said as he left through the secret entrance

"Nyssa? Are you alright?" Oliver asked her

"I don't understand" Nyssa started as she wiped her eyes "I hate that man with every fiber of my being, yet here I am, saddened by him telling me of his death!"

"Maybe that's the light inside, reminding you of all the good memories with him"

"I can't see how any light can cause this reaction. The day I looked up to my father ended when he destroyed a village because I found happiness with people there"

"Wait, what..?!"

"I'll tell you another time" Nyssa said as she walked out of the bunker.

Oliver was left in the middle of the room, feeling slightly useless and heartbroken to see Nyssa like that. Suddenly, a thought crossed his head and he picked up his phone immediately and dialed an unknown number.


	17. A Coward's Attack

Nyssa threw continuous punches at her opponent. Brandon did his best to dodge the incoming attacks but was unsuccessful and was soon lying on the ground with the wind knocked out of him. Nyssa raised her fist to deliver a final blow when someone grabbed her arm to stop her

"Nyssa! Stop!" Tarren said as he tightened his grip on her arm

She twisted her arm to release it from his grip then did a roundhouse kick to his abdomen. Tarren tumbled back onto the mat and clutched his side.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Nyssa looked over at her training partner then over to Brandon. Both of them were struggling to get up and off the mat due to all the bruises forming on their bodies. The assassin glanced down at her hands, which had a bit of blood on them.

Seeing that his training partner was practically lost in space, Tarren got up and cautiously put his arm around her shoulder.

"What's going on?" He asked her in a warm tone

"I can't talk about it" Nyssa said as she fought to get out of his grip. Once she was free, Nyssa grabbed her sweater and walked away

"What's her problem?" Brandon asked his trainer

"Not entirely sure, but I'd stay away from her for a bit" Tarren started "But I know who someone who would know"

Tarren grabbed a towel to wipe away the sweat that had beaded up on his forehead then made sure he looked nice enough to exit the training room. Once he was ready to go, he got into the elevator and rode up to the floor where Oliver was.

-(=+=)-

"Mr. Queen, someone from the security team is here to see you" Oliver's assistant announced

"Alright, please send them in" Oliver replied. He was expecting to see Nyssa, but was surprised to see her training partner walk inside the office, slightly leaning over

"What happened to you?" Oliver asked curiously

"Your girlfriend beat me and her teammate up, clearly out of rage. Do you know what's going on with her?" Tarren asked

"Girlfriend?" Oliver asked with his eyebrow raised

"Nyssa. You two had made quite clear you're a thing" Tarren replied

"She's not by girlfriend…but I do think I know what's wrong and I can go talk to her" Oliver replied as he got up from his desk

"Great, because I don't need one of my trainees in the hospital. It'd be bad for business if you know what I mean" Tarren said as he followed Oliver to the elevator

The two of them took the elevator down to the security level and walked into the training room, where they saw Nyssa and Matthew sparring. Matthew was able to hold is ground for a bit, but was knocked to the ground when Nyssa did a swept her leg at his ankles. He fell on the mat on his hands and knees but before he could get up, Nyssa kicked him in the side and he flew back a few feet.

Oliver saw that Nyssa was going to go for another hit, so he ran over and held her back by grabbing her arms.

"Oliver?! What the hell are you doing?!" Nyssa shouted at him as she struggled to free herself from is hold

"Nyssa, I know you're mad but if you're going to take your anger out on someone, take it out on me!" Oliver said as he held on to her

"If I did that, you would be dead in less than five minutes and this city needs a mayor" She replied

"Challenge accepted! Tarren, you got some escrima sticks?" Oliver asked as he released Nyssa from his grip.

Tarren nodded and walked off to get some. When he came back, he had two sets of escrima sticks in hand and gave each of them a set.

"Are you sure she's not going to kill you? Tarren asked quietly as he handed Oliver the sticks

"Nope, not at all but I can hold her off for a while" He replied as he took off his blazer

"Alright then" Tarren said as he walked away quickly before he became collateral damage.

Oliver and Nyssa each took their stance, then Nyssa charged at him. Oliver used his sticks to block her first attacks, but then she did a twirl and hit the back of Oliver's knee with her sticks. He dropped to one knee and did his best to hold Nyssa off. She was able to close in on him and was about to hit him on the side of the neck when Oliver swung one stick to block it, but accidentally hit Nyssa upside the head. She stumbled back, while holding the side of her head. Oliver dropped his sticks and jumped up to see if she was alright.

"Nyssa? I'm really sorry about that, I didn't mean to hit you!" Oliver said as he tried to move her hand away from where the stick hit her.

"I'm fine, really I'm fine" Nyssa said while her eyes were shut

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Oliver asked as he held up two

Nyssa opened her eyes slightly and looked over at Oliver. "Looks like six"

"Oh you're in for it now Oliver!" Tarren said quietly as he passed by to collect the escrima sticks

"There were two fingers held up, weren't there?" Nyssa asked as Oliver helped her over to a bench

"Yeah. Again, I'm really sorry about hitting you" Oliver replied

"It's fine. I got carried away" Nyssa started "Thanks for knocking the sense back in me, literally"

"Uh, you're welcome…?" Oliver said as he took a seat next to the assassin

Tarren walked back into the training room, but Christopher was trailing right behind him. Oliver figured that he must have heard the sounds of escrima sticks hitting up against each other. Christopher saw Nyssa sitting on a bench with her hand on her arm resting on her knee while she held up her head.

"What was going on in here?!" Christopher asked, slightly enraged

"Sparring" Tarren started "Mr. Queen knocked Nyssa upside the head with an escrima stick and now she's seeing triple" He said while trying to hold back a laugh

"It was stupid" Nyssa laughed

"Mr. Queen, what are you even doing down here?" Christopher asked

"I heard my friend was having a tough day and I wanted to make sure she was alright" Oliver replied as he looked over at Nyssa

"Well we are going to be heading out in about an hour and a half for the Star City winter festivities at the park. Nyssa, are you going to be all right?" Christopher asked.

She gave a thumbs up and Christopher walked out of the training room, leaving Oliver, Nyssa, and Tarren

"What are the winter festivities?" Nyssa asked when Christopher was out of the room

"It's a night of Christmas themed games and competitions for children and adults. A bunch of people come to participate and the mayor gets to pick three competitions to participate in" Oliver explained. "One of the competitions is ice skating. I was thinking of choosing that as one if you would like to join me"

Nyssa picked her head up from her hand and looked at Oliver. "You're asking me to skate with you in a competitions. Like a couple's skate?"

"Yeah…would you like to join?" Oliver asked skeptically

"Sure, what the heck!" Nyssa said as she got up from the bench

"Alright then. I'll leave you guys to get ready for tonight while I go up and finish some stuff before leaving" Oliver said as he got up as well "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just get back to mayor-ing" Nyssa replied

Oliver smiled at her and placed a kiss on her forehead before turning to leave.

"Not a thing, eh?" Tarren asked with a smirk

"Shut up and get ready to fight" Nyssa said with a laugh as she approached Tarren

-(=+=)-

Lenora was standing in the living room of her house while playing her violin. Jacob was sitting on the couch listening to her play while reading a book. Lenora was playing 'Angels we have heard on high' when there was a knock on the door. She set down her violin and answered the door.

"Good morning Lenora! How are you doing?" Trent asked his little sister

"Quite well thank you. Want to come inside?" She replied

Trent accepted and followed Lenora inside. He noticed that there weren't any presents underneath the tree that they all set up.

"I see you don't have any presents under the tree yet. Why's that? It's the twenty third people!" Trent asked with a laugh

"Well, me and Jacob are celebrating with our family and his so we just didn't put anything underneath. Nyssa is celebrating with Oliver and William this year so we're not going to see her" Lenora replied

"Ah, that makes more sense" Trent started "So what are you guys going to do today?"

"We don't have anything planned so we were just going to chill here, maybe spar a bit later" Jacob replied

"Oh my gosh! Jacob! We should show Trent how to use escrima sticks or maybe even teach him aout a Russian knife roulette!" Lenora suggested

"A Russian knife roulette? That doesn't sound too safe" Trent stated

"Don't worry, we can show you how to not die!" Lenora said before grabbing his hand "C'mon! Let's show him Jacob!"

The three of them went down into the basement, where sparring mats and shelves of weapons were displayed. There were also some armor cases where Nyssa, Jacob, and Lenora's armor was displayed. Next to each of the cases, there were several weapons displayed. Lenora and Jacob each grabbed two of their knives and put them on their belt, then Lenora grabbed some extras for Trent

"Alright, so this whole thing is kind of like a Russian Roulette but with knives and it's not quick if you're with a good opponent" Lenora explained as she and Jacob got back to back.

They each took seven large steps in separate directions, then Lenora gave a countdown from four. Once she reached one, she and Jacob both spun around and threw a knife at each other. They each caught it and passed them back and forth ten times before adding in the second knife.

Trent watched as his little sister leaned back to catch a knife right before it hit her face. She quickly threw the knife back to Jacob, who caught the blade effortlessly with the tips of his fingers.

"Are you sure this safe?" Trent asked

"Yeah, if you know what you're doing" Lenora replied as she raised her hand to stop the tossing. "We can show you archery if you're uncomfortable with this"

"Yeah, we should just do that" Trent replied

"Alright then" Lenora said as she put her knives back. Jacob did the same and they each put on their quiver and got their bows. They also found a quiver and a spare bow that Trent could use while they practiced.

"So you're going to use a compound bow because it's easy to use for beginners" Lenora said as she passed her brother a bow. "Use your left hand to hold the bow and the right one will pull back the drawstring…"

The three of them practiced for about an hour before Trent noticed the time.

"Shoot, I should get going. I'm supposed to representing Bariq MS at the winter festivities. Thank you for teaching me about this. It's been really fun" Trent said as he set his bow down.

"Oh! I forgot all about those! Can me and Jacob come along?" Lenora asked

"Sure if you can help me with set up" Trent replied

"Alright, we're in!" Jacob said from across the room

Trent, Lenora and Jacob all cleaned up the training room and then walked outside the house where Trent's car was parked. It was an elegant, black sports car that looked like it just rolled out of the factory. The three of them got into the car and drove off to the park, where set up was starting for the festivities

-(=+=)-

Oliver had arrived at the park at bit early to help out with the festivities set up. While he and some other people were setting up tents, Oliver saw Trent, Lenora, and Jacob setting up some chairs while Nyssa was directing the security detail. Apparently Christopher had trusted her to handle the event as a test for her leadership skills.

"Alright, Ryan and Joseph, you two make sure you stay with the mayor tonight. Adrian, Brandon, and Matthew, you three are going to take the perimeter with me" Nyssa said to her team

"What about when you go to skate with said mayor? What then?" Brandon asked

"Tarren in here too and he can take my position for a few minutes" Nyssa replied. "Now go around and help out with whatever needs to be set up. Come back here at four thirty to receive any last minute changes" Nyssa said as she dismissed the team.

The five men dressed in suits walked out to the area where set up was taking place and quickly found ways to help. Nyssa saw Oliver setting up a tent and decided to see what he was up to.

"Hey, how's the tent coming along?" Nyssa asked as she approached him

"Is it weird to say I'm enjoying set up? It's been so long since I've been able to come out and do this stuff" Oliver said with a laugh

"Not at all. Do you have a preference on where you want my security detail to be?"

"Not too close is all I ask, like at least nine feet away but you know I can defend myself" Oliver said

"The minimum is eight so I'll see what I can do and yes, I do know about that but there are requirements that I can't just pass over"

"Well with that out of the way, do you have any idea what we are going to do about the skating competition?" Oliver asked

"Yes, just skate however you want and I'll follow and who knows, maybe I'll add in a couple jumps or something"

"That would be kind of neat, we would win for sure"

"Yes, but you're the mayor and you aren't supposed to win these events, just provide entertainment, right?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"I suppose that's true, but I still like to win" Oliver replied with a smirk

"Then this isn't the event for you. Just hold on until the archery event" Nyssa laughed

"I'd like to see that if it were a thing"

"I bet you would, but until then, you're stuck skating with me" Nyssa started before her phone started vibrating "Shoot, I've got to get back Christopher. He says something about sending a second team"

"Good luck! Did you train those rookies?" Oliver asked

"No, Tarren did so that means I can kick their asses if I want" Nyssa replied with a smirk spreading across her face

"That's good" Oliver replied.

Nyssa started walking back over to the area where the team was going to come in when Oliver called her back.

"Yeah?" She asked when she was back with Oliver

Oliver leaned down and gave Nyssa on the lips, then pulled away.

"I love you so don't get shot tonight"

"I love you too, which is why I'm wearing Kevlar" Nyssa replied as she walked away. Oliver chuckled at her response and went back to setting up a table.

In the distance, Lenora and Jacob had watched the whole encounter between Oliver and Nyssa

"When do you think they're just going to start dating?" Jacob asked Lenora

"I think it goes without saying that they are. Did you not just see that kiss?" Lenora asked

"Oh I did, which is why I'm wondering why Nyssa doesn't just come out with it"

"You really don't know her that well, do you?" Lenora asked and Jacob shook his head. "She doesn't want other people getting involved, like Felicity"

"You're right. Felicity would probably lose it right in front of them" Jacob replied while trying to envision the scene. "That would actually be quite funny to see that happen though"

"I'll say. Want to get back to setting up the chairs or do you want to keep hiding behind the bushes hoping to see Nyssa talk to Oliver again?" Lenora asked her husband

"We should go with the chairs so we don't get arrested by Nyssa's security teams for stalking" Jacob replied as they got up

-(=+=)-

It was getting close to four thirty and members from both of the security teams were gathering around Nyssa and Tarren for any final instructions.

"Same positions as discussed earlier. Mr. Queen has requested that his personal security team, Ryan and Joseph, keep a distance of at least nine feet. The rest of you, take the perimeter and a couple can go into the crowds. Radio in anything suspicious before engaging. Dismissed" Nyssa announced.

The festivities were going to start in less than fifteen minutes and people were already starting to arrive, which meant that the teams had to get ready quickly. All of the security team practically ran to their positions after Nyssa dismissed them.

Once the security was in position, Christopher let Oliver know. When the information was passed, Oliver got up and stood behind the podium.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight! Out of everything this city has done throughout the years, I have to say that this is my favorite. Events like these can bring out the best in people and that's what we need more of during the holidays" Oliver started "It's my pleasure to kick off the winter festivities with our skating competitions. I was reminded earlier today that the mayor can participate in three events and one of the events I chose was partner's figure skating"

The crowd let out an applause when Oliver said this. Mayors usually chose to participate in events that didn't involve them doing much, so hearing that Mayor Queen was going to put blades on his feet and maybe get covered in ice made the crowd feel more connected.

"In order to participate in the skating event, I need a partner and I asked Nyssa Raatko to join me. Nyssa, could you please come up here?" Oliver asked the crowd, who gave another applause

"Tarren, can you take my position?" Nyssa asked her partner, who was standing a couple feet away from her

"Sure, just don't be long" Tarren teased.

Nyssa thanked him then made her way through the crowd. She got to the bottom of the stage and Oliver offered her a hand up. Soon, she was standing right next to him while several cameras were flashing and the crowd cheering.

"Are we doing this now or later on?" Nyssa asked quietly

"Well, seeing as we are kick starting the festivities, I believe we are doing this now. Why? Are you nervous?" Oliver asked

"No, not at all" Nyssa replied.

The two of them walked off the stage and to the entrance of the ice rink, which was located a couple meters away from the stage. They both put on their ice skates and glided out to the middle of the rink

"Are you sure about this?" Nyssa asked

"Positive, we'll be fine"

"It's not us I'm worried about" Nyssa said quietly.

For the competition, a random Christmas song is picked and the skater(s) would do their best to skate to the rhythm. It was pure luck for Nyssa because the song that was picked was carol of the bells.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Oliver asked Nyssa before the melody picked up

"Exactly" She replied with a smile

Once the main melody started, the two of them skated off in opposite directions but copied each other's move from across the rink. They were doing quick spins and waltz jumps until the melody picked up even more. Once it got into that part, the two skaters joined each other in the middle and did a series of jumps, including a double axel which Oliver had just learned a couple days ago. Nyssa and Oliver went on to do some quick spins leading into jumps, then some speed skating beside each other. Before they knew it, the song ended and the two of them stopped in the middle of the rink

The reporters seemed absolutely delighted to get the whole performance on film. Oliver and Nyssa took a bow as the crowd cheered. When they stepped of the ice, William and Curtis were waiting for them.

"Nice job Dad! I don't think anyone could beat that!" William said with excitement

"You never told the team you were training to be a figure skater. All that seriousness that was there in training has now been lost" Curtis said sarcastically

"Don't test that Curtis" Oliver replied with a laugh

"There are going to be more skating competitions. Can we watch them dad?" William asked

"Of course, that's why we're are here after all. Curtis, would you like to join us?" Oliver replied

"Sure, I've got nowhere else to go at the moment" Curtis said as he walked off with William

"Thank you for agreeing to do that with me, Nyssa." Oliver started. Before she could reply, he placed a tender kiss on her lips

"You're welcome. That was actually really fun, but I have to get back to my position" Nyssa said after she returned the kiss

"Stay safe!" Oliver warned as he ran off to find William and Curtis

Nyssa took off her skates and returned to her post, where Tarren was waiting.

"You never told me you would skate. When did you teach Queen?" He asked

"I've been teaching him and William for about a month now. They're both really good at it" Nyssa replied

-(=+=)-

"And that concludes the first half of the winter festivities! We have a thirty minute intermission and we will pick up with the baking competitions!" Someone announced over the mic

"Stay on your guard at this time, people can sometimes get drunk" Tarren warned over the coms

"Use tranq darts if necessary" Nyssa added in. She turned off her com and turned to Tarren. "I'm going to walk around the perimeter and make sure everyone is in position"

"Alright, you do that while I stay here and stand" Tarren replied

Nyssa walked away from Tarren and passed several members of the security team. She was glad to see they were following directions, then again, they weren't children. The assassin was still walking when she saw Lenora, Trent, and Jacob all together eating cookies. Because it was out of her way, Nyssa decided to just stay on her path and talk to them later. On her walk about, she also saw Oliver, William, and Curtis who all waved to her as she passed by. She waved back then kept walking.

"I smell gunpowder" Someone said over the com

"Where? Who are you and what's your position?" The com director asked

"Cameron and I'm in section twelve" He replied

"I'm right there so I can give an assist" Nyssa said over her own com

"Alright, you two know the drill. Locate then call in the bomb squad" The director instructed

Nyssa walked behind a tree and fumbled with her coat pocket until she found her double sided vial. She opened one side and drank it. It was the immunity booster, which she thought could be helpful in a situation like this. After drinking the booster, Nyssa took off for area twelve, where a man in a suit was waiting.

"Where did you say you could smell gun powder?" Nyssa asked as soon as she approached

"Over here, follow me!" Cameron replied

The two of them ran away from the main area of festivities and to a more deserted area of the park. When they got into the area, the smell of gunpowder hit them both like a truck. As they moved closer to a bush, the smell grew stronger. Nyssa moved back the branches of the bush and saw a bomb that was set to detonate in less than a minute.

"We found the bomb and it has sixty seconds! Get everyone out of here!" Cameron shouted over the coms.

Almost immediately, people started talking over the coms frantically, not knowing what to do. Nyssa recognized Tarren's voice, trying to sort everything out but it wasn't working.

"Bomb squad is never going to get here in time, move aside!" Nyssa said as she pushed Cameron out of the way.

The assassin had seen how to disarm a bomb before and decided that it was their best shot. Nyssa cracked off the top of the timer and revealed a bunch of wires and tech. She started taking out some wires and placing them in different spots, but it caused the timer to loose twenty seconds and landed at ten.

"We have to go before we get blown up!" Cameron yelled to Nyssa

"No! Just r-" Nyssa started but was stopped when the bomb stopped ticking and exploded.

Nyssa and Cameron were both blown back by the explosion. Fiery columns of smoke shot up into the air and let out a large bang sound. The crowd screamed and almost as if on que, more bombs started to go off around the perimeter of the park, keeping everyone inside. Screams of terror filled the air and Nyssa, who was unaffected by the explosion, was looking around for Cameron. The security guard had been thrown back a couple meters and was lying unconscious on the ground.

When the last of the bombs had gone off, the coms that the security teams were using died out. The arguing and shouting that was taking place in Nyssa's right ear just vanished. Nyssa looked around to see if there was an interference with her com but instead saw a group of figures running away from the park. They were dressed in dark clothing and some even carried some type of assault rifle so she figured that they were the ones who set off the bombs.

The assassin came to the conclusion that an attack this big wasn't going to be stopped by the security detail and not the SCPD, so she ran off to a nearby alley and pulled a black duffle bag out from behind a garbage bin. Inside the bag was the assassin's armor and she quickly put it on. After she was ready to head out, Nyssa pulled out the double sided vial and drank the other booster. Nyssa's hair gained bright blue highlights signifying that she was using the water/ice booster

Nyssa rushed into the crowds with her hood up, desperately searching for Oliver and William. What caught her eye was a young boy kneeling over someone's body and shaking them. Nyssa rushed over and discovered that the boy was William and he was trying to shake Oliver awake.

"William!" Nyssa shouted as she ran over "What happened?!"

"Dad heard the bomb go off over there and could smell gunpowder. Before I could react, he pushed me out of the way just before a bomb exploded where I was standing!" William said frantically with tears filling his eyes.

Nyssa fished out the double sided vial and pulled the top off the end of the one that held the immunity booster. She opened Oliver's mouth and poured some of the remaining booster into his mouth. As soon as the last of the booster emptied the vial, Oliver's eyes shot open and he sat up quickly. He saw William next to him and Nyssa in her armor on the other side of him.

"What the hell is going on?!" Oliver asked as he got up from the ground

"Bomb attack and there may be more. We need to get everyone out of here, now!" Nyssa said before running off. "There is a safe exit just that way! Get there and help other people out of the park. I'm going to find the people who set these off!"

Oliver and William did as directed and Nyssa ran off to find Tarren. She caught the eye of several people around the park, but didn't care if they knew who she was or not. Eventually, Nyssa jumped over some bushes and saw Tarren lying on the ground trying to stay awake. Before she got any closer, she flipped up her veil and then approached.

Nyssa ran over to him and knelt by his side. "Tarren! Get up!"

"No mom….just three more minutes…please…!" Tarren groaned.

"1, 2, 3…get up!" Nyssa said as she gave Tarren a swift slap across the face

"AH! What the hell….who are you?" Tarren asked as he got up from the ground

"No one special, but I need your help to locate the rest of the bombs and the people who set them off" Nyssa said in a scrambled voice

"What's going on? Where is the rest of the security team?!" Tarren asked as he sprung up from the ground

"I'm not sure, but I need your help"

"Nyssa, she can help out. She's good with this stuff" Tarren suggested

"There's no time to find someone! We need to find any other bombs first" Nyssa said before running off.

Before Nyssa could get far, Tarren grabbed her arm and kicked the back of her knee. Nyssa dropped down on the ground and felt someone pin her arm in place so she couldn't move to escape.

"Tarren!" Nyssa shouted with her voice still scrambled

"I refuse to work with someone who takes advantage of people around them for their own good! I'm turning you in!" Tarren shouted at her

He made a move to take off Nyssa's hood, but before he could do so, she moved her free hand slightly and water from a nearby fountain shot over to the two and pushed Tarren up against a wall. Nyssa jumped up and ran back over to him. Tarren tried to get up and fight her, but before he could do so, the water around him pressed him back up against the wall and froze in place.

"What the hell?! I thought you were supposed to help people!" Tarren shouted

"I refuse to work with people who won't shut their mouths and deal with some inconvenience" Nyssa replied before walking off.

Nyssa ran back into the main area of the park where smaller explosions were going off randomly. She found Lenora and Jacob helping people get out of the park, which could actually help her more than them hunting for bombs. Lenora caught eye of Nyssa and pointed over to an area of bushes. Nyssa caught the message and ran over to the area where Lenora was pointing. She pulled back the leaves and saw another bomb with less than fifteen seconds. Nyssa quickly pulled the bomb out of the bushes and threw it up in the air. While it was in the air, Nyssa directed some water on the bomb and froze it. The bomb dropped to the ground in a solid block of ice with the timer frozen.

"Phoenix!" Someone suddenly shouted from behind her

Nyssa spun around and saw Oliver in his armor and with his bow in hand.

"Glad you could make it. I believe the attackers went this way!" Nyssa shouted to him as she broke into a run towards the area where she last saw the men in black.

"What about the rest of the bombs?" Oliver shouted back

"Bomb squad is there and already looking. Lenora just pointed me in the direction of that last one" Nyssa explained

Oliver accepted that answer and followed Nyssa into an alley. They rounded a couple corners and saw the same group of men holding a bunch of assault rifles. Two of the men pointed the rifles at Nyssa and Oliver and sent a barrage of bullets while the others ran off. Oliver ran for cover from the bullets but Nyssa just created an ice shield to block the attack. When the shooters ran out of bullets, they each threw down a smoke bomb and ran deeper into the alley. Nyssa ran through the smoke and after the shooters. Thankfully, she was faster than at least one of them and grabbed the back of their shirt collar and pulled them back.

"Who are you and why did you attack the park?!" Nyssa shouted at the masked man

The masked man pulled a small, clear vial out of his pocket and drank the contents before Nyssa could stop him.

"We are the second H.I.V.E!" The man shouted before falling dead on the ground

"Damn it!" Nyssa yelled into the cold, night air

"Hey, we got something at least; second H.I.V.E. I can ask Felicity to run a search on them when she gets back from L.A" Oliver mentioned

"Alright then" Nyssa said as she turned to leave. "I'm going to take off my armor and head back to the security teams"

"I'll meet you at the bunker then?" Oliver asked

"You know it" Nyssa replied.

Nyssa went back to the alleyway where she left her normal clothing and put those on. She was about to leave the alley when her hair fell in front of her and she noticed the blue highlights were still there. Nyssa quickly found some extra string she kept with her bow and used it to tie her hair up so the highlights were hidden. After pulling her hair up, the highlights were mostly invisible but a few were left showing so Nyssa rearranged her hair a bit until it was all hidden. Once everything was back to normal, Nyssa walked back to the scene of the explosions

-(=+=)-

"Where are we at with the bombs?" Tarren asked one of the directors of security

"All of the bombs that weren't detonated have been collected and frozen so they can't be used" They directed reported

"Good. How many casualties?"

"Seven dead, twenty three injured with six in critical condition"

"Damn it" Tarren said under his breath. "Has anyone seen Nyssa?"

"We've looked around the whole area and we didn't see any sign of her" Matthew reported.

"Keep looking. Christopher and Oliver are going to be pissed if we don't find her" Tarren instructed

"I'm right here!" Nyssa called from the distance

Tarren and the rest of the team looked over and were surprised to see that Nyssa was in perfect condition, like she was on the other side of town when the bombs went off.

"Thank god you're alright! Oliver would kill me if you died!" Tarren said as she rejoined the group. "Where were you?!"

"Got distracted and had to help Oliver and William after the bombs went off" She replied

"Yeah, but you were right next to the first bomb when it went off. Not to complain, but how are you still alive?" Cameron asked. Apparently, he had regained consciousness an hour ago and was helping people escape the park.

"Uh, got lucky…?" Nyssa replied

"Luck isn't scientifically accurate!" Another member of the security detail stated

"Well, that's what happened" Nyssa said back

"Just to make sure you're alright, you should check in with the medics" Tarren stated

"No need. I can walk and I'm breathing so I'm fine" Nyssa replied

"I still think-"

"Look Tarren, it's nice that you're looking out for me, but I've been through worse and when I say I'm fine, then I'm fine and you shouldn't question it" Nyssa said as she glared at him

"Alright then. We've found all the bombs and collected any remnants around the park but we haven't identified who set off the bombs"

"I can take a look into it. I saw some men that were armed with assault rifles after the first explosion and I can check out the alley where they escaped" Nyssa offered

"Yes, and take a small team with you just in case"

"Adrian and Ryan, you're with me" Nyssa said as she turned to leave

The two security guards jumped ahead of Nyssa and walked out to the area she directed them in. She followed right behind them but didn't know that Tarren was watching her. Part of her bun became loose and was revealing a bright blue highlight that Tarren swore he saw earlier that night when the vigilante confronted him.


	18. Christmas Eve

Tarren was throwing his punches at one of the punching bags in the training room of the security floor when Nyssa walked inside. She still had her hair pulled up into a bun since the booster hasn't worn off just yet, but this time she made sure it was tight enough so it wouldn't start falling apart.

"Morning Nyssa" Tarren called over

"Morning" She replied as she walked over to him. "You look incredibly bored. Want to spar?"

"Sure, hand to hand?" He asked

"If that's what will cure your boredom" Nyssa replied as they walked over to the mat

"Actually, do you know how to use a sword?" Tarren asked. Last night, he saw a sword strapped to the hip of the vigilante who confronted him and he wanted to find out if said vigilante is Nyssa based on her fighting

"I've practiced with one a couple times but I'm not a master" Nyssa lied

"Would you like to try? Believe it or not, I was able to get a set of swords here for practicing" Tarren said as he walked into a storage room where a bunch of weapons were kept

"Sure, I'll give it a go" Nyssa replied

Tarren walked out of the storage room with two swords in hand that looked almost identical. The only difference was the shade of the blade, which meant that one had been used much more than the other.

"Here you go" Tarren said as he handed Nyssa the one that looked mostly unused

The two of them took their stance then Tarren charged at Nyssa. He tried to get a few attacks on her, but she was able to block him effortlessly. In her mind, Tarren was a noob who was too full of himself to see the danger that was right in front of him. Nyssa could have taken him down in less than a second, but if she did that, it would give away a clue that she was the new vigilante, so she let Tarren keep trying to get an attack on her. He looked like he was getting frustrated that Nyssa was blocking every single one of his hits, so he tried something different.

Tarren did a quick spin which distracted Nyssa temporarily. He was able to get behind her and would have gone to attack her from behind, but he saw the piece of string that was holding her bun in place. He wanted to see if she had the same highlights as last night or if it was something form the explosions. Tarren did a quick swipe of his blade over the string and Nyssa's hair fell out of the position it was in and revealed the bright blue highlights. She quickly spun around while doing a roundhouse kick and knocked Tarren to the ground and put her blade to his neck.

"What did you do to your hair?" Tarren asked from the ground

Nyssa noticed that her hair had fallen out of the bun and her brown and blue hair was falling over her shoulders. There was no hiding it now.

"After the bomb went off, I fell back and landed right under an area where there was a wall being painted for an upcoming event. Some paint was still wet and fell on my head and when I tried to wash it out, they just spread" Nyssa replied, hoping that the answer would satisfy her partner

"Event? There was no mention of an event taking place at the park until April" Tarren pointed out

"Well I'm not sure what it was, it looked like the background to a scene in a play"

"Uh huh…" Tarren said as he Nyssa lowered her blade from his neck. "So what are you even doing down here today? It's Christmas eve and most of the security is at home with their families since Mayor Queen isn't even coming in today"

"I don't have a family to spend the morning with and my roommates are spending the day with their family. I'm supposed to be attending a dinner tonight so that's something. Other than that, I have nothing better to do" Nyssa replied. "What about you?"

"I'm spending the day here because I have nothing better to do. I'm usually here during almost all the hours of the day so it's weird being at home. I do plan on attending a neighbor's Christmas party this evening"

"I see. Well since we're both down here and bored, want to figure out a way to teach the rookies so we don't have to do it over Christmas?" Nyssa asked

"Sure. What were you thinking?"

"Something that involves escrima sticks and some fire" Nyssa replied sarcastically

"I definitely agree, but we should include something with a blade too…." Tarren said while taking on the same tone

-(=+=)-

"Merry freaking Christmas Jacob! Get out of bed!" Lenora said as she shook her husband awake

"What is it with you and Christmas?" Jacob groaned as he stuffed his head under his pillow

"Do you regret marrying me because I love spending the holidays with you?" Lenora questioned as she leaned over Jacob

"Not at all" Jacob replied as he pulled Lenora into a kiss. "You ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. Trent told me that our parents became really close after the incident and yours will most likely be there tonight. Are you okay with that?"

"Sure. I think that if you tell your parents, then I should tell mine"

"Good to know. Trent asked if we wanted to join him for brunch. Apparently there is a really good café just outside Bariq MS"

"That sounds nice, we should definitely go"

"Great, I can call and let him know" Lenora said as she got up from the bed

-(=+=)-

"This is perfect, neither of us has a social life!" Tarren said as he raised a glass with Nyssa

"To not having a social life outside of this building!" Nyssa laughed

"Cheers!" Tarren replied as he clinked his glass with Nyssa's

Since it was the holidays, Nyssa and Tarren raided the employee break room and found some hot chocolate, which they made and toasted to. While they were each drinking hot chocolate, someone entered the training room. It was none other than Oliver Queen, looking for his 'friend'. He approached the two and Nyssa caught eye of him

"Morning Oliver! Me and Tarren figured out some new ways to train the rookies" Nyssa said as she set her cup down

"That's nice to hear. How are you doing Tarren?" Oliver asked

"I've been doing well, thank you" Tarren replied

"Good. So are you coming to the penthouse tonight for dinner?" Oliver asked as he turned to Nyssa

"Yeah, I'll be there. Five, right?"

"Yeah, see you tonight Nyssa!" Oliver said as he walked out of the training room and into the elevator

"Dang, you scored a good man there" Tarren said to Nyssa

"I really did…wait, why are you saying that?!" Nyssa questioned

"I'm single and hunting…?"

"Great excuse, now where are those throwing knives you were talking about?"

-(=+=)-

It was around four o'clock in the evening and it was already getting dark outside. Jacob and Lenora were both at Bariq MS with Trent, waiting to leave for the Christmas party. It was a more casual event so Lenora was wearing a black leather jacket, a white shirt, dark jeggings and some brown combat boots while Jacob just stuck with nice jeans and a tee shirt like Trent.

"Are you two ready to go? Our parents are all their waiting on us, thinking that something popped up at the office" Trent announced

"I think we're both ready, but I feel like I want to throw up" Lenora replied

"Don't worry, it will all pass when you see mom and dad. The party is taking place at our old home and maybe when we get there, the feeling of home will set in"

"If you say so. Jacob, you ready?" Lenora asked

"Yeah, I'm actually kind of excited" Jacob replied

"Cool! Let's go then" Trent said as he grabbed the keys off his desk and led the way to the parking lot where his sports car was parked.

The group drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving in front of Lenora's old home. Trent rounded a few corners and parked the car in a separate garage, then showed the two teens up to the second floor, right above the area where the party was taking place. Trent wanted the two of them to make a grand entrance just because and the teenage assassins had no problem with it what so ever.

"Alright, I want you to stay here until I tell both your parents the news, then come on down. It should be easy to hear us from where you're at" Trent said before he walked down the stairs and into the main room.

Trent immediately found his parents standing with the Patterson's and quickly tried to get into the conversation.

"Ah! My son it is so good to see you! How's the company doing?" Marcos Bariq asked his son

"It's been doing great dad. How has you and mom's vacation in Rome been?"

"Quite enjoyable. I never really appreciated spaghetti until me and your mother were shown this delicious little restaurant"

"Oh please, your father even understood anything food related until we arrived there" Katrina Rajm, Lenora and Trent's mother, pipped in

"I bet. I've just been enjoying my all American food these past few weeks. The company has been doing fantastic and that means a lot of late nights!" Trent said

"Ah, speaking of the company, me and your father have been saving this until now" His mother said as she pulled a small box out of her side bag

Trent undid the ribbon and pulled out a small but very old looking watch. It looked like it was once a brilliant gold but the precious metal seemed to lose its glow over the years.

"This is absolutely stunning! Dad, wasn't this your watch?" Trent asked as he strapped the watch to his wrist

"Yes, that watch has been in the family for generations and is given to the son of the family when he finds his path or calling. I believe it was running the great company that we've built up together" Markos said with a warm tone

"I don't know what to say dad, just thank you so much!" Trent said as he pulled his father into a hug, then his mother. "And I have something like a gift for you. Mom, and the Patterson's"

"You didn't have to get us a gift, honey" Katrina said to her son

"This is something truly special that I believe you will want to see…" Trent started.

"A couple months ago, I was lost and in a very dark place while trying to cope with the passing of my sister, and your son" Trent said as he looked over to the Patterson's, who had recently joined the small group. "I said that I felt a light inside me when Lenora was born and that it still hasn't gone out…"

"Trent, what are you saying…?" His mother asked cautiously with tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Mom…dad….I'd like to introduce to you Sterling and Zalam, but better known to us as Lenora and Jacob" Trent said

Lenora and Jacob both looked over the railing of the staircase and saw their parents, all together with Trent. Lenora reached her hand out and grabbed Jacob's behind their backs as they descended down the stairs.

"Oh my goodness…!" Katrina said as she rushed over to meet the two at the bottom of the stairs. She reached out and touched the side of Lenora's face and looked into her dark blue eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hi mom…" Lenora said. She was quickly pulled into a warm hug by her mother, who was crying tears of joy into her shoulder.

"My baby girl's alive!" Lenora's mother said with her arms wrapped around her. Markos walked over and saw that the teenage girl standing in front of him was, indeed, his daughter, and he too joined the hug.

While the Bariqs were talking to Lenora, Jacob's parents had gone through a similar process. Jacob's mother, Amelia, was crying as she and his father, Scott, hugged the both of them.

"Lenora, what happened to you over these past three years?" Katrina asked her daughter as soon as she let go.

"It's a really long story, but if you would like to hear it, me and Jacob can explain it all to you" Lenora replied

Katrina looked over to Amelia, who smiled and nodded her head. Scott and Markos were eager to hear what the two teens were going to say as well.

"Yes, follow me" Katrina said. She led the group of seven into a living room with a fire place and three couches. The Bariq's took one couch while the Patterson's took another and the last one belonged to Lenora and Jacob.

"So, you want to hear everything? Like from the very beginning?" Lenora asked

"Yes, we want to know why you are only just returning to us" Amelia said

"Alright then…" Lenora started "So back in the freshman year, I had a crush on Jacob and I guess he had one on me…?"

"Yeah, that part is true" Jacob said as he scooted closer to Lenora, bringing more comfort to her as she went on to explain.

"So when those people attacked the school, they may have picked up on it or it could have been by chance but either way, it all worked out in the end"

"So who exactly took you and why?" Scott asked

"A group called the League of Assassins. It's a group of highly trained individuals whose sole purpose is to eliminate the conflicts of the world to bring peace to the nations. I was told I was taken to fulfill some sort of prophecy of becoming an assassin whose skills surpassed the leader of the league's. The prophecy turned out to be true so I was trained in the ways of the blade, string, and body. So was Jacob. Originally, he was just being used as leverage but I made a friend in the league and she agreed to train him"

"Trent said that your names were Sterling and Zalam. What is that all about?" Markos asked

"Zalam means shadow in Arabic and it was the name given to Jacob for his stealth and quick actions. Sterling was the name of one of the first warriors of the league and the name had been saved for the warrior who would fulfill the prophecy that I stepped into" Lenora replied

"So why did you not return to Star City sooner? Where they keeping you hostage?!" Amelia asked frantically

"Not exactly. Me and Jacob agreed to stay and serve the league until our training was complete. Once it was, we vowed to return to Star City and try to help with this ongoing crime problem"

"Wait, so are you saying you joined up with that gang of vigilantes?!" Katrina asked

"Yes and no; we have our own group and we're far better at what we do, but on occasion we work with the Green Arrow and his group"

"Do you know who they are?" Scott asked

"Yes, but aren't going to tell you anything" Jacob pitched in

"Why not?" Markos asked

"Loyalty. When we were in the league, that trait needed to stay alive among the members and when we came to back to Star, that idea never faded" Lenora replied

"You keeping referring to the league in pass tense. Did something happen?" Markos asked

"The league was disbanded and we were released from its forces, but we can return to the former leader if we need guidance" Jacob said

The Bariq's and Patterson's spent another hour getting their questions answered. The whole conversation was dying down until Jacob's father noticed Lenora and his son holding hands underneath the coffee table.

"So are you two dating now?" Scott asked with an eyebrow raised

"Uh…." Jacob stuttered. Lenora smiled at him and decided to answer the question for him

"Under normal circumstances, we would be but seeing how we have been stuck with each other for three years, dating would be an understatement"

"What are you saying honey…"Katrina asked cautiously

"Mom, Dad, me and Jacob are married in the eyes of the league and want to get it legalized when we are both of age…" Lenora replied

All four of the parents in the room stuttered at this answer, not expecting that to happen at all.

"A-a-are you sure about that Lenora?" Markos asked his daughter

"Positive. I don't think I can get any closer to someone in my entire life" Lenora replied

"Jacob, would you be happy with that arrangement?" Amelia asked

"I can honestly say that my three years with Lenora, even in exile, where the best in my life and I want to continue that, even if you woke me up at eight in the morning because its Christmas Eve" Jacob replied as he turned to his wife with a smirk on his face

"Hey, in my defense, we had somewhere to be and sleeping in until ten isn't a plan for the day" Lenora said as she returned the smirk.

"So Lenora, do you still play the violin?" Amelia asked

"Yeah. I actually bought a violin when I returned to the city" Lenora replied

"Well since that's the case, would you follow me please?" Katrina asked her daughter

"Sure, can Jacob come?"

"Of course"

Katrina led Lenora and Jacob upstairs and into Lenora's old room. It was exactly the same as how she left it over three years ago. The blue and purple bedding was still the same along with the white furniture. There were large windows on one side of the room that provided a perfect view of the fields and the city that seemed miles away.

"Me and your father never had the heart to change anything, especially when Trent believed you were still alive…" Katrina stated as Lenora walked around her old room

Lenora walked over to a shelf by her desk where a violin case stood. She opened the top and pulled out a traditional violin but with some gold designs on it. Her mother had it custom made for her thirteenth birthday and Lenora had never put it down after that.

"Can I?" Lenora asked as she admired the instrument

"Of course" Katrina replied

Lenora rested the violin underneath her chin and placed the bow on the strings. She moved the bow over the strings to get a feel for the instrument again. It was a bit out of tune, but nothing to bad. Lenora started playing a song that she had remembered since the day she first learned to play. She started playing 'Stars Align (Lindsey Stirling)' and started moving her body with the melody.

Her mother and Jacob watched from the side as Lenora hit the climax of the melody and started to bring the song to an end.

"You're talent seems to have increased since you left" Her mother stated as Lenora lowered the violin

"Thanks mom" Lenora started "Can I keep this?"

"It's was yours and always has been so yes, of course you can keep it" Katrina said

"Now Jacob can use my other one and learn to play as well" Lenora pointed out

"Only if you're alright with going deaf" Jacob replied with a smirk

"Deal!" Lenora said with a laugh as she hugged her husband

-(=+=)-

"So who are we expecting for dinner in all?" Nyssa asked Oliver, who was pulling a chunk of ham out of the oven

"We're expecting Thea, Curtis, Rene, Zoe, and us three making a grand total of seven" Oliver replied

"Okay then. Do you need any help with the preparation?"

"Not with the food, but can you and William set the table?"

"Sure" Nyssa replied as she made her way over to the dining room. "William? Where did you run off to?"

"Over here!" William called out as he slid around the hardwood floors with socks on. "You can get some serious air while wearing socks in this penthouse" William said while laughing

"I agree, just be careful. Can you help me set the table?"

"Sure, we have seven total, right?"

"Yeah. Can you do the placemats while I get the silverware?"

"Sure" William replied as he trotted off to find the placemats

While Oliver finished the last of the cooking and Nyssa and William finished setting the table, there was a knock on the door. William was the first to the door and opened it and saw Thea and Curtis standing outside.

"Hey Aunt Thea! How you doing Curtis?" William said as the two walked inside

"Great, you?" Curtis asked

"Fantastic!"

"It's so good to see you again! It's felt like ages" Thea said as she hugged her nephew

"Yeah, how has life been since you got out of the coma?" William asked

"It's like jumping out of the Lazarus pit a second time, but less scary and doesn't come with awful side effects. In other words, I feel renewed" Thea replied with a laugh

"You guys should see what Oliver made for dinner! It smells amazing!" William said as he directed to two into the kitchen and dining room.

Thea and Curtis walked into the kitchen and saw Oliver moving around some trays of food while Nyssa was setting the table. Oliver looked up from what he was doing and saw his sister and pulled her into a tight hug

"It's so good to see you Speedy! Are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, just been traveling around the area in search of anything new. Is there anything new here?" Thea asked as she glanced over at Nyssa, who was talking with William and Curtis

"I suppose you mean Nyssa?" Oliver asked, receiving a nod from his sister. "We've just been getting closer since she came back to Star with Lenora and Jacob"

"Lenora and Jacob? Are you talking about those two high schoolers that were killed in the Trinity attack?"

"Yeah, they were taken by the league to fulfill some prophecy of becoming the greatest warrior" Oliver started. "And just so you know, it was at Ra's command, not Nyssa's"

"Ra's is alive?!" Thea asked frantically

"Apparently, but he said he's not going to attack us for some reason along the lines of his death is near and he wants to see Nyssa happy"

"You don't actually believe that is the case, do you?" Thea asked as she looked at her brother, then over to Nyssa

"I don't know what to believe anymore, but he seemed sincere when he said he wouldn't attack"

"Alright then, if that's what you believe then I'll stick with that" Thea started "So when does the feast start?"

"As soon as Rene and Zoe get here. He said he should be here-" Oliver started but was interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"I'll get it!" William shouted as he slid around the corner and to the door.

"Hello Mr. Ramirez, Hi Zoe!" William said as the two entered the home

"Hey William, how you been?" Rene asked the boy

"Fantastic thanks. How you been Zoe?" William asked

"Really good! I couldn't wait to get here!" Zoe started "Wow, this place is massive!" She said while looking around the large penthouse

"Yeah , it is but you should see the one above us! That place looks better than the white house" William replied

Oliver walked in the room and saw Rene, Zoe, and William all talking together.

"Rene! It's really good to see you and Zoe here" Oliver said as he shook Rene's hand

"Thanks for inviting us Hos. I think Zoe was really looking forward to seeing William again" Rene replied. The two teens were sliding around on the hardwood together while their father's talked and Oliver tried to hold back a laugh when William almost ran into a wall

"I know William was looking forward to this as well. It's nice to see that they get along so well"

William and Zoe both went to school together and were in the same grades, but had very few classes together but when they had the opportunity, they liked to hang out since other people thought they were both misfits.

"Hey Ollie! I think your potatoes are ready!" Thea called from the kitchen

"Be right there!" Oliver called back

-(=+=)-

"So let me get this straight, you think that soccer is better than hockey?!" Rene asked Curtis in a jokingly angered tone

"Yes and I stand by it!" Curtis replied proudly

"Zoe, we have to take him to a hockey game sometime" Rene quietly told his daughter, who nodded back quickly since her mouth was full of potatoes

"We should ask the boss what his opinion is" Curtis said to Rene "Oliver!"

Oliver stopped his conversation he was having with Nyssa and looked over at Curtis. "Yes…?"

"Which do you think is better; hockey or soccer?" Curtis asked

"I prefer football, both of your sports are lame" Oliver chuckled

"See, now you just caused a problem" Rene told Curtis

"I honestly thought he would pick soccer over hockey" Curtis whispered. "Nyssa, which do you prefer?"

"I think my answer is swayed but I would choose hockey" Nyssa replied

"HA! I got the assassin on my side!" Rene teased

"Thea, you played soccer right?" Curtis asked frantically

"Uh, yeah I did in middle school" Thea replied

"So do you prefer soccer over hockey?!"

"I guess, I don't actually watch sports so I wouldn't know….?"

"See Rene, now we're even!"

"An 'I guess' doesn't count as a full point" Rene replied with a cheeky grin

"So off the topic of sports, what are you all doing these days? I hardly see any of you besides Ollie, who's with me every day" Thea asked in an attempt to break up the sports debate

"Just readjusting to the Dad's life, but I wouldn't trade it for anything!" Rene said as he smiled over at Zoe

"I'm usually coding with Felicity but since she's gone, I've been improving the bunker's cyber security" Curtis replied

"What about you Nyssa? You've been awfully quiet" Thea pointed out

"Just sparring with Tarren and running around explosives, but nothing too big these days" The assassin replied

"Well your definition of 'big' is quite different from mine. You were selected to be the head of security and you weren't even in the team when they picked you!" Thea said with a bit of excitement

"It's really not a big deal, just an extension on what I do at night" Nyssa replied

"That does actually make more sense as to why you took the job" Thea stated.

Everyone was finishing up with dinner so Nyssa, William, and Zoe were all taking away the dishes. While they were doing that, Rene and Curtis just talked about random things from good places to eat to the Olympics. Oliver was about to get up and help with the dishes when Thea pulled him back down to the table

"What is it Speedy?" Oliver asked

"Does Felicity know?" She asked quietly Oliver was sitting back down

"Know what?"

"That you and Nyssa are dating?"

"Why does everyone think we are dating?" Oliver questioned

"Well you should take into count the way you were looking at her before dinner and the way she smiled at you. That woman never smiles!"

"I can't help that, it just happens in random and quite honestly, I enjoy it" Oliver replied

"How's Felicity taking it?"

"Doesn't seem like its sitting too well. She tried to call Nyssa out for figure skating but it sure was funny when Nyssa turned it on her and made her think that she said it like a pick up line. You should have seen how red her face got. Part of me actually felt bad…"

"Think of it this way Ollie; If Felicity goes as low as making snarky comments to someone you love because she doesn't approve, then screw her! Love who you want and don't let anyone stop you!"

"Thanks Speedy" Oliver said as he hugged his little sister

"No need to thank me. I just want to see you happy" Thea said with a smile

Oliver released her from the hug and grabbed both of their plates and walked over to the sink, where Nyssa, William, and Zoe were all washing plates.

"I've got some more!" Oliver said as he picked up a sponge

"Welcome to the party Dad!" William said as he rinsed some soap off plates that Zoe finished washing

"Hello Mr. Queen!" Zoe said with a smile

"Hey Zoe! How's school going?" Oliver asked

"Really well! Me and William might get some more classes together after the schedule gets changed so that's pretty neat"

"That's good to hear" Oliver replied

Once the dinner was cleaned up and dessert was eaten, it was around nine o'clock at night. Rene decided to take Zoe home and Curtis and Thea decided to return to their home as well. All of them decided to come back to the penthouse at ten in the morning so they could all celebrate together.

After Oliver and William saw the four of them out the door, William went to his room to get ready for bed and Oliver stayed in the living room. He saw Nyssa standing in the middle of the room, reading a text message with a slight look of concern spreading across her face

"What's going on?" Oliver asked as he approached the assassin

"Lenora and Jacob are both staying at the Bariq's. I guess the revealing went well…" Nyssa started "So be here at ten tomorrow?"

"Wait, you're going to be home alone?" Oliver asked

"Um, yeah…why?" Nyssa replied, slightly confused

"You could sleep in the guest bedroom just down the hall, that is, if you wanted to…" Oliver suggested

"No, I really shouldn't"

"Please, I insist"

"Okay" Nyssa said after a couple seconds of silence

"I can show you to the room then" Oliver said as he walked ahead of Nyssa

Nyssa followed Oliver down the wooden hallway until they came to a sliding door. Oliver pushed it open and revealed a spacious bedroom that looked like it belonged in a five star hotel. There was a large bed with a small fireplace right across from it. Straight ahead from the entrance was a wall of windows overlooking the city.

"Wow, this is nice" Nyssa said as she walked inside after Oliver

"I guess so" Oliver started "I need to finish a few things for city hall before heading to bed. Feel free to make yourself at home"

"Alright" Nyssa replied. "Thank you, Oliver"

"Anytime" Oliver replied with a smile. With that, he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, leaving Nyssa alone.

Since she had nothing else to do, Nyssa took off her sweater, revealing the two knives she had on her belt. She took those off and kicked off her boots, which also held some knives. Nyssa was just in her jeans and a tee shirt when she climbed under the covers of the bed and she quickly drifted off to sleep, waiting for Christmas to come to an end.


	19. Christmas Thrills

_Nyssa was in the village, celebrating Christmas with them like she did every year. This year was extra special because Oliver and William were with her to experience what Christmas was like in the Hindu Kush._

 _Suddenly, everything went dark and the people of the village were all gathered in front of Nyssa, to the left while Oliver and William were at the right. Everyone before her was cowering in fear as a man dressed in a dark green robe decorated with gold approached them with his sword drawn._

 _"_ _Happiness isn't something you get to experience. You are the daughter of the demon!" The man shouted._

 _He pointed his blade at the village people, then over to Oliver and William._

 _"_ _Choose! Who will die at your hand this time?"_

 _"_ _No! Please don't! I'll go back with you, I'll follow every order, I'll never make contact with these people again just please don't hurt them!" Nyssa cried out_

 _"_ _No crime goes unpunished. This time you will feel the pain of your actions!" The man shouted back. "Choose!"_

 _"_ _No! I won't choose who lives and dies!" Nyssa shouted back with tears streaming from her eyes_

 _"_ _Very well then"_

 _The man raised his sword and slashed the villagers, leaving them all dead on the ground. Then he turned to the other two and raised his sword. Before Nyssa could do anything, the long silver blade was going through Oliver's chest, giving him a slow death when he collapsed to the ground._

"NO!" Nyssa shouted.

Her head shot up from the pillow and sweat had beaded up on her forehead. What just happened didn't feel like a nightmare, but more like a memory.

"No no no no….not again…" Nyssa said to herself as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Nyssa! What happened?!" Oliver shouted as the door to the room swung open and he rushed to her side. He saw the tears on the side of her face and the sweat her forehead.

Nyssa looked over to a voice that sounded like Oliver's, but when she turned to the side, she saw the face of the man who was in her dreams; Ra's al Ghul. The assassin quickly drew a knife out from under her pillow and sprung out of the bed.

"Get away from me!" She shouted at him as she walked backwards with the knife in hand

"Nyssa, it's me! Oliver!" He said in a calming tone as he slowly walked over to her.

The vision of the Ra's faded and in his place stood Oliver, dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants trying to get closer to her.

"Oh my god…" Nyssa said quietly as the knife fell out of her hands and onto the floor.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" Oliver asked from about a foot away, hoping that whatever happened was over.

"The village is gone…he killed them all….William was there….you…" Was all that Nyssa managed to get out

"Hey hey hey, it's alright. You're safe here" Oliver said as he pulled Nyssa into his arms

"I killed them" Nyssa cried

"What are you talking about?" Oliver started before her remembered "When Ra's came to the bunker a few days ago, you mentioned something about a village being destroyed. Is that what this is about?"

Oliver felt a nod in his shoulder and he got a pretty good idea of what was going on. Before asking more questions, Oliver walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge with Nyssa, who was bent over and staring at the floor with almost no emotion.

"We were all in the village…Ra's came and to punish me for being happy….h-he killed them all. I-it wasn't enough and he killed you and he was going to go for William" Nyssa explained quietly

"It's alright. He's not going to hurt you anymore" Oliver said as he pulled Nyssa to his side

"Can you stay?" Nyssa asked in almost a whisper

Oliver smiled a bit and nodded, which Nyssa saw from the corner of her eye. The two of them stayed in that position for a while until the sound of wood creaking echoed from behind them. Oliver turned his head around and saw William slowly walking into the room.

"I heard a shout. Is Nyssa okay?" William asked slowly

"Yeah, yeah she's going to be okay" Oliver replied

"Can I stay with you guys? It's weird being alone down the hallway" William asked

Oliver smiled at his son and invited him to his side. Instead of sitting by Oliver, William walked over to Nyssa's side and sat next to her. She looked over and saw William nestled into her side, trying to fall asleep. Nyssa smiled at the boy and looked up at Oliver, who returned her smile and kissed her forehead. It wasn't long until the three of them all fell asleep, waiting for the morning sunlight to break through the windows

-(=+=)-

William woke up suddenly and when he realized it was Christmas morning, a huge smile spread across his face.

"Dad! Nyssa! Get up, it's Christmas morning!" William shouted as he sprung up from the bed

William had been using Nyssa's side as a pillow and when he sprung up, he elbowed her, causing her to wake up coughing

After hearing Nyssa's coughing, Oliver woke up and saw William practically dancing around the room.

"William, what are you doing?" Oliver asked in a groggy morning voice

"What happened to your voice?" Nyssa asked as her coughing turned to laughter

"Mornings, that's what" Oliver replied

"C'mon! Its Christmas morning and people are going to be here soon! It's already nine fifteen!" William said as he scampered out of the room to get dressed

"Merry Christmas Nyssa" Oliver said as he kissed the assassin lying next to him

"Merry Christmas to you too, Oliver" She replied when they broke the kiss

The two of them climbed up from the bed and broke ways so they could get changed. Nyssa just threw her sweater on top of her shirt while Oliver got changed into some jeans and a light tee shirt. Nyssa walked into the living room where the tree was set up and several presents sat underneath. She noticed that there were other names on them like Curtis, Rene, Zoe, and Thea so she figured they were all doing a present exchange here.

Nyssa completely forgot about something at home so she popped into Oliver's room, where she found him putting on a sweater.

"I need to run back to my place and get something. I'll be back before ten" Nyssa said with a smile

"Alright, be quick!" Oliver replied as Nyssa walked towards the door.

Once Nyssa was outside, she ducked into the alley ways and ran towards her home. She looked down at her phone which read nine thirty five. Nyssa kept on running and this time, picked up speed so she could make it back in time.

Everything was going well and Nyssa was almost to the house when the sound of a can rolling across the ground stopped her. It wasn't her foot that kicked it, so she stopped immediately and drew a knife from her belt, but held it in a way so it couldn't be seen. Nyssa looked around the area where the noise came from and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. She hid her knife back in her belt and turned around to keep running.

Nyssa was just about to break into a run when she felt a strange presence behind her. She quickly redrew the knife and threw it at the person behind her, but whoever it was caught the knife right before it pierced their chest. While the person was distracted, Nyssa drew another knife and charged at the man. He drew a knife as well and charged at her.

The man started going for attacks near Nyssa's neck, but she was able to dodge and block all of them. She went for some attacks on her own, but only to disarm him first. The two exchanged blows for a while, but it was mostly Nyssa giving him quick slices all over his body. He swung his arm at her chest but Nyssa caught it and while he was distracted, she swept her leg up against his ankles and he fell to the ground. Nyssa still had a grip on his arm so she twisted it behind his back and held him against the ground

"Who are you?!" She shouted at him with his face pressed into the ground

Before she could get any answers, he used his free hand to pull a vial from his neck and drank the contents inside, killing him instantly.

Once his body went limp, Nyssa released him from the hold and gathered her knives. While collecting all the knives, Nyssa noticed a small insignia on the man's jacket; a pentagon with the Roman numeral for two. Nyssa knew that she had to tell Oliver about this when she got back, but for now she needed to focus on getting what she came for so she ran as fast as she could back towards her home.

She got to the door and ran inside. Nyssa had lost about ten minutes with that fight and she had to make up for lost time quickly. She ran upstairs and grabbed two boxes from her closet, one with Oliver's name and the other with William's. Once the presents were collected, Nyssa ran back out the door and back to the penthouse as fast as she could.

-(=+=)-

"Hey Dad? Where's Nyssa?" William asked as he rounded the corner of the living room.

"She needed to get something from back at her place. She said she'll be back before ten" Oliver replied

The door opened and Nyssa walked inside with two presents underneath her arm. She looked over and saw Oliver and William sitting on the couch of the living room, waiting for everyone else to get there.

"Hey, are those for me and dad?" William asked excitedly

"Yeah, actually. I didn't think I would spend the night here so I just left them at home" Nyssa replied as she set the underneath the tree.

When she bent down, Oliver noticed a red substance on the sleeve of her dark sweater.

"Is that blood on your sleeve?" Oliver asked as he got up from his seat

"Mugger, but it's not mine. At least I think" Nyssa replied

"Well you might want to change out of that before the others show up" Oliver started "I've got a sweater you can wear in the meantime"

Oliver ran off to his room and came back with a loose fitting hoddie. He handed it to Nyssa who slipped it over her head after taking off the other sweater

"Thanks, this is actually really comfortable" Nyssa said as she took a seat next to Oliver on the couch

"Please don't get into a fight with that on. It's my favorite one" Oliver chuckled

"No promises but I'll try" Nyssa replied

"Hey, want to play poker until the others get here?" William asked as he approached with a deck of cards in hand

"You sure you want to play poker against her?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised, trying to hold back a laugh. "If you want to beat her, choose blackjack"

"What are you trying to say Queen?" Nyssa asked with a jokingly offended tone

"That William could beat you at blackjack"

"Yeah, he probably could" Nyssa admitted

"Neat! Let's play blackjack!" William said as he sat down on the floor. Oliver and Nyssa sild off the couch and all sat in a circle so they could play

The three of them were all in the middle of a game when Thea, Curtis, Rene, and Zoe all walked into the penthouse. Zoe ran over to sit next to William while the adults hung up coats.

"Good morning Christmas party peeps!" Curtis said as he wandered over to the living room.

"Good morning Curtis" Oliver laughed when he noticed the ugly sweater Curtis was wearing. It had Santa and Rudolph dancing around a turkey with actual working lights around them. "That is one ugly sweater"

"Thank you! It took me forever to find just the right one and I think this was the obvious choice!" Curtis said with a laugh as he sat on the floor with the others. "Why did no one else wear ugly sweaters?"

"Don't own one" Thea admitted with a laugh

"I just can't bring myself to wear one" Rene replied

"We'll wear them!" Zoe and William said in sync

"Great, then these weren't for nothing!" Curtis said as he pulled some sweaters out of a bag he brought with him. He gave one to everyone and laughed when they were all wearing them.

"Oh my god Rene! Curtis couldn't have picked a better sweater!" Oliver laughed as he pointed to Rene

"How?! Curtis why?!" Rene questioned in disbelief. His sweater was made up of bright Christmas colors and across the front, it said 'Christmas Cheer' in glitter.

"I saw that and I thought 'wow, Rene would kill me if he was forced to wear this' so I bought it! Merry Christmas buddy!" Curtis laughed

"Can I keep mine too?" Zoe asked. Unlike her fathers', Zoe's was a mix between bright blues, pinks, and purples with glittering snowflakes all across the front and down the sleeves

"Of course! It actually looks really nice on you" Curtis replied

"I think Curtis wins for best gift given" Thea admitted

Oliver did a slow clap in agreement and was joined by Nyssa, William, Zoe, and then Thea and Rene. Curtis stood up and took a bow, then sat back down with everyone else

"Whoever can top those gets dinner on me" Curtis said confidently

"Alright then, let's see if I can win that food" Oliver said as he got up and passed out some presents from underneath the tree. "Mine aren't as uniform as Curtis', but I think I can win for originality"

Everyone unwrapped their gifts and smiled at what Oliver got them. Each of them had received a small picture frame with a collage of pictures inside. The pictures in each one were of the person receiving a gift along with people from the team or their family, but all of them were good memories each of them had with one another.

"Ollie, this is so sweet. Thank you so much!" Thea said as she hugged her brother

"Yeah Hos, who knew you had a soft spot for collages. This is beautiful man" Rene said as he looked at each of the photos on his

Nyssa looked down at hers which was a blank frame expect for a small piece of paper. 'For making memories together' was what it said and it made Nyssa smile and even blush a bit.

Oliver sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Nyssa looked up at him and before he could do anything, her lips were on his. She pulled away slowly and Oliver smiled at her.

"Thank you" Nyssa said quietly

"That just made it official, didn't it?" Oliver asked Nyssa in Russian

"I believe it did…beloved" She replied, also in Russian

"So when are you just going to say it?" Thea asked the two

"Do they really need to? That just spoke more than a thousand words" Curtis said quietly to Thea

"Well if you need us to say it to confirm your thoughts then…" Oliver started "Nyssa and I are dating"

Thea, Curtis, Rene, and even William and Zoe started clapping with big smiles on their faces.

"Best Christmas gift ever" Thea said

"How so?" Oliver asked

"I get to see my brother happy again"

The rest of the presents under the tree were passed out and opened but, William and Zoe had received the bulk of them. Nyssa had to have given the largest gift because when William opened the box Nyssa had given him, there was a picture inside of a compound recurve bow hybrid (kind like Oliver's in Season 2).

"No way, you're making me a custom bow?!" William asked with his eyes glowing

"I'm not making it, but someone from the league is. He said it should be ready in about two more weeks" Nyssa replied

"Thank you so much!" William said as he turned to show the picture to Oliver

"Dang, the league can make stuff like that?" Thea asked when she saw the picture

"Of course, we designed the compound bows most of us used while the league was still a thing"

"Speaking of special gifts…" Oliver started. He ran off to his bedroom and came back with a shoebox wrapped in red and gold wrapping paper. "This is for you" He said as he gave the gift to Nyssa

Nyssa took the box and tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a shoe box. She pulled the lid off and inside was a pair of black boots similar to the ones she wore out on the field.

"Thank you, these are really nice" Nyssa said with a smile.

"C'mon, you didn't think I'd give you a pair of shoes that you pretty much own already? Try them on" Oliver urged

Nyssa slipped the boots on over her socks and felt the comfort and warmth they provided. The boots reached the middle of her calf and the heel was a little less than an inch tall, much shorter than her other boots. There was a buckle strap over the ankle bone and another right before the top of the boot. In between the two buckle straps there were two more straps to add shape to the boot. All of it was a midnight black color expect the buckles, which were a dark silver shade.

"All you need to do is tap your heels together with a bit of force" Oliver instructed.

Nyssa looked down at her feet and did a quick heel click. As soon as he heels touched each other, a blade popped out from the bottom of each shoe, converting the combat style boots into ice skates.

"Oh my god! Oliver, how did you get these? They're perfect!" Nyssa exclaimed with a huge smile

"I took your other boots and sent them to STAR labs to fulfill a favor Cisco owed me. He was able to make the pop out blades but instead of just putting them on your other ones, he made an entirely new pair. Now you can wear these out in the field and if you need to get on ice or just skate for the fun of it, you can" Oliver explained

"Thank you so much!" Nyssa said as she gave Oliver a kiss. "I was wondering what happened to my boots. I had to resort to wearing Lenora's which aren't my style at all"

"You mean those almost brown uggs?" Oliver asked with a chuckle

"Yeah, those ones" Nyssa replied with a smile while rolling her eyes. "Speaking of them, I should probably call to make sure everything is going alright" Nyssa said as she tapped her heels once more to retract the blades

"I'll be here when you finish" Oliver said as Nyssa walked towards her bedroom

-(=+=)-

Lenora and Jacob were out in the backyard with Trent practicing archery when Lenora's phone rang. She shot her last arrow, then walked away to answer.

"Hey Nyssa, what's going on?" Lenora asked when she picked up

 _"_ _Just wanted to check in and make sure everything's going alright"_ Nyssa replied

"Yeah, my parents and Jacob's actually took it all really well. We did as you suggested and told them about the league of assassins since it's been disbanded. They said that since the group has fallen apart, they won't get the cops involved; however, I didn't tell them about the Phoenix League so you're safe there"

 _"_ _Okay, good"_

"How's everything with Oliver and the rest of the group?"

 _"_ _Really well. It's actually a lot of fun. Oliver got me a pair of boots_ _that can be converted to ice skates so I guess that's pretty neat"_

"If that's 'pretty neat', then what's the best part?"

 _"_ _Oliver and I are dating…officially that is…."_

"Oh my gosh! That's fantastic! How did William take it?"

 _"_ _He was actually really happy about the whole thing"_

"That's good to hear. I'll let you get back to doing whatever. I need to go help Trent before Jacob tells him to point his bow at his own face. Talk to you later?"

 _"_ _Yeah, cya later"_

Lenora hung up and walked back over to Trent and Jacob, who weren't aiming at each other, but were trying to have a slap fight with them instead.

"Anything interesting happening over there?" Jacob asked

"Yes! Oliver and Nyssa are dating!" Lenora said with a little jump

"The mayor and the head of security are dating…that's probably not going to go down well with the press" Trent admitted

"Who cares? Those two are perfect for each other!" Lenora said as she grabbed her bow

"True, true. I just don't want them to put in a situation that causes them to fight" Trent replied

"I doubt that would happen. The last time they had an argument was when Nyssa was gaining control over the league and Oliver was in the way. Since then, there hasn't been a peep of an argument" Lenora reported

"Well that's nice to hear, now let's get shooting so I can win that bet that Trent made me earlier!" Jacob said

-(=+=)-

Everyone in the penthouse was enjoying the Christmas afternoon. William was teaching Zoe how to play poker, the way Nyssa taught him, while Curtis, Rene, and Thea all talked about random things. Oliver and Nyssa sat together on the couch and talked too.

"So you can play the piano?" Oliver asked

"I can manage. The villagers taught it to me and the year….it happened, I was performing since the women of the village had 'deemed me worthy' for such a task" Nyssa replied

"That is actually really unexpected" Oliver started "Would you be willing to play?"

Nyssa stuttered for a moment, then replied "I'll play for you, but that would be it for now"

"Anything works, I just want you to be comfortable" Oliver said with a smile. "Follow me"

Nyssa got up from the couch, still wearing the boots Oliver gave her, and followed him down the hallway until they reached a room concealed by French doors. Oliver opened the doors and revealed an elegant room with a grand piano in the middle of the room.

"When I moved into this apartment, the previous owners just left the piano here because they didn't need it where they were going. Me and William didn't have a use for it so it was kind of forgotten. You are more than welcome to play it" Oliver said as the two walked into the room

Nyssa walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the top. There was a bit of dust, but not a huge amount. She sat down at the bench and put her right foot on the pedal. Thank goodness the boots had a heel on them because that always made it easier to play, especially when the player was nervous.

The assassin placed her hands over the keys and started to play the song 'Silent Night' quietly. When she reached the main melody, a feeling of comfort rushed over her and she played it a little louder. As the song went on, she played more confidently and even started tapping her other foot to the beat.

Back in the living room, the adults and kids stopped their activities when they heard the sound of piano coming form down the hall.

"What is that?" Thea asked as she got up from the couch and started walking towards the noise

"Someone must be playing the piano that was left here" William said as he got up and led Thea down the hallway.

Thea was soon joined by Curtis, Rene, and Zoe and they all wandered down the hall and reached the room where the piano was. The French doors were cracked open slightly, just enough to see who was in there. William looked through the crack and saw his Dad standing next to the piano while Nyssa sat on the bench and played.

William turned back towards the small group and pointed to the room, then did a series of hand motions that looked like he was in a sword fight. Thea must have caught on that he was trying to do charades, so Nyssa and Oliver didn't hear them, because she mouth Nyssa's name and William nodded and smiled

"Well I'll be" Curtis said in a loud whisper. Nyssa and Oliver didn't hear them over the sound of playing so William cracked the door open a bit more so the others could see inside too.

When the door was cracked open more, Nyssa stopped playing and looked over at the door and saw a bunch of faces peeking into the room.

"W-w-what a-are you doing?" Nyssa stuttered

"We heard piano music so I showed Thea where the piano was and everyone else followed. Your playing sounded really good" William complemented "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable"

"It's fine, figured you guys would hear eventually" Nyssa said as she swung her legs to the side of the bench so she could face to face with the others

"What other songs do you know?" Thea asked

"A lot of Christmas songs and I figured out a couple modern ones from movies Lenora showed me" Nyssa replied

"You know Angels we have heard on high?" Thea asked with a smirk

"Yes I do, why?"

"William's choir group was practicing that song for a performance a couple weeks ago"

"Aunt Thea! Why did you say something?!" William asked with a slightly petrified look on his face

"Don't worry, we can all sing along. Even Dad can sing!"

"Uh, Thea…You don't want a shattered window" Oliver said in an attempt to escape

"Sure! Let's do it! All of you, get in here" Nyssa said before turning to Oliver "You're singing too"

"W-why?" Oliver asked

"Think of it as an extra Christmas gift" Nyssa replied with a smirk. "You all better know the words"

"I think I know enough to manage" Curtis replied

"Dad, are you going to sing?" Zoe asked her father

"I'll do my best if you do yours" Rene replied

"Deal!" Zoe said with a grin

Nyssa smiled at the small group and started to play. When the melody came up, Zoe and Rene were the first to start singing and were quickly joined by William, Thea, Curtis, and finally Oliver. Nyssa even started singing along with them as the melody carried on.

When the song came to an end, the group started to laugh. Most of their singing was absolutely awful when each was alone, but together they actually sounded kind of good.

"What other songs do you know?" Rene asked

"Lenora showed me a movie called 'Brave' a couple years ago when we were in New York for an extraction and I really liked some song called 'Touch the sky'. It just kind of fit, you know?" Nyssa replied

"Oh! I love that song!" Zoe said excitedly. "Can you play it?"

"Sure thing!" Nyssa said with a smile. After playing 'Angels…' with the group, she found out that performing was actually something she loved. Nyssa started play the beginning and as soon as the melody hit, she started singing the lyrics.

While listening to the song, Oliver realized that Nyssa was right; it was a song that almost fit her personality exactly but if he had to pick another song that represented her personality, it would be 'wildcard' (by KSHMR if you're interested). Thea had shown him that song when she was doing a side project of picking theme songs for the members of team arrow.

The song ended and Zoe was practically jumping up and down with happiness. "Not a Christmas song, but it sure was good!" She said

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Nyssa said with a smile

A timer went off in the kitchen and Thea scurried over to the other room.

"I threw some cookies in the oven earlier. If you guys want some, come on over!" Thea called from the hallway

Of course, William and Zoe were the first ones to the kitchen, followed by Rene and Curtis. Oliver trailed behind with Nyssa and soon they reached the kitchen, where the group was already sitting down snacking on cookies.

"Glad you two could make it before all the cookies were gone" Thea said with a smile

"I've got a secret stash somewhere so it would be alright if you guys ate them all" Oliver admitted with a chuckle

"Well then, I know what I'm going to be looking for from now on" William laughed

"You won't find it anytime soon" Oliver replied

"Never say never, dad"

"Tell you what, if you find the stash in the next two days, you can have whatever is in there" Oliver said with a smirk

"You're on! Zoe, want to help me find the stash?" William asked his friend. She quickly nodded and ran off with William to search the house

"Beloved, can I talk with you…in private?" Nyssa asked

"um, sure" Oliver replied.

Nyssa led him around the corner and into a separate room and shut the door

"What's going on?" Oliver asked with a bit of concern when he saw the slightly worried expression Nyssa was giving him

"The mugger from earlier today wasn't just your everyday street punk" Nyssa started, immediately grabbing the attention of her boyfriend. "On the jacket they were wearing, there was an orange pentagon with the Roman numeral two….I-I think it was supposed to be the second hive…."

"You're absolutely sure about this?" Oliver asked, and received a nod from Nyssa. "Okay, we can take a look into this tomorrow but for now we should just try to ignore it. After all, we have guests over"

"I guess you're right" Nyssa admitted as they left the room and went back to the kitchen

-(=+=)-

"The sun's starting to set. We should get home before dark" Lenora said to her brother and husband

"You're right. Mom just sent a text saying dinner will be ready in twenty. So where do you plan on going after dinner?" Trent asked

"Well, me and Jacob do have jobs we need to get back to if you know what I mean. Nyssa can't do it all on her own"

"Well Nyssa now has Oliver so I think we can take a few days off" Jacob replied

"I wouldn't get too lazy around her. Remember last time?" Lenora asked with an eyebrow raised. She got a quick nod from Jacob in reply, proving her point

"What happened last time?" Trent asked, feeling a bit left out

"Best tell you another time, shall we head home?" Lenora asked

Both boys nodded and the three ran towards Trent's car, which was parked a few blocks from the park they were in before. They all decided to take a casual stroll through the park and maybe stop at the ice rink, but it was packed at the time.

They arrived back at the Bariq Mansion about fifteen minutes later and made their way to the dining room where Scott, Amelia, Markus and Katrina all both sitting, awaiting the arrival of their children.

"How was the walk around town?" Amelia asked as the three sat down

"Quite fun. The ice rink was packed so we just wandered and found some places of interest for next time" Jacob replied

"It's nice to see you all getting along so well. Makes this whole transition a lot easier" Katrina admitted

Three of the chefs walked out of the kitchen and placed down several platters of food including salads, mashed potatoes, bread rolls, mixed vegetables, and a large plate of ham. To finish it off, three fruit pies were set in the middle of the table

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've seen these" Lenora said while looking at the pies

"I thought it would be a nice reminder of back then so I asked the chefs to prepare your favorite, apple" Markus said to his daughter

"Thanks dad, that actually means a lot" Lenora said with a smile creeping up her face.

Food was served and the family members all started eating while small talk took place in between bites.

"So are you planning on staying here in Star or going back to our separate headquarters in Asia?" Trent asked his father

"I was thinking about staying here for a bit or until I'm needed back there. I'd like to see how you're running things as the CEO" Markus replied

"Why don't you come by tomorrow and I can show you the changes I've made. I think they're really helping the company grow in terms of financial stability" Trent said as he dished up more mashed potatoes

The wind outside was whipping up against the windows and caused an eerie creaking noise, but it was inaudible to the adults. It was easy for an assassin to pick up on, especially the one who was better than Ra's himself.

"I think there's someone outside watching us. Do you have your knife?" Lenora asked Jacob in Russian

"Yeah, you?" Jacob replied, also in Russian

"Retractable bracer blades" Lenora replied.

"What are you two talking about? When did you learn a foreign language at that?" Scott asked the two

"When we were picked up by the league, they all spoke fluent Russian and Arabic so eventually, you just pick it up and before you know it, you're speaking fluently. I can do it with you dad, you'll be forced to learn" Jacob replied with a laugh

"No thank you, I don't think that would work out well for us" Scott said

"Jacob, the creaking has grown. Someone is outside so get ready to-" Lenora started before the windows behind them shattered and several men dressed in black rushed into the room, each wearing a jacket with a pentagon and the Roman numeral two

"Everyone get out of here!" Lenora shouted as she flicked her wrist, revealing a hidden blade in her bracer.

Katrina, Markus, Amelia, Scott, and Trent all ran from the table and upstairs, where they could watch the fight without being seen. Lenora caught eye of their hiding place while she was swinging at the men and grabbed her phone out. She flipped it to the distress signal and threw it up into the air, then used her blade as a bat and hit it into Trent's hand. Right as the phone left her grasp, three more men ran towards Lenora and started to fight her. She would have asked for help from Jacob, but he was busy taking on four men.

Trent caught the phone and saw it was on a distress signal screen. He activated the distress mode and the screen zoomed out and showed a map of their current location and all the people who received the call. Trent looked down and saw his little sister taking on four men with just the two blades ejected from her bracer. Although she looked surrounded, Trent could tell she had complete control of the situation because she started knocking out the men one by one until there were only five men left standing. They noticed that their nine comrades were out of the fight so they pulled out their guns and started firing at Lenora and Jacob.

Lenora and Jacob both ran for cover as soon as the firearms were drawn. One man decided to play it dirty and threw down some smoke bombs, making it impossible to see what was going on around them. Lenora could hear gunshots ringing from one smoke cloud, so she drew a knife from her boot and threw it. The shooting from that side stopped but the others just kept coming. Jacob did the same as his wife and took out another, leaving three left to go

Lenora circled around in the smoke with a knife hidden in her hand. Jacob wasn't next to her, as he was taking on two men while she tried to find the third. The sound of shots firing still rang through the air and Lenora started to get a bit nervous thinking that Trent didn't push that distress button.

The sound of quiet footsteps caused Lenora to spin around instantly, but before she could do anything, a sharp pain entered her right forearm while another held her still. Her vision became cloudy and weakness started to overcome her. Lenora tried to fight back, but her whole body became heavy and her senses went out completely, subjecting her to a deep and dark sleep.

When the assassin was knocked out completely, the man who shot her with the dart scooped her limp body into his arms then shot three rounds into the air. The other two men heard the shots and stopped attacking Jacob and instead towards the shattered glass, following the one that took Lenora.

The smoke cleared and when it did, Jacob looked around frantically, trying to find where his wife went. He didn't see her anywhere, but instead saw her family and his own rushing towards the scene.

"Where's Lenora?!" Katrina asked in one of the most scared tones Jacob had ever heard

"She's been taken….."


	20. Finding New Information

"What do you mean she's been taken?!" Markus demanded

"She's not here and look" Jacob started. He bent down to the floor and picked up a tranq dart. "Tranq dart, my guess is it's a snake venom sedative"

Jacob was trying to stay as calm as possible, not wanting to make the situation worse by telling Lenora's family that he wasn't sure.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Three years ago, Lenora was taken for a reason and that was to become a warrior, better than the leader of the league. I have no doubt that she can get herself out of this, but the team and I still go after her"

Suddenly, two vigilantes jumped through the broken windows and landed on the shattered glass. One was in a green suit with a quiver on their back while the other was dressed in red and black with a quiver and sword.

"Jacob, what's going on? Where's Lenora?" Phoenix asked her roommate

"Second HIVE I believe and they took Lenora" Jacob replied as he showed them the tranq dart

"What boots was Lenora wearing when she was kidnapped?" Phoenix asked

"Why would you be interested in-" Markus shouted, clearly angered, before Jacob interrupted

"The brown Madden Raszcal ones. You put a tracker in the toe, didn't you?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, I made her do it before we returned to Star. I'll go activate the tracker, you stay here with the family" Phoenix instructed as she and Green Arrow jumped back outside and took to the roofs. Before she left, Phoenix walked over to Jacob and gave him a com just in case

"So you both actually work with them….?!" Scott said to Jacob, who was adjusting the com in his ear

"Yeah, and we make an excellent team" Jacob replied as he looked around for more clues.

"How did you end up working with the Green Arrow? I know you were already working with Phoenix, but the other guys?" Katrina asked

"Lenora and I kept having run ins with the Green Arrow and his team. Eventually, he found out Sterling's identity and set a trap for us. That's when he did a 'fake' attack on Trent. Green Arrow and his team figured out that Phoenix was back in town and then we teamed up for an attack since us assassins had some special training to help get the job done. Since then, we've just been working together" Jacob explained

"I still want to punch Greenie in the throat" Trent grumbled

"Trust me, you'd be sorry if you did" Jacob replied with a chuckle. The SCPD arrived shortly after that and rushed inside to get a better look at the crime scene, but Jacob had already picked up the important evidence.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had arrived at the bunker before Oliver and rushed up to the computers and did her best to activate the tracker in Lenora's boot. She wasn't the best at navigating around a computer, but she knew enough to create a tracking program.

The elevator doors opened and Oliver rushed into the room. He saw Nyssa typing at a computer and walked up behind her. She was so caught up in her work that she didn't even notice when Oliver came behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders

"When did you learn to use that?" Oliver asked as he kissed her forehead

"I've picked a thing or two up over time" Nyssa started "There, she's in a warehouse a couple miles out"

"Great, let's get the whole team here just in case" Oliver replied as he sent out a signal to the team. "Now we wait. So what do we do in the mean time?"

"Not-" Nyssa started before Oliver pulled her up from the chair. When she was standing up, he put his hand around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Oliver pulled away slowly and looked down at her

"How about that?" Oliver asked with a smirk as he brushed Nyssa's hair behind her ear

"It was nice, but the team should be here any-" She started before the elevator dinged

Curtis, Rene, and Jacob all walked out of the elevator and went towards their suites which were all displayed in cases. All of them were in a rush so they didn't notice that Oliver was holding Nyssa when they walked inside.

"Alright, where are we going?" Curtis asked as he fixed his hair

"There's a warehouse a couple miles outside the city where Lenora's tracker is letting off a strong signal" Nyssa said

"Great, want to take a helicopter?" Jacob asked with a smirk

"Where would we get a helicopter?" Oliver asked him

"Lenora's parents offered all their resources to me and I asked for the helicopter" Jacob replied "Now let's get going!" He said as he rushed out the room.

The rest of the team followed Jacob onto the roofs and soon arrived at the Bariq MS roof, where a black and dark purple helicopter waited. The vigilantes all jumped inside and Oliver acted as pilot and soon, they were making their way out of the city.

-(=+=)-

Lenora slowly opened her eyes and heard a loud ringing. Her wrists were suspended in the air with chains and were getting rather sore. Whatever sedative they used to knock her out was wearing off because she was slowly starting to remember what happened. After looking around the room, Lenora realized that she was locked in some type of warehouse storage room lined with old shelves.

Lenora could hear footsteps approaching and then the door swung open. Despite the blurry vision, Lenora could tell that three men were walking towards her, each with a small weapon in hand.

'No doubt they want information by torture' Lenora thought 'Boy are they in for a treat tonight'

"Well, well, well" The first man said as he approached "If it isn't the Sterling Warrior...". The man cut the sides of her jacket, making the whole thing fall off her shoulders and to the ground, leaving Lenora in her white tee shirt.

"How strong are you without your armor?" The second man asked as he cut away the shirt.

"Strong enough to put you bastards down" Lenora said under her breath.

Before the men could react, Lenora swung her legs up so she was now dangling upside down. With the chains twisted and partly rusted over, Lenora could break them easily. She landed down on the metal floor and engaged in hand to hand combat.

The guards were incredibly confused as to what just happened so they pulled their blades out and charged at her. They swung their blades at the Sterling warrior, but she was able to use their attacks against them. Lenora took the first guys knife and used the hilt to strike against the back of his neck , knocking him out cold. The second man came at her with two blades, but she bent one of his wrists, breaking it in two, then grabbed the other one to push him to the ground. When he was on the ground, Lenora rammed his head to the floor as hard as she could and he went out cold like the first one.

Lenora looked around for the third man and didn't see him in the room. She kept looking around but the room seemed completely empty. The sudden sound of footsteps caused Lenora to spin around, but at that very moment, a blade was dug into her side. Acting quickly, Lenora grabbed the knife out of her side and drove it into the man's head, right through the eye. He dropped dead to the ground after struggling to stand for a moment, leaving Lenora alone in the room.

Lenora stood and looked around at the three bodies in the room, but she wasn't able to stand long. Her vision became cloudy again and she looked down to the stab wound. Her tank top and remains of her shirt were covered in blood, draining them of their white shade. Lenora started to fall to the ground and leaned up against a wall for support, but it couldn't stop the darkness that was shielding the color from the room

-(=+=)-

The helicopter landed a couple miles from the warehouse where the tracking signal came from. As soon as it hit the ground, Jacob ran out and towards the warehouse as fast as he could.

"Jacob! Wait!" Nyssa called out after him. He wasn't stopping and didn't seem to give a damn about the people chasing after him. Nyssa drew an arrow from her quiver and nocked it. Once it was ready to fire, Nyssa ran forward at full speed and shot the arrow at Jacob. A strong cord shot out and wrapped around Jacob's legs, causing him to fall to the ground face first.

"Nyssa! What the hell! Stop focusing on me when Lenora needs to be saved!" Jacob shouted as h struggled to get free. He was able to flip himself on his back and was now staring straight at Nyssa.

"Listen up here Jacob!" Nyssa said as she planted her foot on Jacob's chest so he couldn't get up. "If you rush in their without a plan, you'd be killing Lenora before you even see her! Now get up and listen to the plan".

Nyssa drew her sword and cut the cords that were holding Jacob down. He sprung up and looked over at the people that were walking towards him and Nyssa.

"Here's the plan; Oliver will take the south side, I will take the east, Curtis and Rene will take the north side and Jacob, take the west. If you see anything, use the coms so the rest of us can help" Nyssa instructed. "Now go before Jacob has a heart attack!"

As soon as they were dismissed, Jacob ran towards the warehouse and took a few sharp turns into the west side of the warehouse. There were three different hallways, all having several rooms branching off. Jacob took the first hallway and searched the seven rooms that branched off but didn't have any luck. He went down the second hallway and had similar luck. Jacob finally dashed down the third hallway and searched the first couple of room without luck. He was about to enter another when a knife went hurling past his face. Jacob zipped around and saw Lenora leaning up against the wall with a machete in her hand and her clothing saturated in blood.

"Lenora!" Jacob cried as he ran over to her

"J-j…jacob…" Lenora said quietly as she collapsed into his arms

"I found Lenora in the west wing third hallway! From the looks of it, she's got a really bad stab wound on her side" Jacob reported as he took out his scarf and pressed it up against the wound in her side

"Alright, Curtis and Oliver will prep the helicopter. We'll be there in a sec" Nyssa replied.

"Lenora, you're going to be okay…" Jacob whispered to his beloved

It wasn't even a minute later when Nyssa, Thea, and Rene all ran into the hallway. Nyssa saw Jacob holding Lenora in his arms and knelt down next to him.

"She's got a pulse but it's weak. Let Oliver know" Nyssa said as she removed her fingers from Lenora's neck. "C'mon! We got to get her back to the helicopter"

Jacob stood up slowly, still with Lenora in his arms, and did a slow run with the rest of the group back to the helicopter. Oliver was in the pilot's seat while Curtis was in the back pulling some stuff out from the first aid bag.

Curtis helped Jacob get Lenora into the helicopter and then the rest of the group got in after.

"You guys go ahead of me! I need to check something out here!" Nyssa shouted to Oliver over the sound of the spinning rotors.

"Do you have a way of getting back?" Oliver shouted back

"Yeah, booster!" Nyssa replied as she ran back towards the warehouse.

When Nyssa was a safe distance away from the warehouse, Oliver lifted the helicopter up from the ground and flew back to the bunker.

Nyssa watched from the ground as the black and purple helicopter flew off into the night sky. She removed a vial from her neck and drank the contents inside. Nyssa's hair gained the fiery highlights and her eyes changed to an amber shade. Once the booster was fully active, Nyssa ran into the warehouse with her sword drawn and blazing, ready to take out anyone who crossed her path

-(=+=)-

"She's waking up, I'm going to give her a sedative so she's not in any pain" Curtis told Jacob, who was kneeling at Lenora's side

"Alright, just do it" Jacob said as he pulled Lenora's hand into his own

Curtis gave Lenora the sedative and then started to work on the stab wound. Since Rene was playing the role as copilot, it was just Curtis and Jacob in the back area.

"So when you were in the league, were Christmases this crazy?" Curtis asked while working on removing the bottom part of Lenora's tank top

"They usually follow a pattern similar to today's, but the only difference is we are out on the field all day and we might have the time to slip a 'Merry Christmas' to each other over the coms" Jacob explained

"That sounds like hell. Christmas is the best time of year!"

"Yeah, I know that becoming part of the league killed Lenora's Christmas spirit. While we were still at Trinity, watching her dance around the hallways in a Santa hat was always the best part of my holiday…"

-(=+=)-

 _Inside Lenora's head-Flashback to Christmas four years ago-December_

"C'mon Noah, this could be a lot of fun!" Lenora stated as she slipped a Santa hat over her head

"What could possibly be fun about this?" Noah asked skeptically

"You have nothing to lose by trying so let's get to it!"

Noah grabbed the other hat that Lenora was offering and put it over his head. They each walked into the middle of the hallway and stopped when they were clear of most students.

"Just start skipping! That's all there is to do" Lenora instructed with a laugh

"Wait, what?!" Noah asked, but before he could do anything else, Lenora took off down the hallway in a bouncy skip.

"Hey! Wait up!" Noah said as he attempted to skip after her, but he ended up looking more like a horse with a broken leg

Lenora kept skipping down the hallway to her next class, leaving Noah behind and struggling with his footing. She looked back to see how far behind Noah was but didn't see the football team filing into the hallway. While still looking behind her, Lenora picked up the pace of her skip, almost turning it into a run. Before she could stop herself, Lenora ran right into one of the biggest guys that was filing into the hallway.

Lenora fell and landed on the cold, tile floor with a thud. The football player spun around and looked down at her with a stern face.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you stupid freshman!" He shouted down at her

"Sorry, not sorry! Try skipping around and you'll never want to stop!" Lenora shouted back as she got up from the ground

"Why I oughta-" He said as he made a fist, but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm

"That's enough Nathanial!" The other guy shouted. He was a tad shorter and his voice wasn't as deep, but he could still scare someone easily. "Just leave her alone and pick on me later!"

"You got lucky corn cob! I'll see you in the back" Nathanial sneered as he and the rest of the team walked away.

Lenora's 'savior' looked over at her and removed his helmet, revealing his dark brown hair and piercing amber eyes.

"Sorry about the trouble. Nathanial has a thing against freshmen. I'm honestly surprised I'm not dead yet because of it" The player started "I'm Jacob"

"Lenora, nice to meet you" Lenora replied with a slight blush

"You should keep skipping, it makes other people around smile and there should be more of that around here, especially around this time of the year"

"Thanks….I-I'll keep that in mind" Lenora said while trying to hold back a blush.

"It was great meeting you, but I should be getting back to my team. See you in class, Lenora!" Jacob said as he ran off down the hallway

"Right..B-bye!" She said. As soon as Jacob was out of sight, Lenora jumped up and down with happiness. She felt an instant connection with him and couldn't wait to see him again, but her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of garbage cans crashing to the ground.

"Noah?! You can't skip?!" Lenora asked when she saw her best friend stuck in one of the metal cans

"Stop laughing and help me out before someone sees me! Please!"

 _End of flashback_

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked through the hallways and various rooms of the warehouse, looking for anything that might help. She did find what was expected; the people who kidnapped Lenora were wearing the second HIVE insignias on their jackets. Because second HIVE had brought Lenora to that warehouse, Nyssa figured that there was somewhere where they communicated with their superior…..or their superior was here.

The assassin rounded another corner, but heard the faint sound of voices. She quickly extinguished the flame on her sword and sheathed it so she could have full access to her fire. Nyssa walked further down the hallway and the voices grew louder. From the sound of things, there seemed to be about five men in the room a couple feet away from her.

"No, we don't call the boss until we know what happened exactly" One mad said

"We do know; the local vigilantes came in with guns blazing, took out our men, and took our hostage" Another spoke up

"That can't be it. The chains were broken but the cuffs weren't on the ground. There were no arrows or bullet fragments, just knocked out and one left dead with a stab wound to the head. That's not the usual tactic for the vigilantes" The first man said

"So what are you suggesting?" The second man asked

"She could have broken out herself. The chains were a tad rusted-" The first one started before interrupted

"She's a school girl that's been missing for three years! How could she have escaped herself?!" The third man said

"Remember what the boss said! Don't under estimate the people we engage" Another man said

"Do you really think we give a damn about what the boss said?! We're trying to figure this all out!" The fifth man said

"Why don't we go back to the holding room and see if we can find anything else" The second man suggested

The other four agreed and they all started to file out into the hallway.

"Damn it…." Nyssa whispered under her breath. She was hiding up against the wall and if they opened the door, she would be smashed and reveal her hiding spot.

The five men opened the door and it flew back and hit Nyssa right before she could step out of the way. The sound that was normally released from the door hitting the wall was different, causing the five men to spin around.

"Aye! What are you doing here?!" One man shouted when he saw Nyssa

The assassin wasted no time in jumping out from behind the door and lighting her hands up with bursts of flames. The men started rushing towards her and two of them pulled out their guns and started firing. Nyssa sent two, quick shots of flames towards the shooters, knocking them back against the wall. The other three men were still coming at her so Nyssa created a ring of fire around her, which she turned into a Chinese dragon. Nyssa sent the dragon after one of the men and he was taken out of the fight immediately.

"Since when did the demon's daughter become a meta?!" One of the men asked his partner

"Doesn't matter, just take her-" The other started before his partner was knocked out of the fight with a shot of fire to the head. "Out…"

Nyssa saw the last remaining guy was something like the leader of the warehouse operations so she decided to be extra 'careful' with him. The man drew his own gun and started firing at Nyssa, who stopped her flames and dodged the bullets coming towards her. She threw the man off when she ran towards him without her hands ignited. Before he could do anything, Nyssa jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick to the man's chest. He was knocked back on to the floor but wasn't unconscious yet.

Nyssa walked over to the man and yanked him up off his feet and slammed his back into a wall

"Who is your leader and where can I find him!" Nyssa shouted at him. She didn't see that his free hand was trying to snake up behind her and pull off the hood and veil she was wearing, so it took her by surprise when his hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled down the hood, taking the veil with it.

"Well look who it is….Raatko!" The man said with a smirk

Nyssa scowled and tightened her grip around the man's throat. "Tell me where I can find him before I make your life hell!"

"If I told you, he would kill me" The man replied

"Who do you fear more right now? A man who isn't here…" Nyssa started. She did a quick pinch and twist on the guy's neck, causing him to scream out in agony "Or me…."

"You!" The man gasped in between screams "Noah Zoric! His base of operations is located in the LD!"

Nyssa was satisfied with the answer so she gave the man a quick death and just snapped his neck in half, making him fall to the ground, dead. After making sure all the men were out cold, Nyssa walked into the room they were just in and saw a table with a bunch of papers lying all across it. She picked up a couple of the papers and read some of them. They all had some addresses written on them so Nyssa pocketed them and kept looking around. There were some books, but none of them contained really important information. There were also some maps of starling and other areas around so Nyssa took those. She was just about to leave the room when a small box sitting on a shelf caught her eye. Nyssa walked over and carefully lifted the top of the box. Inside, there were two keys; one was dark purple and black while the other was light blue and white. Following her instincts, Nyssa grabbed the two keys and hid them in her side pouch. Once the keys and all the other papers where with Nyssa, she quickly took off for the exit so she could make it back to the team.

-(=+=)-

"Alright, just hold that right there and….done!" Curtis said as he cut away the extra suture. "You should probably sit here and wait for her to wake up. The sedative will be wearing off soon and she'll probably be in a lot of pain but it's important for her to stay still"

"Can I take her to the TV room couch? She'll probably be more comfortable in there instead of on a metal table" Jacob asked

"Yeah, let me help you then" Curtis offered

The two of them lifted Lenora off the table carefully and walked to the couch. Curtis and Jacob laid her down on the couch and propped her head up with a pillow. Curtis gave Jacob some pain meds that Lenora could take when she woke up, then left the room.

Once Curtis was out of the room, Jacob went and sat next to Lenora's head. He removed the pillow from underneath her and slid into a position so her head was propped up on his lap. When Lenora was propped up in a comfortable position, Jacob slowly ran his fingers through her golden hair. For some odd reason, that act was calming for him.

"You're going to be okay…." Jacob whispered with a small smile

-(=+=)-

 _Inside Lenora's head-Flashback to four years ago-September_

Lenora was walking down the hallway towards her English class with Noah by her side. Like always, he had his head in a book and this time, it was about superheroes and their origins.

"So when are you planning on putting that thing down before you run into a wall?" Lenora asked slyly

"What are you-" Noah started but of course, he ran into a wall that was right ahead of him a second ago. "I see your point" He admitted as he rubbed him forehead

"Glad you do" Lenora started "So I was thinking that after school we could-….look who it is"

A girl with flowing white blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in designer clothing, approached Lenora and Noah along with her 'BFFs'.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" The girl sneered

"OMG Annalise! Did it hurt? Are you alright?" Lenora asked in a faked frantic tone

"Screw you! I saw you and Jacob the other day and I'm here to personally tell you to BACK OFF! We're dating and the last thing he needs is someone desperate like you 'accidentally' running into him! Go and skip your way to hell!" Annalise practically shouted

"Thank you for the invitation, want to go together? I bet you'll see your people down there having a picnic with Satan! By the way, does Jacob know you're dating him because when he kissed me, he didn't say anything about it" Lenora replied, trying to hold back her laugh

"YOU KISSED MY BOYFRIEND?!" Annalise screamed into the hallway

Several students stopped in their tracks and looked over to see the most 'popular' girl in school talking to the, what she deemed, the runt of the litter. One of the students that was stopped when the shouted echoed was Jacob. He looked over and saw Annalise with smoke coming out of her ears.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend? Congrats Annalise! I didn't think there would be a kettle for your pot, but it's nice to know that you won't be alone" Lenora replied with a smirk

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN YOU MUTT! BACK OFF FROM MY MAN!" Annalise shouted. She motioned to her friends and they followed her to the next class, leaving Lenora and Noah in the hallway together

"That were some good comebacks! Too bad you aren't a superhero that can use those against bad guys, it would be perfect!" Noah exclaimed

"I guess so" Lenora admitted as they continued towards the English class. Little to Lenora's knowledge, Annalise's 'boyfriend' had been watching from the crowd and when Annalise was defeated, a small smile crept up his face.

-(=+=)-

Lenora was hit with the reality of day and her eyes started to flutter open. When they were opened, light from the ceiling lights blinded her. She quickly adjusted and felt a hand running through her hair. Lenora moved her head slightly to see Jacob with his hand on her head while he was half asleep. Lenora tried to sit up, but felt a rush of sharp pain to her side where she was stabbed. She let out a yelp which quickly woke Jacob up.

"Hey, hey, hey….take it easy okay" Jacob whispered to his wife

"Where am I? What happened?" Lenora asked him, still with her head in his lap

"We're at the bunker and you are recovering from the stab wound. Curtis said you'll be okay, but you can't move or else you will reopen the stiches" Jacob replied

"Where's Nyssa? Is she okay?"

"She's at the warehouse looking for intel on second HIVE. She should be back soon. Why are you worried?"

"I overhead that the head of operations in someone named Noah Zoric. Ring any bells?"

"Wait, Noah?!" Jacob gasped "As in, your best friend from Trinity?!"

"That's probably the one but I have no idea why he would want to attack Star City" Lenora admitted

"Well when Nyssa gets back, let's make sure that she hears this" Jacob started "For now, you need to rest"

"Alright then…"

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked through the door to his penthouse and closed it quietly. He noticed the clock on the microwave read three twenty six, so Oliver thought that William was fast asleep. He walked towards the living room and saw Thea sleeping on the couch. Oliver smiled down at his sister and walked over to William's room. The door was cracked slightly and Oliver could see William with his legs hanging off the side of the bed and his head stuffed under a pillow. Oliver quietly laughed as he closed the door shut and walked to his own room.

Once he was in his bedroom, he closed the door and got changed into some loose sweats and tee shirt. Oliver as about to climb into his bed when his phone started ringing. He glanced over, saw the caller ID and smiled when he picked up.

"It's really late, Nyssa. What's going on?" Oliver asked

 _"_ _It's actually really early but whatever floats your boat. Anyway, I got some intel on second HIVE and I thought you should know ASAP"_ Nyssa replied

"Alright then. I'm at the penthouse and I was about to get to bed but I can come meet you at the bunker"

 _"_ _No, don't do that. I'll just come by the penthouse then head back home"_

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit" Oliver said as he hung up.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Nyssa jumped down from the roof and landed on Oliver's balcony. When he saw Nyssa land, he rushed over to the glass French doors and opened them, welcoming her into the bedroom. She was still in her armor and had the fiery highlights in her hair when she entered

"You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you" Oliver said with a smile

"Why thank you, but it was only about four hours ago" Nyssa replied while returning Oliver's smile

"So what's going on with second HIVE?" Oliver asked

"Right, so I found out that the leader of second HIVE is someone named Noah Zoric. He operates from a base in the LD so this whole thing could be very easy to stop" Nyssa reported. "How's Lenora doing?"

"She's doing fantastic. She woke up and she's resting at the bunker with Jacob watching over her" Oliver replied

"That's good to hear…" Nyssa said as she glanced down to the ground

"So do you have all the work business taken care of?" Oliver asked

"Um, I believe so….why?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"Want to take a rooftop run?"

"Heck yeah! Where are you going to get-" Nyssa started before Oliver walked off into his closet. He came out with a black duffle bag in hand and opened it, revealing his green suit and weapons.

"I decided to keep it with me just in case something else happens and I need to get out quickly"

"Smart, now get that stuff on and let's go before William and Thea wake up" Nyssa said with a laugh

Oliver was dressed in his green suit in less than two minutes and ready to go. Once he was, the two of them walked onto the balcony and jumped up to the roof. Just to be safe, Oliver locked his doors before leaving, but planned on picking the lock when he returned

"Race to Palmer Tech?" Oliver asked

"You know it, beloved" Nyssa smiled

-(=+=)-

"You know what I really want right now?" Lenora asked from the couch.

"What's that?" Jacob asked with a small laugh as he came back to the couch with two glasses of water in hand

"Curly fries, from big belly burger" Lenora laughed

"Why would you all the sudden want curly fries?"

"I had a dream, actually, it was more of a memory but that's beside the point! It was our first date when you asked me out to dinner at big belly burger and we got that massive plate of curly fries with the magical seasoning and fry sauce! That was amazing"

"You have no idea how nervous I was before I left. I was hiding in a bathroom so my mom couldn't give me 'advice' on how I dressed and my older brother gave me an alarm for when I had to leave labeled 'doom'" Jacob laughed

"That's amazing! Smart man that brother of yours is! Isn't he serving in the military right now?"

"Yeah, he is actually in the US but in Washington D.C working with some on the generals and such. He can't talk to the family when he's dealing with that stuff because of security reasons so I'll get to talk with him in April or sometime then"

"Well I hope I get to meet him when he comes back to Star" Lenora stated as she took a sip of water

"I think that would be a lot of fun for us all" Jacob replied with a warm smile. "So, since you are good enough to walk, want to go down to big belly burger and get some curly fries?"

"Heck yeah! Let's go before I make you pay the whole bill!" Lenora laughed as she sprung up from the couch and grabbed her coat

"I still can't believe you want to get curly fries at nine in the morning" Jacob laughed

"Hey, when I want curly fries, I will get curly fries"

"True that, let's get going"

-(=+=)-

"Aw shoot, we stayed out much longer than I expected!" Oliver said to his girlfriend. The two of them had found a nice skyscraper to sit on and watch the sun rise, but they ended up staying there long after,

"What time is it?" Nyssa asked cautiously

"Nine thirty"

"Dang, I need to get going then. I'm supposed to meet up with Tarren and the rookies for a training session at ten" Nyssa said as she got up.

"I should get home too. William should be awake by now and Thea must be worried sick"

"Alright then, I guess this is where we part ways?" Nyssa asked

"Yeah, but first…" Oliver started. He leaned down and planted a loving kiss on Nyssa's lips. When he pulled back, he saw that Nyssa was blushing a light pink and smiling up at him

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"Of course you will. I can let you know how Lenora is doing later on" Oliver replied

"Yes, please do that when you get a chance" Nyssa said as she shot a grappling arrow to a skyscraper across from them "I'll see you later beloved"

"Yes you will" Oliver smiled

Nyssa turned back around and jumped onto the cable, then slid down. Oliver watched as his beloved ran down the roofs and into the alley ways, disappearing from sight.

-(=+=)-

"Where's Nyssa? Shouldn't she be kicking your ass right about now?" Ryan teased Tarren

"I guess so, I'll call her" Tarren replied. He dialed her number and held the phone up to his ear but no one picked up. "She's not answering"

"Of course I'm not answering! I was running down a stair case!" Nyssa called as she ran into the room

"What took you so long?" Tarren asked

"Elevator was busted so I had to take the fire escape" Nyssa started "So which rookie is ready to learn something?"

The group of trainees was silent so finally one spoke up

"I'll do it, but please don't kill me" Adrian said as he emerged from the small group

"Excellent! Who do you want to spar with; me or Tarren?" Nyssa asked

"Depends, is it hand to hand or with a weapon?" Adrian asked

"Which ever you want, there isn't really a plan in place today, just to teach you guys something" Tarren replied

"Alright then, I want to use a bo staff against Nyssa"

"Final answer?" Nyssa asked with a smirk

"Yup! Someone get me a bo staff" Adrian said

"Oh man Adrian! You just dug a grave for yourself! Nyssa took me down in ten seconds with a bo staff!" Tarren laughed while slapping his knee "Let the shoe begin!"

Joseph handed Adrian and Nyssa each a bo staff made of black stained wood. They each took their stances on the opposite ends of the mat with the rest of group and Tarren watching from the side. Adrian was the first to as he charged at Nyssa. He angled the bo staff so it would supposedly push Nyssa back and against the wall, but when he came at her, she used hers to block it and then spun it around quickly, causing Adrian to fall back. He quickly sprung up and went for another attack but Nyssa blocked his attacks, and when she had an opening, she shoved Adrian in the stomach and the shoulders, causing him to fall back on the mat.

"You're relying too much on your right arm so before you go up against someone using a bo staff, work on making your left arm as dominant as the right. It will bring more balance and make it easier to twirl the staff" Nyssa pointed out as she offered him a hand up.

"Okay, I'll just go up against….Matthew! Get a staff and let's go!" Adrian said

"Good idea! All of you get a bo staff. We're working on arm dominance and blocking today!" Nyssa announced. "You too Tarren. Knowing you, you've probably never even used a stick to defend yourself"

"How would you know?" Tarren asked with a raised eyebrow

"Your large upper body suggests that you prefer using your hands and the broad shoulders tell me that you tend to use assault rifles when given any opportunity" Nyssa replied

"Actually….yeah, both those things are true" Tarren admitted

"Great, now get a staff so I can teach you a thing or two so you don't get yourself killed"

"As you wish…m'lady" Tarren said with a smirk. Before he could do or say anything else, he was smacked upside the head with Nyssa's bo staff.

"What was that for?!" Tarren complained

"Never call me m'lady" Nyssa replied as she walked over to the trainees

"Weird…."


	21. Security Trouble

Oliver jumped down onto his balcony and pulled a small key from his pocket. He inserted it into the lock and turned it, making the lock click. He pushed open the door and closed it silently, then went to take off his suit.

While Oliver was taking off his quiver, the door to his room opened and William walked inside, wearing his sweats and tee shirt that were similar to Oliver's

"Hey Dad, where were you?" William asked when he saw his father taking off the green suit

"Out taking a run with Nyssa before she had to get to city hall. How are you doing this morning?" Oliver asked

"Decent. Aunt Thea is in the kitchen making pancakes for breakfast. She went to find you earlier but didn't see you in here" William replied

"Well then, why don't we go and see how her pancakes are coming?" Oliver suggested as he put the rest of his suit in the duffle bag

William smiled and followed his dad out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Oliver saw Thea at the stove top attempting to flip a pancake when they walked over

"Morning Ollie. Where were you?" Thea asked when the two took a seat at the counter

"Took a rooftop run with Nyssa this morning. How did you sleep?" Oliver asked

"Quite well considering that I was on a couch" Thea started "So when is Felicity planning on getting back?"

"She is supposed to be getting here later tonight at around 11:00. It was the cheapest flight apparently" Oliver replied

"Good to know, now try these and tell me what you think" Thea said as she set down a plate of pancakes between Oliver and William. Each of them took a fork in hand and dug into the stack of circular breakfast cakes.

"Dang, these are great" William said with a mouthful of pancakes

"Speedy, he's right. These are heavenly!" Oliver said as he swallowed his bite of pancake. "You should make these for dinner tonight!"

"I'd love to, but remember your supposed to give that speech at a new year's banquet tonight?" Thea asked

"Oh shoot! I forgot about that!" Oliver said as he jumped up from his seat "I need to get to City hall before people start thinking I'm dead. Can I take some pancakes for the road?"

"Sure, but get changed first. You're still in your sweats" Thea pointed out

Oliver ran off to his room and changed into a business suit, then grabbed his bag in his office. When he came back to the kitchen, Thea had a container with two pancakes inside waiting for him on the counter. William was busy enjoying a stack of three pancakes with a surprisingly large amount of syrup on top.

"Alright, I need to head out. Should I meet up with you two at lunch?" Oliver asked the two

"Sure, twelve thirty like usual?" Thea asked

"Yup! I can bother Nyssa and see if she would like to join us" Oliver started as he walked to the door "See you guys later!"

"Bye dad!" William called out. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, your father told me that you got into archery and with that new bow that Nyssa is having made for you, you will need some practice. Would you like to go down to the bunker and practice until lunch?" Thea asked

"Heck yeah! Let's go!" William replied as he jumped up from the stool.

-(=+=)-

"How were the curly fries?" Jacob asked with a laugh as they walked out of big belly burger

"Curly potato sticks have never tasted so good! Thanks for taking me there, it was a lot of fun!" Lenora replied

"No problem, it was fun reliving old memories" Jacob commented as they walked down the street

"Hey, there's the warehouse where we did the blackout battle. We should do that again or maybe even recommend it to Nyssa to train the rookies!" Lenora recommended as they walked past the warehouse

"Yeah, but that's also where Oliver shot you and if we told Nyssa about the suggestion, then I believe a rookie or two might die"

"Remember Nyssa told us that you learn by fear when we first joined the league? I bet the rookies could get far if she used those tactics to train them"

"Maybe you're right, but I don't want Nyssa getting too far into this and getting pulled from her position as head"

"I think she can handle herself. She would take a hit to save a rookie's life after all"

"Now I know that's right" Jacob said

"So since we've got nothing better to do, want to head up to my parent's place? I don't want my parents worrying longer then they have to" Lenora pointed out

"Oh shoot! I totally forgot to give them the report once we found you! Let's go!" Jacob said as he and Lenora ran up to the neighborhood where her parents lived

After about fifteen minutes of running, Lenora and Jacob arrived at the front door of the Bariq's home. Jacob rang the doorbell and it was answered by one of the maids.

"Ah! Mr. Patterson, please come in! Mister and Misses Bariq have been waiting for you" The main said as she stepped aside, welcoming the two inside

"Where are my parents?" Lenora asked

"Up in the library. They've been worried sick" The maid reported

"Alright, thank you so much!" Lenora replied.

She led Jacob up the stairs and down a few hallways until they reached a big set of French doors with tinted glass. Lenora opened one of the doors and stepped inside. Over at a table, Markus sat working on writing some papers while Katrina sat on the couch reading a book. When Lenora walked inside with Jacob, both of their heads popped up and Katrina sprung off the couch and brought Lenora into her arms.

"Oh my little girl! We've been worried sick! Are you alright?! What happened?!" Katrina asked frantically

"I'm fine, just a cut and some bruises. It's not the worst that has happened" Lenora replied as she was released from her mother's grip

"If that's not the worse, then what is?" Markus asked with a frightened tone

"Best I not tell you…" Lenora said quietly

While Katrina was talking with her daughter, Markus grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him around a corner so they couldn't be heard. "I'm a bit scared to ask…but what happened exactly?" Markus asked the boy

"Mr. Bariq, first off, do not be frightened by what I tell you because me and the rest of the team are handling it as we speak" Jacob started "A group that we have recently discovered kidnapped Lenora, probably to use a leverage for a threat, but she managed to escape, all on her own. With very limited use of her wrists, she was able to take out the three guards that were guarding her and break the chains that here holding her in place. She would have escaped sooner if she hadn't been stabbed in the fight. From what Lenora told us, she was wandering around the hallways of the warehouse for about forty five minutes until we found her. Lenora will be fine, but there will be a small scar where she was stabbed"

While Jacob was explaining it all, Markus's face had paled considerably. When Jacob finished the tale, he looked over at Mr. Bariq, who looked like he was about to faint.

"Sir, are you alright?!" Jacob asked in a slight panic

Markus was silent at first, then replied. "Y-y-yeah….w-what happened to my baby girl. The one I use to color and run with…"

"She's just become stronger sir. Believe me, if that was a normal person that was taken, they would have been far beyond dead by now. Because of Lenora's training and talent, she saved herself and helped us. And for the record, she still likes to color when given the opportunity" Jacob replied

"I guess you're right…I'm glad you and her have become so close. You're a good boy, you know that?"

"Thank you sir" Jacob replied with a smile

While Jacob and Markus were talking, Lenora and Katrina were talking on their own.

"So why didn't you come see us sooner or at least call?" Katrina asked

"Well first I was bleeding out on a helicopter, next thing I know I'm lying on a couch with Jacob watching over me while I'm high on pain meds, and when those wore off, me and him got some brunch and that brings us to the present!" Lenora replied

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize that happened…" Katrina stuttered

"It's fine, mom!" Lenora replied cheerfully "Trust me, it could have been much worse"

"You have always been such an optimist, Lenora. I'm glad that hasn't changed" Katrina said with a smile

"Same here mom, thanks for not changing a bit!" Lenora said as she pulled her mom into a hug

"I love you, Lenora"

"Love you too mom!"

-(=+=)-

"Tarren, I'm honestly surprised by how bad you are at swinging a bo staff" Nyssa said as she twirled hers with one hand.

"Hey! I just started today so cut me some slack!" Tarren retaliated

"Brandon just picked up the bo staff and look how well he's doing" Nyssa laughed as she pointed over to Brandon. He was twirling bo staff in one hand as he helped up Matthew from the mat with his free hand.

"Well, you don't know if he's hand training before picking that up" Tarren pointed out

"True, but he has picked the whole thing up a lot quicker. Stay on your toes Tarren! That rookie will be after your job soon!" Nyssa teased

"Hey! A rookie can't be that good!" Tarren replied

"Then I guess he's not a rookie" Nyssa replied

"Fight me for the title!" Tarren shouted in a playful tone

"What title?" Nyssa questioned

"For head trainer! If you can beat me, then you get the head trainer position but if I beat you, I keep my title and prove to you that no rookie could best me!"

"That's pretty stupid, just fight the rookie" Nyssa stated

"Wel- Actually…god damn it Nyssa" Tarren said under his breath, receiving a laugh from his partner. "Brandon! Get your ass over here and bring your stick!"

Brandon waved off his partner and walked over to where Tarren was. Both of them were wearing loose shorts and tank tops when they took their stances. Tarren was the first to charge and Brandon blocked his incoming attacks with several twirls of his staff, but also got some hits on Tarren. They weren't enough to hurt him, but they did disorient him. Tarren sprung back immediately after being knocked down and went for Brandon's legs. Brandon stumbled to the ground and was met by a hit to the chest, knocking him to the ground in defeat

"Huh, guess I underestimated you. Guess Brandon just needs to spar with you more often" Nyssa stated

"There! You admitted I was better than a rookie!" Tarren laughed

"I sure hope you're better than a rookie or I would start to wonder who you had to screw to get here" Nyssa said

"Woooow. You went straight to that" Tarren said with an eye roll

"It's the most common in this field of work" Nyssa replied

The two of them continued talking and didn't notice when the doors to the training room opened up. Oliver walked into the training room and saw Tarren talking with Nyssa, who was wearing some leggings and a tank top with her hair tied up in a ponytail, which usually meant she meant business.

"Are you willing to make a bet on that?" Tarren asked with smirk

"Sure! What the heck! What do I get if I win?" Nyssa asked with a chuckle

"Uh, sparring session against me; one hour, any weapon and style" Tarren responded

"And if I lose?" Nyssa asked

"Same thing but for me…?" Tarren replied and asked at the same time

Nyssa tried to hold back a laugh but a small one escaped her when she answered "Okay, deal!"

"What exactly are you two betting on?" Oliver asked as he approached the two

"Nyssa thinks that when she becomes head, she can give me orders about the training department and I have to follow them. I say that she wouldn't be able to give me orders because we are practically on the same level for authority" Tarren replied "Any insight Queen?"

"I'll let you two ask Christopher because, honestly, I'm not sure" Oliver started "Anyway, I was down here to ask if you wanted to join me, Thea, and William for lunch" Oliver asked Nyssa

She glanced up at a clock and saw that is was twelve twenty five, then looked over to Tarren. "Alright then, but I should be back by one. Does that work out for the session Tarren?"

"Yeah, so go on! Have a nice lunch with your peeps!" Tarren replied happily. "Listen up you snails! Lunch break but be back in thirty!"

All of the rookies filed out of the gym and more than half of them got into the elevator while the others went to change.

"I'm going to get changed before we leave" Nyssa said as she walked off, leaving Tarren and Oliver in the training room

"So, what's being mayor like?" Tarren asked in an attempt to pass time

"Harder work than most people expect. It's tough to please everyone" Oliver replied

"Say, can I ask you about something?" Tarren asked

"Sure…?"

"On Christmas Eve morning, me and Nyssa were sparring with some katanas that we found in a supply closet. She had her hair up and I accidently cut the tie but when her hair fell out of the bun, it revealed crystal blue highlights. Nyssa doesn't seem like the person to use temporary dye in her hair so do you know what that was about?"

"It may have been stains from the explosions the night before. There was a bunch of half melted debris flying around and some of it may have ended up in her hair. It happened to me once, but it was in red…not a fun experience" Oliver replied

"Okay then, but the highlights actually looked good on-" Tarren started before feeling the need to correct himself. "Woah, I'm not trying to steal your girl, but honestly! She looked great!"

"Make a move on her and I will break your neck…" Oliver said in a low but serious voice

"Hey! So where are we planning to meet up with the Thea and William?" Nyssa asked as she walked over to the two. She was now dressed in a dark blue shirt, jeans, and a black leather jacket that matched the one Lenora had.

"They were actually planning on meeting us here so why don't we head up to the main floor?" Oliver suggested

"Sure!" Nyssa said as they walked towards the elevator

Once they were out of sight, Ryan walked up behind Tarren and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to go after Nyssa?! Don't you think that Oliver will beat you up?" Ryan asked him

"What I want is none of your business, but I don't think Queen could hold his ground in a fight against someone like me" Tarren replied as he shoved Ryan away and walked towards a bench

-(=+=)-

Oliver and Nyssa walked out of the elevator and into the main lobby, which was bustling with people from all different departments and even some civilians. Normally, Oliver would have to have a security guard with him when he went out, but he got an exception because Nyssa was with him. The two of them walked closer to a seating area and saw Thea and William waiting.

"Hey Buddy! Hey Speedy!" Oliver called when he approached them

"Hey Dad! We got the Thai takeout food that Curtis recommended at the Christmas dinner!" William said as he gave his father a hug

"That's great William! Do you want to eat up in my office? It's actually really nice up there with the view" Oliver said

"Sure, let's head up there!" Thea said as she grabbed the small bag of takeout food

The group of four walked over to the elevator and soon arrived at the door of Oliver's office. There was a set up of three couches and a coffee table near the side of the room which the group sat at.

"Alright, here's your box William…" Thea said as she passed out the boxes. "We weren't entirely sure what to get you two so we got a steak and vegetable mixed stir-fry or something and red curry"

"Back off from the curry Queen!" Nyssa laughed as she took the box from Thea

"You got a thing for curry?" Oliver asked with a smirk

"Nah, just a thing against steak" Nyssa smiled

"What do you have against steak? Steak is the best!" William cheered as he stuffed some rice in his mouth

"Just never acquired the appreciation for the meat" Nyssa said

"Wow! Dad, you should take her to that steak house a couple blocks away from the Italian place so she can taste a good steak" William recommended

"That's a good idea" Oliver started before turning to Nyssa "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Nothing would stop me" Nyssa smiled

"Great! We are going to that steak house tomorrow night" Oliver cheered a bit

-(=+=)-

"Great! So that's why you've been taking all the chocolate chips! I was going to make cookies this morning but I found that they were all gone!" Thea stated

"Sorry Aunt Thea, but chocolate chips someone taste really good in warm chocolate sauce on top of ice cream" William replied

"I kind of figured it was going on the ice cream. Your dad did something like that when he was your age, apparently" Thea said

"How did you find out about that? You were so young" Oliver asked

"Mom told me a bunch of stories when I was old enough to listen but for some reason, that one always stuck in my head" Thea started. "Just curious, Nyssa, but did you have any weird childhood tendencies?"

"Uhh, yeah" Nyssa laughed "When I was eleven, I had a fascination with design, especially fashion but in the league it was armor. I redesigned the league's armor because I had some free time in between lessons and sparring sessions. My father was supportive of the hobby because he thought that one day I would come up with a revolutionary idea that could change the face of battle, but that all ended when I asked if I could redesign his robe. Punishment was in order and after that, he took away the notebook I was drawing everything in. After that, I started painting on rocks and I believe the collection is still under my bed back in Nanda Parbat"

"Wait, you painted on rocks?! There's a girl in my class that did that too!" William stated excitedly

"Do you know what she-" Nyssa started before her phone started to ring. She glanced over and saw Tarren's caller ID, then the time. "Damn it, I lost track of time and I needed to be down at the training mat fifteen minutes ago. I'll see you at the banquet Oliver?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then" Oliver replied. He got up from the couch and gave Nyssa a kiss goodbye. She smiled back at him the turned to leave the office

"So" Thea started when Nyssa was out of the room "When are you two going to get married?"

"Technically speaking, we are already married" Oliver replied

"Force league weddings don't count. I want an actual wedding" Thea retaliated

"I'm not sure. You'd have to ask Nyssa…"

-(=+=)-

Nyssa pushed the door open to the training room and saw something that pleased her in just the slightest. In the middle of a mat, Tarren stood with a bo staff in hand with the group of rookies lying at his feet, groaning in pain.

"That's how you take on multiple enemies at once! I hope you all took notes because in ten minutes, we're doing it again" Tarren called out to the rookies

"What happened while I was gone?" Nyssa asked as she approached Tarren

"Since you were running late, I decided to apply some hand to hand combat techniques to the bo staff fighting and this is the outcome" Tarren replied as he gestured to the rookies

"Nice going. How bad did you beat up the rookies?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"There may be a cracked bone or two, some pulled muscles and probably a lot of bruising…nothing too bad"

"Good, because all of the rookies and I are going to take care of security at tonight's banquet"

"What banquet?"

"You know, the one that happens every year right after Christmas to raise money for the veterans for the upcoming year?" Nyssa started

"Oh, that one…Yeah, the rookies might need the rest of the day off" Tarren chuckled while rubbing the back of his head

"Whatever needs to be done in order to have them out on the field tonight" Nyssa told him

"Listen up rookies! Take the rest of the day off but be back here at six to prepare for the banquet" Tarren announced

The rookies gave a weak cheer as they all walked out of the training room and into the locker rooms to get changed. Tarren and Nyssa both stood in the middle of the mat and watched as the last of the rookies filed into the locker room or out of the training room completely.

"So since its just us for about five hours, want to spar for a bit?" Tarren asked

"Sure, what weapon?" Nyssa replied

"Escrima sticks?"

"You're on!"

Nyssa walked over to the small barrel where the escrima sticks were all kept and pulled out two sets. She walked back over to Tarren and tossed him a set, then walked over to the bench and took off her jacket. Underneath the jacket was a dark blue shirt that had an open back and spaghetti straps, only problem was that the back revealed a collection of scars that Nyssa wasn't particularly proud of. Trying to ignore that fact, Nyssa walked back over to the mat and took her stance across from Tarren

"Best of three, five second knock down" Nyssa announced to her partner, who agreed with a nod

Tarren took his stance then charged at Nyssa with a stick in each hand. He kept his left stick close to his chest to block other attacks while the right one was raised a bit above his head in an attempt to go for Nyssa's shoulder. Before the stick could connect with her shoulder, Nyssa rose her left stick and blocked his attack, then lunged forward with the right one and pushed Tarren back. When he recovered, Tarren twirled his left stick and charged forward with both of them in front of him. Nyssa blocked the first few hits and stepped to his side to knock him down. Because it was Tarren she was sparring with, she let her guard down but that turned out to be a big mistake.

When Nyssa stepped to his side, Tarren used his right stick and swept it up against her ankles, then used his left to push Nyssa in the back, making her fall face first on the mat. Tarren quickly knelt down on top of her and held his left stick to the back of her neck and counted

"5….4….3…2…1! I got this r-" Tarren started but when he opened his eyes after counting, he was met by the sight of the countless scars on Nyssa's back

"Yeah, I get it. You got this round but that won't happen again" Nyssa said from the ground. "Now get off me so I can get up and beat your ass!"

"Nyssa…?" Tarren stammered

"What?" Nysssa replied, slightly annoyed

"W-where did you get all those scars…you didn't serve did you?" Tarren asked her

"None of your god damn business, Tarren. Now get off me!" Nyssa called out

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me!"

"Well then, that's your death wish…" Nyssa started. She quickly freed her right hand and reached down and grabbed a knife out of her belt. Nyssa reached behind her with the knife in hand but Tarren grabbed her arm with his right one and held it to the ground.

"What are you hiding?! Tarren said with a raised voice.

"Tarren! Let me go!" Nyssa shouted back

"You know how to free yourself"

"I don't need to explain myself to you!"

"Well you're going to!" Tarren shouted back

Without saying anything, Nyssa freed her right arm and pretended to try to escape and Tarren took the bait. Instead of trying to get up, Nyssa reached down to her belt and pulled out a small knife. Without hesitation, she drew the knife and swung it behind her. Tarren jumped off her immediately when the knife slashed across his forearm. Once he was off of her, Nyssa sprung up from the ground and held the knife against the inside of her arm.

"Next time I tell you to get off me, do it! If it happens again, I won't hesitate to throw a knife into your chest" Nyssa shouted as she walked out of the training room with her things.

Tarren was left standing in the middle of the mat with a bloodied arm and two sets of escrima sticks.

"So what did you do this time?" Matthew asked as he walked out of the locker room. Apparently he had observed the whole thing from behind the wall.

"She got defensive about her scars…I've never seen that many on one person…."

-(=+=)-

"Lenora! Jacob! Are you two almost ready to go?" Katrina called up the stairs

"Yeah mom! Coming!" Lenora called back

A minute passed before Lenora walked down the stairs in a dark blue off the shoulder dress that touched the floor with a jeweled belt. Her arm was locked with Jacob, who was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie that matched Lenora's dress.

"Aww, my little girl looks all grown up! That dress is perfect on you!" Katrina commented as the two reached the bottom of the stairs

"Thanks mom, just imagine if this was prom! Me and Jacob would kill it" Lenora replied with a laugh

"I see you all are ready. The Patterson's will meet us at the banquet so we might as well go" Markus said as he approached the group. He was wearing a black suit, like Jacob's, but had a red tie that matched Katrina's sleeveless empire dress that also touched the ground.

"Yes, let's get going" Katrina replied

The four of them walked out of the front door and to the driveway, where a black limo was waiting. They all piled in and drove off to the hotel where the banquet was being held.

-(=+=)-

"Let's have Adrian, Ryan, and Brandon take the back while Joseph, Matthew, and Tarren take the front. The mayor has been assigned personal body guards from another team so that isn't our concern tonight. I'll be walking around the perimeter making sure nothing is going on. You guys just hold your position unless you're told otherwise by me or Christopher" Nyssa instructed

The security team was dispatched and Nyssa turned on her com and started walking to her post until the banquet started, but didn't get far. Tarren reached behind her and grabbed her arm to stop her, exposing the bandages on his own.

"Are we okay?" Tarren asked quietly

"We're anything but okay. Don't touch me again!" Nyssa scowled as she yanked her arm away.

Nyssa quickly walked to her position, leaving Tarren alone at the meeting point but he soon walked to his as well. The team waiting a good fifteen minutes before the mayor made his entrance with two security guards following behind him. Nyssa recognized them as Alex and Hunter, two of the rookies that she was training earlier. Alex waved to Nyssa, but his hand was quickly slapped down by his partner.

The banquet hall was pretty empty for the most part. There was only the security team, the mayor, and some guests that had arrived a bit early in hopes of talking with the mayor. Two of those guests were Thea and William. Thea was wearing a long, dark purple dress with long sleeve illusion top while William was wearing a black suit with a black tie that matched Oliver's. They both saw Nyssa and walked over to her with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to see you two could make it!" Nyssa exclaimed as she pulled William into a hug

"Yeah, Ollie told us we should come, mainly because of the excellent food but there was also something about supporting the veterans" Thea said with a small laugh. "I'm really sorry to say, but even though you are part of the security team, you look really out of place"

Indeed Nyssa did. She was wearing a black blazer, white top, and khaki pants with her hair down.

"I decided that wearing a dress was impractical, especially when I might need to run after someone" Nyssa replied

"Well I bet dad would have loved to see you in a dress" William said with a smirk

"William! Enough of that" Thea scolded

"Nah, it's fine. I know what Oliver wants but this was a bit more important" Nyssa replied

"I bet, but next time something like this takes place, you're going to walk in with Ollie wearing a stunning dress that puts the other women's dresses to shame!" Thea laughed

"Well I hope that I can get the night off when that happens because from the looks of it, this will be what I'm wearing at formal events when Oliver is the mayor" Nyssa replied. As soon as she finished her sentence, someone started talking over the com.

"Sorry, I've got to go. Something's going down" Nyssa said as she walked away from the two

"Bye Nyssa!" William called out with a wave

Nyssa turned around and waved back to William with a smile, then broke into a run towards the area where she had been called. She ran out of the banquet hall and up to the grand staircase where Tarren was standing in a black suit like the rest of the detail.

"I see you actually took the call" Tarren said when Nyssa stopped at his side

"Don't think your off the hook. What's going on?" Nyssa replied

"Three guys just walked into the banquet hall after setting off the metal detectors. It was their keys but I saw that there was a buldge on each of their waists that looked like a revolver or a pistol. You might want to take a look and soon because people are supposed to be arriving….right now actually" Tarren said as he glanced down at his watch.

Nyssa reported what Tarren just told her to the rest of the security team, then turned back to him. "Keep an eye out for anyone else" Nyssa instructed. She started walking down the stairs, then turned back to Tarren. "I'll find Andrew and send him up here to assist"

"I don't need a rookie with me" Tarren smirked

"Maybe not, but you're getting one" Nyssa replied as she walked back into the banquet hall. When she entered the hall, she quickly made her way over to Oliver, who was talking to a couple. Alex and Hunter, his two security guards, stepped in front of Nyssa to protect Oliver, but she flashed her badge to them and they moved aside. When she approached, the couple that Oliver was talking to quietly slipped away from the conversation.

"alramat almuhtamalat fi alqae. Taraqub (Potential shooters in the hall. Keep an eye out)" Nyssa whispered into Oliver's ear

He turned to his side when she said this and gave a small nod, telling her that he understood

"hal ladayk salahan? (Do you have a weapon?)" Nyssa asked again in a whisper

"la, hal yumkinuni alhusul ealaa sakin? (No, can I have a knife?)" Oliver asked her.

Without being noticed by Alex or Hunter, Nyssa slipped a knife out from her belt and put it into Oliver's hand. He quickly hid the knife on his own belt, making sure it was hidden by his blazer and out of sight completely. After the exchange, Nyssa turned around and walked back towards her post.

"What was that exactly?" Hunter asked Oliver

"Turn on your coms and find out. I shouldn't be telling you to do your job" Oliver replied as he walked away to find Thea and William.

-(=+=)-

"So is Trent meeting us at the banquet as well?" Lenora asked her parents

"Yeah, he said he's already there" Markus replied

"Cool! Feels like forever since I've seen him"

The limo came to a stop and a man stepped out the car and opened the door. Markus got out first and helped Katrina out then Jacob did the same with Lenora. Lenora's parents walked into the banquet hall, arms locked so Lenora and Jacob did the same, not feeling the slightest bit of awkwardness. They all walked into the hall and to the side where the Patterson's were waiting for them

"Oh Jacob! You're okay!" Amelia said as she pulled her son into a hug. "Lenora, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you Mrs. Patterson" Lenora replied with a smile

"Please, call me Amelia. Mrs. Patterson makes me feel old…that is, older than I am"

"Well you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen" Scott said as he kissed his wife

Lenora nudged Jacob's arm to get his attention and once she had it, she spoke. "Nyssa is supposed to be here on the security team. Want to help me find her?"

"Sure, one sec" Jacob said. "Hey, me and Lenora are going to find out friend. She's supposed to be here already"

"Alright, go on ahead" Markus said to the two.

Jacob and Lenora walked away from their parents and started looking around for Nyssa but Jacob stopped in his tracks where he heard a familiar laugh and his name being called with question. He spun around and saw a girl with white blonde hair and emerald green eyes walking towards him with a long, ice blue sleeveless dress.

"Jacob?! Is that you!?" The girl cried as she walked over to him

"U-uh….A-annalise?" Jacob stammered. Before he could say anything, the girl rushed over to him and cupped his face in her hands. She was much shorter than him, but she still managed

"Jacob! It is you!" She cried out as she pulled him into a hug

"Annalise? H-hi…how have you been?" Jacob said as he gently pried the girl off of him

"OMG Jacob! Everyone thought you were dead! What happened?! Why didn't you come back sooner?!" Annalise said

"I only returned a couple days ago…" Jacob replied

Annalise was about to say something else but then noticed a girl by Jacob's side. Her golden brown hair fell down her shoulders and ended at the top of her breast. Annalise could also recognize those dark blue eyes from a mile away.

"Well, it looks like it's the day of the dead. What are you doing here Lenora?" Annalise sneered

"Thanks for the warm welcome back, I guess…I'm just returning from exile with my boyfriend, that's all"

"Boyfriend?!" Annalise gasped "No, I think you got that wrong. See, Jacob is my boyfriend. Always has been, always will-"

"No Annalise. Lenora is my girlfriend, and you have never held a place in my heart. How dare you come up to us after three years and demand love that was never there" Jacob growled

"What could that mutt possibly have that I don't?!" Annalise practically shouted

"Common difficulties and talents" Jacob started "Something you never had with me"

"What can she do that is so special?" Annalise questioned

"She can show compassion for other people"

"'awaw, shukraan alhabib (Aww, thanks beloved)" Lenora said to her husband

"'ana faqat qawl alhaqiqa (I only speak the truth)" Jacob smiled back as he kissed the top of Lenora's forehead

"So getting off the topic of boyfriends, what's it like at Trinity?" Jacob asked Annalise

"Well if you must know, your best friend left a couple months after you 'died' so that may be new. Everything has been normal since then" Annalise said to Jacob, trying to ignore the fact that Lenora was there

"That's good to hear" Jacob started "We should probably get back to finding that friend, right Lenora?"

"Yeah, that needs to get done before Oli- I mean Mayor Queen makes his speech" Lenora replied "It was 'wonderful' talking to you Annalise"

"Glad I could bring you happiness" Annalise said in a sarcastic tone

Shortly after they left, the two of them saw Nyssa running across the banquet hall and towards the exit. Lenora and Jacob broke into a run after her, calling her name several times

"Nyssa! Wait up!" Jacob called to her

"No time! Go back to mingling!" Nyssa shouted back.

Jacob and Lenora stopped in the tracks when Nyssa said this, especially since it was part of a secret code they established a couple years back while they were in the field. When someone said 'mingle' it usually meant shooter(s) spotted.

Nyssa rounded a couple corners and eventually arrived at the meeting point, where five other security members were.

"What's the status?" Nyssa asked as she slowed her run

"Shooters have dispersed and are closing in on sector three where Mayor Queen is located" One of them reported

"Alright then. Lukas and Bryson take the one is sector four, I'll take the one in sector five, and Eric and Adam take the one in sector six. Koen, you stay here and watch the cameras. Drag the men out of the hall discretely but use force if necessary and keep an eye out for any symbols on them resembling a pentagon with the roman numeral two" Nyssa directed

"Why do you want to know about an insignia?" Koen asked

"Ongoing investigation in a kidnapping recently" Nyssa announced "Now get to it!"

The five of them left the room and ran towards the banquet hall. Nyssa fell back a few feet and took out a small vial from her boot. She looked inside of it and saw a fiery colored liquid so she relocated the vial around her neck, just in case things went south.

Nyssa rushed into the banquet hall and into the crowd where she quickly found the man who looked to be carrying several fire arms. She walked up behind him and before she made any contact with him, she checked for a knife and hid her ID card.

"Excuse me sir" Nyssa asked as she tapped the man's shoulder.

He turned around after setting down his glass of champagne and looked into Nyssa's chocolate eyes. His ice blue ones almost seemed to pierce through her.

"Is something wrong miss?" He asked in a somewhat friendly tone

"Probably not, it may all just be a misunderstanding" Nyssa replied

"I'm not going anywhere!" He shouted in a whisper.

The man quickly drew a gun from a hidden holster on his belt and held it to Nyssa's head. The people nearby screamed in terror and dropped to the ground with their arms covering their heads. The other shooters drew some guns out two and aimed it at the crowd, one in each hand. The security guards that were about to engage them dropped down when they were pointed at them.

"Get on the ground Raatko" The man with ice blue eyes said to the security head

Nyssa didn't do anything for a moment but stood there. She was planning on making a move but she man gestured to someone in the crowd, who pulled up two people from the group.

"Get down or they both get a bullet" He sneered

"N-n-nyssa…h-help…" William cried in terror when a gun pressed up against the side of his head. Thea was standing next to him in a similar situation

"W-william..."


	22. The Revelation

"N-n-nyssa….h-help…" William cried from across the room when a man pressed a gun up to the side of his forehead.

"W-william…." Nyssa stammered. She noticed that Oliver was on the ground too and that he had his knife drawn and ready at one point, but cooperated when the man picked up William and Thea

Nyssa started to lower herself to one knee, but half way down the from the floor, she grabbed two knives from her belt and threw them at the shooters who had guns to William and Thea's heads. They were both killed instantly when the blades planted themselves into their chests.

The man who had the gun pointed at her pulled the trigger and a bullet was released from the barrel. The bullet was aimed for William, but Nyssa jumped up just in time and took the bullet before it could get any further and hit him. When no more bullets were being fired, Nyssa lunged forward with the knife in hand and started to attack the man. He tried to defend himself by blocking her with his forearms, but she was able to give them swift cuts which caused him to drop his arms in pain. When he didn't have an arm to guard himself with, Nyssa jumped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to his chest, knocking him down on the ground. Once he was on the ground, Nyssa knelt down beside he and punched the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

The other two shooters started to fire at Nyssa but she was able to dodge them and ran straight towards one of them. He was caught off guard by her sudden movements and couldn't do anything when she had ducked behind him and pulled him into a chokehold. She used the air deprived and half dead man as a human shield when his partner started firing at her. He stopped when he realized that he was filling his partner with bullets, which gave Nyssa the opportunity to run up to him.

Nyssa pulled another knife from her belt so she had one in each hand and engaged the fifth and final shooter. She was able to disarm him and he resorted to hand to hand combat. Nyssa decided to make this a fair fight so she dropped her knives and started throwing punches at him instead. This one was a bit tougher to take down, but once Nyssa was behind him, she gave a swift but forceful punch behind the ear, knocking him out unconscious.

The five shooters were all taken down and lying on the ground with bruises, bullet holes, or knives in their chests. Nyssa stood victorious over them and the people in the banquet lifted their heads and looked around for anymore threats. Oliver was the first to get up and he rushed over to Nyssa

"Nyssa! Are you alright?!" Oliver asked frantically as he rushed over to 'help' her

"Oliver! Thank god you're alright! Where's William and Thea?!" Nyssa practically shouted at him

"They ran after their shooters were taken care of" Oliver started

"Oh my god Nyssa! What the hell just happened?!" Tarren shouted as he ran into the hall

"And where exactly have you been?!" Nyssa called over to him

"Other side of the hotel perimeter. I got here as fast as I could but I guess I wasn't fast enough" Tarren replied when he saw Nyssa's shoulder "You planning to get that stitched up?"

Nyssa glanced down at her should and noticed that her entire left shoulder was covered in blood from the bullet wound. "Eventually, but first we need to make sure everyone is alright"

"Okay then…" Tarren said as he jumped up on to the stage in the hall "Listen up people! Follow whatever directions Nyssa gives you because she's more experienced in this area" Tarren announced to the crowd of about two hundred

Tarren offered Nyssa a hand up to the stage, which she took and then turned towards the people. She saw that the security detail had put their ID badges on the front of their suits to they could be identified quickly.

"Alex, Hunter, Ryan and Matthew; take the south side of the hotel. Brandon, Adrian, Joseph, and Richard take the east side. Lukas, Bryson, Eric and Adam take the west side. Samuel, Tarren are with me in the north wing. Wyatt and Dominic, you guys stay here and make sure everyone is out safely" Nyssa instructed from the stage. She could tell by the looks on people's faces that they felt a bit intimidated but safe, and Nyssa's bloody shoulder may have had something to do with that.

Nyssa jumped down from the stage and found Samuel and Tarren then dashed out to the northern wing. On their way to the corridor, Nyssa stopped where Oliver was and reached her hand out. Oliver handed her the knife she had given him earlier and then she ran off to catch up with her team.

-(=+=)-

"All is looking good in the west and south sections of the hotel. Waiting on east and north" Koen reported over the coms

"Everything is in order down the east wing" Adrian added

"Civilians and the mayor have all been evacuated off the premise and we're just waiting for the final inspection by the SCPD in the banquet hall. The five shooters have been cuffed and are on their way to Iron Heights" Dominic said over the coms

"Good. Nyssa, we're waiting on the final okay from the northern wing"

"Everything is good down here and we're going to be coming back up" Nyssa stated

"Great. Everyone report to the final meeting point outside the banquet hall" Koen said as he ended the coms.

"Job well done my comrades" Tarren said as they all turned around and started walking back down the hallway. "How's life been treating you Samuel?"

"Really well. Me and my fiancé got married five months ago and we're going to be having a little girl in about seven months" Samuel replied

"That's great man! This is Madison we're talking about right?" Tarren asked

"Yeah, that's her" Samuel smiled

"You got yourself a good one. Treat her well" Tarren replied with a warm smile. "How about you Nyssa, how's life been treating you?"

"Great…William and Oliver…..they're great…." Nyssa replied. Her vision was getting blurry and she was finding it harder to walk as time passed

"Nyssa? You alright?" Tarren asked as he turned around. He saw that Nyssa was struggling to walk straight and the hand she was using to hold on to her shoulder was completely covered in blood.

"Doing…." Nyssa started but before she could say anything else, her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell to the ground

"Nyssa!" Tarren shouted as he ran over towards her and pulled a switch blade from his belt. Tarren quickly cut away the side of the blazer where Nyssa had been shot and saw the blood spilling out of the wound

"Damn it! Samuel, get back to the meeting place and warn the paramedics" Tarren said as he took off his blazer and pressed it up against the wound

"What's going on?! What do I tell them?!" Samuel asked in a panic

"The bullet went straight through her shoulder but not without leaving a fragment that cut away at the subclavian artery. Basically, she's bleeding out so GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" Tarren yelled

Samuel quickly ran down the hallway and straight to the meeting point where everyone else was gathered.

"Koen! Call the paramedics!" Samuel yelled as he ran behind the desk beside the banquet hall and pulled out a duffle bag containing a bunch of medical supplies

"Why?! What's going on?!" Koen asked frantically, grabbing the attention of everyone else on the security detail

"Nyssa's bleeding out and Tarren is doing his best to stop it but he doesn't think it's going to work" Samuel yelled as he ran back down the northern wing

"You heard the man! Adrian and Dominic, go outside and wait for the paramedics. Hunter, you have medical experience from the marine corps so get your ass down there and help!" Koen directed

-(=+=)-

"Dad!" William cried out as he saw his father across the parking lot. He quickly ran over to his father and was welcomed in a warm embrace

"William! Are you alright?!" Oliver asked as he knelt down so he could be eye to eye with his son

"I'm fine. Where's Nyssa? Shouldn't she be out here with the security team over there?" William asked as he pointed over to a group of men dressed in dark suits with security ID badges hanging off the sides.

"Last time I heard, she was inside doing a final sweep with her team and another one. She should be-" Oliver started but was cut off when a group of paramedics, led by some members on Nyssa's security team, rushed into the hotel

"I thought there weren't any casualties or injuries" Thea stated as she walked up to her brother and nephew

"I did too…." Oliver replied before his phone started ringing. He looked down at the caller ID and saw Nyssa's name so he picked up immediately.

"Nyssa?! What's going on? Why are there paramedics rushing into the building?!" Oliver asked as he picked up the phone

"Uh, yeah, that's why I'm calling" A masculine voice said over the phone

"Wait, who is this?! Where's Nyssa?!" Oliver demanded

"This is Hunter, a member of the security detail and Tarren told me tell you to get your ass in here because Nyssa will need you" Hunter said

When Oliver heard this, he hung up immediately and rushed into the building without saying a word to Thea or William. He ran inside and saw a member of the security team standing near the front entrance. His ID tag read 'Matthew Rodgers-First team' so Oliver knew that this was someone on the 'go team'.

"Where's Nyssa?!" Oliver demanded

"Follow me" Matthew replied

Matthew and Oliver ran down the northern wing and were met by a sight that Oliver thought he would never have to see. Nyssa was lying on the floor unconscious while Tarren was kneeling at her side pressing his blazer up against her shoulder. There was a paramedic at her side as well, trying to get a blood transfusion started.

"What happened?! She was just fine when I went outside!" Oliver stated in an angered tone

"The bullet went straight through her shoulder but left a fragment that rubbed up against her subclavian artery. I have no idea how long she was like this but she's bleeding out and needs to be taken to Starling General" Tarren reported

Within the next minute, the paramedics had Nyssa on a stretcher and rushed to Starling General. Oliver was left in the hallway with Tarren, Hunter, and Samuel.

"Oh my god…." Oliver said as he sank down to the floor against a wall

Tarren looked over at him and then sat down next to him after setting the bloody blazer to the side.

"She's a fighter….she'll be okay Oliver" Tarren said in an attempt to comfort him

"If I had just made her get that wound stitched up before going out on the sweep, none of this would be happening…"

"You and I both know that no matter how hard you try, you wouldn't have been able to do that. Nyssa's stubborn and doesn't want to be a damsel in distress" Tarren replied

"She took a bullet for William…maybe he could have convinced her…" Oliver said as he put his head into his hands

"No one would have been able to convince her to sit down and rest when there could have been another shooter in the building" Tarren started "You should get to the hospital. If you want to do something for her, be there when she wakes up"

"That's it!" Oliver exclaimed as he jumped up from the floor

"What? What's it?!" Tarren asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice

"I just thought of a way to help her!" Oliver said as he ran back towards the front entrance of the hotel. He ran out the front doors and towards a limo that was waiting for him but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm.

"Dad! What's going on?! I just saw a bunch of paramedics taking Nyssa! What happened?!" William asked frantically with tears streaming down his cheeks

"Buddy, there isn't any way I can make this sound nicer than it is, but the bullet wound in Nyssa's shoulder was worse than she thought. A fragment was left in her shoulder and opened up a main artery, causing her to lose a lot of blood" Oliver started. He could see William was about to go into an episode of panic so he said what he needed to fast. "There is something back at the bunker that could help Nyssa but I for now I need you and Aunt Thea to get to the hospital and wait until I get there"

William was too scared to talk so Thea stepped in for him. "Don't worry, we'll be right there waiting for you so hurry up and go get this thing you're talking about"

"Thanks Speedy!" Oliver called before ducking into an alleyway and running to the bunker as fast as he could.

-(=+=)-

Oliver waited impatiently in the elevator and waited for that ding that he had heard every day for over three years. When that old ding echoed throughout the small room, Oliver burst out of the elevator and into the bunker. He was kind of surprised to see a certain blonde sitting at the computer desk, typing away

"Hey Oliver! Long time no see. How was your Christmas?" Felicity asked as Oliver looked around the bunker frantically

"No time Felicity. Have you seen Nyssa's duffle bag?" Oliver asked frantically

"Um, I think it's over there…why?"

"Have you seen the news?" Oliver asked when he spotted the black duffle bag

"Yeah, shooting at the banquet hall but Nyssa stopped it. No deaths but just one injury and that was after Nyssa took a bullet for William" Felicity recited, a bit confused "There's actually a video from a bystander of the fight; Nyssa taking the bullet, killing those two shooters and taking down the other three"

"That's correct, but the part you're missing is that a fragment of the bullet was left in her shoulder and cut open her subclavian artery" Oliver said as he dug through the duffle bag

"Oh my god, is she alright?!" Felicity asked against her better judgement

"She's been taken to Starling General but to guarantee her recovery, I need to find….there it is!" Oliver said as he pulled out Nyssa's sheathed sword. He drew the sword from the leather covering and twisted the handle off and shook out a large, black vial. He flipped open the top and saw that there was a clear, watery liquid inside.

Seeing this, Oliver closed the vial and stuffed it into the inner pocket of his blazer, then hurried back into the elevator. Felicity was left at the computer desk, still confused about the whole situation, but decided to stay out of it until she had more information

-(=+=)-

Oliver ran into ER as fast as he could and saw Thea and William sitting down in a waiting area. Oliver walked over to them and was quickly pulled into a hug by Thea.

"Nyssa was taken into surgery about forty five minutes ago. The doctors said it should be around three hours before she gets out. I guess the nice thing was that they put her at the front of the line since she was on duty and serving the city" Thea reported

"O-okay…" Oliver replied as he took a seat in between Thea and William, who was struggling to stay awake

"Hey buddy, you doing alright?" Oliver whispered to his son

"I'd be doing a lot better if Nyssa wasn't dying" William replied quietly

"You and I both know that she's stronger than that. She wouldn't leave us"

"I hope you're right dad….this can't be happening…."

-(=+=)-

 _Nyssa stood in a field that seemed miles from the nearest human being. There were no trees, no lights, and no one else for miles, just the bright stars to light up the night sky. She looked up at the sky and was dumbfounded by what she was seeing. There were visible parts of the Milky Way, but were shades of blue, purple, and pink, all blending together in perfect harmony._

 _"_ _Hello? Anyone here?" Nyssa called into the night. No answer. "Is this…."_

 _"_ _No, not at all" A deep voice called from above_

 _Nyssa looked up and saw a man appear in front of her. He was wearing a set of silver armor and a red cloak. There was a silver sword on his side with a golden handle that complemented the golden accents on the armor. The man had a strong build with dark hair and eyes that provided some comfort._

 _"_ _My name is Fayiz but people of your origins know me better as Sterling"_

 _"_ _The creator of the league…." Nyssa replied under her breath_

 _"_ _Yes, and I'm here to warn you" Fayiz said with a look of concern_

 _"_ _With the league of assassins disbanded after being dead for over a century, it's important for the Phoenix League to be established before the current threat grows into something much larger…"_

 _"_ _Are you talking about second HIVE?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Unlike the original HIVE, they are going to start on a small scale and work their way up to larger things. Star City will be the first to fall at their hand, then the state, then the USA as a whole. After that, you can expect the world to be living under a flag with their insignia"_

 _"_ _How can I stop this? I've collected four of the swords and I believe I've stumbled across the keys to the dark and light blades" Nyssa stated_

 _"_ _Those keys you collected are decoys and were meant for something else completely, but nothing you need to worry about" Fayiz said_

 _"_ _So if those are fakes, where do I start? When I used an arrow head to pick the pedestal locks, there was more rejection and I suspect that the pedestals adapt with each other. That would mean that it would become impossible to pick the lock on the next sword"_

 _"_ _That is where I come in" Fayiz said with a warm smile. He reached his hand up into the sky and some of the stars circled around his hand and engulfed it in life. When he pulled it down, a small silver chest remained._

 _"_ _These are for you" Fayiz said as he handed the chest to Nyssa._

 _She looked at Fayiz, then the chest and decided to open it. Nyssa picked up the top and saw five keys lined up next to each other on a piece of velvet._

 _"_ _Darkness, Light, Celestial, Illusion, and Lightning….are these the keys to the remaining swords?!" Nyssa asked in shock_

 _"_ _Yes me child, and they are yours to use back in the real world"_

 _"_ _Real world? Where are we?" Nyssa asked as she looked around at the perfect scenery_

 _"_ _The first members of the league called this 'the bridge' as it connected your world to the heavens, where I now reside"_

 _"_ _It sure is beautiful here" Nyssa said with a smile_

 _"_ _I agree, but I need you to do something for me" Fayiz said to the younger assassin. Once he had her full attention, he continued, "I want you to return to your world and find the rest of these swords, before second HIVE has a chance to take over Star City. This will be a dangerous quest, which is why I will be there at any time you need me"_

 _Fayiz walked over to Nyssa and placed a necklace in her hand. It had a silver chain and in the middle, a diamond with the colors of the sky above her. It was lined with the same silver that the chain was made of to hold it in place._

 _"_ _At any point in your journey, when you are in doubt or just need someone to talk to, take the stone in hand and call for me because I will be there"_

 _"_ _Thank you so much! I don't know what I would do without you!" Nyssa said with a warm smile_

 _"_ _There is…one thing you will dislike about the whole thing…" Fayiz said, his tone saddening_

 _"_ _What is that, sir?" Nyssa asked, a tad confused_

 _"_ _You have been 'dead' now for just over an hour….Oliver and William have just found out…"_

 _"_ _What?! No, no, no, no! I have to go back now! I can't let them think I'm dead!" Nyssa cried_

 _"_ _It doesn't' have to be that way for long. When you wake up, you will be in the hospital, still lying on a stretcher in the ER. There will be no nurses, doctors, or anyone on the floor when you wake which makes this easier. I've already set aside for you your armor and weapons, so you can get into them and leave immediately"_

 _"_ _Wait, why can't I tell Oliver and William I'm alive?" Nyssa asked in a nervous tone_

 _"_ _The journey ahead is a very dangerous one and unlike the past swords, these ones present challenges that a booster cannot fix. If either of them find out you are alive, they will want to follow you and you'll say yes out of pity but in the end, they would both die at your hand…" Fayiz said. He could tell that Nyssa wasn't happy about this, but understood why it had to be this way_

 _Before Nyssa or Fayiz could say anything else, the sound of a church bell echoed throughout the field and sky._

 _"_ _Our time is running out, which means you must return at once. Please, do as I say and if there is any hesitation, call for me" Fayiz said._

 _Just then, Fayiz started to fade away and soon, he completely vanished. Nyssa looked around the field once more, but then everything around her started to get further and further away until Nyssa was in complete darkness…._

-(=+=)-

"Mr. Queen…" A doctor called from the side.

Oliver heard the voice and sprung up from his chair immediately. Thea and William got up too, but didn't follow Oliver over there. The entire security detail that had worked that night was also at the hospital to support Nyssa, but they all stood to the side and did their best to not seem present.

"How is she? Is she going to be okay?!" Oliver asked frantically, with a glimmer of hope in his eye

The doctor slowly shook her head. "I'm sorry…." The doctor barely started before Oliver understood

"No, no no no! She can't be….she's not…" Oliver said. He didn't care if tears were streaming down his cheeks in front of everyone, not when they love of his life was…

"We did everything we could….she lost too much blood too quickly and was left unattended for so long….the damage was extensive and….she passed n the middle of surgery…" The doctor said in a very sad tone

"D-d-dad…" William stammered. Tears were streaming down his face as well and his eyes were all puffy and red.

"I'm terribly sorry" The doctor said quietly.

The entire security detail had heard the news and all dropped down on one knee. Those who were wearing hats removed them and placed them on the ground. Oliver looked over at them and saw that they all had their head down while kneeing, almost like they were all praying.

Oliver looked back over to William, who was being held in a tight hug with Thea. He could hear his son's muffled cries and the tears rolling down Thea's face.

"C-c-can I see her?" Oliver asked, almost in a whisper

The doctor nodded and led Oliver over to the room where they had left Nyssa to rest.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa's eyes fluttered open and she was met by the dim lights of the room she was in. She picked her head up from the bed she was on and looked around the room. The bed was in the middle, with some chairs and a table on the side of the room. Nyssa glanced over and saw that, indeed, her armor was lying neatly on one of the chairs and there was also a brown, leather side bag on the table. She got up from the bed and saw herself in a mirror. Nyssa pulled down the left sleeve of the hospital gown she was in and saw that the bullet wound was completely healed up and there was no trace of it ever being there. The one thing that did throw her off was the highlight in her dark hair. It was the same colors as the sky of 'the bridge'; pink, blue, and purple fading together to look like a perfect sky.

"That's actually really pretty" Nyssa said with a smile as she admired the single highlight.

Without hesitation, Nyssa walked over to the side bag and saw that there was the Phoenix League's insignia on the flap which confirmed everything she saw in the vision. She lifted the top off and saw the small silver chest, the necklace, the map of sword locations, and a collection of boosters from the house, each one in a color coded vial.

The sudden sound of footsteps below her snapped her out of the trance she was in and she quickly rushed over to put her armor on. Once she was all dressed and ready to go, she noticed one thing was wrong; someone would be here soon to see her body, no doubt it would be Oliver and William. Nyssa quickly pulled out the necklace from her side bag and threw it over her neck, then grabbed the stone with her right hand

"Fayiz, I need you" She whispered under her breath

A sudden rush of cold air blew through the room and when it ended, the ghost of Fayiz stood a couple feet in front of her

"I see you already have questions my child" Fayiz said with a smile

"Yes sir. I understand that I need to get out of here before Oliver and William get here and it kills me inside to ask this but…what will they do when they see my..body…gone?" Nyssa asked the great assassin

"Ah! I have created something to help you out" Fayiz said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled his hand out and showed Nyssa a sparkling, purple dust in his palm. He threw it over the bed and instantly, a copy of Nyssa's body appeared on the bed.

"This is only an illusion. It will give the appearance of death but when you have completed the task of creating the league, you will be able to safely reveal to Oliver and William your existence"

"This is all so strange and new to me…but thank you for everything you're doing for me and my city" Nyssa said, trying to force a smile, but also holding back tears

"There is no reason to cry my child, this can be completed in a month's time then you will be able to see your loved ones again…safely" Fayiz said to comfort her

"What will happen to the city and second HIVE while I'm away?" Nyssa asked

"Don not worry, it will all be taken care of by your team. They will continue to fight them in the name of your memory but they will never be able to end the group completely until you take your place as the Phoenix"

Before Nyssa could say anything else, she heard the soft ding of an elevator and steps approaching the room

"It is time to start the journey my child" Fayiz said as he disappeared from the room.

Nyssa was left in the middle of the dimly lit room, all alone but with a new mission in mind; not just to save the city, but the world

-(=+=)-

"She's in here….are you sure you want to do this Oliver?" Dr. Schwartz asked. Oliver had requested that she come with him instead of that other doctor since he had a more personal relationship with her

Oliver gave a nod and Dr. Schwartz opened the door to the room. Oliver walked inside and saw Nyssa's body lying on a bed in the middle of the room. Her eyes were closed but she looked peaceful, like she was finally in a good place after years of fighting and death. Her shoulder was wrapped in a neat, white bandage and her hair was brushed back neatly.

Oliver walked to the side of the bed and wrapped his hand around Nyssa's and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"She always had a tough life…from age five, she was taught to kill and harm anyone who wronged her or her father. It wasn't until about ten years ago when that all changed. She found a light in her life and fought for it, but ended up losing. Things like that happened over and over again over the next eight years but nothing stopped her from forging a path ahead of her. She finally came back to Star City and was here for less than a month when she took on the job as the next head of security….she took a job that would help people and she died while protecting William, Me and everyone else at the banquet…." Oliver explained. By the end of his explanation, he was in tears but tried to see the good things out of this.

"She sounds like someone that should be honored for her sacrifice. If it makes you any comfortable knowing, she passed on silently and peacefully without any troubles" Dr. Schwartz said quietly

"Thank you…" Oliver cried

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had just escaped the room through the window and made it on a nearby roof when Oliver and Dr. Schwartz entered the room. It broke her heart to see Oliver holding the hand and crying over an Illusion when she was just right outside, looking right at him. Despite the overwhelming sadness, Nyssa knew she had to get a move on before time ran out. She pulled the map out of her side bag and plotted a course.

The celestial sword was located in the Canadian region of the artic circle, which actually made a lot of sense because of the norther lights. Next stop would be to the island of Crete where the sword of lightning was. Next was Cairo, where the sword of illusion was located and finally, the swords of light and darkness which were supposed to be near the Russian city of Novosibirsk. Based on the locations, Nyssa believed it would be at least a two week journey if she got in and out with each sword.

Knowing that the fate of the city rested in her hands, Nyssa pulled an arrow from her quiver and shot it to a building nearby and made her way to an air strip where she could find a plane.

 **Author's Note: Dang! That was actually a really fun but hard chapter to write. Truth be told, I actually started to tear up when I came up with this path, but I think the end result will be worth it. If you like this course of action please let me know! The reviews that have been coming in have been fantastic and really kept this story going, so thank you all so much for the support!**


	23. Recovery

"First stop, the safe house" Nyssa said under her breath as she zipped across a cable towards her home

Soon enough, Nyssa was standing at the front door of her home. She pulled out a small key from her pocket and put it into the lock, making the door swing open with a click. Nyssa quickly ran around a corner and down the stairs to the basement, where she walked towards the safe. She typed in the 18 digit code and the large, metal door swung open. Inside, there was the booster collection, some pieces of papers, some piles of cash, and the four ancient swords. Nyssa looked around the basement and found a some sheaths for the blades. Once the blades were secured, Nyssa created a strap system that tied them all together and held them on her back.

Nyssa made her way up the stairs and walked up some more stairs to her bedroom. She pushed open the door and looked around at her empty room. It had been so long since she was in here since she was staying Oliver's recently. She walked over to a drawer chest and picked up a picture from the top. It was a picture of Oliver, William and her all down in the bunker with their quivers and bows. They wanted to take that picture as a momentum for when William first started archery.

"I'll be back soon" Nyssa whispered as she placed the picture in an inner pocket to her coat.

She looked around the room and grabbed a few extra knives and arrows then walked to the front door. Nyssa took one final look at the home she had grown to love and then took her leave.

Now that she had the rest of the swords, she could go to the A.R.G.U.S air strip and highjack a plane. Sure, it wasn't the preferred method, but they were the only ones nearby that had fast jets that only needed one pilot.

After zipping around on cables for about twenty minutes, Nyssa landed at the air strip and saw what seemed to be hundreds of planes. Most of them were meant for transporting small teams, but then Nyssa spotted the ones that would suit her best. One of them stuck out most and that was a diamond jet. It only required one pilot but it also had space in the back where Nyssa could store the swords and other things.

She walked towards the plane but then realized something that posed a major obstacle; fuel. There was probably enough for the flight to the arctic circle, but that was it. Nyssa opened her bag to find the necklace that Fayiz gave her, but then she saw it. One of the vials that was in the side bag and some engraving that said 'multiply' in Arabic.

Nyssa pulled out the vial and walked behind the plane and found several tanks full of jet fuel. Without trouble, Nyssa was able to get three of the barrels on the plane. Once they were inside and the loading hatch was closed, Nyssa pulled the multiplier out. She noticed that this one was a powder and not a liquid like the others, so she took a small pinch and sprinkled it over one of the barrels. Like magic, a second tank was created and sat next to the first one.

"Thank you Fayiz" Nyssa said as she took off her swords and weapons and laid them in a passenger seat. Once everything was in order, Nyssa walked to the cockpit and found everything ready for takeoff.

Within the next five minutes, Nyssa was taking off from the run way and looking down at the city where her family was

"I'll come back, and when I do…this awful nightmare will be over" Nyssa said to herself as the plane disappeared into the pink and orange morning clouds.

-(=+=)-

After hearing the devastating news, Oliver had stayed with Nyssa for the next few hours, but eventually, Adrian and Joseph drug him back to the penthouse along with Thea and William. Oliver had been sitting on the edge of guest room bed where Nyssa stayed over Christmas. He had been staring blankly at the windows in front of him while holding the knife that Nyssa drew on him when she had that nightmare. It was the only thing that he had left of her. For some reason, when he went back to the bunker to retrieve her armor and weapons, it was all gone like someone walked in and took it, but Oliver figured that it was just Felicity who moved it out of consideration.

Oliver had requested that Nyssa's funeral be held the next evening. He didn't want her to just lie in a freezer for a week, but be somewhere comfortable to some extent.

"Dad…?"

Oliver turned his head and saw William standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" William asked quietly

"Of course buddy, come on in" Oliver said with a weak smile. Once William was sitting next to him, Oliver put his arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer. "Are you doing okay?"

"Not in the slightest….I miss her" William said as a tear rolled down his cheek

"I know buddy, I do too" Oliver replied.

"On Christmas morning, I woke up at around six in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. Nyssa noticed and the two of us quietly slipped out of bed and walked out on your balcony. We watched the sun rise, the moon set, and the star fade. She said that a sunset was a fresh start for everyone and that every day, we should try to do better than we did the previous one" William said quietly

A smile crept across Oliver's face when he heard this. It really did sound like something Nyssa would say. "Thank you buddy. That really helped"

Oliver felt William smile into his shoulder and the two of them watched the sun rise before them, keeping in mind what Nyssa had told William not too long ago.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had been flying the jet for about eleven hours and was just started to enter the arctic circle. She would have to fly for about ten more minutes before landing and the wait was killing her.

Thankfully, the ten minutes passed like seconds once she took her mind of it and was soon landing the plane on a stony wasteland a couple miles from where the celestial sword was.

When the plane was landed, Nyssa jumped to the back and took out an immunity booster and a fire booster. She used both of them right before exiting the plane, just in case something happened, then grabbed her quiver, bow, and sword.

Nyssa walked off the plane and pulled out a compass that Fayiz gave her. Once finding north, Nyssa started to walk in that direction until she reached the location on the map. According to Fayiz, the sword would only be visible under Aurora Borealis so Nyssa would have to hurry in order to make it in time when the lights hit their peak.

The journey was tough, just like Fayiz said it would be. There were cliffs to climb and areas of unstable ice to skate across. When Nyssa came to these obstacles, she couldn't help but smile in thanks for the retractable blades Oliver gave her for Christmas.

After an hour of walking across the tundra, Nyssa reached the location on the map. She was on top of a cliff that had some vegetation growing on the sides but in the middle. There was a silver and gold lock situated on a light grey pedestal right in front of Nyssa. She pulled out the celestial key from her side bag and approached the lock.

"Expect a bigger light reaction" A voice said behind her

Nyssa spun around and saw Fayiz's ghost behind her, still in his armor

"What are you doing here? I didn't call you…did I?" Nyssa asked

"No, you didn't. Ghosts from the bridge can come into your world willingly at any time. I decided to watch you and make sure everything goes alright" Fayiz replied with a smile

"Oh, thank you. I used an immunity booster and fire booster just in case" Nyssa reported

Fayiz nodded at her as a way of telling her to proceed with the lock. Nyssa looked back at the lock and placed the key inside, then turned it 360 degrees clockwise. There was a click the pedestal lit up and when the light died down, the celestial sword was wedged into the stone. The sword had a silver blade with a gold handle, but what Nyssa liked the most was the purple stones that decorated the entire blade.

After admiring the sword, Nyssa put her hands around the handle and gave a few tugs to see how hard it was wedged in there. It wasn't in there too bad, but Nyssa still got ready to run after she pulled it out of the pedestal. Nyssa wrapped both her hands around the handle and gave a forceful pull and as if on command, the sword slid out of the stone.

Without any hesitation, Nyssa took the sword and ran from the pedestal, just as the burning light erupted from the stone. It was definitely hotter than the others, but it wasn't anything the immunity booster couldn't help with.

When the light extinguished itself, Nyssa looked back at Fayiz and saw him smiling while clapping, but of course you couldn't hear his clapping because he was a ghost.

"Excellent job! I need you to do something for me" Fayiz said

"Sure, what is it?" Nyssa asked, still with the sword in hand

"Give the sword a twirl to activate it, then point it up to the sky"

Nyssa did as instructed. She gave the sword a quick twirl and it started glowing a light purple color. Once the light was present, Nyssa pulled her arm back a bit, then pushed it and the blade into the air. The sword glowed a mix of blues and purples, then sent a column of light into the sky about two thousand feet. There was an explosion in the sky and a ring of blue and purple light shot out in all directions.

"What was that?" Nyssa asked as she lowered the sword

"A way to tell your enemies 'I'm here and I'm not afraid to fight'" Fayiz said with a smile. "Congrats, now there are only four more swords to retrieve"

-(=+=)-

"We are here tonight to honor the memory and life of Nyssa Raatko, a life that was never given the chance to blossom fully into what it could have been. Mr. Queen has requested to say a few words…" The priest said as he stepped to the side of the dark wooden coffin.

Oliver stepped out from the small crowd of mostly friends and family. Of course, team arrow was there and so were the legends. Gideon had told Sara about the event and she was able to get back to 2017 in time for the funeral. Some of the security detail was there as well, including Tarren and Christopher. What surprised Oliver the most was that some former members of the league had come out as well.

"Nyssa was always a close friend of mine. We met about four years ago and since then, she's been an ally in helping save the city from various threats including the siege, the bioweapon attack, and on a more personal matter, when my friends and family were kidnapped. Although she looked deadly on the outside, she always had a warm heart and looked to see the good in people. When she joined the security detail, I told her it was almost like a calling and it turned out to be true. She saved me on multiple accounts over the last few weeks and I couldn't have been more grateful that she let me live another day with my son…Nyssa, where ever you are right now, we all just want to let you know that we love you…" Oliver said as he looked down at the coffin

Suddenly, there was a shaking in the ground and an explosion could be heard in the distance. Everyone looked up at the sky and saw a ring of blue and purple light shoot across the sky, leaving a trail of stars behind it.

"An omen of good fortune and future" The priest said as he watched the silver lights twinkle in the sky

Oliver smiled up at the sky, then walked back to where Thea and William were standing. The funeral service ended about thirty minutes later and everyone started walking back to their cars. Oliver and William stayed behind and saw the grave after the coffin had been buried. They now had a perfect view of the headstone.

 _Nyssa Asteria Raatko_

 _May 1985-December 2017_

 _The strongest warrior with the warmest heart_

"I didn't know her middle name was Asteria" William said as he read the headstone

"I didn't know either…" Oliver started before he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around quickly and saw someone he didn't think would come near this place; Ra's al Ghul. He was carrying a black duffle bag at his side, which looked identical to Nyssa's

"My daughter…" Ra's said quietly when he saw the headstone

"I didn't think you would come" Oliver said as he turned back to the headstone

"The least I could do for my daughter was honor her memory" Ra's replied

"How did she get the middle name 'Asteria'?" William asked

"It was her mother's name. She died while giving birth and to honor her, I gave Nyssa her name"

"It's a beautiful name" William replied

"Indeed it is….Greek names always had a beauty about them…" Ra's said as he knelt down in front of the grave. "The main reason I'm here is because I need your help"

"What do you need my help with?" Oliver asked cautiously

"I know Nyssa gathered some intel on second HIVE and told you. I need to know where to find them so I can avenge Nyssa and you're welcome to come and put an end to this ongoing problem in your city"

"Why don't we go back to the bunker and we can discuss thing there" Oliver suggested

Ra's agreed so the three of them got into Oliver's car and rode to the bunker. After ten minutes of driving, they arrived outside Sebastian Blood's old campaign office. They all jumped out and walked into the secret elevator. Soon, they walked out and into the main room of the bunker. Felicity was in there and so was Dig, Thea, Curtis, Rene, and Dinah. All of them had returned from their Christmas vacations where they heard the news.

"Oliver, I'm really sorry man" Dig said when Oliver walked out of the elevator "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better, but that's not important right now" Oliver started as he walked up to the computer platform and pulled up a map of Star City on a large screen. "According to what Nyssa found, Noah Zoric's base of operations is located in the LD. He is the one who sent the shooters after me at the banquet. With this information, we should be able to get in there and end whatever they have been planning"

"Let's get going then" Ra's said as he set down his duffle bag and pulled out his sheathed sword along with his set of armor.

"I agree!" Lenora called from the other entrance to the bunker. Behind her was Jacob and both of them had taken a booster. It was easy to tell because Lenora's hair had purple highlights while Jacob's had fiery ones. They were also in their armor, ready to attack someone at that very minute

"Sterling, I see you are doing well. How are you Zalam?" Ra's asked when he saw the two of them

"Terribly. I'm going to give those bastards who killed Nyssa and bloody and painful death" Lenora replied with a fire of anger in her tone

"That's the spirit" Ra's said as he put on the last of his armor "Al Sa-Him, are you bringing your team?"

Oliver looked at his team, who was already getting dressed in their armor and some were already ready to go. "Looks like the team has decided; we leave in ten"

-(=+=)-

Nyssa was in the cockpit again. She was already in the air and heading for Crete, where the lightning sword was hidden. It was supposed to be a fifteen hour flight to the island but Nyssa was having a hard time staying awake. There was nothing like autopilot on the plane and she was flying over the Atlantic ocean so there was no landing at the moment.

To keep herself awake, Nyssa had pulled out the necklace that Fayiz gave her and called him. The breeze became present in the plane and Fayiz appeared as a ghost.

"What can I help you with my child?" Fayiz asked Nyssa

"You said when I was 'dead' that I could call upon you if I needed someone to talk to. Does that offer still stand?" Nyssa asked, still watching the ocean in front of her

"Of course, what do you wish to talk about?"

"How did you start the league of assassins?" Nyssa asked with a bit of hesitation

"Ah, it is a fine tale to tell" Fayiz started "I can start from the beginning if you're looking for something to keep yourself occupied with"

"Yes please! I really don't want to crash the plane by falling asleep" Nyssa replied

"Very well then….It all started when I was just fourteen years old…."

-(=+=)-

The large team of vigilante's had made their way to the LD and were doing their best to locate second HIVE's base of operations but weren't having much luck until Ra's called out from a distance.

"Over here" He called from the small forest area where the earthen sword was

Oliver and the rest of the team ran over to where he called from and saw Ra's standing next to a hidden hatch with a ladder.

"I believe this is where we are looking to go" Ra's said as he started descending the ladder

The rest of the team followed him down the iron ladder and noticed that the whole thing had a similar set up to Damien Dahrk's ark from Genesis. The main difference was that when they walked out of the small room where the ladder was, there wasn't a bunch of houses and people in uniforms, but a large door that seemed to block the main base from the outside. There was a large lock on the outside and a few guards, but Ra's was able to take them out effortlessly before the rest of the team showed up.

"Sterling, you know what to do" Ra's said as he pointed to the lock

"Exactly sir" Lenora started "Zalam, give me a boost"

Jacob held his hands together and created a step for Lenora. She stepped on Jacob's hands and he pushed her up so she could reach the lock. Once she could reach, she put her hand over it and sent charges of lightning through it, causing the door to click open.

"The deed is done" Sterling said as she jumped down from Jacob's boost

It took almost the entire to team to push open the doors, but it was worth it. Once they got inside, there was about eighty guards that swarmed the group. Each person took on about nine guards each but it proved to be a struggle for some. Lenora, Jacob, Ra's, Oliver, and Dig were able to take out their bunch within a few minutes then went to help Curtis, Dinah, Thea, and Rene. After another few minutes, all eighty of the guards were lying on the floor dead or dying a painful death, just as Ra's promised

"Up ahead looks to be the center of the base, which is where we will find Noah" Jacob pointed out

The group ran forward and into the center base. Jacob's hypothesis was correct because there were several heavily armed guards surrounding someone who was dressed in dark silver armor.

"Lower your weapons and you will get out of here alive" One of the guards said as he pointed his gun towards the group.

Ra's, Lenora and Jacob all laughed at what the guard said because as soon as their laughing died off, Lenora and Jacob went back to back and spun in a circle. Lenora's lightning and Jacob's fire were blended together in a fiery purple ring. Since the rest of their team was inside the ring, both teenagers shot their hands to the side, making the fire shoot out in all directions. All the guards were taken out immediately with the intense heat but the person they were guarding was perfectly fine.

"It seems I have underestimated you" The armored man said

"So it seems, now turn around before we decided to take your life in a more brutal manner" Jacob replied

"That's no way to talk to people Jacob. You should know that" The 'man' in armor said as he turned around to face them. "Hello Lenora, long time no see"

"Huh, it is you. How have you been Noah?" Lenora asked him

"Awful. You left me all alone, I was bullied, my parents were killed when Genesis took to the streets, I was with abusive foster parents for almost a year, and then I had to run away" Noah started "I've built up this empire for a year but I'm not about to have you come and stop me!"

"Well then, you're in for a surprise" Lenora laughed as she flicked her wrists, making the hidden blades eject from her bracers.

"Ah, you want to fight now?" Noah asked with a smirk "Very well…" Noah reached behind his back and pulled a small stick that fit his hand perfectly. He twirled the stick in a circle and it grew almost four times in length. One each end was the head of an axe but bigger, sharper, and lighter. On the tips of stick was a sharp point that could be used as a spear.

"Double sided battle axe and it's collapsible? Impressive" Lenora commented as she took her stance with the two bracer blades

"Let's see how well you've been taught" Noah said as he charged forward

Noah twirled his battle axe and started attacking Lenora. Her bracer blades were too weak to handle the weight of his axe and snapped as soon as they made contact with it. Lenora retracted the remaining parts of the bracer blade then drew her sword which was made of a much stronger material. The sudden sword attacks started Noah, but he was able to jump back quickly and started using the spear points on his axe. He kept lunging forward in an attempt to knock Lenora down, but she blocked all of his attacks with her own blade. Noah jumped back to readjust his technique, but it gave Lenora an opening to strike. She jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick. Noah was hit right in the chest and fell backwards onto the floor. His axe was knocked out of his hand but before he could retrieve it, Lenora was on top of him with her sword to his neck

"Looks like you underestimated me again" Lenora said slyly

"No, it seems the other way around" Noah replied eerily.

In an instant, Noah clapped his hands together and a shockwave shot out in all directions, knocking all of team arrow to the ground. Once Lenora was off of Noah, he jumped up, grabbed his axe, and ran out of the base along with the remaining guards.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver groaned as he picked himself up off the floor

"Shockwave clap from the old comic book" Lenora replied

-(=+=)-

Nyssa was trying her best to stay awake, but she wasn't having too much luck. Fayiz left hours ago to attend to some other worldly matters that Nyssa wasn't supposed to understand so she was all along in the cockpit with the sound of humming jets.

She was starting to doze off when a small beeping sounded from the GPS. Nyssa looked over and saw that the plane was starting to descend towards Crete. The assassin remembered what Fayiz had told her about the next destination; the people of village where she sword was located don't live like the people do in other cities. Instead, they still wear tunics and go on with life like it was the time of Odysseus and the Trojan war. Knowing this, Nyssa didn't land the plane on the island of Crete, but instead landed it in Marmaris; a coastal city in Turkey where landing a plane was normal.

Nyssa landed the plane on an old air strip by the ocean, miles away from civilization. She stepped out of the cockpit and back to the passenger area, where the boosters and collected swords were. Nyssa grabbed an immunity and two water boosters, then put on her quiver and grabbed her weapons. When everything was gathered, Nyssa walked off the plane and down to the coast. After seeing the endless sea ahead of her, Nyssa took one of the water boosters and drank it. Her hair gained the blue highlights, letting her know that the booster was active.

Nyssa picked up a lock of hair and looked at it. The lock contained the booster highlight, but also had the 'scarred' highlight from the bridge. To her surprise, they actually complemented each other.

Without wasting another minute, Nyssa stepped into the water that was being push up against the sand. When she took another step forward, a piece of ice formed under her feet like it was a surf board. Nyssa smiled down at the ice and pushed off of the coastline. She was now floating in the middle of the ocean without a breeze to push her into a direction so she pushed her arms around and a small current pushed her out further from the coastline. Nyssa repeated this a couple more times until a small wave had formed underneath. The current Nyssa created picked up more speed and pushed her further out to sea.

Ten hours passed and Nyssa finally reached the island of Crete. Water manipulation was very handy and extensive in the capabilities but Nyssa could only move the water so fast so she didn't fall off. When Nyssa hit the Greek coastline, the ice she was on crumbled. She stumbled a bit before regaining her footing, but she soon got the hang of it and walked up the grassy hill towards a cave that could provide some shelter against the cold, winter winds.

Nyssa walked into cave and saw that it was quite small. There wasn't a lot of rock to shield her from the cold winds, but there was enough to manage with. Nyssa walked further into the cave and tucked herself in a corner. She tried several times to make a fire, but no luck with the winds constantly putting it out. Since she had gone over two days without sleep, Nyssa decided to give up on the fire and just go to sleep. She soon fell asleep with a cold shiver, and didn't notice that someone had been watching her.

-(=+=)-

"Where did that shockwave come from?" Rene asked as the whole team walked back into the bunker

"I'm not sure but Noah always loved comic books and he had always been gifted in sciences and technologies. Maybe he found a way to engineer a device that gives him the shockwave ability, kind of like Laurel's sonic device" Lenora replied as she took off her hood and cowl.

"That's quite possible but we should look into this more. Second HIVE probably has more resources and we need to find out what those are before they send another attack" Felicity said as she typed away on the computers

"I have a speech tonight at Harmonic Division to promote the new technologies being introduced to the hospitals. Hundreds of people are expected to show up and that could become a target…" Oliver added, but started to trail off when he realized what that meant

"Ollie, you don't have to do this…I'm sure they would understand why you wouldn't be there tonight" Thea said as she put a hand on her brother's shoulder

"No, Nyssa would have wanted me to move forward…" Oliver replied

"There's one other thing happening at the speech tonight" Thea started "Christopher Wallace retired as head of security on the 23rd and Nyssa was supposed to take his place on the 28th. Since she is gone, Tarren Elorica is becoming head and you were going to be the one to swear him in"

"Like I said….Nyssa would have wanted me to move forward" Oliver started as he took off his quiver "I need to go".

Oliver quickly walked off into the hallway and into a storage room. It was the one where Nyssa repaired William's bow and hummed 'In the Hall of the Mountain King'. It was a small memory, but it warmed Oliver's heart, especially during the times he was going through. Oliver sank down against the wall and pulled out a knife from his pocket. It was Nyssa's knife, the one she had left behind after Christmas. It had a simple design; silver blade, dark handle, but it also had her initials carved into the blade in a cursive font.

"Ollie…?" Thea asked as she knocked on the door frame "Are you alright?"

"I just come here when I need to think" Oliver replied with his head down, looking at the knife

"What's become special about this place?"

"I small but happy memory took place here"

"What kind?"

"Nyssa…William's bow broke and she fixed it in here. She was humming 'In the Hall of the Mountain King' while she fixed the draw string and I joined in. We shared laughter and smiles when I couldn't remember the rest of the melody" Oliver said with a small smile

Thea shared a small bit of laughter and sat down next to her brother. "It sounds like something wonderful"

"Thanks Speedy"

-(=+=)-

"eínai entáxei? (Is she alright?)" A masculine voice asked

"zontanós allá adýnamos apó to krýo (Alive but weak from the cold)" A female voice reported "prépei na tin váloume sto esoterikó, protoú na pagósei méchri thanátou (We need to get her inside before she freezes to death)"

Nyssa felt a hand brush along her forehead and weakly opened her eyes. She saw a women dressed in a heavy tunic in front of her and a muscular man behind her, dressed in a similar way. Nyssa couldn't do anything when the man approached her and picked her up bridal style.

She couldn't tell how long he carried her, but soon she was lying on a hard floor by a lit fire. The women draped a fur pelt over Nyssa's cold skin to warm her up faster. Nyssa just lied there, not wanting to move in the slightest. She was too cold and tired to do anything, so she let it consume her and soon, she was asleep on the wooden floor.

Nyssa woke up a few hours later and still felt the warmth of the fire, then reality set in. Where was she and how did she get there. She quickly sat up and started to get up, but was stopped by someone pushing her shoulders to back down towards the ground.

"Please, sit. The winter winds did a number on you" A woman with a kind voice said

"What happened? Where am I?" Nyssa asked as she looked around the room where she was. It was a quaint little home with a lovely stone fireplace and some wooden furniture.

"I found you outside by the coast when I went to bring our clothing inside from drying. My husband helped me get you back here after seeing signs of hypothermia" The woman started "Are you a castaway?"

"N-no…" Nyssa replied as she watched the flickering flames of the fire

"Please, what is your title and where are you from? What's your story?" Elena asked

"My name is Nyssa Asteria Raatko. I'm from the Hindu Kush but I was traveling in the area to complete a task"

"You have been sent by Zeus, the king of the skies. Am I mistaken?" Elena asked

"I'm sorry, what?" Nyssa asked

"Your name; it means Messenger of the Stars. Zeus sent you to fulfill a task, did he not?" Elena asked

"It wasn't Zeus, but it was someone people like you and me don't see every day" Nyssa replied with Fayiz in mind

Elena seemed satisfied with the answer, for now, and stood up from the ground where she had been sitting across from Nyssa.

"Come, I can get you a fresh tunic and wash the clothing you're wearing right now" Elena said as she gestured for Nyssa to stand up.

Nyssa accepted and followed Elena into a bedroom. It must have been her room because she walked over to a chest and pulled out something that looked like a toga that was just Nyssa's size.

"Here, this might fit you" Elena said as she handed Nyssa the toga. She also directed Nyssa to a place where she could change

Nyssa walked out from behind the screen a minute later, wearing the toga that Elena had given her. It was a traditional style; one shoulder style, white dress that reached the floor. There was a golden colored belt around her waist and a sash that extended from her shoulder to the low of her back.

"Thank you for letting me use this" Nyssa started "I can take care of my armor"

"As you wish. I need to go into town later on so you are welcome to join me" Elena replied

"Yes, I'd like that" Nyssa said as she collected her armor. She made sure to keep her hidden knives on her, but kept her sword and quiver with her other things.

"You seemed to have knotted your hair in the time since we found you. I can fix that if you'd like" Elena offered

"Oh, I can take care of that on my own" Nyssa replied

"Please, I insist"

"Um…okay"

Elena showed Nyssa over to a chair and she sat down. Elena took a seat behind her after taking a brush from a table nearby. She started to run the brush through Nyssa's dark hair, then saw the highlight that was covered just a moment ago.

"What's this?" Elena asked

"It's like a scar of sorts" Nyssa replied, not wanting to say anything else

"I see" Elena said under her breath

"So where in Crete are we exactly?" Nyssa asked

"The eastern coast. We're part of a small village a couple miles from here, but there is a bigger one about half a day's journey on foot. Why do you ask?"

"I need to get to the middle of the island. It's why I'm here"

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"I can't say"

"Well I can point you in the right direction and you can head out later if that's what you want. I would hate to hold up the messenger for the king of gods"

"Alright, thank you"

"Anything that helps" Elena said with a smile

-(=+=)-

"You're wearing Kevlar, right Mr. Mayor?" Tarren asked as he followed closely behind Oliver

"Yes, my former bodyguard made it clear that I need to wear it to events like this" Oliver replied "Is the security all set up?"

"Yes sir, everyone is in position" Tarren replied

"Good. Nothing like what happened last time will happen again" Oliver stated. He looked down at his watch and noticed the time. "Two minutes till eight. Time to go"

"Right behind you" Tarren replied as he followed Oliver to the stage.

Oliver walked up behind the podium and the crowd gave a cheer.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. First off, I'd like to thank Harmonic Divisions for investing so much time and money into upgrading the technology in the hospitals of Star City…." Oliver said. His speech about the new technology went on for about ten minutes, then he switched the topic.

"Tonight we say our farewells to Christopher Wallace and swear in Tarren Elorica as the new head of security. Tarren, could you please come up here?" Oliver asked.

The crowd gave an applause as Tarren jumped up on the stage and stood before Oliver. Tarren was instructed to raise his right hand and recite the oath. Once he was done, he lowered his hand and looked over at Oliver

"Congratulations, you are now the head of security"

"Thank you sir" Tarren replied over the crowd's cheering

Oliver nodded in replied and faced the crowd so the media could get pictures. That event was probably his least favorite. It was supposed to be Nyssa by his side. When the camera flashes ceased, Oliver walked off the stage and towards William and Thea.

"That looked like hell" Thea commented

"You have no idea" Oliver started "I think I've got another hour or so here and then we can get to the bunker and try to figure out the situation with Noah and second HIVE"

"Great, we can meet you there and get a head start. Lenora, Jacob, and Curtis have all been working on figuring the thing out" Thea replied. "Ready to go, William?"

"Yeah" William replied. He walked over to his dad and gave him a hug before leaving with Thea. "Bye dad"

"See you soon buddy"

Around twenty minutes later, Thea and William arrived at the bunker.

"Where are we with an explanation?" Thea asked as she and her nephew walked towards the table where the three of them were working. Ra's was sitting in a chair not too far from them sharpening his sword

"Okay, I have a theory about something but I need to confirm it next time we are in battle" Lenora started

"Alright, what is it?" Thea asked

"Noah's 'powers' may have been caused by something like a recreated particle accelerator explosion but I don't think a shockwave is the full extent to his abilities"

"Meaning?" Thea asked with an eyebrow raised, a bit worried

"Noah may be able to switch his abilities out. Maybe his powers are based on something prewritten…like heroes from comic books" Lenora replied

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Thea said suddenly "You're saying that some dark matter has given Noah the ability to switch abilities out for ones found in comic books?!"

"In a way….yes…?"

"You might want to get STAR labs in on this. I know Cisco would love to get his fill on this case" Thea stated

"Good idea, but I need some solid proof of the theory next time we're in battle with him so right now we need a location" Lenora stated "I was able to place a small tracker on him when we were fighting but I'm not sure if its active anymore"

"I can fix that!" Felicity called from the platform "What tracker did you take?"

"The small one with a blue dot light on the bottom and a black arrow looking thing on the top" Lenora replied

"Alright, give me around twenty minutes and I can get a location for you"

"Great! Soon we will know how Noah plans to kill us…." Curtis said sarcastically

"I'd cut the attitude if I were you" Lenora started "Who knows, maybe we can find a way to recreate Noah's abilities….in a sense"

"Yeah, let me know when that happens" Jacob laughed

-(=+=)-

"So the plan is to head into town and on the way, I can show you the way to the center of Crete. Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Elena asked

"Trust me, I wish I could stay, but the task I was called to complete needs to continue. I'll do my best to come back here someday soon and see you" Nyssa promised

"Very well, but before we go, I'd like you to have this" Elena said. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a brown chest from underneath. The lid was opened and revealed a Celtic circlet made of gold. In the middle of the circlet was a crystal clear diamond. "This has been in my family for generations. Someone gave it to my great grandmother during a war because she was deemed worthy after protecting a group of orphans when soldiers attacked a village. It has been handed down to the first born daughter of every women in my family in hopes of finding someone who is worthy to wear it and I believe I've have found it"

Nyssa was silent for a moment then responded. "Elena, I can't accept this, It's too much" Nyssa said as she looked at the circlet

"Please, based on the weapons you had on you when we brought you here, you are a skilled warrior with a clear mission ahead of you. I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather give this to" Elena replied with a smile.

Nyssa didn't have time to say anything else before Elena stepped in front of her and place the golden circlet on her head.

"See, it fits perfectly" Elena said as she gestured to a mirror

"I don't know what else to say" Nyssa started "Thank you so much! For taking me in and for this priceless gift. How can I ever repay you?"

"By completing the task you set out to complete….and visiting me and my husband when you have the opportunity"

"I intend to make good on that promise" Nyssa replied

"Great, now we should be heading out" Elena started.

She walked of the room and to the main table where Nyssa's armor, weapons, and side bag were all folded and neat. She handed them to Nyssa and they both walked out the door and onto a gravel pathway towards the village.

"If you walk down that way for about half a day's time, you will come across a great, marble and quartz temple. It was built during the Trojan war to honor the great god of the sky; Zeus" Elena said as they came to a stop

"Thank you, again, for everything you've done for me. I will be sure to come back" Nyssa said with a smile. "Take care Elena"

"Same to you as well, good luck" Elena replied

With that, Nyssa and Elena broke ways. Elena went to the village and Nyssa walked west to the temple where the lightning sword was hidden.

 **Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed, the things about going to Crete, the Trojan War, and all that other stuff was a small reference to** ** _The Odyssey._** **I thought it might be fun to include some stuff like that because why the hell not? Anyway, hope you enjoyed that but I warn you, PAY CLOSE ATTENTION because this chapter is VERY important for the upcoming events**


	24. Putting The Pieces Together

It always surprised Nyssa how fast time could pass when you just let your mind wander and for the past few hours, that had been the case. Nyssa just kept walking west, hoping to get to the temple soon but while she was walking, she kept thinking about Star City, specifically Oliver and William. Fayiz had been able to give her updates on what was happening while she was 'gone' but none of them really pleased her. The one thing that was slightly nicer was that Tarren had become the head of security which Nyssa thought was the best place for him in the team. Tarren always had been able to lead and teach a group really well, but giving clear directions may be a slight problem

"What are you thinking about my child?" Fayiz asked as he walked behind Nyssa. She didn't summon him and he seemed to be accompanying her more often.

"Home" Nyssa started "Are you sure there isn't any way to contact Oliver and William before I establish the Phoenix League?"

"There is no way to do it without risking their lives but if that's what you want, then I can help you make contact"

"No, I don't want them hurting themselves"

"Very well then" Fayiz started. There was a moment of silence between them until Fayiz spoke again. "Lovely circlet. Where did you get that?"

"I thought you could see everything that went on" Nyssa replied

"Not entirely. I can see everything when I'm on earth or on the bridge, but when I cross over to the third and final world, I can't see anything"

"Oh, well someone took me into their home to get out of the cold and they gave me this tunic and the circlet. I promised to come visit her when second HIVE has been dealt with"

"That's an honorable promise" Fayiz started "The temple should be up ahead about two miles"

After hearing this, Nyssa saw the small shape of a marble roof and started running as fast as she could towards the grand structure. After about ten minutes of running without stopping, Nyssa was in front of the great temple.

"That was fast" Fayiz said. His ghostly body was leaning up against one of the quartz pillars outside when Nyssa approached

"I bet" Nyssa started. A couple people walked past her, most of them in togas while a few were dressed in more normal attire who Nyssa figured were tourists. She quickly rounded a corner and Fayiz followed

"How exactly am I going to get the sword if all these people are here?" Nyssa asked

"Use the last water booster and the immunity" Fayiz started. Nyssa took out the vials from her side bag and used them, then Fayiz continued "You're going to walk inside and go to the pedestal, then do everything like normal but once the sword is visible, create a tidal wave to push everyone out of the temple. Once that is done, then you can pull the sword out since nobody will be in blast radius"

"Okay then, hopefully it works" Nyssa said as she started walking away, but she was stopped by Fayiz

"Once you draw the sword, you need to get out on the water immediately. I suspect the journey across the sea will take around thirteen hours if you use the sword to give speed boosts"

"Wait, so I'm going to be swimming for two hours?" Nyssa asked, a bit shocked

"Yeah, you can't get past that. Sorry" Fayiz replied

"Okay then, desperate times call for desperate measures" Nyssa replied as she walked into the temple.

There were indeed a lot of people the temple, most of them dressed in togas but only a handful in normal attire. Most of the people were gathered around a large statue of Zeus in the middle of the temple. On Zeus's sides there were statues of Poseidon and Hades and several more statues of their children and other gods. There were a bunch of gifts in front of the three brothers and some more scattered around the temple.

Nyssa saw that in the middle of the temple, there was a mosaic on the stone floor. In the center of the mosaic was a dark grey stone sticking out with a dark silver lock. Nyssa reached her hand into a small pocket of her tunic and pulled out the key that would reveal the sword.

Before inserting the key, Nyssa looked around the temple and saw that there were some channels that were carved into the stone floor to direct water flow from rain. There was a perfect amount of water to create a big enough tidal wave to get the people out of the temple but not enough to hurt them or destroy it.

Nyssa reached her hands out to her sides and did a spin on one foot, making the water from the channels jump out a circle around her. This easily caught the attention of the worshipers and they all watched as the water circled around the woman with blue highlights in her hair with a golden crown on her head.

"A goddess sent by the great king of the seas!" One person called out

"Truly no man could do such feats!" Another called

There must have been a priest in the crowd because he called something out in Greek and the worshipers knelt down on their knees and some even bowed. Nyssa took this as an opportunity; if they thought she was a goddess then let them believe that

"I am Naiya, sent by Poseidon to retrieve what he and his brother, the almighty Zeus, wish to have in Olympus" Nyssa called to the crowd

"Your greatness, what may we do to assist?" Someone asked

"Leave this temple until the burning light ceases" Nyssa called back

The worshipers followed the directions 'Naiya' gave them and walked out of the temple. Once everyone was out of the temple, Nyssa revealed the key in one of her hands then directed the water back into the channels. She inserted the key into the pedestal and turned it a full 360 degrees. There was a click and the pedestal started to glow a deep purple. When the light faded, a dark silver sword with a dark and wooden handle was wedged into the stone. Nyssa thought this was one of the more pretty swords because of how the hand guards were decorated. They were dark silver, like the blade, but also had bits of gold designs and dark purple amethysts throughout.

Nyssa wrapped her hands around the handle and was able to release the sword from the pedestal after a swift tug. When the sword was freed, the normal burst of light exploded from the stone and engulfed Nyssa and almost the entire temple. Like Fayiz said, the light was hotter and actually seemed to leave a few small burns on Nyssa's exposed skin.

When the light finally died down, Nyssa held the sword of lightning in her right hand. She gave it a quick twirl to activate it, then pointed it up to the sky. A smaller ring of purple light shot out from the top of the blade and rushed out of the temple and over the entire island of Crete. Nyssa lowered the sword and ran out of the temple back to where Fayiz was waiting with Nyssa's things

"Wonderful, you got it" Fayiz said as Nyssa grabbed a sheath for the lightning sword.

"Thanks, not let's get going" Nyssa replied as she put the sword on her back and grabbed the rest of her things. She broke into a run heading south towards the sea and was able to get there after twenty minutes of running. When she jumped into the water, a piece of ice formed under her feet and pushed forward when a wave was created.

"Six down, three to go…" Nyssa said to herself "I'm coming home soon"

-(=+=)-

Another day had gone by in Star city. Oliver was working in the office like normal and William's winter break had come to an end. It was tough for both of them, but thankfully they both made it. To conclude the day, Oliver and William had both gone down to the bunker with Thea for a team dinner. They were all gathered around a table eating some Thai takeout but the only person missing was Diggle.

"Hey, do you know where Dig is?" Oliver asked in between bites

"Yeah, Lyla called him to A.R.G.U.S about an hour ago about some security matter but he should be back-" Felicity started but was stopped by the sound of the elevator ding. "Speak of the devil, there he is"

Diggle walked out of the elevator and had a messenger bag swung over his shoulder.

"Hey, where have you been?" Oliver asked as Dig set some stuff down on another table

"A.R.G.U.S" Dig started "I need to show you guys something"

"What's up Dig?" Felicity asked

Diggle reached into the messenger bag he had and pulled out a tablet and linked it with a TV screen nearby.

"Four nights ago, an A.R.G.U.S jet was stolen. Lyla has been trying to keep it on the down low while they figured out who it was that stole it, but haven't had much luck so she asked me to get you guys into this" Dig explained

"I don't understand, what do we have to do with this?" Oliver asked

Diggle pulled up recorded surveillance footage from the air strip and played it. Everything was completely normal until a dark figure stepped to the side of the camera and shot an arrow at the camera, making the screen go fuzzy.

"Okay, the thief is an archer. What does that have to do with us?" Oliver asked, this time a bit more stern

"Beacause…" Diggle started. He reached back into the side bag and pulled out a clear, evidence bag. Oliver couldn't see what was inside until Dig turned around with a very familiar arrow in hand. "Does this look familiar?"

Oliver took the arrow in hand and looked at the craftsmanship. It had a black shaft and arrowhead with a red and black fletching. On the one section of black fletching was an insignia with a phoenix and a sword

"T-this is N-nyssa's arrow…" Oliver stammered "What game is A.R.G.U.S trying to play?! Yes! We get that someone on their most wanted list is dead!" Oliver shouted

"That's not what I'm saying Oliver!" Dig shouted back. "Felicity! Where is the duffle bag with Nyssa's armor?"

"Uh, I thought Oliver had it" Felicity said.

Oliver then turned over to Lenora and Jacob, who both looked at each other, then back at Oliver. "We don't have it either, sorry"

Oliver then remembered one more person who could have taken the armor. "Ra's!"

About ten seconds passed before Ra's walked into the room with his bow at his side and quiver on. "I'm not used to being summoned, Al Sa-Him. What is it?"

"Where is Nyssa's armor? There was a black duffle bag on that table two nights ago with all of her armor in it and now it's just 'disappeared'" Oliver said in a stern voice that really didn't scare Ra's in the slightest

"You lost my daughter's armor?" Ra's said, a fire of anger now started to burn up inside "That was one of the last things I had to remember her by and you so carelessly misplaced it"

"So someone stole Nyssa's armor" Thea stated "Great!" she said with a sarcastic tone

"Or!" Felicity said as she jumped up from the table and grabbed her tablet "This could be happening all over again"

On the same screen where the Dig had put the surveillance footage, Felicity pulled up a Greek news article, specifically from the island of Crete. There was a large picture of a dark, female figure with blue highlights in her hair, holding a sword up into the sky with a purple light coming from the blade. The picture was taken from behind so in front of the figure was a large statue of Zeus.

"A 'goddess' was sent down to the great temple of Crete to retrieve a sword for the great gods of the sea and sky. Said Goddess called herself Naiya and could manipulate water. She asked all the worshipers in the temple to leave before a burning light exploded from inside, burning several people but no deaths were reported" Felicity said aloud

"Are you trying to say that my daughter stole a jet and took a vacation to Crete?" Ra's asked in an angered tone "You really are fools"

"There was a tracker on the plane and it didn't go to Crete first. Instead, it went to the arctic circle" Dig reported

"If that is Nyssa, what could she possibly be doing in the arctic circle, then Crete?" Thea asked

"Wait a minute!" Oliver cried out "Lenora, where did Nyssa keep the collected swords?!"

"There's a safe down in our safe house that she kept all the swords and boosters in" Lenora replied "Are you seriously thinking what I believe you are?"

"I believe so" Oliver said as he got up from the table. "I need you to take me to the safe house"

"News flash Queen! Nyssa was the only one who knew the eighteen digit code to the safe" Jacob called out

"Well then, I think I can help out with that" Felicity said as she walked into a storage room. She walked out a minute later with a hard, plastic case and set it on the table. Felicity unlatched the top and pulled out something that seemed to solve all their problems. "Behold, the skeleton key!"

"I thought A.R.G.U.S took that back" Thea stated

"Not exactly, I gave them a half functioning double that could pass any tests they put it through, but after that, it's useless" Felicity replied

"Great! Let's get going then! Ra's, you coming?" Lenora called out to the former demon's head

"Alright" He replied as he took off his quiver and set his bow down

"Cool, we're taking your car Oliver" Lenora said to the much older team member

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had finally made it to the coast of Marmaris after thirteen hours of surfing and two hours of swimming. Now the 'fun' part was walking back up a hill to the plane. Once again, Fayiz had left to attend to other worldly manners and didn't expect to be back until Nyssa had reached Cairo.

She finally made it to the plane and got inside. Once Nyssa was inside, she pulled her duffle bag out from a nearby seat and found an extra set of clothes inside. It was just jeans, a shirt, boots, and her leather jacket, but it would do until her armor was dry. Before taking of, Nyssa put the lightning sword in the collective sheaths so she could make a quick escape if necessary.

Before getting back into the cockpit, Nyssa placed the golden circlet next to her armor. During the swim to Marmaris, she decided to add the circlet to her armor as a momentum.

Nyssa got situated in the cockpit and took off for the clouds. This time it was only supposed to be a seven hour flight. Keeping that in mind, Nyssa gave her full attention to the sky ahead of her

-(=+=)-

"It's right up there" Lenora pointed out to Oliver

Oliver saw the house she was talking about and parked on the side of the road. Oliver, Lenora, Jacob, and Ra's all got out of the car and walked towards the front door. Oliver reached to open the door but found that it was locked

"Do you guys have a key under the mat?" Oliver asked to two teens

"Nah, that's expected. Just hand on a moment" Jacob said as he ran across the lawn and down a hill that reached underneath the deck. He came back a few minutes later with a small key and gave it to Oliver

"We hid it in a flower pot under the deck" Jacob said with a cheeky smirk

"Clever" Oliver replied as he unlocked the door.

Lenora was the first to step inside, followed by Jacob, Oliver, then Ra's. In Oliver's opinion, the safe house looked a lot nicer than the last time he saw it, which was over two years ago.

"You have the skeleton key right?" Jacob asked Oliver as they all walked down the basement stairs

"Yeah, so where's the safe?" Oliver replied, a bit impatiently

"Just over there in that closet" Lenora pointed out

Oliver saw the closet Lenora was talking about and opened the door. There was a large safe inside, supposedly guarding the swords and booster. He walked up to it and placed the skeleton key on the side of the key pad. There were some small beeps, then the large, metal door clicked. Oliver swung the door open and saw something that really scarred him.

"T-they're still here…" Oliver said as he looked at the four swords in the safe along with the full collection of boosters.

"So it seems…" Ra's replied

"What should we do with the swords now? There isn't anyone to create the Phoenix League so they've become useless in a sense" Lenora stated

"We should just leave them for now. I can figure it out later" Oliver replied as he shut the door to the safe. "If Nyssa isn't the one who took the plane or made the god-like appearance in Crete, then who is?"

"Plane thief is probably someone who stole on of Nyssa's arrows from the crime scene to cover her own tracks. As for the 'goddess', it was probably a publicity stunt for a theater group. People in Crete are always doing that type of stuff to advertise a play" Jacob said

"How would you know about Crete?" Lenora asked her husband

"Me and my family used to go down there every summer to visit some relatives. There was always a play going on and beforehand, we would see someone doing a live performance as an advertisement" Jacob answered

"Okay, that explains you love of gyros" Lenora laughed

"So now that you've seen proof that my daughter isn't alive and stealing planes or pretending to be a goddess, why don't we get back to figuring out how to make this second HIVE group suffer?" Ra's stated

"I'd love nothing more" Oliver replied as he walked up the stairs with the rest of the group

"So since that confirmed that Nyssa is….you know….what happened to her armor and the A.R.G.U.S jet?" Lenora asked

"I'm not sure about the armor but someone might have stolen it somehow…" Oliver replied

"How would someone be able to steal her armor? No one on the team has taken it and people don't just waltz into the bunker" Jacob pointed out

"Second HIVE perhaps?" Ra's suggested

"It seems possible….like really possible" Lenora pitched in

"So in other words, we need to catch those bastards before they hurt someone on the-" Jacob started, then realized what he was saying

"Are you trying to say Nyssa was never part of the team?" Oliver asked, trying to hide his anger

"N-not like that at all…I just f-f-forgot about it…"

"You forgot about Nyssa dying to save my son? You forgot the whole reason we're after these guys?!" Oliver said while trying not to shout

"I'm sorry! I really am! I messed up!" Jacob said frantically

"I hope you are" Oliver sneered. He quickly walked to the front door and closed it behind him with enough force so the sound could be heard throughout the house

"Um, I need to go get something real quick. Can you guys stay down here without destroying something?" Lenora asked as she walked towards the stairs

"I suppose we could do that" Jacob replied

Lenora smiled down at her husband, then walked up stairs and towards Nyssa's room, leaving Ra's and Jacob in the living room

"So…what have you been doing before you came to Star City?" Jacob asked Ra's

"Traveling" Ra's replied

"Where to?"

"Canada, Mexico, a couple Caribbean islands and New Zealand"

"Sounds exciting"

"And you? What have you been doing in Star City?" Ra's asked

"Saw my family and Lenora's, been stopping petty crime during free time, Lenora's been teaching me how to play the violin, and we've been trying to locate the restaurant with the best fries"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"The fries? We just have spare time and Lenora really likes French fries" Jacob replied

"I see" Ra's said, ending the conversation

"Hey, you guys actually stayed put! Who'd known?" Lenora said as she slid down the staircase railing with a small box in hand

"Whatcha got there?" Jacob asked as he eyed the box

"Oh, it was Nyssa's. I think she would have wanted you to have it" Lenora said as she passed it to Ra's

Ra's took the small box and saw that Nyssa's initials were engraved into the corner of the lid. He lifted the top and inside there was an old, rusty knife. Ra's recognized it immediately and smiled just enough for Lenora and Jacob to notice.

"I'm not sure what significance that knife has, but Nyssa wouldn't let us touch it, even if we were dying and needed to defend ourselves" Lenora stated

"That's because this was the first knife I ever gave her. She received it when she was just four years old" Ra's replied

"Wait, you gave a toddler a knife?!" Jacob questioned

"Yes" Ra's said like it was totally normal "Nyssa knew how to shoot a bow where she first learned to walk"

"Dang, she must have been a smart kid" Lenora said with a light laugh

"Indeed she was…." Ra's said as he ran his hands over the rusted blade

-(=+=)-

"William? You in here?" Oliver asked as he lightly knocked on William's door.

There was no response so Oliver walked inside and found the room completely empty. Oliver could hear the faint noise of metal dropping on the floor. He quickly made his way to where the sound came from and arrived at the study. Oliver saw William with a sword in hand, swinging it around but not very well

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he approached his son

William froze in place and whipped around quickly, hiding the sword behind his back. "Please, don't be mad"

"Just tell me what you're doing" Oliver replied

"Nyssa said that when I turned seventeen, she would teach me how to use a sword but I wanted to get a head start"

Oliver looked at William, then put his forehead in his hand "Buddy, do you really think Nyssa would've wanted you to try and practice when you could possibly hurt yourself?"

"When you put it that way…I guess not" William said guiltily

"Where did you even get the sword?" Oliver asked

"Uh…Lian Yu…? I found it in the ruble and brought it back to here"

"Did Nyssa know about this?"

"Yes" William started "She found the cyanide in the handle and removed it. That was the only way she agreed to teach me"

Oliver was silent for a moment, then spoke up. "You should get to bed. It's a school night after all and please, put that sword up. I don't want you hurting yourself"

"Thanks dad" William said as he walked back to his bedroom

-(=+=)-

"Where are we at with second HIVE?" Oliver asked as he walked around the bunker the next morning

"Got a location and the team just needs to be assembled tonight for another strike" Felicity reported

"Great" Oliver said, then looked around the bunker for Lenora and saw her and Jacob sparring in the corner. "Lenora, would you be able to test the comic book ability theory tonight?"

Lenora looked over at Oliver and was distracted for a moment so she didn't expect it when an escrima stick slapped her across the back of her head

"Jacob! What the hell was that?!" Lenora said as she grabbed the back of her head

"Sorry, I wasn't able to stop it" Jacob replied

"Yeah, I can do the test tonight" Lenora reported

"What exactly are you going to do?" Felicity asked

"When I was fighting Noah, I saw something like a little charm hanging out of his armor. When he created that shockwave, the charm started to glow a bright orange. Curtis thinks that the charm gives him the abilities to change out his abilities or it has something to do with just the shockwave. Either way, if I take it from him in battle, then he is left without power or forced to switch it" Lenora explained

"Clever. Let's hope it works" Oliver said as he walked over to where Dig was

"That was a good hit, Zalam" Ra's said from the side of the mat where Lenora and Jacob were sparring

"Thank you sir!" Jacob replied

"Hey! He cheated!" Lenora tried to point out

"No such thing as cheating in battle, that is, unless it's a formal duel" Ra's replied

"Well, I guess this could have been a formal duel seeing as we set the rule of no head shots before starting" Lenora said

"Hmm" Ra's started "Then I guess you'll just have to beat up Zalam in the next match"

"With pleasure!" Lenora laughed

"Hey now, no need to resort to rash actions!" Jacob said as he took his stance, his legs slightly shaking

"C'mon Jacob, afraid of a little right?" Lenora teased

"Not a little fight when you're looking to beat me up" Jacob replied

"Huh, guess so" Lenora laughed as she ran towards Jacob with her two escrima sticks on hand

While Lenora was 'sparring' with Jacob, Oliver had wandered over to the case where his bow and arrows were kept. He was putting on his quiver when a certain blonde walked up behind him

"Oliver, um, can I asked you something?" Felicity said, seeming a bit nervous

"Sure, go for it" Oliver replied as he nocked and arrow and aimed it down towards a target

"Would you be interested in getting dinner tonight?" Felicity said suddenly

The arrow that Oliver had nocked slipped from his grip when she said this. He didn't move to readjust it, but just stood there in silence

"I know you've been going through something tough and I just want to see you happy again. Just think of it as a dinner between friends" Felicity said quickly

Oliver knew what she was trying to do; take his mind off of Nyssa. He also knew that she was right, he needed to get out and try to find happiness again.

"Um, sure…Did you have somewhere in mind?" Oliver replied

"How about the diner on 7th?"

"Alright, I'll meet you there at six" Oliver said as he nocked another arrow

"Great, see you then" Felicity replied as she walked back to the platform with a feeling of victory

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had finally arrived in Cairo and landed the plane at an old air strip that actually rented space out to people on private jets, which was actually really convenient. Since she got there ahead of schedule, Nyssa decided to just sleep on the plane that night. Usually, it would get too cold in the cabin but in Egypt, that didn't seem to be a problem.

She had situated herself on the floor with her jacket as a pillow when a cold breeze blew through the plane. Nyssa picked her head up and saw Fayiz standing in the cabin

"I see you've completed the other worldly matters" Nyssa said as she put her head back down on her jacket

"Yes, and I see you've made it to Cairo. Are you planning to retrieve the sword tomorrow morning?" Fayiz asked

"Hmmm" Nyssa groaned into the jacket "Early morning retrieval so we can get back into the sky and towards Russia"

"Well, I got an exact location on the sword of illusion"

"And where's that?" Nyssa asked, still on the floor

"Inside the Great Pyramid of Giza"

"Great, got to throw some stealth into the mix" Nyssa said as she flipped on her other side

"I guess so, I'll see you tomorrow then?" Fayiz asked

"Yeah, night"

With that, Fayiz's ghostly form faded into the air and Nyssa was alone again. When Fayiz was gone, Nyssa readjusted herself and fell asleep to the sound of faint voices in the distance.

-(=+=)-

"Hi, I'm here to see Mayor Queen" Felicity said to his assistant, Natalie

"Does he know you are here to see him?" Natalie asked

"I hope he does. We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight but he was running late" Felicity explained

"Oh, hold on one minute please" Natalie said as she slipped into Oliver's office. She came back a minute later and told Felicity she could go on in

Felicity thanked Natalie and pushed the door to the office open. Straight ahead of her was Oliver sitting behind his desk sorting through a bunch of papers and putting them in separate files.

"Hey Oliver, you doing okay?" Felicity asked as she approached the desk

"Oh! Hey Felicity. Sorry I'm running late, Rene dumped this on me last minute when the nanny called and said Zoe was sick" Oliver replied, still sorting through the papers

"Oh, no problem at all. Is Zoe okay?" Felicity asked

"Probably just ate something bad or it's a cold" Oliver replied

"Okay then" Felicity started. Oliver continued sorting papers and Felicity stood at the side of the desk in silence for about a minute before speaking again. "Would you like some help with those? I'm pretty good at sorting"

"Uh sure…These are all supposed to get filed based on date they were signed or passed though" Oliver said as he passed Felicity half the stack of papers

It was a pretty large stack of papers so it took the two of them about a half hour to sort through them all. By the time they finished, it was about seven fifty and dark outside.

"Do you want to get some sushi or something instead? We're due back at the bunker at nine, leaving at nine forty five and we can't be late for that" Oliver stated

"Uh, sure. We can always do dinner at the diner tomorrow night" Felicity suggested

"Actually, me and William were going to stay home and make pasta for dinner" Oliver said as he passed the sorted papers to Natalie

"Why can't you reschedule that?" Felicity asked

"Because" Oliver said, now slightly angered "It will be the one week anniversary since Nyssa left and we are both trying to work things out. First step towards that is coming back to a normal, at home life and not take out for dinner every night"

"R-right…sorry" Felicity replied "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go" Oliver said as they walked out of his office and to the elevator.

The two of them walked down to a sushi restaurant just down the street from city hall and decided to eat there. Oliver ordered a small and simple meal while Felicity went all out, thinking that Oliver would do the same. They were eating in silence before Felicity reached out and grabbed Oliver's hand underneath the table

"You know" Felicity said as she squeezed Oliver's hand "You can talk to me about what's going on. We're close and I'm here to listen"

"See, that's the thing" Oliver said as he pulled his hand away "We were close, for almost six years in fact but that all changed when I saw that our relationship will never work out. You changed after we decided to keep love out of this friendship and that's why I don't want to talk to you about it"

"Oliver, it doesn't matter who you talk to, you just need to get it all out before it starts to break you down from the inside out" Felicity replied

"If it doesn't matter who I talk to about it, I'd much rather talk with Natalie about it. She was so much closer to Nyssa that you were and I believe that she would understand"

"Natalie, your assistant?" Felicity asked a bit confused "Hadn't she only said good morning to Nyssa?"

"Exactly, you never said anything to her besides mean comments criticizing her for loving to skate" Oliver pointed out

"You know that's not true, right? Felicity asked "We actually became really close friends after that. She taught me some tricks to skating down in the bunker on the polished concrete in socks"

"That's not what Nyssa told me"

"What?" Felicity asked with an eyebrow raised

"She mentioned a couple times that you had been giving her the cold shoulder and showing a passive aggressive attitude every time she spoke up"

"And when did she say these things?!" Felicity asked, now angered by the truth

"When she was at the penthouse for Christmas" Oliver replied. He glanced down at his watch and saw what time it was "Eight forty five, we should get going"

"Right, split the check?" Felicity asked as she got up

"Uh..sure" Oliver replied as he put a twenty down on the table.

Felicity did the same and the two of them walked out of the restaurant and towards the old campaign office where the rest of the team was meeting for the next battle.


	25. The Illusion Of Death

Everyone was down in the bunker getting the final things prepared before taking off for second HIVE's main base. According to Felicity, the one they found in the LD was a decoy while the other one was just about a two hour drive north.

Lenora and Jacob were hiding some more knives in their armor, Ra's was adding some arrows to his quiver, Rene and Dig were packing some extra ammo, Dinah and Thea were pulling their hair back out of their faces, and Curtis and Oliver were getting the coms set up with Felicity.

"Aright, final review of the plan!" Oliver called from the platform. Everyone on the team gathered around waited for instructions. "The base is massive, so we will split up in teams of three; Rene and Curtis, Dinah and Dig, Thea and I, leaving Lenora, Jacob and Ra's all a group. The group of three will be the ones to engage Noah in order to find out where his power comes from. You three know the plan and if you need assistance, call on the coms and someone will get there. The rest of us are in charge of a distraction and taking care of the guards. Make sure your partner is with you at all times!"

After Oliver gave the final instructions, the team finished the final prep and got into a large black van heading towards the main base.

The two hours of driving seemed to pass by quickly with the whole team engaged in a big conversation. Even Ra's joined in at some points which seemed to lighten the mood. When the van finally came to a stop, the team broke off into their groups.

The base was a large office building made up of two towers that had a sky bridge connecting them. Behind the towers there was a larger building that looked to be only ten stories tops. The roofs on the two towers were being used as helicopter landing pads while the larger building was being used as a training ground and look out. Off to the sides of the buildings there was a runway for jets to take off.

"Some base they got here" Thea said over the coms

"I'll say" Curtis replied

"Remember the plan and use your separate channels on the coms. Only use the main one when you're in trouble" Oliver started "Team 4, are you in position?"

"In position and ready to infiltrate" Lenora replied

"Good, teams 1, 2, and 3. We go on my mark" Oliver said. "And….now!"

Teams 1, Rene and Curtis, and Team 2, Dinah and Dig, all rished forward towards the entrance of the base. Dinah let out a sonic screech, bringing the guards down to their feet making it easier for the other three to take them out swiftly.

"Front it good, teams 3 and 4 are good to go" Felicity said over the main coms"

The two other teams did as directed and rushed into the building. Team 3, Oliver and Thea, joined the others and took out all the guards going into the main space of the base. Team 4, Lenora, Jacob, and Ra's, all stood back for a few minutes while the others took out the guards

"Path is cleared, go ahead 4" Felicity said

"balnsbt lnysa? (For Nyssa?)" Lenora asked her team over the private channel

"balnsbt Inysa" Jacob and Ra's both replied in sync

After the three said this, they all charged forward with swords drawn and hoods up. They ran straight past the other three teams, almost like it was an action film, and kicked the doors down, literally!

Inside the room they arrived in was filled with guards, who all turned when the glass doors shattered on the ground. Before they could attack the three assassins, the other three teams all charged inside and took them each on in battle.

In all that chaos, Noah stood in the middle of the room, this time with his hood up and battl axe already drawn. The charm that he had hanging on his hip last battle was still there, letting Lenora know that it was important in some way

"Look who has come back for more?" Noah teased "Would you like me to go easy on you?"

"Cut the crap and explain something for me!" Lenora started "Why? What is all this for?!"

"Ah, the question that has yet to be answered by the name of my organization" Noah laughed "Second HIVE is here do to what the first HIVE failed to do; end violence in the world. They aimed for big things in the beginning, when there needed to be strategic planning into what needs to happen"

"What kind of planning?!" Jacob asked

"Ah, good old high school dream boy speaks!" Noah said again with a laugh "HIVE wanted to destroy the world because it was past purification but I've found a way to rid it of crime, started with this city"

"You can't purify a city by murdering the mayor!" Lenora pointed out

"Oh, but the mayor is the problem! His administration refuses to do jack in eliminating crime effectively! They would much rather have a picnic with the criminal at iron heights than let them serve out their sentence" Noah started "Once this city is pure, we move on to the state, then the capital, then the rest of the nation until the entire US is free of crime!"

"And how are you planning to cure the world from there?" Jacob asked

"Simple corn cob" Noah teased, causing Jacob's face to redden underneath his hood and cowl "The US is a world power because of its military. Use out military and the military of our allies and you can easily conquer other countries"

"You sick bastard! Do you know how many innocent people will be killed!?" Lenora yelled

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of the many" Noah replied

"You will never get away with this! Not while we are here to fight for it!" Lenora shouted at him

"I know, and that's why it pains me that I have to kill my old, best friend" Noah said. He swung his battle axe to the side, making the other half pop out and stabilize, creating a battle ready weapon. "Good bye Lenora, good bye Jacob"

Noah sprung forward and brought his axe down on Lenora and Jacob, who blocked the hits with their swords. When there was an opening, one of the teenage assassins would get in an attack while the other tried to reach for the charm hanging on the side of Noah's armor. He could see this coming and blocked the person who would try to grab the charm, making his armor take the hit from a sword

"My, my! When you can actually fight with a clear mind, you two can do wonders. Too bad it's not enough to take me on" Noah sneered as he twirled his axe in a circle, pushing Lenora and Jacob pack from him just a few feet.

Lenora and Jacob stumbled to get their footing, but when they did, Noah was right there waiting for them with his hands both free.

"Looks like this is the end of the line for you two" Noah said as he walked closer to the two assassins. "Sorry it hand to be this way Lele"

Noah moved his hands to his sides and was about to bring them crashing together when Ra's suddenly stepped in front of him. Noah clapped his hands together, but the shockwave didn't get far when Ra's lifted his sword to block the wave, causing it to bounce back to Noah. Both of them were thrown several feet into the air and hurling back towards walls.

Lenora's eyes widened when she saw Ra's hit the wall right above the doors where they entered. He fell down from the wall and landed with a thud, his broken sword landing next to him. Lenora and Jacob both rushed over to him and the rest of team arrow watched them

"Ra's! Sir! You're going to be fine!" Lenora called out several times

Ra's lifted his head slightly and looked at Lenora. "My time is up…..I will see my daughter…." He said weakly. He put his head back on the ground and his eyes closed. A final breath exited his lungs, leaving his now frail body behind on the ground.

"Oh my god…." Curtis said quietly as the rest of the team approached

Lenora and Jacob were still kneeling on the ground next to his body when a small twinkle caught Lenora's attention. It was coming from Ra's closed hand so she opened it slowly and saw something that truly shocked her; Ra's had taken the charm off of Noah when the blast hit them both.

The charm didn't look like anything special, just a crystal on a silver chain that had a faint glow. Lenora placed it in her boot, then stood up to face the rest of the team.

"We need to end this, now! Where is-" Lenora started before realizing something; Noah was gone. The area where his body landed was empty as if he had never even been there

The sudden sound of running guards snapped everyone back to reality.

"You guys need to get out of there! There are hundreds of guards heading your way and I don't think you will be able to take them all!" Felicity said over the main com

"You heard her! We need to get moving!" Oliver said to the rest of the team

"What about Ra's?! He's not a formal member of the team but we can't just leave him here!" Lenora shouted to the team

"Yes we can and we have to or else we will end up just like him!" Rene shouted back

"I'm sorry Lenora but they're right; we need to leave!" Jacob said as he put his hand on her shoulder and pushed her towards the door

Lenora reluctantly followed Jacob's direction and ran out towards the exit of the base with the other seven members of the team. When they made it to the van, everyone piled in quickly and Dig stepped on the gas, getting away from the base as quickly as possible.

-(=+=)-

 _Another slash and block. Nyssa jumped into the air right before a sword blade swept under her feet. Deliver a roundhouse kick and this one is down!_

"Nyssa..!" An echoing voice called out

 _The opponent jumped back right before Nyssa's kick could do anything to him. He lunged forward and his sword went right in between Nyssa's side and arm._

"Nyssa! Wake up!" The voice called again

 _Nyssa grabbed the blade that was still pressing up against her side and pulled it from her opponents hand. He was confused, giving Nyssa the opportunity to take him down. A quick kick to the chest and this guy was lying on the floor in defeat._

"Nyssa!" The voice called again in a louder tone

"What?!" Nyssa shouted when she woke up. She Fayiz kneeling by her side and was immediately confused. "Fayiz, what is it? I was kind of in the middle of a good dream"

"Yes, a duel can always be entertaining but this is much more important" Fayiz replied

"What's so important that you had to wake me up? It's still the middle of the night" Nyssa stated

"Just touch my hand and you will see" Fayiz said as he reached his hand out for Nyssa to take

"Um…okay…?" Nyssa replied as she reached for Fayiz's hand.

When she touched it, a light erupted in between the two of them and they were teleported somewhere that was oddly familiar; the bridge. The sky was still the same brilliant blues, purples, and pinks while the grass felt softer than ever.

"What are we doing here?" Nyssa asked as she followed behind Fayiz

"There is someone here that wanted to see you" Fayiz replied

The two of them walked up a hill and Nyssa saw something that truly surprised her. An older man dressed in league armor with dark, grey hair stood in the middle of the field looking around for anything that was familiar. The sword at his hip gave his identity away too quickly.

"W-what is my f-father doing here?" Nyssa asked Fayiz as they looked down at Ra's

"I'm sorry to say…..he died in a battle against second HIVE. He was protecting Lenora and Jacob but it cost his own life" Fayiz explained

Nyssa didn't know what to say, but the tears that started glistening in her eyes spoke more than a thousand words.

"C-can I see him?" Nyssa asked, still looking down at him

"Of course, in fact, I believe he wants to see you as well" Fayiz responded with a warm smile

Nyssa took a slow steps down the hill and eventually was about ten feet away from her father. Ra's was looking around and didn't even notice that his daughter was standing behind him

"F-father…." Nyssa said quietly, just loud enough to hear

Ra's spun around slowly and saw something he never thought possible. "N-n-nyssa….". Before the female assassin could do anything, Ra's ran up to her and pulled her into his arms

"My daughter….I never thought this possible…." Ra's started. He pulled away from the embrace and looked down into Nyssa's dark brown eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. You never should have died that night"

"I'm not dead father, I'm very much alive and in Cairo" Nyssa replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek

"Y-you're a-alive?" Ra's asked, trying his best to hold back tears "How is that possible?"

"Fayiz, but better known to you as Sterling" Nyssa replied

"Sterling….the creator of the league?"

"The one and only. He gave me a second chance in order to create the Phoenix league. I've been away from Star City to collect the last swords"

"Why haven't you told me, or Oliver and William for that matter? They're falling apart"

"I want to, believe me…but if I told them, they would want to come and help….they would kill themselves" Nyssa replied, her voice shaking slightly

"That's very noble of you, my child" Ra's started "Where did that highlight come from?"

"Oh, that" Nyssa said as she picked up the blue, purple, and pink lock of hair "It's a scar of sorts. I got it when I came back to the real world the first time…no doubt I will have one on the other side when I return to Cairo"

"Well it suites you" Ra's said with a small laugh.

Before either of them could say anything else, the church bells echoed through the starry sky.

"What is that?" Ra's asked his daughter

"I-it's the church bells….it means your time is up…" Nyssa replied, another tear rolling down her cheek

"So this is where we say goodbye….for now?" Ra's asked

"Y-yeah…"

"There's no need to cry my child" Ra's said as he wiped the tear away from Nyssa's cheek "We will see each other again, at some point or another…" He said with a small smile

"I hope it's not long" Nyssa said as she pulled her father into another hug

"No, I want it to be long….it will mean you lived a long and honorable life…" Ra's said as he returned the hug

The church bells let out another chime and the loud and deep ring echoed throughout the sky

"I must go my child, I don't want you to get stuck here before you've lived a meaningful life" Ra's said as he pulled away from the hug

"O-okay…" Nyssa said as she started walking backwards towards Fayiz

"Nyssa" Ra's said quietly

Nyssa turned around and saw her father slowly fading away, but waving goodbye.

"I love you and I always have…." He said before completely fading

"I love you too…." Nyssa said to the empty air.

The church bells rang again and Nyssa started fading away as well, but she found herself back on the floor of the plane in Cairo. Fayiz wasn't anywhere to be seen as he was probably doing other worldly things. Nyssa got up from the ground and went to put on her armor. She gathered her weapons and found two boosters; immunity and sense enhancement.

Before getting off the plane, Nyssa walked past a mirror on the wall and looked at herself. There was another highlight in her hair, but on the other side of her part. Nyssa smiled at the highlight and reached over to a seat where the golden circlet was sitting. She put it over her head and looked back in the mirror. Her armor felt complete, having the three precious things that kept going; family (the picture), friends (the circlet), and a second chance (the two highlights)

After drinking the boosters and hiding the six other swords, Nyssa dashed out of the plane and towards the great pyramid where the sword of illusion was hidden.

-(=+=)-

"So what were you able to get from the fight with Noah?" Oliver asked Lenora, who was sitting at a metal table examining the charm, still in her armor

"The charm isn't what give Noah his power, but protects him from it" Lenora stated, still looking at the charm

"I don't entirely understand" Oliver replied

"Think about it! Noah was never affected by his shockwaves until Ra's pulled this off of him. When he did, Noah was pushed back a lot further than Ra's! Ra's had the charm in hand but because of the force and power of the clap, he will still affected. Noah would have been left dead if he wasn't the one who delivered the clap!"

"So that charm just protects him from the shockwaves, but is that his only power?"

"Yeah, I believe so. If he could have changed his powers using the charm, then he would have during the fight but he didn't which means that he's only got the one" Lenora started "Thank god"

"So now we just need to figure out how to neutralize his powers, then we go in for a third and final hit" Oliver stated

"Sounds like a plan chief!" Lenora said as she slipped off the stool and walked off to find Jacob. Before leaving to find her husband, Lenora walked over to a large, metal safe and put the charm inside, sealing it from the outside world and any threats.

Oliver walked over to a meeting table and pulled out his phone from his jacket pocket. He went into his contacts and selected the one that said 'William'. It was a few seconds before someone answered the call

 _"_ _Hey Dad, are you coming home soon?"_ William asked

"Yeah, I'll be home in twenty. Did you get your homework done?" Oliver asked his son

 _"_ _Uh, I'm just finishing up some math, then I'll be done"_ William replied

It was almost eleven o'clock, but this had become normal for William. He wouldn't go to bed until Oliver came home or someone else that William trusted was in the home.

"Okay then, finish that up and get in bed. I'll be back soon" Oliver stated

 _"_ _Okay. Love you dad"_ William said as he hung up the phone

"Love you too buddy" Oliver said as he hung up as well and put his coat on

"Is William doing okay?" A female asked behind him

"Yeah, he's doing just fine, Felicity" Oliver replied as he turned around

"Hey, hold on a minute" Felicity said as she grabbed Oliver's arm, stopping him from walking any further

"What is it?" Oliver asked, a tad frustrated

"You know Nyssa would have wanted you to move on, right?"

"Uh, yes…?" Oliver said, a bit confused

"Right, and that means finding something….or someone to love" Felicity said

"I know what you are trying to say, but there is something you need to understand" Oliver started, grabbing Felicity's attention "Eventually, I will find someone to love; however, that person will not be you"

"And why can't it be?" Felicity asked with a small, innocent smile

"Because I've tried to love you several times in the past, but it's always been your selfishness that's kept us divided and I don't want to put up with it any longer. We both know there is a kettle to every pot, but you aren't my kettle" Oliver started "I have to go back home and see my son"

Oliver got into the elevator and the doors closed immediately, leaving Felicity still standing in the middle of an almost empty bunker.

"Well great!" Felicity said under her breath as she walked back to the computer platform

-(=+=)-

Nyssa ran through the morning haze of the desert and towards the great pyramid. Fayiz was gone again so Nyssa was left to find the sword on her own, which wasn't a big problem. The pyramid was starting to come into sight and Nyssa ran towards it at a faster speed. Eventually, she saw that it was heavily guarded by several police officers that were holding back tourists.

"Great, just fantastic" Nyssa said as she hid in the shadows of a nearby building that was meant to be a souvenir shop.

She watched how the guards moved and the weak points in their positions for about an hour, and soon found out that there was one area where almost no guards were. According to Fayiz, there was a secret entrance to the pyramid in the one next to it and thankfully, there weren't as many guards at that one.

Nyssa walked away from the wall she had been standing up against and shot an arrow up into the sky and on the side of the building. It was a grappling arrow so she secured the cord to her bow and pulled herself up. She got on the roof of the four story building, but it wasn't nearly as tall as the smaller pyramid. Nyssa shot another grappling arrow into the sky and towards the pyramid. When it hit the old, clay bricks of the pyramid, Nyssa repeated the securing of the cord and pulled herself into the sky and towards the pyramid. It was far, but nothing too bad.

She was able to land on the side of the pyramid but what really surprised her was that the majority of the police didn't even seem to notice. Nyssa pulled her arrow out of the clay brick and was about to run to the secret entrance when someone shouted something from the ground a couple hundred feet below her.

"Hey! Someone is on the pyramid!" The man shouted

"Crap" Nyssa muttered under her breath

A whistle was blown and several other police men started running towards Nyssa and the pyramid. Nyssa saw them running towards her and ran across the side of the pyramid, towards the entrance. It was getting hard to run along the bricks, as they were incredibly skinny, but Nyssa found a solution rather quickly. She could see that the entrance was a small door on the side of the pyramid that blended in really well, and it was right below her.

"Get her!" The police shouted from the ground.

Nyssa saw them from the corner of her eye draw some pistols from their holsters. They started firing at her but she soon realized that they weren't shooting bullets at her, but tranq darts.

"How pathetic" Nyssa said as one dart hit her thigh.

The police looked stunned when Nyssa pulled the dart out of her leg and kept running towards the entrance. She soon came to the corner of the pyramid and looked down; a couple hundred feet, perfectly manageable with the immunity booster working

Nyssa crouched down a little, then jumped into the air, doing a front flip in the process. She spun to the sandy ground and landed perfectly on two feet, facing the door. She could hear that the police were getting closer so she quickly kicked the door down and ran inside.

The ground inside the pyramid was old sandstone which was good for running on, but every time Nyssa planted her foot on the ground, the sound of her step echoed through the old hallways. Not good for stealth, but she had to manage

"She ran in here! Split up and find her!" One man shouted. The footsteps of several policemen echoed behind Nyssa so she ran a bit faster.

Fayiz had explained beforehand that the tunnel to the great pyramid was just west of the entrance to the smaller pyramid, so Nyssa kept running until she reached the first hallway that broke off. There were some hieroglyphics that Nyssa could make out slightly. According to the pictures, this was an escape route to the next pyramid so Nyssa ran down that hallway as fast as she could.

The police had been getting closer but when she ducked into the dark hallway, they had lost sight of her and kept searching the smaller pyramid. Seeing as there weren't any more distractions, Nyssa ran down the dark hallway that lead to the great pyramid.

Nyssa had been wandering around the hallways and staircases of the great pyramid, looking for anywhere the sword could be located. Fayiz had told her that the sword would be located in the trophy room near the room where the great king was buried. Keeping that in mind, Nyssa looked around for anything that resembled a trophy, chest, or even a coffin

Eventually, Nyssa walked past a room that had a golden sun painted above the door. Curiosity got the best of her and she walked inside. There were several wooden tables and chests in the room. They were all covered with things that looked like keep sakes of the king that was buried here. Nyssa looked around and saw some priceless gold artifacts, jewelry, some board games, vases full of food and water, and a large wooden boat so the king could get to the afterlife.

Across the room there was another doorway, but the door was locked, sealing the contents inside. There was a painted stone above the door with a lock on it.

"Found you" Nyssa muttered under her breath as she walked towards the door.

The lock wasn't anything overly complicated, in fact, it was a style that the league used in Nanda Parbat. Nyssa remembered this because it was a type of lock she used to pick quite often to get into some hidden rooms where her father hid old and powerful weapons.

Nyssa grabbed an arrow from her quiver and a knife that was strapped to her thigh. She inserted the arrow first, then moved the tip of the knife underneath it and pressed down. There was a loud click so Nyssa removed the two weapons.

She pushed open the door and in the middle of the room was a stone pedestal with a golden lock. Besides the pedestal, the room was completely empty. Nyssa pulled a key out of her pocket but noticed something on the walls; small holes like the chamber in the Mauna Loa. Nyssa expected quicksand, water, mud, or even snakes to come out of the holes once the sword was pulled so she walked back outside to the room holding the artifacts. She found a couple of heavy urns and vases and used them to prop the door open so she could make a quick escape if necessary.

When the escape route was ready, Nyssa approached the pedestal with the key and inserted it. She moved the key 360 degrees clockwise and there pedestal started to glow a bright red. When the glow faded, a sword with a light silver blade and a dark silver hand guard decorated with red jewels. The hand guard was shaped like two falcon wings which Nyssa thought was a nice touch.

After admiring the sword for a moment and preparing to run, Nyssa wrapped both of her hands around the light brown sword handle. She gave a few forceful tugs and the sword was freed from the stone.

As expected, the pedestal let out a bright light that engulfed Nyssa and the inside of the pyramid. It was much hotter than expected but when the light disappeared, Nyssa saw that some of her armor was burned away.

"Damn it" Nyssa said under her breath when she saw the exposed areas on her arms.

Like she predicted, the holes in the wall released a puff of air and mud started pour in. Nyssa ran for the door which was trying to close but was blocked by the urns and vases. She was able to jump through just in the nick of time. The vases shattered and the door swung shut, trapping the spilling mud inside the sandstone room.

Nyssa looked back at the door and smiled. "Can't catch this phoenix" She said under her breath

"Freeze!" A man called from behind her.

Nyssa turned around and saw around ten police officers pointing actual guns at her.

"Put the weapon down and put your hands behind your head!" He called out

Nyssa smirked under her veil and threw down a smoke bomb, blinding the officers.

"Open fire!" The leader called.

All the officers started to fire at the sandstone wall and door, thinking that Nyssa was right there, but they were sadly mistaken. When the smoke bomb was thrown, Nyssa shot an arrow up to the tall ceiling and swung right over them. She ran towards the exit as fast as she could, with the sword in hand, having her footsteps muffled by the sound of gunshots

The smoke cleared and the officers saw that they had been firing at nothing and severely damaged the ancient sandstone wall.

"Search the pyramids and the city!" The leader shouted "No nut bar in a hood will leave the city!"

The officers all spread out, searching the pyramids and the areas around them for Nyssa, but she was long gone. By the time the officers stopped firing, Nyssa was already out of the pyramid and running back towards the air strip.

Ten minutes of running in the shadows passed and Nyssa arrived at her plane. She opened the hatch immediately and ran inside. She dropped all of her weapons in the seats and jumped in the cockpit. In less than three minutes, Nyssa was back in the air and heading towards the Russian city of Novosibirsk.

 **Author's Note: Alright, so the question of 'do you write smut' has come up several times in the reviews. I am not going to write stuff like that under any circumstances. If you like this story and want to read that stuff, just imagine it where you wish but I'm not going to write that out. Other than that, thanks for the ongoing support! The next chapter should be out within the next two days!**


	26. Crossing Light and Dark

Oliver walked back into the bunker, where the rest of the team was working on different projects. Thea and Jacob were all practicing archery while Rene, Dig, and Dinah were all playing some sort of board game and Felicity and Curtis were working on coding. It seemed like an uneventful night which was nice for a change.

Oliver noticed that one member of the team was tinkering with something at a worktable. Of course, it was Lenora there, adjusting some wires in a small circular device.

"What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he walked over

"Oh, hey Oliver" Lenora said, still with her head down "Cisco and Caitlin helped me develop this neutralizer for Noah's powers. There are still some bugs to work out, but I think it will be ready next time we get a clue on his location"

"That's great. I'll tell Felicity to work up a location" Oliver said as he walked away

"Wait! Oliver!" Lenora called back. "Noah removed the tracker that I placed on him. No doubt he's gone back into the shadows until he has another advantage"

"What kind of advantage?" Oliver asked as he slowly turned around

"Well, he knows that we have his charm so he is probably trying to create a new ability or attack that can bypass the charm's affect. That or he is creating a whole new approach"

"What kind of approach would that be?"

"Noah said that he was targeting city leadership because they don't do anything to stop the ongoing crime problem. He doesn't know that you're the Green Arrow, at least I think, but he does know that the mayor has a son and family that he loves deeply"

"Are you saying that Noah will go after my family?" Oliver asked in a nervous tone

"Possibly, so you might want to teach William a few things on self-defense and maybe get him to start developing an immunity to the common sedative in tranq darts" Lenora replied

"I'll work something out, but right now I need to get home for dinner" Oliver said as he walked towards the elevator "Have a good night"

"You too" Lenora replied

-(=+=)-

Oliver walked through the front door of the penthouse and saw William lying on the floor doing his homework. It was a Thursday night and quite early, so Oliver was glad to see that William was getting more responsible with his school work.

"Hey buddy! Doing your homework?" Oliver asked as he set his bag and coat by the couch

"Yeah, I got a partner project on ancient Greece due next week" William replied as he flipped through a history textbook

"So did you get a good partner?" Oliver asked as he sat down by his son

"Yeah actually, her name is Monica and she is one of the smartest people in the class. We're actually almost done with the project!" William replied excitedly

"Well then, I'll let you get back to work then" Oliver said as he got up from the floor "Are you good with spaghetti and meatballs for dinner?"

"Totally! Do we have breadsticks too?" William asked with a glimmer of hope that his dad didn't eat them all

"I believe we do" Oliver said as he reached into the pantry and pulled out the pasta and sauce

"Great! You can't have spaghetti without bread sticks!"

-(=+=)-

"God I hate planes" Nyssa muttered as she landed her plane in a large field just outside of Novosibirsk. It had taken another fifteen hours to fly to the Russian city. It would have only taken thirteen if there hadn't been turbulence, causing a different route to be programmed into the GPS.

"I bet, especially after spending almost a week and a half in the air" Someone said behind her

"Well good….what time of day is it?" Nyssa asked Fayiz, who was standing behind her seat in the cockpit

"I believe it's the middle of the afternoon but it's hard to tell with the dark and heavy cloud cover" Fayiz replied

"Okay then, good afternoon! I suppose you were able to take care of those other worldly manners. What were they exactly?" Nyssa asked as she spun around

"The guardians of the bridge are tasked with welcoming certain people into the afterlife. My role is to welcome the deceased warriors. They don't come often so when they do, I like to make the most of it" Fayiz started "I see you were able to collect the seventh sword, congrats"

"Thanks, but I had a small favor to ask" Nyssa said cautiously

"Go ahead, you deserve it" Fayiz replied with a warm smile

"After collecting the last two swords, I've already planned on going to the northern fjords of Norway to create the sword of universes and the Phoenix league so is it possible to call Oliver and William? There isn't anything else that can harm them with the creation of the swords so maybe it's possible…?" Nyssa explained

"I see where you think this, but it will only work if you can retrieve the swords and get back on the plane before making the call. They would be able to track the call if you do it while grounded" Fayiz replied

A large smile spread across Nyssa's face as she got up from the seat in the cockpit and ran towards the back of the plane. She grabbed an immunity booster, an earth booster, her weapons, the two keys, and the golden circlet that she had grown to love.

"Alright then! Let's go get these swords!" Nyssa said as she headed towards the plane exit

"Wait! There's something you need to know!" Fayiz called out, stopping Nyssa in her tracks. She turned around and Fayiz continued. "The swords, they are different from the rest because they are complete opposites. If you pull one out before the other, it will cause the world to be thrown into chaos and imbalance"

"What kind of imbalance?" Nyssa asked a bit nervously

"If you draw the sword of darkness first, then the world will be thrown into a state of darkness, war, and conflict. If you draw the sword of light, people will start to lose their memory and their personalities will disappear from existence, making everyone act like a robot" Fayiz replied

"Well that's not what I expected for the sword of light…." Nyssa started "So basically, I have to pull them out at the same time without getting scorched to death by the TWO light explosions"

"Yes, but I think I can help" Fayiz started "If you draw the swords at the same time, you will be able to use them like dual blades and shields from the light. Yes, there will be burns but they won't kill you"

"So how do I do this then?" Nyssa asked

"When the swords are drawn, place them in front of you in an X formation so they become stronger. The crossing of light and darkness will cause a small barrier to form which can limit the amount of light that comes for you"

"Seems simple enough…" Nyssa started "What happens if I don't do this correctly?"

Fayiz was silent for a moment, not wanting to reveal the truth, but when he saw the look in the young assassin's eyes, he knew he couldn't hold back

"Three things could happen. One, you die; two, the city and some area around it is destroyed, almost as if by nuclear destruction; and three, you lose your memory"

"Alright then, I'll be sure to do this right" Nyssa said as she pulled the map out of a side bag resting in a chair. "According to the map, the swords are located in a crystal cavern a few miles from where we landed"

"Good, best get a move on then" Fayiz said as he followed Nyssa outside of the plane

Nyssa did her best to seem confident in her abilities to control the light explosion, but she was breaking down inside. What if she couldn't do it? What if one sword was drawn before the other? What if she killed all the innocent people in the city nearby?! All of this was eating her up inside and she couldn't help it when her legs started to shake slightly

-(=+=)-

"That was really good Dad! Thanks for making it for dinner" William said as he cleaned up his plates

"No problem buddy! I'm hoping we can sit down like this more often, especially when the office work is supposed to die down a bit" Oliver replied as he took the dishes and set them in the sink

"I need to finish up a few more parts on the project and then I'm done with my homework for tonight" William said as he slid out of the room

"Wait, hold on a minute William" Oliver called out. William stuck his head around the corner and looked in the kitchen "It was brought to my attention earlier today that someone may be targeting you, me, and the rest of the team. They all know how to defend themselves, but I want you to know as well"

"Are you saying that you'll teach me how to use that sword?!" William asked excitedly

"No, not yet" Oliver started "First I want you to learn hand to hand self-defense and attacks, then we can move on to swords if that's still what you want to do"

"Okay then, sounds fair. When do we start?" William asked

"How about tomorrow after school in the bunker? Lenora said that she can help out with the teaching and maybe help you develop an immunity to a common sedative so you can avoid being…taken again"

"Alright then! I'm in!" William said as he scampered out of the kitchen and towards the living room

"What a kid" Oliver laughed to himself "He really is something else"

When Oliver had finished taking care of the dishes, he walked off into his office and turned on his computer. He asked Felicity, when he first became mayor, to set a duplicate of his office computer in his office so he could work from home if necessary.

Oliver pulled up his email and started going through it. There was a bunch of emails from people asking for money, a few from Quentin and Rene that Oliver had already taken care of, and one from his phone company telling him that his voicemail box was taking up all his storage and causing his bill to raise.

Seeing this, Oliver pulled out the phone from his pocket and started scrolling through the voicemails. There were more from people wanting money, people at work, and a few really old ones from family and friends. All of them had passed a certain date so Oliver deleted them all

Oliver was about to just erase all the voicemails when he saw one unheard message from….Nyssa. It was dated on the twenty sixth, the day right before she died. Oliver was reluctant at first, but decided to just listen to it before it ate away at him. He selected the message and held the phone up to his ear and waited

 _"_ _Hey, sorry to bother you while you're working, but I need your help down in the security floor around the first of January. Tarren and I are adding in a new training protocol and for some reason, we need to show it to you and get approval. If you could, can you add that to your calendar so we can just get this whole thing moving?_

 _Oh! One other thing! Tarren had a pair of tickets to go see some play called 'Hamilton' in February. Apparently they're really hard to come by so he grabbed them, but doesn't have an interest in theater so he gave them to me! Would you be interested in going with me? I have no idea what this is or why it's so great, but I'd love to get to spend more time with you outside of the-….Damn it Richard! I asked you to practice a twirl, not take out your partner!...Sorry, rookies are doing something stupid again. Anyway, I'll talk with you about it later. Love you! Bye…"_

When the message ended, Oliver slowly lowered the phone from his ear and stared at it blankly. 'Love you!' was the one part of that message that was eating up at Oliver like he predicted. It was just two, simple words in a simple voicemail that were causing tears to roll down Oliver's cheeks.

Oliver just let the tears fall from his eyes and onto the wooden desk. For the past week, he had been trying to bottle up all the guilt and sadness but it was eating away at him. Just letting them come out felt good, like a huge eight was being taken off his shoulders.

After around five minutes of letting tears roll down his cheeks, the flow finally came to an end and Oliver felt free in a way, like he could now focus on the things that were right in front of him and not something that had left his life.

When the tears were wiped from his face, Oliver placed his phone back into his pocket and got back to work; after all, this city still needed someone to lead it.

-(=+=)-

"Can I ask you something?" Nyssa asked the ghost behind her

"I suppose" He replied as he floated along leisurely

"Why was my father so…happy...when he died?"

"Ah, it's amazing what death can do to someone" Fayiz replied "All the burdens of the world had left him and he was finding what was truly important to him, which was you"

"H-he said 'I' and 'Love' in the same sentence….that has never happened in the time he was still alive. Talia would have even said the same thing" Nyssa said as she continued walking forward, watching the frozen ground below her

"I remember Talia. She was a great warrior, but past sins clouded her judgement and she made some bad calls. She was really pissed off when I first brought her to the bridge, but you should have seen how fast the anger slipped away when she realized that this meant no more fighting" Fayiz started "You may see that killing her was a sin, but you actually did her a favor"

"Killing her was the first step to disbanding the shadow league. They needed to be stopped before they did something stupid" Nyssa said quietly, just loud enough to hear

"I understand where you're coming from, but don't let her death cloud your judgement or else you could end up corrupted like she was" Fayiz replied

"I'll keep that in mind…"

The journey to the crystal cave was silent from then on. Fayiz had left a few times during the walk and when Nyssa came to the cave, Fayiz was off in another world or something.

The cave was positioned on the side of a mountain that Nyssa had been climbing for the last few hours. It was around ten to twenty miles from the city so a safe distance, one would think. There were some crystals that were growing outside of the cave as well as a bit of vegetation. The inside of the cave was pitch black so before going in, Nyssa found a decent sized stick and lit a fire on it.

When she walked inside, the light from her torch bounced off the crystals and created beams of fractured light all across the dark, cave walls. It was a long walk until Nyssa reached a dead end.

The cave just came to a stop so Nyssa started looking around for any clues as to where the pedestals were. On the side of the cave walls there was some writing in broken Arabic; the first language of the league.

 _athnyn min aleanasir almueakisat lilbulura (Two opposite elements to the crystal)_ Was what the text on the wall read.

Nyssa knew that in the past, the league created messages with fire and ice, so maybe the cave was supposed to be using those elements.

It all started make sense when Nyssa noticed that at her right and left, there were two crystals that were larger than the rest. They had a dim glow to them so they must have been what the inscription was talking about.

Nyssa walked outside the cave and chipped off a piece of ice from the ground, then made sure her torch was as bright as possible. She walked back into the cave and cracked the piece of ice over one of the crystals, then walked over to the other and lit the top on fire. The crystals started to glow a brighter white color and the floor of the cave started to shake. Several crystals fell from the walls and ceiling that Nyssa had to dodge.

The shaking suddenly increased and a large crystal from the ceiling fell right where Nyssa was standing just a minute ago. When it hit the ground, it shattered into tiny little pieces and a light erupted and filled the cave. It wasn't a burning light like the pedestals released, just a cover for something.

When the light faded away, Nyssa moved back towards the shattered crystal pieces and saw two pedestals. One was a very dark grey and the other was a very light shade. The each had a bronze lock for the key and had some ancient writing all over the front. It was a warning about the potential corruption by pulling one sword before the other, which is what Fayiz had explained earlier.

Nyssa slowly approached the two pedestals and placed the two keys in the locks. The pedestals were a small distance from each other, maybe three or four feet, so it was easy to turn the keys at the same time, but pulling the swords out may pose a bigger challenge.

When the key had been turned a full rotation, the darker pedestal started to glow a dark grey while the lighter one glowed a soft blue, almost white. When the glowing ceased, two swords had been formed in the pedestal. They looked almost identical but the only difference was the coloring. The one in the dark pedestal was a dark grey, almost, black, metal while the one in the light pedestal was a silvery white shade.

Nyssa wrapped one hand around each of the handles of the blades and gave some small tugs to figure out how hard she would have to pull each of the blades. While doing some testing pulls, Nyssa's heart rate accelerated when she realized that these swords were going to be the hardest to pull.

After figuring out how hard she had to pull each of the swords, Nyssa took a deep breath and steadied her feet.

"For Oliver and William….." Nyssa muttered under her breath.

Without a second thought, Nyssa gave each of the swords a forceful tug and they both came out of the pedestals without any trouble.

The pedestals were started to glow like they were going to let out the explosion of light so Nyssa quickly twirled each sword in her hand, then crossed them over each other in front of her.

When the burning light erupted from the stones, it was twice as bright and hot just like Fayiz said they would be. Right before the light hit Nyssa, a barrier was formed right in front of the blades. It blocked the light from hitting her from the front, but her sides were still exposed and flashed of light hit her arms and burned away the armor on her arms.

The glow was present for about ten seconds until it started to fade from view. The light retreated from the pedestals and Nyssa thought it was all over, but she was sadly mistaken. When the light was almost nothing, Nyssa lowered the swords and the barrier disappeared. Suddenly, the ancient writing on the pedestals glowed a golden shade and an explosion of light shot out from the stones. The force of the explosions was so great that not even the swords could protect Nyssa from the hit.

"I'm sorry…." Nyssa whispered as she was thrown back and into the air.

As soon she hit the ground, Nyssa was out cold with the two swords at her sides

-(=+=)-

"Morning sir, everything going alright?" Tarren asked Oliver when he walked into the security floor

"Yes, everything's fine. I saw an old voicemail from Nyssa saying that there was some new training protocol that needed approval by the mayor before it could go on any further. Is that still in place?" Oliver asked as they walked towards the training room

"Yeah, it is actually. Sorry, I forgot to get that on your schedule. We got a new head trainer but frankly, the rookies are better than him, especially after the training Nyssa put them through" Tarren whispered as they walked inside

"Uh huh, you're going great. Just….uh…keep your arms tucked in…?" The new trainer told Ryan

"Listen here buddy, if I keep my arms in, I won't be able to swing my bo staff with enough force to do any damage on someone. Reality is that I need to keep my arms extended but controlled and not exposed to incoming attacks!" Ryan replied as he demonstrated for the new trainer.

Ryan took a stance just like he described and was able to knock the new trainer down in less than five seconds of engaging.

"See there David?! That's how you position your arms in a bo staff battle" Ryan said as he walked away from David, who was lying on the mat rubbing his ankle.

"Tarren, how the hell did you pick David as the training head?! This guy sucks!" Ryan complained as he approached Oliver and Tarren

"Trust me, he won't he the trainer for long…" Tarren replied as he watched David swing the bo staff terribly. "Alright then. Ryan, get all the other rookies in here. We're getting this new protocol going!"

"What about David?" Ryan asked before walking away

"What did I say?! Get all the rookies on lined up on the mat!" Tarren barked

"Yes sir!" Ryan called as he ran off to gather the fellow rookies.

"Well it looks like you're down a trainer" Oliver stated as he and Tarren watched Ryan run around the room getting all the other rookies

"Seems so, back to square one" Tarren groaned

"Got them all sir, we're ready to start!" Ryan called from the mat

"You all know what we're starting with. Grab a partner and some escrima sticks! To start, you're going to work on coordinating your attacks with your opponent's" Tarren said as he and Oliver walked over to the mat

The rookies did as instructed and all started sparring with a partner. Tarren walked in between mats to review each of their forms. Oliver followed close behind and saw how much these guys fought like Nyssa.

"Let your arms relax so you can swing the stick easier…..bring your foot in or you'll trip up with a larger swing….relax your core so you can move with more ease…..you're too relaxed, get back in the game and realize that your opponent can have a staff to your neck at this very moment!" Tarren barked at the rookies over the sounds of clashing bamboo

"Looks like you know what you're doing" Oliver commented as he saw improvement in the rookies once Tarren redirected them

"Yeah, I'm hoping to find a trainer who commands more respect and actually knows what he's talking about" Tarren replied

"Good luck trying to find one of those, they aren't very common" Oliver stated

"Heh, tell me about it. Nyssa was something special…" Tarren started "Does she have any family who could be a good trainer?"

"No, she was mostly self-taught" Oliver replied

"Dang, I'm screwed then" Tarren laughed

"In my spare time, I can look into a few people who might be able to help out" Oliver suggested

"I'd kiss your shoes if you found someone to train the rookies in the next week. We've got to prepare for that big speech about the upcoming plans for the rest of the year" Tarren stated

"Oh, well you best get ready to kiss these shoes then. I think I know of someone who can step in" Oliver said with a smirk

"And who's that?" Tarren asked with an eyebrow raised

"My good friend, John Diggle"

-(=+=)-

"Nyssa! Nyssa, get up!" A muffled voice called

Nyssa slowly opened her eyes and saw everything around her was all fuzzy. There was a loud ringing in her ears which prevented her from identifying who was trying to get her up. The muffled voice kept calling her name over and over again and then she finally realized what had happened.

"Fayiz….d-did I d-do it?" Nyssa groaned as she picked herself up from the stone cold ground

"Yes, you did it! The swords have been freed, the city isn't destroyed, you aren't dead, and if you still want to, you can make that call to Oliver and William" Fayiz smiled as he looked down at Nyssa, who was now on her knees

"No….I can't tell him yet…." Nyssa muttered

"What changed?" Fayiz asked

"I saw something….while I was out…and I can't have them get involved until it's been eliminated" Nyssa replied

"And what, or who, did you see?"

"Noah…how he killed my father….beat up Lenora and the team….they can't afford to go any further with it"

"How exactly are you planning to stop Noah all on your own?" Fayiz asked

"Create the Phoenix League, power up on boosters, steal that charm that my father grabbed off Noah and the tracking program Felicity created to find that son of a bitch" Nyssa replied as she got up from the ground

"Seems like a decent plan, but how are you planning on stealing the two items from the base without being caught?" Fayiz asked as he watched Nyssa pick up the two swords

"Not sure, but I'll figure that out when I get there" Nyssa replied

The female assassin picked up the sword of light and the sword of darkness and held them in separate hands, so they wouldn't cross and create a barrier, as she walked down the side of the mountain. As she walked down the mountain, she noticed the burns on her arms. Her armor was burned away and shredded in some parts and underneath was a collection of first and second degree burns, cuts, and some bruises from the explosion.

"It could have been worse" Nyssa muttered as she kept on walking towards the plane. With all the swords collected, it was time to get to the northern fjords of Norway to combine them all and create the sword of universes as well as the Phoenix League

-(=+=)-

"Dig? Dig you in here?" Oliver called into a seemingly empty bunker

"Yeah man, over here!" Dig called from a storage room

Oliver walked into the room where Dig's shout came from and saw his brother in arms filling a magazine with ammo for the next battle.

"You usually don't set up magazines until you head out for battle. You know that we're not going out on the field for two nights, right?" Oliver asked him

"Yeah, but I just needed some time alone" Dig replied

"You never need time alone unless something happens at home or with the team. What happened with Lyla?" Oliver asked

"The tracker on the stolen A.R.G.U.S plane was destroyed and now Lyla is being held responsible for a missing 20 million dollar plane. She things we had something to do with it so she refuses to talk with me until I 'come clean'" Dig explained

"Wait, 20 million dollar plane?!" Oliver stammered "What is so special about that stolen plane?!"

"It's a single pilot plane that can travel faster than a commercial. It's military grade too so it's got special features on it for going into battle. A.R.G.U.S only had five of those total and used them on small extraction missions" Dig explained

"Well then, I can understand why Lyla is upset" Oliver replied "How about I talk to Lyla. After all, I'm kind of the head of the team and she might listen to me"

"I'd like to see you try man, but go ahead and give it a shot. She should be at A.R.G.U.S headquarters" Dig stated as Oliver left the room

With that, Oliver left the bunker and went to A.R.G.U.S headquarters to try and figure out the stolen plane mystery.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa had finally gotten back to the plane after around seven hours of walking. Getting up the mountain was no problem, seeing as she could run half of the way, but getting down was a whole other story. With all the cuts, bruises and burns, it was hard to walk down without feeling some pain, but the hardest part was making sure the two swords didn't touch each other or get activated.

When she was inside the main cabin of the plane, Nyssa found the spare shirt that she had worn a few days ago when her other clothing was wet. She used her knife to cut the fabric into strips, which she wrapped around some of the more severe cuts and burns.

When all of that was taken care of, Nyssa walked over to another seat and grabbed all nine of the ancient swords and laid them out neatly so she could grab them all when she got into Norway.

"Are you ready?" Fayiz asked from behind her

"To take another sixteen hour flight? Yeah, not so much" Nyssa replied as she tried to clean up the cabin a bit

"Well, seeing how you have been stuck in the air for over two weeks, I can kind of understand where you're coming from" Fayiz replied "But I was talking about creating the league"

"Nervous, I'm not sure what to do entirely" Nyssa said

"Nothing to fear, it will all become clear when you are holding the sword of universes" Fayiz smiled "Now, you best get up into the air before morning. The city folk will start to wonder who you are and why you're here since you're flying in an American military style jet"

"Good point, let's get going" Nyssa said as she took her seat in the cockpit.

Up into the air they went, towards the ancient ground of the first members of the league to create the sword of universes while Oliver was stuck in A.R.G.U.S headquarters talking to Lyla about a missing jet.

 **Author's Note: Something really exciting is happening soon! Cover for the story is going to change soon, featuring a new armor set that I designed for the story line. I suck a drawing faces so please, have some patience as this may take a bit longer than expected, but hopefully you guys will like what I've made! (Hint hint, it's Nyssa's new armor)**


	27. Creating The Phoenix

"We're nearing the fjords where the ancient grounds are. Is there anything you need to tell me before I land this thing?" Nyssa asked Fayiz from the cockpit

"Yeah, about landing" Fayiz started, grabbing Nyssa's attention "You can't land the plane in the fjords. The ground is too slippery and there isn't an area of dry ground to land on"

"Great! So what do you suppose we do then?" Nyssa asked, slightly annoyed that she hadn't heard of this sooner

"Well, you're going to hate me for this, but you should gather your things and jump" Fayiz said like it wasn't even a big deal

"Wait, jump out of the plane?! So just let this thing explode in mid-air?!" Nyssa questioned

"Exactly! We're you planning on returning this when you were done collecting the swords?"

"No, I thought it would have been destroyed by now…"

"My point exactly! You have a parachute that you can use and all there is to grab is a side bag and the swords. It's perfectly manageable"

"And how exactly am I going to get back to Star City then?"

"Trust me, you will know when the sword is created" Fayiz said with a slight smirk

"I hope you're right…." Nyssa said as she got up from the pilot's seat. The plane was able to fly on it's own for about two minutes tops, going in a straight line.

Nyssa jumped to the back cabin and quickly gathered all her things. She put all the smaller items in her side bag, then found some cords, bow string, and extra fabric to tie all the swords together with. When all the swords were tied together, Nyssa covered the whole thing in her leather jacket and tied it again so it was secure.

"No turning back now!" Nyssa said as she plane started to lose control of itself.

The two minutes of straight flying had run out and the plane was starting to shake. Pretty soon the plane was spiraling downwards. While it was still about six thousand feet in the air, Nyssa opened the back hatch and jumped into the harsh, northern winds of the fjords.

Through the sound of whipping air, Nyssa could hear an explosion above her and feel the heat from flying debris. Thankfully, none of it hit her and she landed on the ground safely with all the swords in hand.

Debris from the plane was tumbling down from the air and landing in channels of water and on the ice hilltops.

"Wow, you were actually right!" Nyssa yelled to Fayiz over the whipping northern winds.

"I always am! I'm an all knowing ghostly spirit from the world of two!" Fayiz laughed back

"Great, then your all-knowing-ness can tell me which direction I should be walking in" Nyssa replied

"Yes, go north east about twenty miles and you should get there!"

With that, Nyssa tucked the parachute back into the backpack and swung it over her back in case she needed it later for some reason then walked in the direction that Fayiz had pointed her in.

-(=+=)-

"You're seriously trying to tell me that after an arrow from the demon's daughter was found in our camera lens that she wasn't the one to steal the jet?!" Lyla said, clearly irritated

"How can someone dead steal a jet?! Nyssa's armor has been stolen so we've concluded that the person who stole her armor is the one who stole the jet" Oliver replied in a much calmer tone

"Do you have security cameras at the bunker?" Lyla asked

"No, they could get hacker into so we don't use them" Oliver replied

"And there aren't any finger prints in the bunker?"

"None besides mine and the rest of the team's"

"Well until I have solid proof that it wasn't your team then I can't drop you guys as suspects" Lyla stated "If you can find me the person who did steal the jet, then, obviously, I will end this whole quarrel"

"Excuse me ma'am?" An A.R.G.U.S agent said as he popped his head around the the doorway

"What is it Bruce?" Lyla asked, looking slightly annoyed

"There's been a change in the plane's status" Bruce said nervously

"What kind of change…?" Lyla asked with her eyebrow raised

"It exploded" Bruce said just loud enough for Lyla

"The plane exploded?!" Lyla repeated furiously "How the hell did that happen?!"

"It fell from the air after lack of piloting. We aren't sure where it exploded but we do know that….it's toast"

"Wait, how do you know it exploded?" Oliver asked

"Because those planes are meant for small extractions, there's a program in the controls that let's headquarters know the status and location of the plane at all times" Lyla said, clearly annoyed

"So why can't you track it using the GPS system?" Oliver asked

"Because there is usually a tracker that sits in the GPS but whoever stole the jet found the tracker in Marmaris and destroyed it" Lyla replied

Oliver nodded at her statement and started walking towards the office exit. "I should be getting on my way then. I'll try to find the thief with my team"

"Yeah, you better" Lyla muttered as the door closed

-(=+=)-

"William? Buddy? Where are you?" Oliver called into the bunker

"Hey dad! Are we going to start soon? Lenora is over there and ready to start!" William said as he slid around the corner to greet his father

"I suppose we are" Oliver started as he walked over to a mat where Lenora was "Lenora, you ready?"

"Yeah, I just had William doing a warm up so he doesn't get a cramp or something" Lenora said as he kicked her boots off and to the side of the mat

"You don't want to change into something you can move around in?" Oliver asked as he took off his blazer and tie

"What's the point? William would be fighting someone when he's in normal attire so he should learn to fight in it" Lenora stated

"Alright, let's stop with the chatter so you guys can teach me how to hit someone!" William said excitedly

"Okay then. Lenora, can I demonstrate a simple defense strategy with you being the bad guy?" Oliver asked

"I'd like to see you try" Lenora smirk as she took a stance

"So if someone comes at you like this…." Oliver started with Lenora running up to him. She hit him with a few punches then played out missing one meant for Oliver's side. He grabbed her arm and flipped her to the mat, holding her down so she couldn't get back up. "Do something like that, it will immobilize your opponent so they can't attack you"

"Or, if it's you on the floor like I am, then do this!" Lenora called out. She quickly kicked her exposed legs up and was in a bridge position. As soon as she was standing up on her hands and legs, she did her best to keep Oliver's attention on her face and not her feet. She brought one leg up and kicked Oliver off of her with a kick to his abdomen.

Oliver tumbled back on the mat and Lenora got up and pinned him down.

"If you are going to pin someone to the ground, do it like this; face down. Pin their hands to their back with your knee and hold down their legs with your left arm" Lenora said

"Okay! I think William gets it! You can let me go now!" Oliver called from the mat, his voice slightly muffled

"William, were you able to get that?" Lenora asked as she released Oliver

"Yeah! Can I try against one of you?" William asked

"Uh, I can't fight you and Lenora would kill you in a sec so…." Oliver started, then trailed off

"I got this" Lenora said to Oliver. "Jacob! Beloved, where are you?" Lenora called form the mat with a smirk on her face

Jacob walked into the room with a bowl of mac n' cheese in hand and a fork in the other.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jacob said as he walked towards the mat, still with his mac n' cheese

"Where did you get the mac n' cheese?" Lenora asked curiously

"Kitchen. I found a box in there that I brought about a week ago. There's some extra on the stove top if you want it" Jacob answered

"Yeah, that's my cheese" Lenora started "Anyway, can you spar against William? Me and Oliver taught him a few things and we want him to try it on someone else who doesn't know what he's going to do"

"Uh, sure…?" Jacob replied as he set down his bowl of mac n' cheese

"Great! Show no mercy!" Lenora said as she casually wandered over to where Jacob set his bowl of mac n' cheese

Jacob took his stance across from William and charged towards him. He threw his punches at William but William was able to block them effortlessly. Jacob threw another but ended up at William's side. When given this opportunity, William grabbed his arm and twisted it down to the mat and pinned him there like Oliver demonstrated. Jacob then pulled the same move Lenora did to get free, but William didn't end up back down on the mat, instead, he jumped off when he saw Jacob starting this and let him get up. When Jacob was up from the ground, William distracted him with some more punches, but then swept his legs up against Jacob's ankles, making him fall to the ground. This time, William pinned his arms behind him and legs to the ground like Lenora did and had Jacob still.

"Dang, this kid is a prodigy!" Jacob said as he climbed up from the mat

"Well I wasn't being completely honest before hand" William started, grabbing the attention of Lenora, Jacob, and Oliver. "My mom had me take taekwondo for around four years and I became a black belt. Nyssa has also been teaching me a few things here and there, and I've watched all you guys spar with one another"

"That explains it" Jacob said as he walked back to the table where he set his bowl down. Not to his surprise, Lenora had taken the bowl and was sitting on the table with it

"Can I have my mac n' cheese back, please?" Jacob asked

"I suppose, but you better not be lying about the leftovers! That stuff is delicious!" Lenora said as she scampered off to the kitchen

"It's getting kind of late. Would you want to have some dinner too?" Oliver asked William

"Sure, can I have some mac n' cheese too?" William replied

"Of course, I know we have another box in the kitchen so we can just make a fresh one for the two of us" Oliver replied as the two of them walked off to the kitchen.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa and Fayiz had been traveling for the past seven hours without stopping in hopes of finding the ancient ground before nightfall.

"Wait! We're here!" Fayiz called out to Nyssa, who was several feet ahead of him

"Uh, no we're not" Nyssa said as she started looking around at the frozen and grassy tundra around them

"Shoot a grappling arrow into the side of that cliff up ahead and slide down it" Fayiz instructed

"Okay…." Nyssa replied as she grabbed her bow and an arrow out of her quiver.

She walked to the cliff that Fayiz had pointed out and shot a grappling arrow into the stone side. Nyssa secured the cord to her bow and slide down it. At first she was just starring at a rocky wall, but then she saw roman pillars carved out of the stone underneath her. Nyssa lowered herself even further and saw that there was a cave entrance that looked more like a Greek temple. Nyssa released her bow from the cord and dropped down the remaining thirty feet or so.

"This is the ancient ground….wow!" Nyssa gasped as she looked at the pillars, which had ivy and other greenery grown up the sides.

"Yes it is, quite a sight, isn't it?" Fayiz asked as he stayed behind Nyssa

"Yeah, it really is" Nyssa replied as she started walking inside

To her surprise, the inside wasn't dark at all. There were several lit torches lining the stone walls of the ancient ground. Between torches, there were hallways that led to separate rooms which Nyssa believed to be bedrooms or sparring areas.

Nyssa kept walking forward and eventually came to a stone platform that was risen about thirty feet in the air. There were two curved staircases going up the sides that made the whole thing look more elegant. Nyssa climber the stairs and at the top, she saw nine pedestals that surrounded a circle made of small diamonds. Behind the risen platform was something that looked like a dried up stream that flowed from behind the platform all the way to the entrance and into the river below.

"So, what do I do?" Nyssa asked Fayiz as she walked around the nine pedestals with the swords in hand

"What do you think you do?" Fayiz asked her

Nyssa understood that Fayiz wasn't going to tell her anything, so she examined the pedestals even further. On each of them was a word written in Arabic. Each pedestal listed an element or power that corresponded with a sword. Nyssa followed the writing and placed the swords in the correct pedestals. From left to right, the order was light, air, celestial, water, lightning, earth, illusion, fire, and darkness. When all the swords were placed down in the pedestals, Nyssa stepped back and waited for something to happen. To her surprise nothing did

"Did I do something wrong?" Nyssa asked as she turned back to Fayiz, who was floating a fair distance away from the platform

"The swords require proof that you are an honorable person. Place a keepsake in the diamond ring and see if you're worthy" Fayiz replied with a warm smile

Nyssa didn't really know what he meant by keepsake, so she pulled out her most trusted dagger and put it in the diamond ring. Nothing happened

"A dagger doesn't hold any sentimental value" Fayiz said, still form a distance

Suddenly, Nyssa understood what he meant. She reached into a pocket in her outer armor and pulled out the picture of her, William, and Oliver all together in the bunker, each with a bow and quiver on. Nyssa replaced the dagger with the picture and stepped back a bit.

As if on que, all of the pedestals around the diamond ring started to glow a bright golden color. Nine beams of light shot up into the high ceiling of the cave, where a large crystal was hanging above the diamond ring. The beams all hit the crystal and a light shot down from the tip and landed in the middle of the ring, engulfing the picture in the golden glow.

Nyssa could see that within the golden beam, a sword was being materialized. The beam dimed down a bit and revealed a beautiful, silver sword with a golden hand guard and dark, wooden handle.

Nyssa reached out and slowly wrapped her hand around the handle and as soon as she made contact with it, a soft, golden light shot out from the sword and swirled around the assassin. The golden light started to grow and eventually engulfed Nyssa in it, but not at all like the burning pedestal light.

The golden light was called back to the sword and left Nyssa. When it left her, Nyssa saw that her armor had not only been repaired, but transformed completely. It was still the style she liked it, feminine but easy to move in, but the red that was on it had changed into a gold. Her hair wasn't flowing freely down her back anymore and instead was pulled into a high ponytail with the golden circlet Elena had given her.

Nyssa still had her hand wrapped around the sword handle so she pulled it out from the beam of golden light and held it at her side. The beam retracted back into the crystal above her and was redirected towards the dried up river. The light hit near the ceiling where a large hole was and water started to fall from it, creating a waterfall. The water fell down and filled up the river below Nyssa and started to flow back outside of the cave.

"Congratulations, you have claimed the sword of universes" Fayiz said with a warm smile as he walked up to Nyssa.

"What's going on? I don't understand what just happened" Nyssa admitted as she looked down at her armor

"The swords saw you as worthy, and rewarded you with the sword of universes. In addition to the sword, you have been given the gift of the eternal waters" Fayiz explained

"Eternal water?"

"Yes, it's like the Lazarus pit water, but it doesn't have the bloodlust effects" Fayiz replied

Nyssa was about to reply but a small flame started to form in her left hand. She brought her hand up into view and looked at the flame, then at Fayiz.

"W-w-what's g-going on? I didn't use a booster so why is this happening?" Nyssa asked a bit frantically

"There is nothing to fear my child. You've bonded with the swords and when that happens, you receive all the powers that were in the nine swords" Fayiz replied with a smile

"Wait, so basically, the swords gave me permanent abilities like I'm on nine different boosters?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"Precisely" Fayiz responded

"Dang, I feel like a goddess…" Nyssa said with a small laugh

"You aren't a goddess. You're the Phoenix" Fayiz said with a smile "When the sword picked you, the league was created"

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked

"Look over there" Fayiz said as he pointed to the entrance of the cave

Nyssa turned around and saw hundreds of people coming in the cave, all dressed in league of assassins armor. All of them had their hoods and masks down and were approaching the risen platform where Nyssa was. One of the people down there motioned for the others to stop. They all stopped and the person walked forward.

"Nyssa!? You're the one who called us here?" A female asked

Nyssa looked closer and saw that this was no ordinary girl, but it was none other than Elena, the same Elena that took Nyssa into her home back in Crete!

"Elena? What's going on?" Nyssa asked Fayiz

"When you drew the sword, every former member of the league of assassins was called here. They are here to serve the Phoenix" Fayiz said

"Okay then, um, wow…" Nyssa started.

Instead of standing up on the platform like a dictator, Nyssa walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Elena.

"You were a member of the league?" Nyssa asked Elena

"Yeah, but I was away from Nanda Parbat during the years I was involved. In that time, I was in Russia keeping an eye on an enemy who had been playing us" Elena replied "My husband and I were thrilled when we were released from Ra's hand. He wasn't exactly the nicest leader"

"I understand completely. Are you all here because I called you?" Nyssa asked

"Yeah, every one of these people are here because they want to serve someone again otherwise, they wouldn't have followed that phoenix into the portal that led us here"

Nyssa looked out at the hundreds of assassins, then back to Elena and smiled

"I understand you are all here because you accepted the call. Thank you. It's nice to know that you are all willing to step back into battle when the world needs it" Nyssa called out to the crowd. "Right now, there is a threat in my home, Star City, and if it succeeds, the enemies will spread out to achieve their goal of taking over the world to rid it of crime. It all sounds nice and fluffy at first, but thousands of innocent people will die if we don't stop this"

"We are here to serve you. Tell us what needs to be done" One man called out

Nyssa smiled slightly then went on to explain "I need to go back to Star City and try to fix the problem as an individual or else we will draw too much attention to ourselves. There will be a final battle and when there is, those who are willing to fight will join me on the battlefield"

"Until then, we shall all stay here and wait for your command" Elena said to Nyssa and the crowd

"Those who wish to stay here may, but those that wish to return to their homes and families are welcome to and join us in another battle. I don't want to deny you time with your families like my father did" Nyssa announced.

"Elena, I need you to lead them until I call for the final battle" Nyssa said as she turned to Elena

"Anything that helps" Elena said with a smile

"This is akil allawtas (the lotus). She will lead you all until I return with directions for battle" Nyssa announced to the crowd. "I must take my leave now, but again, thank you for stepping up"

"See you soon, Phoenix" Elena said with a smile

"As well to you, akil allawtas" Nyssa replied as she walked towards the side of the platform, where she had rested her side bag.

Nyssa reached inside and pulled out a large vial that she kept in the hilt of her old sword. She then walked over to the river of eternal water and filled the vial. Once that was filled, Nyssa put it back inside and swung the bag across her shoulder. She waved goodbye to Elena once more, then walked into the light outside the cave, shot an arrow into the sky, and pulled herself up to the top of the fjord.

When Nyssa had planted her feet on stable ground, she looked around at the sight before her. She no longer saw a frozen wasteland, but a beautiful landscaped carved by rushing waters. Nyssa started walking towards the nearest city, which was about two hundred miles away from where she was currently. As she started walking, Nyssa passed several tall rock formations covered in ice. Nyssa looked at one and was surprised to see the ice acting as a mirror, but then she noticed something was gone; the two highlights she got from the bridge.

"Fayiz? You here?" Nyssa called into the cold, northern air

"I'm always here, what do you need?" Fayiz said as he appeared in front of her

"The highlights from the bridge, they aren't there" Nyssa stated

"Ah, yes. I knew I would need to explain this sooner or later" Fayiz said

"What do you mean?" Nyssa asked nervously

"You only had those highlights when I was needed. As soon as the Phoenix League was created and you claimed the sword of universes, my task was finished. You no longer need me so the highlights disappeared" Fayiz answered

"So I guess that means you will have to return to the bridge…without coming back when I call" Nyssa stammered

"I'm afraid so, but don't think this will be the last time we meet"

"But what if I need you?! What do I do then?"

"You're a very smart young woman. You can figure it out with the help of your friends and family back in Star City" Fayiz replied "This is when I need to say goodbye"

"I guess I'll see you when I die…" Nyssa said as she looked down at the ground

"At that time, you will see me and your father"

"Thank you, Fayiz, for everything you've done to help me" Nyssa said as she looked up at Fayiz

"I'm not done yet" Fayiz said as he reached his hand out to Nyssa "Take my hand"

Nyssa reached her hand out and touched Fayiz's. The next second, Nyssa found herself on a hill just outside of a very familiar city

"A-are we in S-Star city?!" Nyssa asked as she looked up at a skyscraper that said 'Palmer Technologies'

"We are indeed, my child. If you had kept walking, it would have taken you almost a month to return home, but Star City needs you now" Fayiz said with a smile. "This is when I have to say goodbye and return to the bridge"

"I suppose so" Nyssa started "Goodbye Fayiz, and thank you"

"I'll see you when fate permits…"

With that, Fayiz faded into the midnight air permanently, leaving Nyssa alone on the hill outside of Star City. Although her companion was gone, Nyssa felt a sudden outburst of happiness and shot her hand into the air. A beam of flames shot into the sky and when it seemed to hit the stars, the bright, orange flames turned into a Phoenix and flew across the night sky and over Star City.

"I'm coming for you Noah!" Nyssa said under her breath as she started walking towards the city.

The first thing that had to be done before anything else happened was Nyssa had to go to the bunker and retrieve the charm as well as Felicity's tracking program. Because these were relatively simple things to do, Nyssa decided to do it tonight so she could spend tomorrow getting everything set up.

-(=+=)-

The bunker was almost completely cleared out. The only people that hadn't gone home for the night were Lenora, Jacob, Oliver, and William. Lenora had been sharpening her daggers in the main room and Oliver saw that she was still there so he decided to stop on by.

"So tomorrow night is when we hit second HIVE again. Do you have the neutralizer ready?" Oliver asked Lenora as he approached

"I believe so! It's locked up in the safe so it will be there tomorrow when we need it" Lenora replied as she set down her dagger

"Okay then. Curtis has been helping me create something similar to a tranq dart, but instead of using the normal sedative, it's a snake venom that has been modified to lower the pH so someone can't become immune to its effects. It should help in the battle against Noah" Oliver stated

"Dang, how long did it take you to make that?" Lenora asked

"About three weeks to make one hundred so we need to use them wisely" Oliver replied. "The gun we made is actually right over…..here". Oliver walked over to another work table and picked up a small, black gun that looked more like a glock than a dart gun.

"That's pretty nice! No one would expect it!" Lenora said as she took the gun from Oliver. She practiced looking down the sights and shooting it, but was careful to keep her fingers away from the trigger.

"It's getting late, I'm going to find Jacob and head home for the night. Will you be going home with William?" Lenora said as she handed the gun back to Oliver

"Yeah, I just need to clean up a few things before heading out. I'll just be occupying the storage room so feel free to shut everything down" Oliver replied

"Okay then, see you tomorrow chief!" Lenora said as she slipped off the bench and into a hallway where Jacob was.

"Cya later then" Oliver replied

A couple minutes later, Oliver heard the sounds of the two teenagers laughing and then the lights go off in the main room. Oliver was in the storage room sorting through some arrows, trying to find the things to make some explosive ones so he could be prepared tomorrow when they took on Noah.

"So how long is this going to take?" William asked from the ground. He had positioned himself against the wall with a book and decided to read while his father was doing whatever he had to do

"I'm not sure, but I'll know as soon as I find my explosive arrows" Oliver replied as he sifted through a bucket of older arrows

Oliver found a grand total of three explosive arrows and scowled at them in his hand.

"Hey buddy, would you be willing to help me make some more arrows?" Oliver asked as he looked down at William

"Heck yeah! Are they explosive?" William asked excitedly

"Yeah, which means if you help me, you have to be extremely careful" Oliver warned

"Don't worry dad! I can do it without blowing something up!" William said as he walked over to the table where Oliver was laying out the materials to make the arrows

"Okay then. First things first, we need to make the canister to hold the compressed gas…."

-(=+=)-

Nyssa approached the old campaign office and looked around for signs of anyone that was still in the bunker. She didn't see any of the team members' cars so she jumped down from the roof she was on and approached the secret entrance.

Before going any further, Nyssa sheathed her sword on her back and flipped her hood and veil up. When her armor transformed, somethings still stayed the same which was kind of nice.

After she was disguised, Nyssa quietly walked through the secret entrance and into the bunker. All the lights were off which meant that everyone had gone home for the day. Because of her past knowledge of the bunker, Nyssa knew that Oliver would have locked the charm up in the safe near the work space, so she walked over to the area where the safe was and confirmed her original thought.

Nyssa put her bow down on a work table and walked up to the safe. Upon further examination, Nyssa realized that the safe had a ten digit code. Nyssa typed in the last code she remembered; 7193850142. How she remembered that was beyond her, but the safe let out a click meaning that it was still the same code.

Nyssa grabbed the side of safe and opened the door carefully in an attempt to not make any noise. Inside the safe was a bunch of more sensitive weapons, some explosives, a few trophies like the skeleton key, and the charm. Nyssa grabbed the charm in her hand and put it in a hidden pouch. She started to back up from the safe to close the door, but her ankle hit the leg on one of the metal work tables, making a loud crashing noise echo through the bunker.

"Damn it!" Nyssa whispered under her breath as she did her best to straighten the table and put everything back

-(=+=)-

"So the reason these arrows exploded on impact is because of the compressed gas that's kept in this small chamber, round thing" Oliver said as he attached one to an arrow

"Is the gas flammable or something?" William asked as he passed his father another chamber

"Yes, highly! So don't be-" Oliver started before a faint crashing sound echoed through the hallway and in the storage room

"I thought everyone had left for the night…?" William said carefully, his voice shaking slightly

"They did…." Oliver said as he got up from the seat.

He grabbed a knife from the table and slowly walked out of the room and William quietly followed behind him with his own knife in hand, even though he had no idea how to use it.

Oliver rounded the corner of the hallway and slowly walked into the bunker. At first, Oliver didn't see anyone, but out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a small bit of gold blending in with the shadows. Oliver pretended not to notice, but suddenly threw his knife at the hooded figure.

The hooded figure caught the knife and jumped out from the hiding spot. They were wearing a set of armor that was mostly grey and black, but decorated with gold. They also had a quiver and sword sheathed on their back.

Oliver ran forward and engaged in hand to hand combat with the figure. Oliver was the first to throw punches at them, but they dodged and blocked them like they were nothing. The figure went for a hit of their own and knocked Oliver back a few feet. In that time, the figure drew a knife from a hidden sheath on the side of their thigh and used it to fight against Oliver.

He was without a knife, so he looked over to William, who was still behind him.

"Throw me the knife!" Oliver called out.

William moved his arm back a bit and threw the knife towards his father, who caught the blade with his fingertips. Oliver quickly spun the knife around and started attacking again while his left arm was used to block incoming attacks. The hooded figure started losing the upper hand when Oliver began to incorporate kicks with his attacks. Oliver was able to get a hit on the hooded figure and they stumbled back a few feet.

Oliver believed he was going to be able to win the fight with one more kick, but he was sadly mistaken. The hooded figure did a round house kick and knocked Oliver back and into the metal work tables. When Oliver crashed into the metal tables, he saw the hooded figure approaching him as they drew a tranq dart from their bracer. This gave Oliver an idea and he reached for the dart gun he and Curtis had been working on. He quickly locked the magazine of darts in place and shot on straight for the hooded figure approaching him. The dart nestled itself right in the figure's shoulder and they started to stumble.

Nyssa (the hooded figure, duh!) could feel her legs getting weak and her vision was getting blurry. She had refrained from using the sword 'magic' because she didn't want to hurt Oliver or William, but she was getting desperate. Nyssa reached her hand out and pointed it towards Oliver and tried to send a warning flame, but all that came out was a few small flames that could probably only light a candle before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"William! Get the lights on!" Oliver shouted when the figure dropped to the ground

William did as instructed and flipped the lights on. Oliver cautiously walked over to the figure and saw that it was definitely a female. He sure wasn't sure who it was or why they were in the bunker so he knelt down by their head and carefully removed the hood and veil concealing their identity

"Oh my god!" Oliver cried out as he jumped up and away from the figure

"Dad! What's wrong?!" William shouted as he rushed over to his father's side

As soon as William was where Oliver was, he saw what his dad was freaking out about and jumped as well. The person that Oliver had shot with the tranq dart had an olive skin tone and dark, brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail. On their head was a golden circlet that matched the gold on their armor

"D-d-dad….i-is t-that….." William stammered with a tear rolling down his cheek

"I-it's Nyssa…." Oliver stammered, then realized what was going on "Oh god, it's Nyssa!"

Oliver got back on his knees and put his finger against Nyssa's neck to check for a pulse.

"William, go activate the distress call on my phone! It's on that table over there!" Oliver pointed out from the ground

"Dad?! Is she alright?!" William asked frantically as he fumbled with his dad's phone

"I don't know…."

 **Author's Note: HAHAHA! I feel so evil leaving you guys at a cliff hanger like that, but the show must go on! Hope you enjoyed this because the next chapter is going to by a bunch of Olyssa fluff!**


	28. Welcome Home

"Dad?! Is she alright?!" William asked frantically

"I don't know…weak pulse but something is better than nothing" Oliver replied. "Can you come over here William?"

William was hesitant at first, but knelt down next to his father.

"I need you to place two fingers right…here. If her heart rate changes, let me know" Oliver said as he got up from the floor

"Wait, what are you doing?" William asked as he watched Oliver going through some drawers

"Me and Curtis made a cure for the stuff in the dart but I have no idea where he put it" Oliver replied as he closed the last drawer

Realizing that Curtis must have taken the cure with him to work on it at home, Oliver pulled out his phone and called Curtis. A couple seconds went by before someone picked up.

 _"_ _Oliver…what the hell! It's almost two in the morning!"_ Curtis said when he picked up

"Yes Curtis, I know. Do you have the dart cure with you?" Oliver asked

 _"_ _Uh, yeah. Why?"_

"Bring that down to the bunker as fast as you can"

 _"_ _Still doesn't answer the question. Why do you need the cure?"_

"It's better you see for yourself, but the short story is I shot someone I didn't mean to shot"

 _"_ _You shot William?!"_

"No, someone else but I need you to hurry"

 _"_ _Okay then, be down there in ten"_ Curtis said as he hung up

"Is Curtis coming down to the bunker?" William asked. He was still on the ground next to Nyssa but was watching Oliver

"He should be down here soon with the cure. How is she doing?" Oliver asked as he sat down next to William

"There hasn't been any change"

"Okay, that's good" Oliver said with a relieved sigh

The two of them sat at Nyssa's side for the ten minutes it took Curtis to get to the bunker. When he walked in, he was wearing some sweat pants and a winter coat.

"Okay, this better be important because I-" Curtis started before he noticed the unconscious assassin on the ground. "Is that Nyssa or am I seeing things?" Curtis asked as he got closer

"It's Nyssa" Oliver replied

"Well I'd like a little insight as to why you shot her with the dart gun" Curtis said as he pulled out a syringe full of the cure

"She came in here for some reason and I fought her thinking it was someone else" Oliver replied as he took off Nyssa's bracer and rolled up the sleeve. He carefully but quickly gave Nyssa the cure and gave the syringe to Curtis

"Nyssa's going to be okay….right dad?" William asked

"If the cure works, she'll be just fine" Oliver replied as he took Nyssa's hand into his own

It wasn't even a minute later when Nyssa started to move her head slightly. The little movement caught Oliver's attention and he quickly scooted over to where her head was.

"Nyssa? Nyssa, c'mon…"Oliver whispered to her

Nyssa slowly opened her eyes and was met by the blinding lights of the bunker above her. She moved her head over to where Oliver was and tried to get up.

"Oliver…" She said under her breath

Oliver helped her sit up and held her in place while she adjusted to the light

"Where am I….?" Nyssa asked as she looked around. Her vision was still fuzzy from the dart, but it was starting to wear off

"You're in the bunker. Do you remember what happened?" Oliver replied as he rubbed small circles on Nyssa's back

The memories then started to flood back and Nyssa remembered the fight. She had tried to steal the charm but ran into a table. Oliver and William both came in and she had to fight Oliver until he shot her with the dart gun.

Nyssa slowly got up from the ground, but had to lean up against Oliver for support. Oliver led her over to a chair and helped her sit down. He made a move to take off her quiver and sword sheath, but Nyssa grabbed his arm before he could touch the sword

"Don't…" Nyssa muttered

"Don't touch the sword? Why not?" Oliver asked as he moved his hand away

"I…don't know…what...it'll do" Nyssa replied weakly

"Okay then" Oliver said as he pulled up another chair and sat across from Nyssa.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt the moment in all, but that was the first time we've tested the cure and it worked! Do you mind if I get a blood sample?" Curtis asked from where he stood with William

"So I'm a guinea pig now" Nyssa laughed under her breath "What the hell….go for it"

Curtis nodded and walked over to a drawer unit over in the area that they have been using as a med bay and came back with the stuff to take a bit of blood.

"I got the distress call! What's going…." Dig started, but trailed off when he saw Oliver sitting across from the once dead Nyssa. "Is that Nyssa?!"

"Good seeing you too John" Nyssa said from the chair

"I don't understand. Mind explaining Oliver?" Dig asked as he approached the small group

"Nyssa is alive and that's all I know so far" Oliver replied

"Half alive" Nyssa corrected "What the hell was in that dart?"

"Modified snake venom" Curtis replied as he walked away with a small syringe filled with blood

"That explains it…" Nyssa said as she got up from the chair

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Oliver asked as he grabbed Nyssa's shoulders to stop her.

When Oliver put his hands on her shoulders, Nyssa winced and turned around to face him.

"Are you alright?" Oliver asked when he saw that he was hurting her "You don't usually respond to pain like that…"

Nyssa scowled at Oliver, but quickly turned back around and grabbed her bow and dagger which were both lying on the floor in the area where they fought

"Nyssa, if you hurt your shoulders it will get worse if you go back out there" Oliver pointed out as he followed the assassin

"I'm well aware of that Queen but I can fix it on my own" Nyssa replied as she turned around to face Oliver

"Well at least let me take a look. Dig has some medical experience and he could help you if-" Oliver started before Nyssa stopped him

"Oliver! When I say I'm fine, I'm fine!"

"You said that right before you died! I'm not letting something like that happen again!" Oliver practically shouted back

Nyssa stopped when he said this and didn't say anything for awhile

"If I let you help me, will you drop the whole subject about dying?" Nyssa asked

"Sure, now let me see" Oliver said as he led Nyssa over to a table in the 'med bay'

Nyssa took off her quiver and sword sheath and set them by the table. Oliver helped her remove her hood and then slid the top part of her armor off. Underneath, she was wearing a tank top but Oliver could see why she winced when he touched her. On the back of Nyssa's shoulders were two, large cuts that were almost identical. They most have opened up again because in the areas of the cuts, the tank top was soaked in blood

"Where did you get these?" Oliver asked as he moved to touch one of them

"Russia, where the last two swords were" Nyssa replied

"So that's why you left, to collect the last five swords?"

"Not only to do that but create the new league"

"So did you come back because the league was created?"

"Yeah, and because I need to deal with second HIVE"

"Did you not wanting us to know?"

"Correct"

"And why's that?"

"Because you guys are underestimating his abilities and if you go into battle, you'll get killed"

"How would you know about Noah's abilities?"

"I had someone who told me these types of things so I could figure out the best plan"

"So then how were you and the Phoenix league planning on taking out Noah?"

"I can't tell you that"

"And why not?"

"Because you will try to use our plan with your team"

"But you're a member of the team so we will be joining in the battle against second HIVE"

Nyssa was silent when Oliver said this. She never really considered herself a member of the team, just an ally of sorts.

"Do you want me to stich these up?" Oliver asked when Nyssa didn't say anything

"If you could, it would be much appreciated" Nyssa replied

Oliver nodded and walked over to get a suture kit.

"I'm assuming you're going to be fine without pain meds?" Oliver said as he started laying out the materials in the kit

"Nah, just get it over with" Nyssa replied

"The new armor looks nice" Oliver said with a smile as he started to stich up the cuts on Nyssa's shoulders

"Yeah, it makes a good replacement for the old set. It got all burned and torn up during the extractions which is kind of unfortunate" Nyssa replied. "Can you pass me my sword?"

Oliver reached down and grabbed Nyssa's sword sheath from the side of the table and handed it to her, then went back to stitching up the cuts. Nyssa carefully pulled the sword out of the sheath and looked straight down the blade

"I never got the chance to truly admire this blade. Quite a work of art" Nyssa smiled

"It sure looks like it will scare your enemies on the field" Oliver chuckled. "This is kind of random, but in evening after you died, there was a ring of blue and purple light with a trail of star behind it. Did you see that from where ever you were?"

"Uh, yeah actually. I created that ring when I drew the celestial sword out of a pedestal in the Arctic Circle. Did it look nice?

"Fun fact, I was actually at your funeral when we saw it and I was saying something along the lines of 'where ever you are, just know we love you'. The priest said it was an omen of good luck and fortune. I guess he was partially correct" Oliver replied

"I guess so" Nyssa said

"I didn't know your middle name was Asteria. It's a beautiful name" Oliver said

"How did you find out about that?" Nyssa asked, a bit confused

"Ra's contributed that information for the head stone"

"That makes more sense. The only person who knew my full name was my father"

"Well know it's me, William, and the few people that passed the head stone after the funeral"

"I can live with that, but I've got a fun fact for you" Nyssa smirked

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"There was a woman in Crete that took me into her home after I washed up on the coast and she thought I was a messenger of Zeus because of my name. She was the one who gave me the idea to pose as a goddess to get the sword of lightning"

"So it was you that pretended to be the goddess. Jacob told us it was someone advertising a play"

"Yeah, apparently that's a popular thing, but the worshipers in the temple dropped to their knees when I used a booster, then told them I was Naiya, goddess of the waves sent by Poseidon, and they bought it which was amazing"

"Well" Oliver started as he walked in front of the table Nyssa was sitting "You would make an excellent goddess".

Nyssa didn't do anything to stop Oliver when he put his finger under her chin and brought her into a loving kiss. He pulled away slowly and into her dark, but enchanting, brown eyes. Nyssa looked up at him and smiled, but her eyes escaped his and went to his side.

"ybdw ladayna sharika (looks like we have company)" Nyssa said as she looked over Oliver's shoulder

Oliver turned around and saw Felicity watching to two of them.

"You know, it's not necessary to display affection for each other down here. We get it, you two are a thing!" Felicity said as she took a seat at the computers

"We had sex in the bunker less than two years ago. Does that count as displaying our affection for each other?" Oliver asked

"T-that was then! This is now and why are you even brining that up?! Shouldn't your girlfriend be sending a knife through your heart right now?!" Felicity asked as her face turned bright red

"'ant ln tursil sikin min khilal qalbi, 'alays kadhlk? (you wouldn't send a knife through my heart, would you?)" Oliver asked Nyssa with a smirk

"'abadaan wayajib 'an tuearif dhlk (never, and you know that)" Nyssa replied, then faced Felicity. "You know this is a base of operations and not a place to strip, right?"

"Yes! I know what you are and aren't supposed to do in the bunker! Now get off my back because I'm sure you've broken a few rules too!" Felicity said as she stormed off into another room

"That was great" Nyssa laughed, soon joined by Oliver

"Yeah, it was. I kind of felt bad for her in a way…." Oliver replied

"If you want me to, I can refrain from making comments like those" Nyssa offered

"No, say what you have to to get out of her stupid obstacles" Oliver said as he clipped off the last of the suture and started cleaning up. "Both of those cuts are all stitched up but I would still take it easy for a few hours"

"Alright, thanks" Nyssa said as she sheathed the sword that she was inspecting and put on her armor

"So where do you plan on going tonight?" Oliver asked as he watched Nyssa put on her armor

"Um, I was thinking about the safe house, but Lenora and Jacob are there and I don't want to deal with all that tonight. I just planned on sleeping outside the city because of A.R.G.U.S"

"What did you do to upset A.R.G.U.S?"

"Stole a plane"

"Wait, you stole the twenty million dollar plane?!" Oliver gasped in disbelief

"I guess so. The thing exploded mid-air so I can't get it back, or better yet, waltz into Lyla's office and tell her I stole it"

"Okay then" Oliver started "If you want to, you could stay with William and I for the night in the guest bedroom"

"That would be much nicer than sleeping in a forest. I'd love to" Nyssa replied

"Alright then! I'll go get William and we can go home" Oliver said as he walked away from the med bay to find William

Oliver spotted William practicing hand to hand combat with Dig at a mat. Dig was throwing light punches or kicks and William was practicing his blocks.

"Hey buddy? You ready to head home for the night?" Oliver asked from the edge of the mat

Dig stopped his attacks and William turned to face his father.

"Is Nyssa alright?" William asked, ignoring his father's question

"Yeah, she's doing much better. She's actually going to be spending the night in the guest room back at the penthouse" Oliver replied

"Alright then, I'm getting tired too" William started "Thanks for the help Mr. Diggle!"

"No problem William! Have a good night" Dig replied as he put on his jacket and walked out the door.

"Curtis? You going to be okay down here?" Oliver called over to him

"Yup! Just finishing running the blood sample. I'll be out of here in the next few minutes" Curtis called back

"Great, goodnight Curtis!" Oliver called back. "Nyssa? You still here?"

"Yeah! Coming!" Nyssa called as she walked out from a corner "Are we all heading out?"

Oliver nodded and they all walked outside the bunker and to Oliver's car. When the three of them were inside, they sped away and towards the penthouse

-(=+=)-

"Hello? Who is this and why are you calling this early in the morning?" Lyla asked as she answered the phone next to her bed

 _"_ _Lyla, this is Felicity. I found out who stole and destroyed your plane"_

"You better not have screwed this up"

 _"_ _I know I haven't because the thief gave a confession"_

"You found the thief and tortured them?!"

 _"_ _No, they said it willingly but didn't know I was listening"_

"Okay then, who is it?"

 _"_ _Nyssa Raatko"_

"Nyssa is dead. My husband attended her funeral"

 _"_ _If she's so dead, then why did she show up in the bunker less than two hours ago?"_

"If she was in the bunker, why are you betraying her by telling me this?"

 _"_ _Because she needs to face justice for her crimes"_

"So what are you proposing?"

 _"_ _Arrest her, go for an extraction if necessary, but I can tell you all her locations and when to find her at each one. You can decide from there what or when you'll do something"_

"Good. It's nice to see at least one member of that team has their head on straight. Tell me where to find her and I can send a team out right now"

 _"_ _Suite 76 at the corner of 18_ _th_ _and Davis is where she's staying for the night"_

"Thank you for the information Felicity. I can assure you that the thief will be taken care of by sunrise"

 _"_ _That's what I want to hear"_

-(=+=)-

"So, as always, feel free to make yourself at home. This room has pretty much become yours at this point" Oliver said as he walked into the guest room with Nyssa

"Thanks again, for letting me stay here" Nyssa said with a light smile

"It's not a problem at all. I'll let you get some sleep. It's probably been a long time since you've slept on an actual bed" Oliver said as he walked towards the door. "Goodnight Nyssa"

"Night, Beloved" Nyssa replied, making Oliver smile and blush slightly

After Oliver had left the room and shut the door, Nyssa took off her quiver and sword sheath and set them close to her bed. She took the golden circlet off her head and released her hair from the ponytail it had been held it. The last thing she did was take off the outer most part of her armor and set it with her other things. Before crawling into bed, Nyssa put a knife under her pillow. It had just become a routine now, just in case something happened and when it did, Nyssa had always been prepared.

After she had situated herself under the covers, tiredness quickly overcame her and she fell asleep quietly.

-(=+=)-

It was probably only four in the morning when a loud creak woke Nyssa up from the deep sleep she had been in. The noise could have easily been the building creaking, but Nyssa still located her knife just in case. Seeing that it was probably just the wind, Nyssa put her head back on the pillow and tried to fall asleep.

Before Nyssa could even get comfortable again, the wall of windows beside the bed shattered and several men in dark blue uniforms jumped through the shattered glass with heavy assault rifles in hand. Nyssa sprung up from the bed and instead of grabbing her knife, she reached down and grabbed her sword from its sheath.

"Nyssa Raatko, you are under arrest for assault, battery, kidnapping, homicide, larceny, robbery and arson" The man in charge said as he and ten other men took their stance with their guns

"Not today" Nyssa replied.

She quickly created a black puff of something that looked like steam and shot it at the eleven men. The black steam hit all of their guns and when they tried to fire at Nyssa, they proved to be useless. Seeing that they were now defenseless, Nyssa ran towards them with her sword drawn and started to attack them. None of them had any idea what hit them when Nyssa gave them a quick slash or knocked them out with the handle of her sword. Since all the men had become sitting ducks, Nyssa was able to take them all down in under two minutes, granted some of them tried to fight back.

Nyssa walked over to one of the men who was half conscious and forced him to his knees. She pinned his arms to his back and held her sword against the back of his neck

"Who sent you after me?!" Nyssa asked the man in a quiet shout

"You won't get anything out of me!" The man shouted back at her

Nyssa pressed her sword harder into the guy's neck, but this time sent a charge of lightning down the blade to persuade him a bit more.

"Tell me!"

"Director Michaels! She sent us out here!" The man shouted when he felt the cold, but electrifying blade against his neck.

Nyssa removed her blade from the man's neck and he dropped to the ground. Instead of leaving them for dead, Nyssa walked back a bit further from the pile of bodies and reached her hand out into the air. She let a small but bright light shoot out from her hand and across the room, causing all the men to recover from their battle injuries and rise up from the ground. When they were all up, they gave their full attention to Nyssa and she spoke

"You are to leave this home and never return. Tell your director that if she wishes to catch me, then she needs to do it in broad daylight in an even match"

The men listened to what she had to say, out of fear, then rushed out of the broken windows and into the dark sky. Despite being only A.R.G.U.S agents, Nyssa admitted that they had some skill for escaping a scenes quickly, which really shouldn't be a compliment

"Nyssa! What's going on…." Oliver shouted as he ran into the room. He saw the shattered glass and assault rifles on the floor, then Nyssa, with her sword at her side, looking at the shattered glass.

"Lyla sent some god damn A.R.G.U.S agents after me for stealing that plane! No doubt someone in the bunker told her" Nyssa growled as she made a move towards the glass

"Are you alright though? Taking on…" Oliver started, then paused to count the rifles "Eleven A.R.G.U.S agents can't be easy"

"Biggest problem would have been the rifles, but those were easy to take out. After that, it was like taking out pawns in chess" Nyssa replied as she used her bare foot to sweep some glass into a pile

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner to help. I heard the glass shatter and knew I had to find William first" Oliver said

"There's no need to apologize. William should always be the first priority. Besides, I can take care of myself" Nyssa said as she did her best to clean up the glass.

"Here, don't worry about the glass for now. We can take care of it in the morning" Oliver said as he walked over to stop Nyssa. "For now, we'll just close the door to keep the cold air out of the rest of the house"

"Okay then. I can just sleep on the couch" Nyssa said as she grabbed her armor and weapons from the room.

"Uh, actually" Oliver started. Nyssa noticed a blush starting to form on his cheeks and waited for the rest of his sentence. "You could sleep with me….that is, if you wanted to!"

"Sure, I'd like that" Nyssa said with a smile

Oliver smiled in reply and opened the door up for Nyssa. She walked out of the room and into the hallway, then Oliver closed the door behind her and stuffed the crack under the door with a blanket to seal the cold air out. He led Nyssa over to his room and showed her inside. It was almost identical to the guest room, but with more personal touches.

"Feel free to make yourself comfortable. I'm going to check on William" Oliver said as he slipped out of the room.

Nyssa walked over to an empty area of the wall and leaned her sword, bow, and quiver up against it. She laid her side bag down as well that contained her armor and moved to grab her knife. Nyssa was about the wrap her hand around the handle but hesitated. Did she really need it? After all, she was with Oliver so if something did happen, they could easily take it on together.

Nyssa got up from the ground and left her knife in her bag. She walked over to the side of the bed closest to the windows and slipped under the covers. Nyssa positioned herself on her side so she was watching the windows, which for some reason provided a comfort of sorts.

Oliver walked back into his room and saw Nyssa on the far side of the bed. He was happy to see that Nyssa looked comfortable, so he carefully slipped in beside her. Oliver wrapped his arm around Nyssa's waist and pulled himself closer so her back was nestled in his chest

"Are you comfortable?" Oliver whispered into Nyssa's ear, sending a chill down her spine

"I am now that you're here" Nyssa replied, not wanting to move. "Is William okay?"

"Yeah, he was just a bit shaken up and confused, but he was fine after I explained what happened" Oliver replied

"That's good…"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything beloved"

"If you could go to one place in the entire world, where would it be?"

Nyssa was silent for a moment as she pondered the question, then replied

"The stars and arches national park"

"You want to watch the stars?"

"They've always fascinated me but to get to see them completely would really be…magical" Nyssa said with a small smile. "What about you?" Nyssa asked as she flipped over so she was facing Oliver

Oliver too had to give it a moment of thought before responding.

"Anse Lazio on Praslin Island (Seychelles if you were interested, very pretty!), but I wouldn't go without you by my side" Oliver said as he laid a kiss on Nyssa's lips

"Are we planning a vacation?" Nyssa asked when the kiss ended

"I guess so. What do you say? After we take care of second HIVE, you and I will take some time away from Star City to see the places we just named" Oliver concluded

"That would be amazing" Nyssa smiled as she moved to kiss Oliver again.

Instead of letting her go after the kiss, Oliver pulled Nyssa closer to him so she was nestled up against his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head and pulled the blanket over their bodies.

"I love you Oliver" Nyssa whispered as she started to fall asleep

"And I'll never stop loving you" Oliver replied as he too fell into a deep sleep

-(=+=)-

William woke up the next morning, at around seven o'clock, and hoped out of bed. It was a Saturday morning, which meant that his dad didn't have to be at the office until one o'clock.

Knowing this, William quietly walked towards his father's room and slowly opened the door. He peaked inside and saw his dad and Nyssa snuggled up with one another and both fast asleep. William was relieved to see that both of them were still wearing clothing.

The two of them looked peaceful together so instead of waking them up, William closed the door and walked into the kitchen and opened up the pantry. He pulled out a box of cinnamon toast crunch, his favorite cereal, and a jug of milk. William sat down at the counter, poured himself a bowl, and ate in peace. While eating, William recalled what had happened less than four hours ago….

-=+=- _Last Night, 4 AM_ -=+=-

The loud sound of shattering glass caused William's eyes to shoot open. He immediately jumped out of bed and tried to get out the door, but was blocked by his father.

"William! Are you alright?!" Oliver asked his son frantically while holding on to his shoulders

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine! What's going on?! Where's Nyssa?!" William asked even more frantically, sweat started to bead up on his forehead

"From the sound of things, someone broke in and Nyssa is fighting them off" Oliver started. He noticed that William was getting a panicked look on his face and tried to calm him down. "Don't worry. Nyssa's a strong woman. Those men don't know what's coming for them!"

"I don't want to lose her again!" William cried out. "She's a member of this family and we can't lose her again!"

The sounds of fighting from down the hallway suddenly stopped, making William and Oliver fall silent.

"William, I need you to take this…" Oliver said as he pulled a knife from the side of his pants. "I'm going to go find out what happened. If anyone besides me or Nyssa walks into this room, I want you to stop them at any means necessary"

William accepted the knife and Oliver got up from his kneeling position and walked to the door, closing it behind him. William was left in his bedroom with a knife in hand and ready to fight off anyone like his father instructed.

It was a couple minutes before the door creaked. William got into a position tp fight, but released himself when he saw his father walking into the room looking calmer than when he left.

"What happened dad?! Is Nyssa okay?!" William asked frantically

"Yes William, Nyssa's alright. Some guys broke into her room and wanted to take her, but she took them all on without a problem. She's going to be staying in my room tonight because the windows in her room have all been shattered" Oliver explained.

William didn't say anything, just hugged his dad. When he let go of Oliver, he handed him the knife he gave him.

"I'm guessing you want this back?" William asked as he held the knife out for his father to take, but much to his surprise, Oliver pushed William's fingers over the handle

"No, I want you to keep that next to your bed, just in case something like this happens again. I don't want to leave you defenseless" Oliver said

"Thanks dad" William said as he gave his father another hug

"Now, we should both be getting to bed. We've got some things to do tomorrow" Oliver said as he ruffled William's hair

William laughed and walked over to his bed. He climbed under the sheets after hiding the knife behind his head board and started to drift back to sleep.

Oliver leaned over William's bed and planted a warm kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you, William"

"Love you too dad"

 **Author's Note: Fun fact, I rewrote this chapter three times because it just wasn't 'perfect' If you know what I mean. Next chapter should be out within the next two days, so right before Christmas.**


	29. This Is The League

The morning light broke through the windows in Oliver's room and he opened his eyes as the light danced across his face. Oliver glanced down and saw Nyssa still asleep and lying next to him in the same position she was in when she fell asleep. He smiled down at the sleeping assassin and kissed her forehead. Nyssa moved her head slightly and opened her eyes. She saw Oliver smiling down at her and smiled back

"Good morning beautiful" Oliver said as he brushed some hair out of Nyssa's face

"Morning" Nyssa replied when she could see her beloved

"Do you have any plans today?" Oliver asked, still lying down next to Nyssa

"Recon, practice, and finding the person who ratted me out to A.R.G.U.S" Nyssa answered

"Well I should be getting to the bunker soon. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, but first…" Nyssa replied as she crawled out from the sheets and walked over to where her armor was.

Oliver got out of bed and followed her over to the wall to see what she was doing

"Here, this is the reason I came to the bunker last night" Nyssa said as she turned around and placed the charm she stole in Oliver's hands

"You stole this last night?" Oliver questioned as Nyssa stood up from the ground

"Yeah, sorry to say this, but at that time I wasn't planning on involving you or the team in taking out second HIVE. If you were lacking the charm, then your team wouldn't have been able to go up against them so that would give me the chance to call in my league" Nyssa replied

"Well, that doesn't matter now" Oliver said as me leaned down and kissed her. "What does matter is that you're here and the charm hasn't been destroyed"

"Thanks, Oliver" Nyssa replied with a small smile

"Now that that's out of the way, would you like to head down to the bunker?"

"What about William? Is he coming with us?"

"William is going to a classmate's house to finish a project today. He was partnered with a girl in his class but actually seemed happy about it. I'm hoping that everything goes well and William will have someone like a best friend after this"

"Aww, that's sweet. You know William, he'll probably become her friend in a heartbeat"

"You're right" Oliver said with a small laugh as he walked into his bathroom to get changed.

While Oliver was getting changed, Nyssa went into a separate bathroom and did the same. Thankfully, she had an extra set of clothing in her bag so she got changed into that.

After getting changed, Nyssa walked into the common area and saw Oliver standing across from William, who was sitting at the counter with a bowl of cereal.

"Morning William" Nyssa said as she took a seat next to the boy

Even with his mouth full of cereal, William leaned over and wrapped Nyssa in a hug

"You're okay!" William said when he swallowed his bite of cereal

Nyssa returned the boy's hug and looked over at Oliver, who gave her a warm smile as if he was thinking the same thing

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about. They won't bother any of us again" Nyssa replied

William seemed satisfied with the answer and let Nyssa go. He sat back up and went back to eating his cereal as he father started talking about the plans for that day

"Alright then. William, do I need to drop you off at Monica's?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, I'll be there from nine to five-ish. She said I'm welcome to stay later for dinner if it was alright with you so can I?" William asked as he started cleaning up his breakfast

"It's totally fine with me. Just give me a call when you need to be picked up" Oliver replied

"Good! That will give you and Nyssa some time together so, I dunno, maybe you could go out for dinner" William suggested with a smirk

"That would be pretty nice" Oliver started as he turned towards Nyssa "Would you like to do that?"

"Sure, I'll just need to hide my identity somehow but yeah! I'd love to go" Nyssa replied. She noticed that the clock on the wall read eight fifteen. "I'll be right back, there's something I need to do" Nyssa said as she slipped off the stool and walked down the hallway.

When she was right outside the guest bedroom, Nyssa moved the blanket away from underneath the door and opened it. Nyssa walked inside and felt the coolness of the morning air hit her, even though she was wearing a fleece sweater. She walked further into the room and stepped into the shattered glass, which didn't really hurt her feet since she was wearing some socks. Nyssa got to the edge of the room and felt her feet slip a little. She looked down and saw that the floor where the glass rested sloped down a little so she grabbed onto the black frame for support. Nyssa turned around and leaned back so she was almost suspended in the air. It gave her a perfect view of the building and sky above her and she realized that the roof was the perfect spot to escape for a moment. She quickly drew a knife from her sleeve and used it to boost herself up the wall and up to the roof.

Nyssa jumped up to the roof of the building, which only had a few solar panels in the corner but was completely empty besides those. The sun was still rising in the east, so Nyssa walked over to the east edge of the building. She raised her hand into the air and sent out the phoenix made of flames like she did just the night before. The phoenix flew up into the air, but this time it acted as if it were an actual animal. The phoenix spread is wings and looked down at Nyssa, who gave a small nod to the fiery beast. The great bird responded by diving down towards Nyssa and flying around her, gradually moving up. When it completed its circle, the phoenix shot into the air and into the morning clouds.

Around five minutes later, a small portal appeared behind Nyssa and a woman in the traditional league armor walked out. She didn't have her hood up so Nyssa could clearly see hershoulder length, brown hair and light brown eyes.

"Hello Nyssa, seems like the phoenix call is coming in handy" The woman said as she walked towards Nyssa and the portal disappeared

"It seems so, Elena. How are things going back at _finiks jurf_ (Phoenix cliff in Arabic)?" Nyssa asked when the two of them were face to face

"Everyone has settled in and it's becoming more like Nanda Parbat with the structure. Everyone that decided to stay in the battle against second HIVE is an honorable fighter so we can trust them around the eternal waters. All of them are very ambitious and can't wait to come here and fight for the first time, since the new league has been created that is" Elena replied

"That's good to hear" Nyssa started "I'm expecting to have the league here in three to four days so expect another phoenix flying into the cave"

"Will do" Elena started "Now since all that's discussed, would you like to spar?"

Nyssa looked over at the sun and smiled.

"Seems I've got about twenty minutes before I need to go, but before we spar…." Nyssa started as she walked towards the edge of the roof. "I need to get in my armor. Be right back"

The phoenix jumped down from the roof and grabbed the black window frame from the shattered windows as she fell. Nyssa pulled herself back into the room and walked towards the door. She slipped into the hallway and walked towards Oliver's room where she left her armor. Nyssa saw that Oliver was sitting with William in the living room so that gave her the opportunity to slip in and out without being noticed.

Nyssa quietly entered Oliver's room and put on her full set of armor. Before heading out, Nyssa put on her quiver and sword sheath, then grabbed her bow. Nyssa was about to leave the room when she walked over to her side bag and pulled out another golden circlet. It was similar to hers , which she was wearing, but had a much simpler design. Once the circlet was in her hand, Nyssa slipped out of the room and into the hallway without being noticed and made her way back to the roof where Elena was waiting.

"That armor really does look great on you!" Elena exclaimed as Nyssa approached her

"Thank you, but I've got something for you to add a bit more 'flare' to yours" Nyssa said as she reached behind her back and pulled out the other golden circlet "I thought that since you've become my right hand, you should have something to symbolize that"

Nyssa walked closer to Elena and placed the circlet on her head. It didn't match her armor as well as Nyssa's matched hers, but it did make Elena look like she had more authority

"Wow, I don't know what to say except thank you!" Elena said excitedly

"You're welcome, now let's see how well my father taught you to use those dual blades" Nyssa said as she gestured to the two sword sheaths that were criss crossed across her back

"Oh, you're on!" Elena said as she drew the two swords from her back

-(=+=)-

"Hey dad! Monica just texted and said she and her mom are in the area so they can just stop by and pick me up instead of you dropping me off" William said as he put his phone down next to him

"Alright then, do you have everything you need before you go?" Oliver asked as he set down his cup of coffee

"Yeah, got all the things for the project and a deck of cards!" William stated proudly

"Deck of cards?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, Monica said she really likes playing card games in her free time. Sometimes before class starts I see her playing solitaire"

"Oh, okay then" Oliver said

The two of them kept talking until there was a knock on the door. Oliver got up and answered it while William put away the last of his things. When Oliver opened the door, he saw a woman with dark brown hair, that was pulled into a bun, dressed in professional attire standing in front of him. A little bit behind her was a girl with equally dark brown hair that looked to be about the same age and height as William.

"Hello Mr. Queen. My name is Alyssa Sparrow, Monica's mother. We're here to pick up William" The lady said as she offered her hand to Oliver, who took it into a firm shake

"Of course, come on in" Oliver said as he stepped to the side and welcomed the two inside. "And you must be Monica. It's nice to meet you" Oliver said as he faced the girl

"It's nice to meet you too. Is Will around?" Monica asked as she looked around the large penthouse

"I'm over here!" William called as he walked around a corner with a back pack over his shoulder. "Hey Monica!"

"Hey Will! You ready to go?" Monica asked as he walked over to the group

"Yup, I've got everything we need to finish the project" William said before turning to his dad. "I can just call when I need to be picked up"

"Sounds good. I'll see you tonight then?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, see you later dad!" William called back as the three exited the penthouse.

Oliver waved goodbye to his son, then shut the door behind him.

"Nyssa? Where did you run off to?" Oliver called out into the empty penthouse

There wasn't any response, causing Oliver to start to worry. What if A.R.G.U.S had come back? She wouldn't just run off…would she?

When there wasn't any response to several other shouts, Oliver started to search the penthouse, just hoping that Nyssa was reading a book somewhere and was too lost in it to hear his calls. He looked in every room but didn't see his dark haired assassin. Oliver walked down the hallway and past the guest room and felt a cold draft. He looked over to the door and saw that it wasn't closed, but cracked slightly; not how he left it last night.

Oliver ran into the room and saw that everything was still the same as it was last night. He was about to leave the room when he heard the feint sound of voices. It seemed to be coming from outside so Oliver walked closer to the shattered windows and hung his head outside. When his head was hanging in the air, Oliver could hear the sound of swords clashing up against each other.

Thinking that there was an attack taking place on the roof, Oliver raced into his room and grabbed an old, recurve bow and a couple arrows. He ran back to the guest room and shot an arrow up to the roof. When it was situated into the stone, Oliver pulled himself up.

When he was steadily standing on the roof, Oliver looked up and saw two assassins walking in a circle like they were going to start swinging their swords at each other. The light from the sun was making the two assassins look like silhouettes, but he could see that one held a sword in each hand while the other had one, stronger looking blade that was….lit on fire?

"ypárchei énas ánthropos píso apó eséna pou stochévei éna vélos sto myaló sou (There's a man behind you aiming an arrow at your head)" Elena said as she and Nyssa continued to circle each other.

Oliver could tell that one assassin was reporting his presence to the other, but in a language he didn't understand (psst! It's greek!)

"perímene éna leptó (Hold on a second)" Nyssa replied.

"Don't move! Whoever you are, I want you off my roof!" Oliver shouted as one assassin approached him

The silhouette effect was fading as the assassin neared Oliver, but the flaming sword at their side didn't really help.

"Oliver, put the bow down" Nyssa said as she pushed Oliver's arm down

"Nyssa?!" Oliver said in shock as his girlfriend walked back towards the other assassin

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite" Nyssa said as she approached Elena and twirled her own sword, putting out the fire on the blade

Oliver followed Nyssa into the sunlight where he could clearly see the other woman with Nyssa.

"This is Elena. She's my right hand in the league and has been keeping things going at finiks jurf while I'm here in Star City" Nyssa said as she gestured to her

"Hello Oliver. Nyssa has told me some things about you, but not a lot to be honest" Elena said as she sheathed her swords and offered her hand to Oliver

"It's nice to meet you" Oliver said as he shook her hand "So how do you two know each other?"

"Elena helped me back in Crete. Turns out she and her husband were members of the league before I disbanded it. They were more than happy to join mine since the 'rules' were going to be bent" Nyssa explained

"I should probably get back to finiks jurf before my husband tries to take my position" Elena laughed

"Right then, I'll see you soon" Nyssa said as she sheathed her sword

"Yeah, we'll be waiting for the call" Elena replied

As if on que, a fiery phoenix dashed down from the clouds and circled around Elena. When the bird faded into the air, Elena was gone and safely back at finiks jurf.

"What was that exactly?" Oliver asked when it was just him and Nyssa on the roof

"It was the phoenix. It helps the members of the league stay in contact with one another when we're long distances from each other. Don't worry, it won't hurt anyone" Nyssa reassured as she started walking towards the edge of the roof.

When the two of them were back inside the guest room, Nyssa started walking towards the door but was stopped when Oliver grabbed her arm.

"Is something-" Nyssa started, but was stopped when Oliver spun her around and placed his lips on her's

"Please promise me that if you keep going with the phoenix league, you won't run off and do stupid stunts" Oliver said quietly when they pulled away

"I promise" Nyssa replied with a small smile

"Thank you" Oliver started "So are you ready to head to the bunker and possibly see some other people who have thought you were dead?"

"Sure, let's get this over with" Nyssa said as they both walked into the hallway. "You planning on driving or would you like to take a rooftop run?"

"Rooftop run would be preferred but I don't have my good bow with me" Oliver replied

"Don't worry, I can take care of it" Nyssa said as Oliver gathered his things

"I trust you, so let's do it!" Oliver said with a small laugh

-(=+=)-

"Okay, if you win, I'll make a batch of mac n' cheese for lunch and it's all yours" Jacob proposed with a laugh

"And If you win, I'll to the same thing but for you" Lenora laughed

"Deal! Now let's see how well you can shoot!" Jacob said as they both picked up their bows and walked towards the targets

"What exactly are you guys betting on?" Thea asked as she walked behind the two assassins

"Jacob here thinks that he can hit a blind shot but I can't" Lenora laughed as she turned her back towards a target and nocked an arrow

"So basically, you guys are going to turn your back to the target, turn around, and quickly shoot the arrow and the person with the most accurate shot wins…right?" Thea asked

"That' actually exactly what we're doing" Jacob said with a bit of surprise

"No doubt Oliver of Malcolm taught her what it was since both of them were in the league at one point or another" Lenora said

"Actually, I just guessed based on what you two have been up to" Thea pointed out

"And what have we been up to exactly?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well to start…" Thea started, but stopped when she heard her Oliver's laugh and someone else's coming from the secret entrance

"You were going to drop me back there!" Oliver laughed as he walked closer to the main room of the bunker

"No, you know I wouldn't drop you but even if I did, you could handle yourself!" Nyssa laughed as the two of them finally reached the main room of the bunker

"Really? Well why don't you leave your armor here and I'll take my bow to another rooftop run, then you can see how you can easily be afraid when your partner is practically dangling you from almost a thousand feet in the air?" Oliver asked while still laughing

"You know that I would be able to catch myself if you did drop me so I don't think your fear would be the same as mine" Nyssa pointed out

The two of them had been so engaged in their conversation that they didn't notice that everyone in the bunker was staring at them with huge eyes, but mostly Nyssa. To Lenora and Jacob, Nyssa seemed much different with her hair pulled up with a circlet and the black and gold armor replacing her traditional red and black set.

"N-nyssa…" Lenora gasped as she and Jacob ran over to their once dead friend

Nyssa turned her head towards the two teens and smiled

"Long time no see Lenora, Jacob. How have you been?" Nyssa asked, still next to Oliver

"Y-y-you're alive!" Lenora cried as she pulled Nyssa into a hug "I've missed you so much!"

"And I to you" Nyssa said as she returned the girl's hug. "You doing okay Jacob?"

"Uh, y-yeah…just shocked is all…" Jacob said from the side

"As figured" Nyssa smiled as Lenora released her from her arms

Thea had been watching Lenora, Jacob, and Nyssa from the side but didn't go over to Nyssa right away but instead went over to her brother.

"O-ollie…do you mind explaining what's going on?" Thea asked with her shaking voice

"Yeah, I understand part of it but I should let Nyssa explain the entire thing so I don't mess something up" Oliver replied as he watched the three assassins talk. "You should join them. I bet you weren't excluded from the list of people she missed"

Thea was silent for a moment as she stood next to Oliver, then finally spoke up.

"I'm nervous…"

"You're nervous? What for?" Oliver asked, slightly confused

"I'm not sure why….I just am" Thea started

"Don't worry, as soon as you start talking, all that disappears" Oliver said "It's what happened to me as well"

"Okay then…" Thea said as she walked over to Nyssa

Thea wasn't even ten feet away when Nyssa heard her footsteps and turned to see the younger Queen approaching.

"Nyssa…." Thea said quietly when she saw those familiar, dark brown eyes

"Thea!" Nyssa said with a relieved sigh as she rushed over to Thea and pulled her into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…" Thea replied as she held on to Nyssa. "What happened to you exactly?"

Nyssa released Thea from her arms, looked down at her and smiled.

"I'll explain everything to you, Oliver, Lenora, Jacob, and anyone else who wants to hear, but first…" Nyssa started as she back up from Thea and drew her sword from its sheath "There's something I need to do".

"Felicity!" Nyssa shouted as she jumped up to the platform where Felicity was sitting innocently in her chair.

Before Felicity could respond, Nyssa picked her up by the collar of her shirt and pinned her up against a wall. Nyssa twirled her sword, ,making the blade light up with flames and she pressed it up against the IT girl's neck

"What the HELL were you thinking when you called A.R.G.U.S on me?!" Nyssa shouted

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Felicity said, despite a flaming blade being held up to her neck

The fire of rage in Nyssa's eyes seemed to burn brighter when she said this, so she brought the sword closer to Felicity's neck, making her skin redden and blood fall on the silver blade.

"Yes! I called A.R.G.U.S and told them where you were!" Felicity shouted out in pain.

"qad yajid 'uwlayik almadhkurin aelah eaqabaan munasibaan lijarayimikim (May those above find a proper punishment for your offenses)" Nyssa said in a barely audible voice.

Nyssa took her sword off of Felicity's neck and raised it into the air, aiming it right for her heart. Oliver's eyes widened when Nyssa raise the sword. He saw that the other team members were too scared to do anything, so he rushed over to where Nyssa was holding Felicity in place.

Before Nyssa could drive the sword through the blonde's heart, Oliver grabbed her arm and twisted her wrist back, making the sword fall out of her hand and clatter on the ground. Nyssa let out a cry of pain as Oliver was forced to kick the back of her knee, bringing her to the ground.

"Oliver! What the hell are you doing?!" Nyssa shouted at him as he held her down

"Nyssa, I know you're mad and trust me, I'm pissed as hell, but you can't kill her! We need her for finishing second HIVE" Oliver replied in a stern tone

"Oliver, let me go!" Nyssa shouted back as she struggled to free herself. She could feel her hands getting warmer, like there was a flame there but it was much hotter.

"Not until you-" Oliver started, but stopped when Nyssa spoke out again

"Oliver, you have to let me go…NOW!" Nyssa said quieter and more desperately

Oliver could tell that she wasn't kidding so he released his hands from her arm and stood up. Nyssa jumped up immediately, grabbed her sword, and ran out of the entrance where she and Oliver just entered a few minutes prior.

"What the hell just happened?" Lenora asked, incredibly confused

"Yeah, I'd like to learn more about what happened with the whole A.R.G.U.S thing" Dig added in

"Last night, Nyssa came into the bunker looking for something but she was hiding her identity so we wouldn't get hurt. I thought she was someone else and shot her with me and Curtis' dart gun. She was knocked down and when she woke up, she explained part of what happened while she was away and part of that included stealing the A.R.G.U.S jet. Felicity overheard us talking and called Lyla. She gave Lyla my address and sent in an extraction team to arrest Nyssa. They attacked in the middle of the night and could have hurt William if Nyssa didn't take them all down first" Oliver explained

"Wow, now I get the whole A.R.G.U.S thing but what about what just happened as in you knocking her down and practically begging to be let go?" Jacob asked

"I'm not sure, but I need to find her and see if everything's alright" Oliver said as he jogged out the exit

-(=+=)-

Oliver had been searching for Nyssa for the past seven hours but still hadn't found her after she rushed off. He had called back to the bunker to see if she had returned, but didn't get any good news. Oliver had searched the entire city, literally, and was getting really worried again. This whole league thing had the potential to start something dangerous which was the last thing Oliver wanted.

"Oliver! Did you find anything?" Lenora asked over the coms

"No, nothing!" Oliver replied, obviously frustrated

"You've searched the entire city, right?" Lenora asked

"Yeah, she's not here!"

"Did you search the LD?"

"Why would she be in the LD?"

"Why not?"

Oliver was silent for a moment, then realized that Lenora was right; why wouldn't Nyssa be in the LD?"

"Stand by, I'm going there"

"Best of luck!"

-(=+=)-

Oliver arrived at the LD by motorcycle in his Green Arrow suit. It was already dark outside, gee thanks winter, making it harder to see but the rain didn't help either. The ground had become mud and the plants were all soaked.

"I'm starting the search in the house ruble, then the forest" Oliver reported as he walked into the LD plains where several old houses stood.

Oliver searched the area of the LD where all the old houses were and by the time he finished, three more hours had passed, making it around eight o'clock.

"Hey Ollie, William has been calling your phone like crazy, asking you to pick him up. Would you like me to do that then bring him home?" Thea asked over the com

"Shoot, I completely forgot about that. Can you do that please?" Oliver asked hopefully

"Sure, but I'm making dinner at the penthouse and you're cleaning up!"

"Fair enough"

Oliver turned on his coms and moved towards the forest. He remembered some parts of it, but for the most part, the area was un familiar. Oliver kept moving forward and scoured the entire forest. He was about to give up when he caught a glimpse of a clearing. Even from his distance, Oliver could see a dark figure sitting on the ground with some sort of light in front of them.

Thinking that the figure could be Nyssa, Oliver ran in between tree and through bushes until he reached the clearing. Now that he could see the figure better, Oliver could tell it was Nyssa so he started to walk towards the clearing, but stopped when he heard the sound of helicopter routers spinning above. Oliver quickly jumped up into the tree above him, with the help of a grappling arrow, and watched what was going on.

Nyssa was still sitting in the clearing with a little flame flickering in her hand when a helicopter hovered above her and projected a light down. As soon as she was in the light, several men in dark blue uniforms with assault rifles rushed from all corners of the forest and formed a circle around the Nyssa.

""Nyssa Raatko, you are under arrest for assault, battery, kidnapping, homicide, larceny, robbery and arson" A man shouted out over the sound of a helicopter above

Nyssa, who was still sitting down with the flame in her hand, stood up and looked at the man who shouted out.

"You said this last time. You attack me last time. I beat you and your team but was merciful enough to heal your wounds and sent you on your way yet you still come back looking for a fight" Nyssa said as she clenched her fist, extinguishing the small fire.

When she said this, all the men loaded their rifles and pointed them at her.

"You have ten seconds to get on the ground with your hands behind your back or we will open fire!" The leader shouted out

"I'd like to see you try" Nyssa smirked

The leader started to count down from nine and as he got closer and closer to one, all of the other men aimed at Nyssa and waited.

"…one!" The leader shouted out

Before any of the men could shot at her, Nyssa did a roundhouse kick into the open air. Rain from the sky circled around her and when her leg went into the air, an ice spike shot out from the circle and flew straight towards the helicopter above her. The ice flew straight through the air and didn't stop when it hit the main rotor mast. The rotors on the helicopter were severed and there was an explosion on the top of the helicopter as it fell from the sky and hit the ground a couple miles away from the clearing. When it touched the ground, a large column of smoky fire rose into the air

"If you don't want to end up like those guys, I suggest you get out of here" Nyssa said in a cold voice, probably scarring all the men on that extraction team

"Open fire!" The leader shouted at his men

A few of them fired and the bullets came hurling towards Nyssa, but she deflected them with her sword. More and more started to fire at her but the same thing happened. This kept going on for around a minute before Nyssa had finally had enough. She shot her arm into the sky and brought down some lightning from the storm clouds above. The flashing, purple light followed her direction as she pointed her arm at three of the men. The lightning hurled forward towards those three and knocked them down without problem.

As for the other men, they ran towards Nyssa and she started to take them all on in hand to hand combat. When all the men were engaged, there were about nine of them trying to knock Nyssa down. Despite the clear number advantage the men had, Nyssa had the upper hand in skill. She started to send small fire shots towards any man who tried to punch her and soon, only three of them remained.

Two of the men that had been fighting Nyssa had some common sense and ran for their lives, leaving their leader to fight the phoenix on his own.

"You have two choices. You can either take your team back to A.R.G.U.S with the injuries they already have or you can stay here and die a painful death" Nyssa said coldly as she approached the leader with a white flame burning in her hand.

The leader did his best to not seem scared, but stood his ground. Nyssa could tell he was scarred out of his mind and decided that it could work in her favor. She quickly grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to his face.

"Do not make this mistake again" Nyssa whispered.

Before the leader could struggle or escape, Nyssa clenched her hand into a fist and lit it up with a white fire. She quickly punched the side of the leader's neck, making him fall unconscious on the ground. Nyssa looked down at him and saw that he had a bright, red fist mark forming where she punched him.

Oliver had watched all of this from the tree he was in and was simply amazed. Seeing all that power come from one person actually terrified him, but it was Nyssa and knowing this didn't make Oliver scarred of her.

The Green Arrow jumped down from the tree and started walking towards the clearing, where Nyssa was going around to the bodies of all the men, checking each on for a pulse.

"Nyssa?" Oliver said as he walked up behind his beloved "Are you alright?"

"I killed them all" Nyssa said as she stared blankly into the forest ahead of her

"No, you were defending yourself" Oliver said in an attempt to comfort her

"I slaughtered them all! Seven of them had families to go back to and I killed them…" Nyssa said as a single tear rolled down her cheek

"You gave them all a warning last night, but they didn't listen. You did what you had to"

Nyssa didn't say anything in reply, just walked forward and sent a shot of fire into the air. The shot exploded into the air and a phoenix flew down towards Nyssa. She looked at it with sad eyes, but nodded her head.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Oliver asked as the phoenix started to circle around Nyssa

"I'm going home…I can't be around you, William, or the team if I can't control this" Nyssa replied

"You can't just leave! We can help you here and-" Oliver started, but Nyssa just shook her head

"Goodbye Oliver" Nyssa said quietly

The phoenix closed in on her and when it flew back into the clouds, Nyssa was gone. No trace of her was left, just the bodies of all the A.R.G.U.S agents.

"No….come back" Oliver said quietly to the cold, night sky and the falling rain

-(=+=)-

"Oliver! What happened?! Where's Nyssa?" Lenora asked frantically when Oliver walked back into the bunker.

He was wearing his hood up and his head was down, trying to hide the tears in his eyes.

"Oliver…what happened?" Lenora asked again, but a little more nervously

"She went home…" Oliver said, trying to hold a tear back from falling from his cheek

"What do you mean home….like the safe house, penthouse… Nanda Parbat?!" Lenora asked

"She went back to finiks jurf…" Oliver said he placed his bow at its stand

"Nyssa's coming back then…right?!" Jacob asked

"She said goodbye…like she wasn't going to come back" Oliver said quietly

"Well let's go get her back! Finiks jurf is in Norway so we can take an A.R.G.U.S plane down there and get her back!" Lenora pointed out

"Why would Lyla lend Oliver a plane to get the person who she's trying to chase down?" Felicity pointed out

Oliver picked his head up and turned towards Felicity with his hood down.

"YOU! You're the reason this is happening! Do you feel no guilt for what just happened?!" Oliver shouted at the blonde

"No, Nyssa is back in Norway with her freak league and she's also out of your life. That woman was poisonous and she was going to end up getting you and William killed!" Felicity shouted back

"Nyssa killed over twenty A.R.G.U.S agents and took down a helicopter just so she could defend herself against the people that YOU sent after her! Seven of those men had families to go back to!"

Before Felicity could respond, Oliver's phone rang and he saw William's name pop up.

"Hey buddy, is everything alright?" Oliver asked in a faked, happy tone

 _"_ _Hey dad, are you coming home soon? It's getting really late…"_ William said

"Yeah, I'll be home in a few minutes" Oliver said as he hung up the phone. He looked back towards Lenora and Jacob then spoke. "Don't do anything to get to Norway"

"We won't make a move until you tell us to" Jacob replied

Oliver nodded and took off the rest of his suit, then walked back to the penthouse, where he would have to explain to William why Nyssa wasn't coming home.

-(=+=)-

Oliver quietly slipped into the penthouse and started walking towards his room, but was stopped by William.

"Hey dad! Where's Nyssa and what were you guys doing out the field that took so long?" William asked when he stepped in front of Oliver

"We were actually trying to find Nyssa…" Oliver replied

"Wait, was Nyssa taken?! Did you find her?!"

"No, she ran off after an incident at the bunker. I found her but…"

"She's dead?!" William concluded too quickly

"No! No, she's not dead….she just went home"

"But, this is home"

"Nyssa went back to Norway and the league"

"Well, she's coming back…right?"

"I don't know, and that's why me and you are going to go to Norway and get her back"

"Wait, how are we going to get to Norway?"

"Don't worry about it buddy. For now, just get some sleep. I'll figure this all out" Oliver said as he kissed William's forehead

"Okay…goodnight dad"

"Night William"

-(=+=)-

Nyssa appeared just outside of Finiks Jurf and looked at the mighty and majestic base. She tried to force a smile, but none appeared as she walked into the home of the phoenix league.

When she walked inside, she saw Elena talking with some other men dressed in league attire. Elena caught eye of Nyssa walking in and rushed over.

"Nyssa?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Star City getting information on second HIVE" Elena said as she walked with Nyssa towards the risen platform where the sword of universes was created.

"I had to get away before I hurt someone" Nyssa replied as she watched the eternal water fall from the ceiling and into a great pool below.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, slightly confused

"I can't control these powers the sword gave me so I can't be in a city filled with people I love when I could so easily hurt them" Nyssa replied

"What about second HIVE?"

"The team can handle that, especially after I gave them a few pointers"

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay here and run the league like I'm supposed to do. Star City isn't the only city that needs help getting rid of crime"

"Well in that case, how about we start in Crete?" Elena suggested "There's a gang problem there that needs to be taken care of"

Nyssa smiled and turned towards Elena and smiled

"Let's do this the right way"

 **Author's Note: Okay, the fight against second HIVE with the Team Arrow and Phoenix League team up is still going to happen, but I thought that this would be a better route to take and hopefully you guys will see why. I would expect the next chapter to be out by the 26th so until then, Happy Holidays!**


	30. After All This Time

Two months had passed since Nyssa left Star City and returned to Finiks Jurf. In that time, the Phoenix League had grown exponentially. Because the league was made up of so many people from different backgrounds, there were several that had experience with STEM and architecture. Nyssa took advantage of this and had the whole fjord that contained Finiks Jurf transformed into league territory. More caves had been transformed to house the increasing number of assassins and a runway had even been built at the top of the fjord. The members that had more money and resources offered what they had to Nyssa, so she took their planes. Now, the league owned three commercial jets, several smaller planes and military jets to use on missions. A science division had also been created to assist in the creation of more boosters as well as cures of several diseases and injuries that occurred out on the field. Over all, the Phoenix league hadn't stayed in the shadows and medieval times like the league of assassins, but instead became a power house operation that could easily control the world. That whole factor pleased Nyssa, but she decided to stay hidden so some people wouldn't show up and destroy what had been created.

Besides the expansion of the league, Nyssa and her assassins had gone out to several different countries, states, cities, and villages to stop uprisings and keep the world balance in check. It wasn't easy, but it was nice knowing that they had a positive effect.

In the time Nyssa had been away from Star City, she had learned to control the sword's power with some assistance from the former priestess from the league of assassins. Nyssa could have easily returned to Star City and she really wanted to, but she knew that what she was doing with the league was more important than some personal feelings of a few.

Meanwhile in Star City, Oliver, Lenora, and Jacob had scoured Norway over satellites and other applications, looking for Finiks Jurf but hadn't had any luck. It was hard for Oliver to accept this at first, but he knew that when Nyssa was ready to return to Star City, she would and he would be waiting for her. It was hard for William to take as well, but he soon realized that his father was right and tried to move on with his life.

Felicity's lies, selfishness, pride, and inability to contribute anything positive to the team are what led to her being kicked off the team about a week after Nyssa left. The thing that made it clear to the team was when Felicity tried to lead Dig down a faster exit route instead of the basic one that would have gotten him to safety. Dig was taken by the people they were fighting and tortured for information regarding Team Arrow and the location of the bunker. Felicity was furious when the whole team told her that she was off, so she tried to create her own team to go after street criminals, but they all left when they learned how Felicity liked to lead her team into pointless battles.

After Felicity was removed from the team, Dig contacted an old military friend and she stepped into help the team. Her name was Katara Victori and she had a skill set similar to Felicity's, but better. One of her parents wasn't a super hacker, so she was left to figure it out all on her own, which was actually beneficial because it gave her a better understanding of how the programs worked. With her skills in cyber operations, Katara entered the United States Cyber Command (they're in charge of cyber warfare) and became one of the commanders of the operations.

Besides being highly skilled in cyber operations, Katara was also able to bond with the members of the team rather quickly. She had a nice sense of humor and loved to work with Curtis on different projects. On occasion, she and Dig would go down to a shooting range and practice on weekends just to see who was better. Katara also loved to dance, so she and Lenora got along splendidly! Sometimes they would even convince Jacob to participate when he wasn't trying to improve his cooking skills. Overall, she was an excellent addition to the team.

Second HIVE had been pretty quiet during the first month, but after a while, they started to change their approach to taking the city. Instead of going after the mayor directly, they started going after his administration which didn't have heavy security like Oliver did. During the second month, the DA, Administrative director, and the head of the fire department had all been murdered and replaced with people who were secretly working for second HIVE.

 **-(=+=)- -(=+=)- -(=+=)-**

"How did the mission go in Russia?" Elena asked Nyssa, who was walking off a plane and onto the league's runway

"As expected. The bratva have been put back in their place and won't be bothering the eastern cities from now on. How has the league been doing in my absence?" Nyssa asked

"Excellent! The sixth cave is almost complete so another group of assassins can move in there. The science division has been working on making a nonmetal and collapsible sword so if, for some reason, some assassins need to get past TSA or metal detectors, they can easily while still carrying" Elena replied

"Good to hear" Nyssa started "The next mission will be in Turkey. In three days, you and a small team will be ending the drug threats taking place in Ankara"

"Alright, I'll assemble my team and prepare" Elena said as she walked in an opposite direction as Nyssa.

Nyssa walked down a stone staircase that had been carved out from the mountain. It led down to a series of bridges that connected several caves in the fjord. The several caves all lined up on the sides of the fjord and led to a larger lake, where all the water collected and also where the main hall was located, which was where the eternal waters flowed.

Nyssa walked out on a wooden bridge and crossed over the rushing rivers below. She soon reached the main hall and walked inside. It was mostly empty except for a few assassins who tended to the waters and just kept the hall looking presentable.

"Ah, good evening my liege. How may we serve you?" A man asked as Nyssa neared the waters

"Just keep doing what you do best" Nyssa replied as she knelt down to the side of the pool.

Nyssa took off her bracer and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a bloody cut that she got after blocking a sword for a younger assassin. It wasn't really bad, in fact, it was quite minor compared to other cuts Nyssa had received in her life, but since she had the waters there, she just used them to her advantage like Fayiz had encouraged before he left. Nyssa directed some water over the cut and it healed completely when it last of the water had dripped away.

"As you wish, my liege" The man replied as Nyssa stood up from the pool

-(=+=)-

"What do you have for us tonight, Katara?" Oliver asked as he walked into the bunker with William next to him

"Petty crime tonight. Robberies and small cases of car theft. Take your pick!" Katara said as she spun around in the chair, with her brown and caramel hair flowing behind as she twirled

"Let's leave the car theft to the cops, but we can take the robberies. Locations?" Oliver asked as he started to put on his suit

"North Creek bank or tech world on 4th" Katara replied

"We're hitting north creek first!" Oliver announced to the rest of the team. "William, are you going to stay here and help Katara?"

"Yeah! She said she'd teach me how to do some more advanced coding but it will probably happen after you guys get back. Until then, I'll just help monitor maps" William said as he set down his backpack

"Alright, best get up there and get started then" Oliver replied as he ruffled his son's hair before grabbing his bow.

The team was just about to head out when Katara called out Oliver's name from the platform.

"What is it Katara?" Oliver asked as he walked over to the platform

"Ms. Smoak has tried to breach our firewall again and this time used a modified Trojan. Just thought you'd like an update" Katara said as she leaned over the rail

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. I can take a look into what's going on" Oliver said as he rushed out to meet the rest of the team.

"What's Felicity doing?" William asked from the other computer station

"She's trying to get into our computers to see where the team is going, upcoming threats or missions, and anything else she can get her hands on to try and create her own team" Katara replied

"Why doesn't she just give up and settle down with someone as selfish as she is?" William asked

"Felicity doesn't want to drop her grudge against Oliver so she's trying to prove that she doesn't need us to save the city"

"I still don't see why she can't just understand that she can't save the city on her own"

"Trust me William, when you're older, you'll understand"

"I am older! I just turned fifteen last month!"

"Okay, but you still need about ten more years on that to understand. College will teach you that" Katara laughed "Anyway, let's get those maps up so we don't pull a Felicity on the team"

"You said the F word, you can't do that!" William laughed

"What, Felicity?" Katara laughed with an eyebrow raised

"That word needs to be considered a swear word from now on"

"I agree, now let's get to work"

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked up out of the main hall and to a wooden bridge, then looked up at the night sky. It was a clear night, perfect for star gazing! Nyssa drew a black and gold arrow from her quiver and shot it up to the top of the fjord. Once the arrow was secure, Nyssa pulled herself up and started walking towards her favorite spot in all of Finiks Jurf. Her spot overlooked all of Finiks Jurf and the river below, but also offered a great place to lie down and watch the stars when the weather permitted.

Tonight seemed like one of those nights to give her assassins a show, so Nyssa walked to the edge of the cliff and created a flaming phoenix. After receiving directions, the phoenix flew down into the fjord and flew right over the water, providing a beautiful glow over the lake that matched Aurora Borealis, which was present in the sky that night.

Nyssa always loved sending a phoenix down to the waters. It almost made them seem magical when seen in the darkness. Nyssa jumped down from the cliff she was standing on and fell towards the water. Right before she hit the water, a piece of ice formed underneath her and acted as a surf board. Nyssa created a current behind her and used it to push her to the stables that were located by the waterside.

Namir, the weapons smith and a close friend to Ra's, had suggested that a stable be added in so younger assassins could learn to ride. Nyssa liked the idea so she found some good heard of Arabians, American Quarters, Norwegian Fjords, and a few Clydesdales.

Nyssa wanted to take on a challenge so she took one of the less desirable horses and trained it herself. Her horse was an Arabian Clydesdale mix with a dark brown coat and white accents. Nyssa had named her horse Sahm, as a tribute to Oliver and the team back in Star City. He was an agile horse, but one of the quickest the league had.

Nyssa walked into the stables and found Sahm in his stall eating some hay that another assassin brought down earlier. When she walked towards him, Sahm picked his head up and pushed his face into Nyssa's arms.

"Hey Sahm, want to take a run?" Nyssa asked the horse quietly as she opened the door to his stall.

The horse walked out of the stall and waited for a saddle to be put on his back. Nyssa found his dark leather saddle and threw it over his back along with his reins.

As soon as both of the pieces of equipment were on Sahm, Nyssa led him out of the stable and jumped on his back when they were outside. Nyssa and Sahm had blazed a trail on the outside of the lake and river, and up to the top of the fjord so Nyssa decided to take that path tonight since it was their usual path.

Nyssa gave a quick kick in the stirrups and Sahm rose up on his back legs. Once he brought them down, he took off in a run towards the trail

-(=+=)-

"So what do you think Finiks Jurf is like? Nyssa never talked about it when she came back from the dead" William asked his father

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's a lot like Nanda Parbat, the league of assassins' home base" Oliver replied as he took a seat next to William on the couch

"So while you and the team were out saving the bank and all that, Katara asked about Nyssa's disappearance so I told her about it" William said

"And what did she say about it?" Oliver asked curiously

"She said that if you want to, she can take over a satellite and find Finiks Jurf for you so we can go see her!"

"Wait, Katara can take a satellite?!" Oliver asked with a shocked expression

"Yeah, apparently it's one of the many reasons she became a commander in the US Cyber Command. She can only get in for about twenty four hours before the satellite shuts down and resets" William casually mentioned

"Would you want to see Nyssa again?" Oliver asked his son

"Heck yeah! I've always wanted to go to Norway!" William said as he jumped up from the couch "Can you please let Katara find Finiks Jurf? Please!"

Oliver chuckled at William's excitement and got up as well. "I'll talk to Katara tomorrow and see if she can do it"

Like William, Oliver was really excited, but did his best to contain it. Nyssa would be happy to see them, right? Especially after two months of no contact.

"It's getting late" Oliver started "Tell you what, you go get ready for bed and I'll call Katara"

Oliver had never seen William rush to his room faster than he just did. Guess he really did want Katara to find Nyssa. Oliver dialed Katara's number and waited a couple seconds before someone picked up.

 _"_ _Hey Oliver! What's going on?"_

"Hey Katara, William told me that you could take over a satellite to find Nyssa. Would you be willing to start that tomorrow morning?" Oliver asked

 _"_ _Absolutely! Me and my husband planned on getting breakfast tomorrow so I might not be at the bunker until eleven-ish but yeah, I can get it started then"_

"That would be great! Thank you so much!"

 _"_ _No problem. See you tomorrow then"_

Oliver hung up the phone and walked towards William's bedroom, where he saw that his son wasn't getting ready for bed, but instead packing a backpack with clothing

"William? What are you doing?" Oliver asked as he slowly walked into the room

"We're going to Norway right? If we are, then I need to start packing my bags!" William stated as he zipped around the room looking for his winter boots

"Don't worry, if Katara does find Finiks Jurf tomorrow, then it would probably be at least two days before we leave" Oliver laughed as he tried to stop William. "There will be plenty of time to pack so why don't you just get to bed and worry about it tomorrow"

"Okay then, but promise to wake me up tomorrow if I sleep in later"

"I promise, now get into bed before I forget to wake you up" Oliver teased

"I'm going! I'm going!" William laughed as he ran into his bathroom

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked into the sparring room where eight of the best assassins stood in a circle. The phoenix walked into the middle of the circle and put her hand on her sword's hilt. The assassins all took their fighting positions and waited. When Nyssa raised two fingers from her sword's hilt, the other assassins rushed towards her.

Nyssa quickly drew her sword out of the sheath on her back and started swinging it at some assassins. Within the first ten seconds of the fight, three of her opponents were knocked out of battle, but not dead.

The others started to attack more quickly but Nyssa was able to block their attacks and turn them into her own. When two assassins lunged forward with their swords, Nyssa jumped out of the way and their blades crossed each other. Before they could retract them, Nyssa kicked the middle of the blades and they shot out of the assassins' hands, which meant they were out.

Only three of the eight assassins remained in battle while the other five watched from the side. One of the last assassins started using attacks aimed for Nyssa's head, but she did a quick twirl which knocked the assassins' sword out of their hands and gave Nyssa the opportunity to hold a sword to his chest. Seeing that he was defeated, the assassin walked out of the battle ring, leaving two more.

The last two assassins decided to work together and each hit Nyssa from a certain direction. One got her front while the other jumped behind her. Nyssa turned herself so she could see each of the assassins and found each of their weak points.

First, Nyssa turned to her left and used her sword to twist the assassin's sword out of their hands, then swept her blade to their ankles, knocking them to the floor. After that assassin was taken out, Nyssa turned to her right and moved forward on the other one. Nyssa was able to tell that his ankles were vulnerable because they were pointing inside instead of straight forward. The phoenix quickly slid one of her legs forward and pushed the assassin's foot out to the left, making him unbalanced and caused him to fall to the ground. Nyssa quickly pointed her sword at the assassin's chest, telling him he had been defeated

"Your feet naturally turn inside, which makes your balance your weak point. Go see Aisha and she can help you correct that before it hurts you in the field" Nyssa said as she sheathed her sword and offered him a hand up.

"As for the rest of you" Nyssa started as she turned to the other seven assassins. "Great technique when you worked together. That will always come in handy when you're in the field. The one common error I saw was when you went for higher attacks. Be sure to straighten your arm out and keep a firm grip on the hilt or else your opponent can easily knock your sword out of your hand. Level attacks were fine, just make sure your aim is perfect before lunging. Don't be afraid to go for attacks on the ankles or knees. They can be very helpful in making a fight even"

Nyssa dismissed the eight assassins and was about to head to the main hall when she saw someone from the cyber division step into the room.

"My liege, there has been a development in Russia with the bratva that requires your attention" The young man said

"Get a plane prepared and warn my team. We will be leaving within the hour"

The younger assassin nodded his head and rushed out of the room towards the runway, leaving Nyssa alone in one of the training rooms

"Another day, another shot fired" Nyssa muttered under her breath as she left the room

-(=+=)-

"So how exactly does this whole satellite take over work? Felicity never mentioned anything remotely similar to this so I have no idea what's going on" Oliver said as he and William watched Katara type away on a computer

"So basically, a satellite has a very accurate GPS system that's like google earth, but ten times better and more accurate. It also has a security system with several firewalls that trigger when he try to breach one and it alerts the country that owns the satellite, which is why a lot of people don't attempt this" Katara explained

After a few more minutes of typing and coding, Katara screen appeared to be riddled with code.

"Alright, once I start this I can't stop until I'm inside. Are you sure you want me doing this?" Katara said as she turned to face the two boys

"Yeah, as long as you don't get arrested for this" Oliver replied

"Don't worry, if I was about to get arrested, I've got people in the Cyber Command who could vouch for me…" Katara said as she started to break past several firewalls

Thirty minutes passed since Katara started breaking into the satellite. Oliver and William had been practicing archery until Katara shouted down to them.

"I'm in! The clock starts now! We've only got twelve hours so we best make this quick"

Oliver and William both jumped up to the platform and looked over Katara's shoulders. On the screen, there was a perfect depiction of Norway.

"According to Lenora, the league had ancient grounds in the northern fjords so she believes that Finiks Jurf would be up there" Oliver replied as he watched Katara zoom into the north

The screen showed just a bunch of green but icy terrain which was inhabitable for any species. Katara kept looking for anything remotely similar to a building, hut, or cave that hundreds of people could be housed in but found nothing.

Katara kept looking over the map of Norway for around three more hours until she finally found something.

"Hey Oliver, I think I found it" Katara called across the bunker

"Did you find it?!" Oliver asked as he jumped back up on the platform with William right behind him

"I don't know, does this look like something the phoenix league would create?" Katara said as she zoomed in on a large fjord

In the fjord, there were several bridges, over a river, connecting the two sides together. There was a large lake on one side of the fjord where there weren't any bridges but there were two large waterfalls that seemed to glow slightly. On the other end of the fjord and closer to the ocean was a large runway with several planes lined up outside and some more in a warehouse looking thing.

"Wait a minute, can you get a clear picture of that air traffic control tower?" Oliver asked as he pointed one out to Katara

Katara moved the image out of bird's eye view and gave Oliver a clear view of the tower

"Oh my gosh, that's Finiks Jurf!" Oliver said as he pointed out the insignia on the tower's flag

"Great, I'll get you the coordinates" Katara said as she started typing away

"Dad! Can we take a plane out there? Please?" William pleaded

"First I need to talk with Lyla and see if she can lend me a jet, then I've got to learn how to get to Finiks Jurf with coordinates so it might take a bit longer…" Oliver replied

"Or!" Katara pitched in as she picked up her phone "I've got a friend in the Cyber Command who happens to be a pilot in the air force. He owes me a favor for some stuff I did a couple months ago so I could redeem it by giving it to you guys"

"You'd do that for us?" Oliver asked, slightly puzzled by Katara's generosity

"Sure! I can't use the favor to go to Hawaii because it's the air force, but transporting a Mayor can fit the description perfectly! Should I give him a call?"

"Yes, if you could do that, it would be much appreciated" Oliver replied

William and Oliver talked with each other while Katara made the phone call. She hung up a few minutes later and turned back towards the two boys.

"Alright, Dante will be down here in forty minutes at the military air strip if you guys want to get to Norway. I sent him the coordinates and he's more than happy to help out" Katara reported

"Forty minutes?! We got to hurry!" William said as he pulled his father towards the elevator

"We'll take it! Tell him we will be there, but maybe a little late!" Oliver called form across the bunker, where he was gathering his suit and weapons into a duffle bag

"Okay then, I'll let him know" Katara said as she started to write a text

-(=+=)-

Oliver and William both jumped out of the car and ran towards the air strip where Katara said the pilot would meet them. When the two of them rounded a corner, they saw a giant Lockheed C-5 Galaxy waiting for them. Standing outside the plane were two pilots. One pilot caught eye of the two people approaching the plane and turned towards them

"Senior Flight Nurse Dante Asleson at your service. Katara Victori asked me to fly you to a location in northern Norway, is that correct?" The head pilot said as he held out his hand

"That's correct. I'm Oliver Queen and this is my son, William" Oliver said as he took Dante's hand

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you two going to do in northern Norway?" Dante asked

"We've been trying to find a friend and we finally located her with Katara's help. We both really want to see her and bring her back home" Oliver explained

"A truly touching story. We will make sure you get there without any problems" Dante said with a smile "Shall we get into the air?"

"Yeah, let's get going" Oliver replied as they all walked into the plane

"The flight is expected to be around fifteen and a half hours so feel free to make yourself comfortable" Dante said right before he stepped into the cockpit

"Alright, thank you" Oliver said before Dante shut the door. "You ready William?"

"Yeah! I can't wait!" William said excitedly as he found a nice chair by a window

-(=+=)-

"Attention gentlemen, we are nearing the runway belonging to the coordinates Mrs. Victori sent. My co-pilot spotted an air traffic control tower with a black flag and a golden phoenix insignia. Is this the correct place?" Dante asked over the radio that was linked to the back where Oliver and William were

"Yes, that's the place" Oliver replied over the radio

A couple minutes passed before Dante called back over

"A transmission from the tower came through. They want to know who we are and why we are here. I suggest you tell them something or we'll be shot down"

"Tell them Al Sah-Him is here to see the phoenix" Oliver said over the radio

"They took it and we're clear to land" Dante announced a few minutes later

"Who's Al Sah-Him is the title I was given when I joined the league of assassins, which is where Nyssa is from or raised in" Oliver explained

"So does Nyssa have a cool code name too?" William asked curiously

"She has always been known as Nyssa al Ghul or daughter of the demon so I guess she kind of had a code name. Now she's known as the phoenix, apparently" Oliver replied

The plane touched down on the run way a couple minutes later. Dante escorted Oliver and William outside, where they were met by two assassins dressed in league of assassins armor, but had the golden insignia on the right of their jacket.

"Al Sah-Him, what is your purpose for being here?" The older assassin asked

"I am here to see my wife, the Phoenix" Oliver replied in his stern, league voice

"The Phoenix is not here at the moment. She is in Russia attending to an uprising in the bratva" The assassin responded

"When will she be back?" Oliver asked, a bit disappointed

"She expected to be back later tonight. Until then, we can show you to a room and have a meal brought up" The older assassin said as he gestured for Oliver and William to follow him. "Your pilots are welcome to stay and rest if they please"

Oliver turned back towards Dante and the co-pilot. Dante shrugged his shoulders and followed Oliver and the assassins towards the main hall.

The descended down some stone stairs carved out of the mountain and walked out on a wooden bridge that crossed over a rushing river. The river below seemed to be glowing slightly, but Oliver wasn't able to tell in the evening light.

Soon, the group of six reached the main hall where they were shown to their rooms. Later on, meals were brought up to them and they waited for the return of the Phoenix.

Oliver and William were playing poker when there was a knock on the door. Oliver opened it and saw the older assassin that guided him to his room around two hours ago.

"If you would like, I can show you and your party around Finiks Jurf until the Phoenix returns from Russia" The older assassin offered

"Yes, that would be appreciated. My son and I would love to, but the other two members of our party have retired for the night and it would be best not to disturb them" Oliver replied

"Very well" The older assassin said as he showed Oliver and William towards the entrance of the main hall, where the eternal waters were located. "I am Ishaq, personal messenger to the Phoenix"

"Thank you for agreeing to show us around, Ishaq" Oliver said as he and William followed him through a hallway

"You're welcome" Ishaq started as they entered the entrance hall.

Ishaq led them up to a small bridge, which provided safe crossing from a rushing stream that became a waterfall when it came to the entrance of the main hall. Once they crossed the bridge, the three of them ascended a curved staircase and stood up on the platform.

"On this platform is where the Phoenix created the ancient sword. When she bonded with it, this waterfall was formed and has provided us with an endless supply of eternal water" Ishaq said as Oliver and William watched the waterfall

"Is there a difference between eternal water and Lazarus pit water?" Oliver asked

"Yes, quite a big on in fact" Ishaq started "Lazarus pit water wouldn't give without taking, but the eternal waters only provide for the user. Those who mistreat the water's power and punished by the Phoenix herself. She's known as a stern but merciful leader, but not when someone mistreats the water"

"That sounds like her" Oliver smiled

"There are some more places of interest around Finiks Jurf. Would you be interested in seeing them?" Ishaq asked

"That would be appreciated" Oliver replied as the three descended the stair case.

"I can either show you some more places up here in the caves, or I can take you down to the lake where the stables are located" Ishaq said

Oliver looked down at William and let him decided

"How about the lake? That sounds pretty" William replied

"Excellent choice. The waters are especially pretty when Aurora Borealis is visible" Ishaq said

Before the three could start walking towards the entrance, a group of five assassins walked into the main hall; four of them following a female. When she came closer into sight, Oliver realized that is was Nyssa.

"I want a team of seven to be flown down to Russia in order to keep the bratva in check. There will be no more of this uprising in the east" Nyssa directed as she continued walking forward, not even turning her head

Two assassins did a head bow and peeled off from the group to dispatch the team.

"I need you two to locate Elena and check on her status with her team. Start preparing a plane for Ankara that will leave at first light" Nyssa directed once more

The last two assassins that were following her did a head bow and left her walking alone towards the eternal waters. When she got closer, she could see an assassin standing with two strangers, one significantly older than the other.

"Nyssa!" The older stranger called when Nyssa came closer

Nyssa recognized that voice from anywhere; her beloved. After realizing that this man was Oliver, Nyssa figured that the shorter one was William.

"Oliver?" Nyssa asked as she walked closer to them

Oliver heard her and ran up to her and pulled her into his arms

"I've missed you so much!" Oliver whispered into her ear

"How did you find me?" Nyssa asked as she pulled away

"Katara Victori, a replacement for Felicity, took over a satellite to find this place" Oliver said as he looked down at his beloved "Is it okay that we came?"

"Um, yeah…it's not a problem at all" Nyssa replied as she started walking towards the waterfall

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked as he followed her over to the pool

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting to see you. Just a bit surprised is all" Nyssa answered as she knelt down next to the pool. She pulled out a vial from her hidden pocket and poured the contents into the pools

"What was that?" William asked from behind Oliver, scarring his father

"Eternal water. Whatever I don't use in the field, I return to the pools" Nyssa replied as she stood up. "It's getting late. You two should get some rest"

"What about you? What are you going to be doing?" William asked

"I've got something I do every night when I'm home that I don't intend on stopping" Nyssa said as she started walking towards the entrance of the main hall

"Why don't we come with you?" Oliver offered

"Why don't you and Oliver go" William corrected "I'm getting really tired"

"Okay then, why don't I come with you?" Oliver offered

"If you would like to, be my guest" Nyssa replied "Ishaq, can you escort William back to his quarters?"

"Yes my liege" Ishaq replied.

"Have fun dad!" William called as he disappeared into the hallway behind Ishaq

"So what is it you do every night?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" Nyssa asked with a smirk

'Oh no' Oliver thought as he followed Nyssa out of the main hall and towards the stables.

"After I've taken care of anything concerning the league, I like to come down by the lake and ride my horse….Sahm" Nyssa mentioned as they walked down a carved out staircase down to the lake

"Sahm, as in arrow?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, I named the horse after an arrow I saw in the bunker. You messed up on a mold for an arrowhead and I thought it kind of looked like a horse" Nyssa laughed

"I remember that. You actually made a dozen arrows with that mold and put them in my quiver as a joke" Oliver recalled as he joined in laughing

The two of them finally arrived at the stables and Nyssa was the first to walk inside. She quickly walked over to a stall where a tall, dark brown horse popped its head out and buried it in Nyssa's arms

"So is that Sahm?" Oliver asked as he approached the horse

"Yeah, the one and only" Nyssa laughed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sugar cube. "Here, give this to him"

Oliver took the sugar cube and offered it to the horse. Sahm licked the cube out of his hand and pushed his head into Oliver

"He likes you" Nyssa laughed as she watched Oliver pet the horse's head

"I think you're right" Oliver replied as he tried to push the horse's face back

"Keep him entertained while I got get you a horse" Nyssa said as she walked further into the stables

"Wait, I'm riding alone?!" Oliver called out after her

"Well, yeah! What, are you scarred to ride?" Nyssa called back to him

"Uh, no! Never mind, just choose a good one!" Oliver shouted, receiving a smirk from Nyssa as she looked into each stall.

Nyssa came back a few minutes later with a white horse with a saddle and reins already on.

"This is Charisma, your horse! She's a fast one so be gentle or she will take off" Nyssa warned as she handed the lead to Oliver

"What type of horse is she?" Oliver asked as he stroked the horse's head

"She is an American Quarter I believe" Nyssa replied as she threw Sahm's saddle over his back

"Who even rides these horses besides you?" Oliver asked

"Younger assassins who act more as messengers and scouts. They each have their own horse in a separate area of the stable. Charisma is more of an extra that's used by other assassins" Nyssa explained as they both walked out of the stable, leading a horse behind them

"So how do I get up on her?" Oliver asked as he looked at Charisma, then Nyssa

"Place your right foot in the stirrup, push yourself off the ground, then swing your left leg over her back" Nyssa said as she tied Sahm's lead to a fence. "Here, let me help you"

Oliver did as Nyssa instructed and was soon on Charisma's back.

"These stirrups feel weird" Oliver said from the horse's back

"I can fix that, just hold onto Charisma's reins so she stays still" Nyssa instructed as she walked over to Oliver and Charisma.

She adjusted the stirrups so that Oliver's legs were scrunched up when he was riding. Once they were at the appropriate length, Nyssa untied Sahm's lead and jumped up on his back.

"Ready?" Nyssa asked with a smirk when she turned back towards Oliver

"Can we start slow and work our way up?" Oliver asked

Nyssa smiled back at him and made Sahm walked backwards so she was right next to Oliver.

"Hold the reins like this. Pull right to turn right, left to turn left. If you want to stop, pull like this. If you try to do it by pulling your arms into the air, you will lose control of Charisma and she will panic because she's not sure what to do" Nyssa instructed as she demonstrated how to hold the reins. "If it's your first time riding, you'll want to make sure to keep your back straight at all times. If you don't, your back will get incredibly sore"

"Okay, but how do I not get bucked off?" Oliver asked nervously

"Just do everything I just explained and you'll be fine. If you feel uncomfortable, we can switch horses"

"But then I have to control your horse"

"Not exactly, Sahm knows some voice commands and he will be following me and Charisma so you'll be fine"

"Okay then, let's do this!" Oliver said

Nyssa gave Oliver a warm smile, something he had missed so very much, then rode Sahm in front of Charisma. With a quick kick with the stirrup, Sahm jumped up and stood up on his hind legs. When he landed, he ran forward at full speed. On instinct, Charisma took off in a run after Sahm and Nyssa.

Oliver shut his eyes as Charisma ran forward after Nyssa. It was way too fast for his liking at first, but Oliver quickly got the hang of it and leaned forward, making him much more comfortable.

As they were riding, Nyssa pulled her bow off of the saddle horn and nocked an arrow. She pulled it back and aimed at a target in front of her that was getting closer and closer as Sahm ran forward. As soon as she could see the middle of the target, Nyssa released the arrow and it landed in the dead center. Sahm rushed past that target and towards the next few, where Nyssa repeated the same process.

"You want to try Beloved?" Nyssa shouted back to Oliver

"Uh, I'm good! Still trying to get used to riding!" Oliver shouted back as he clutched into the reins for dear life

Nyssa smiled as she turned back around to see the path ahead of her. As soon as she turned around, she had less than a second to duck before a branch hit her straight on.

"Branch!" Nyssa shouted back to Oliver as soon as she saw it

Oliver didn't understand what she said over the sound of thundering hooves but he leaning down enough to not be hit by the branch

"Why are there branches on this trail?!" Oliver shouted

"Because we're in the outdoors!" Nyssa shouted back

"Well there's ivy growing in the main hall and vines from the waterfall! That' nature indoors!"

"Great observation Beloved! I keep the ivy and vines inside the main hall because it looks nice! Out here you can't change anything!"

The two of them kept riding through the small forest by the lake, then started the climb up to the top of the fjord. When they finally reached the top, Nyssa jumped off of Sahm and walked over to Oliver and Charisma.

"Need help getting down?" Nyssa asked from beside Charisma

"Uh, I think I've got it" Oliver said as he slipped off the horse. When he landed on the hard ground, his legs started to shake a bit. "My legs feel like rubber"

"Don't worry, it fades after a few minutes" Nyssa reassured as she walked over to the cliff overlooking Finiks Jurf.

Oliver followed her over there and sat down next to her.

"So, have you managed to get control of the sword abilities?" Oliver asked as he and Nyssa watched the northern lights

"Yeah, I was able to get it about a month ago with the help of the priestess. I've actually started to blend abilities together to create even more" Nyssa replied

"Would you be willing to show me something?" Oliver asked with a smile

Nyssa smiled back at him and brought her hand in front of her. She blew into it and a purple flame blew forward and into the night sky.

"Lightning and fire?" Oliver asked as he watched the purple flame dance in the sky

"Yeah, and watch this" Nyssa laughed as she moved her wrist into a circle.

The purple flames started to grow and soon took the shape of an eagle. It flew through the sky like it was an actual bird and eventually flew straight into the moon light

"Wow, that's amazing" Oliver said as he leaned closer to Nyssa

Nyssa smiled at him and leaned in as well, but instead of holding back, she reached behind Oliver's head and pulled him into a warm kiss.

"You've been holding back all night" Nyssa said when they slowly pulled away

"I guess I have" Oliver smirked as he pulled Nyssa back into a passionate kiss

When they finally broke apart, Nyssa was staring into Oliver's cobalt blue eyes and a smile spread across her face.

"I've missed you so much" Nyssa said quietly

"I've missed you too…" Oliver started "Are you planning on returning to Star City anytime soon?"

Nyssa let out a heavy sigh, then looked back at Oliver. "When I first came back, I decided to stay here and attend to the matters of the world and not just one city. Right now, I'm needed here as the phoenix rather than the 'thought to be dead but really alive' Nyssa Raatko"

"Well truth be told, we could really use your help with second HIVE" Oliver mentioned

"Well what happened?" Nyssa asked, now genuinely curious

"In the last month, second HIVE has killed the DA, the administrative director, and the fire chief. They've shifted their plan so now they're going after the mayor's office and not the mayor himself. We need to stop him before he kills someone else, but we have no idea where to start"

"I can help with that"

"Really? You'll come back to Star?"

"For right now, coming back is a no. Finding Noah's location is something I can do when I'm here"

"Well that's a good start, I guess" Oliver replied

"You ready to head back?" Nyssa asked as she leaned up against Oliver

"Why would we head back so soon?" Oliver asked, slightly confused

"Northern night winds are enough to kill someone if you're out here for too long" Nyssa said as she got up from the ground and offered Oliver a hand up. "You're legs got any actual feeling?"

"Enough to get home, yeah" Oliver laughed as he climbed up on Charisma

"Great, let's get going" Nyssa smiled as she flicked Sahm's reins.

The two horses galloped down the hill and towards the stables. When they passed a target, Nyssa would grabbed her arrow out of it and place it in her quiver, not wanting to waste any.

Soon, the two of them reached the stables and dismounted the horses. After they put the horses away and closed up the stables, the two of them walked up towards the main hall where they were both staying. As if time were playing a trick on them, they arrived at the door to where Oliver and William were staying.

"I guess this is my stop" Oliver said as he grabbed the handle to the door

"I believe so" Nyssa said as she leaned forward and kissed her beloved. "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Oliver smiled as Nyssa walked further down the hallway and out of view

"What a woman" Oliver said under his breath as he entered his own room.

William was already curled up and asleep in his bed, so Oliver quickly changed his clothes and climbed under the covers of his own. The coolness of the pillow and the warmth of the blankets were enough to make Oliver quickly fall asleep

 **Author's Note: Guess I couldn't stay away...I have too much free time (XD). I saw this as the perfect opportunity for a time jump so I hope y'all enjoyed it! I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but probably soon. I have many much ideas :)**


	31. Only For The City

"Dad! Dad, get up!" William shouted in a whisper as she shook his father awake

"William, what is it?" Oliver groaned as he stuffed his head under the pillow

"It's snowing! C'mon, we have to go outside!" William said louder as he left the bedside to find his coat

"Yes William, we're in Norway…it snows" Oliver said as he started to drift back to sleep

"Not like this! There is a lot of snow but it's not windy!" William said as he dug through his bag to find a coat. "Shoot, I left my coat at home. I'm going to find Nyssa and see if she's got something I can wear"

When William mentioned Nyssa's name, Oliver head shot up from the pillow.

"Do you even know where to find her?" Oliver asked as he crawled out from under the sheets

"Not really, but if I wander around for a while, I should run into her at some point, right?" William asked as he slipped on his shoes

"Just wait a minute and we can go find her together. I don't want you getting lost here. After all, it's much larger than Nanda Parbat and that was hard to get around" Oliver said as he started to dig through his own bag to find some warmer clothes

When both of them were dressed in some warmer clothing, Oliver led William out of the bedroom and towards the entrance hall. To their surprise, they saw Dante and the co-pilot talking with Ishaq.

"Ah! Good morning Oliver, William. My co-pilot and I need to head back to the base" Dante said when he saw Oliver

"Well thank you for flying us here. Safe travels back Dante" Oliver replied

"Thank you sir. Hope you don't walk out of here empty handed" Dante replied. "This place is really nice though"

"We could always use a pilot with your talents so if you wish to serve the Phoenix at some point, feel free to come back" Ishaq said as he shook Dante's hand

"I'll keep that in mind. It was a pleasure meeting you all" Dante said as he left the entrance hall led by another assassin

"Bye Mr. Asleson!" William called out

Dante turned around and gave William a salute, then disappeared from sight.

"So do you know where we could find Nys-…the Phoenix" Oliver started, but quickly corrected himself

"There's no need to correct yourself. The Phoenix doesn't mind people referring to her by her first name, it's just used in formal occasions" Ishaq said

"Okay then, well do you know where William and I can find Nyssa?" Oliver asked again

"I believe she's in a training room with some younger assassins. I can take you there if you would like" Ishaq offered

"Could you lead us there?" William asked

"Of course, follow me" Ishaq replied

Ishaq led the two visitors out of the main hall and into the cold. It wasn't at all like William expected it to be. It was much colder than he expected

"How cold is it out here?!" William asked as he and Oliver followed Ishaq

"It's supposedly around eight degrees Fahrenheit with a high of ten degrees later in the afternoon" Ishaq said as he walked along, seeming unaffected by the cold

"Eight?! How do you guys survive up here?!" William asked, clearly surprised

"You just learn to adapt after a while. We all have coats we can wear over our armor, but most of us just deal with the cold" Ishaq replied

Within the next few minutes, Ishaq, Oliver and William neared another cave which Oliver assumed was for training, weapon forging, and armor creating. They were about to enter when they saw Nyssa walking out of the large cave.

"Hey! Nyssa!" Oliver called from the other side of the entrance

Nyssa picked her head up and saw Oliver and William being led up Ishaq. She smiled at her beloved, then walked over to them

"Morning. How are you guys doing?" Nyssa asked as she approached

"Cold! How are you not cold! You're just wearing that light coat!" William exclaimed before Oliver could respond

"Here, take it. You need it more than I do" Nyssa said as she took her coat off and put it on William

"What about you?" Oliver asked

Nyssa smirked at him and lit a small fire in her hand

"Fire, it comes in handy during the snow storms" Nyssa replied

"Thanks for the coat. This is actually really comfortable!" William said as he adjusted it

"No problem. So what are you guys planning on doing this morning?" Nyssa asked them both

"Breakfast! We should get breakfast first!" William blurted out

Nyssa smiled down at William, then looked up at Oliver who laughed slightly

"Breakfast it is. Do you have anything particular in mind?" Nyssa asked them both

"I got this one, William" Oliver said before William could blurt something out "How good are Phoenix League waffles?"

Nyssa smirked at Oliver, turned around and walked on to a wooden bridge

"Best in Norway! C'mon, I'll show you where to get some" Nyssa called out to Oliver and William

William ran to the bridge followed by Oliver and they all walked over to a separate cave. Nyssa led them to a separate room where a bunch of tables were set up. When they walked into the room, a chef walked out of a doorway and went to greet them

"Good morning Nyssa! Who have you brought with you?" The shorter, dark skinned female chef asked

"Good morning Jinja. This is my beloved, Oliver, and his son, William" Nyssa said as she stepped aside

"Lovely meeting you all. I'm Jinja, one of the many chefs here in Finiks Jurf" Jinja said with a smile

"How many chefs do you have here?" Oliver asked Nyssa

"I think the count is up to twenty three" Nyssa replied

"Twenty six actually. Three of the people that came back from Russia with you were interested in cooking" Jinja corrected

"Well that's good to know" Nyssa replied

"So what can I get you all?" Jinja asked

"Two plates of waffles for them" Nyssa requested

"And you?"

"I've got something I need to take care of up on the runway so nothing for me please" Nyssa replied

"Alright then! I can bring those out when they're ready if you want to take a seat" Jinja said as she walked back into the kitchen

"What do you have to do on the runway?" Oliver asked as they all sat down at a table

"There's an ice problem on the tracks and we can't have a plane take off until that's taken care of so I offered to clear it for them before Elena and her team left for Ankara" Nyssa explained

"Ankara? Where's that and why is Elena going there?" William asked

"Ankara is the capital of Turkey and Elena is going there to stop a drug problem that could spread to nearby countries" Nyssa replied

"So if you and the Phoenix League are stopping uprisings and such in other countries, how about you stop the wars in the middle east?" Oliver asked

"We're trying to stay low profile at the moment but it's definitely something that should happen within the upcoming year" Nyssa replied

Nyssa glanced over at a clock on the wall and saw what time it was

"I have to get going, I'll be back in around fifteen minutes" Nyssa said as she got up from her chair and kissed Oliver

"See you then!" Oliver called after her

A few minutes passed and Jinja walked out of the kitchen with two plates on waffles.

"Where did Nyssa run off to?" Jinja asked as she set the plates of waffles on the table

"She had to help clear the ice on the runway but she should be back soon" Oliver replied

"Ah, well when she gets back, let me know" Jinja said as she walked back to the kitchen

"Will do!" Oliver called

"Oh man!" William said with a mouth full of waffles "These are heavenly!"

Oliver lifted his fork and took a bite of the waffle. They were surprisingly crunchy on the outside but had a nice, fluffy inside.

"You're right, these are great!" Oliver said as he swallowed his bite

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked up to the runway and saw Elena, who was dressed in her league armor along with the circlet Nyssa gave her a couple months back, standing outside a plane with a team of eight assassins.

"Good morning Nyssa! Are you here to clear the runway?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, hopefully you guys can get in the air soon" Nyssa replied as she walked past the group and to the spot where the ice was heaviest

Nyssa stood right on top of the ice and tapped her foot twice to see how hard the ice was. It was pretty solid, so Nyssa steadied both her feet then lifted one. She stomped back on the ice with much more force, and a ring of blue fire shot out in all directions, melting the ice on contact.

"That should do it" Nyssa said as she walked back towards the group and the plane

"Alright, thanks Nyssa. See you soon!" Elena said as she boarded the plane

Nyssa gave a quick wave goodbye, then walked off the runway and back down the stairs towards the dining hall where Oliver and William should be.

-(=+=)-

"Katara? You in here?" Lenora called into the bunker

"Yeah! Over here Lele!" Katara called from around the corner

Katara walked into the main room of the bunker and saw Lenora and Jacob by the elevator

"Afternoon guys! You need something?" Katara asked as she jumped into her chain at her computer

"Have you seen Oliver? We haven't heard from him for almost two days" Lenora stated

"Uh, yeah. He's in Norway" Katara mentioned casually

"Wait, Oliver's in Norway?!" Lenora gasped "Did he find Finiks Jurf?!"

"No, I found Finiks Jurf, he just took a plane there" Katara corrected

"Did he find Nyssa?!"

"I don't know, call him and ask"

Lenora reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and quickly scanned her contacts until she found Oliver's number

"I can't believe that dork didn't let us know" Lenora scowled as she waited for someone to pick up

"It's Oliver, this should be expected by now" Jacob replied

-(=+=)-

"Dang, those waffles were magical!" William laughed as he started cleaning up his plate.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't use the word magical to describe them" Oliver replied

"Well what would you use?" William asked with a smirk

"Unexpected"

"Okay, I can see where that would come from"

Oliver was about to say something else, but his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID

"Lenora? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked when he picked up

Oliver couldn't hear a voice on the other end, just some muffled and fuzzy beeping.

"Bad connection?" Nyssa asked as she approached Oliver behind

"Yeah, Lenora's trying to call" Oliver explained

"Hmm, I think I can help with that. Follow me" Nyssa said as she motioned for Oliver and William to follow her

Nyssa took Oliver and William outside the dining hall and up a few staircases until they reached a large room with several computer screens and TVs. There were also glass windows on some walls which kind of surprised Oliver.

"Derek, can you help Oliver get in contact with someone back in Star City?" Nyssa asked someone who was sitting at a computer station

"Sure thing, do you have a phone number or IP address?" Derek asked Oliver

"Uh yeah, here" Oliver said as he passed the phone to Derek

Derek typed in a few things to his computer and then on a separate screen, a video chat started. It was waiting for someone to pick up, but Oliver could tell that it was working properly. Eventually the screen changed and showed Lenora, Jacob, Katara, a few other team members.

"Woah, this is much better than that crappy phone call" Lenora started "So Oliver, you left for Finiks Jurf and didn't tell any of us?"

"Uh, yeah. It was kind of last minute" Oliver admitted

"Right…where's Nyssa?" Lenora asked

"Back here!" Nyssa called from the other side of the room

"Hey! How's the league?" Lenora asked

"Fantastic, we've got a runway" Nyssa smirked

"How many members do you have at the moment?" Jacob asked

"We almost have eight hundred" Nyssa reported proudly

"Dang! Eight hundred assassins all in one place! You could easily take a whole country!" Katara chuckled

"Oh, we have" Nyssa laughed

"Wait, you've taken a country?!" Oliver asked as he turned back towards Nyssa

"Yeah, they were tiny little things that were run by terrorists so it wouldn't make the news or anything" Nyssa reported

"Well that was off topic, but that's kind of nice to know" Lenora said "Anyway, main reason I called was to tell Oliver about a development in second HIVE"

"What's going on?" Oliver asked in a stern tone

"Noah has been making more silent threats to city council and we believe he is going to go for a bigger strike" Katara replied

"Okay, I'll get home with William so we can put this to an end" Oliver said, then turned back towards Nyssa "We could really use your help"

"What's going on with second HIVE at the moment?" Nyssa asked as she walked closer to Oliver and William

"Silent threats to the city council. From the sound of things, second HIVE wants them to step down so they can fill the positions with their own members and slowly take over the city" Oliver replied

"That definitely qualifies as something the league can take care of" Nyssa started

"So would you be willing to help out?" Katara asked

"If I do, it becomes a league matter but sure, I'll come in and take a look" Nyssa said as she started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked before Nyssa was out of view

"Need to talk with Jinja. I can find you guys later" Nyssa called back from the hallway

"Who's Jinja?" Jacob asked

"One of the chefs for the league. She made us some excellent waffles this morning!" William replied before Oliver could say anything

"Anyway! William and I will jump on the next plane out of here and get back to Star City. From there, we can start tracking Noah and try to find where his base is so we can end this before it starts" Oliver announced

"Sounds like a plan, see you when you get back" Katara said as she ended the call

"So do you just ask Nyssa for a plane nicely?" William asked

"I don't see why that wouldn't work. Let's go find her, then get our things together" Oliver said as they both walked out of the room

-(=+=)-

"Jinja? Are you in here?" Nyssa called into the dining hall when she entered the room again

"Yes! Right here!" Jinja said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Good, Oliver told you to come back"

"Um, Oliver didn't tell me anything" Nyssa replied, a bit confused

"Oh, well since you're here, I wanted to ask how my daughter's training is going" Jinja said

"Kaida's training is going very well. She has a very strong understanding of how hidden blades work which is actually why I needed to talk to you" Nyssa replied

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"No, not at all" Nyssa started "At some point in the future, I'm going to take a group of twenty to thirty of my best assassins to Star City to fight off someone named Noah Zoric. Since Kaida is still very young, I wanted to ask you personally if you would allow Kaida to fight with us"

"Can you promise that my little girl will come home safely?"

"I can't make any promises on how the battle will turn out, but I will protect her, even at the cost of my own life if need be"

"If you will protect her, then I have no doubt that she will come back even stronger. Have you asked her already?"

"No, I'm going to assemble the team tonight so I will ask her then. I needed to know if you were alright with this first"

"Well, from mother to mother" Jinja smirked as she leaned in closer "We both know that I'm actually not 'okay' with the idea of my little girl going into battle"

"Mother to mother?" Nyssa asked as she pulled away

"Are you not married to Oliver?"

"We were married in the league of assassins, but it was forced and William isn't my child"

"Forced marriage or not, you two are perfect for each other and when I saw you three walk in this morning, you really did look like a family. Even if William wasn't yours, he is now. You have all become a family!"

"I-I'm not ready to settle down yet…and it isn't really the right time" Nyssa said while trying to hide the blush that was spreading across her face

"But Oliver thinks it is" Jinja said with a smirk as she started walking towards the kitchen

"What? How would you know?"

"I may be a chef, but I'm also a trained assassin. Also, Oliver's voice carries and I could hear him talking with William about a possible vacation in the upcoming months"

"Oh, yeah. That's no secret. We actually planned on doing it a couple months ago"

"Hmm, I think Oliver sees an opportunity there" Jinja said. "Anyway, I need to get back to the kitchen before the lunch rush. See you around!"

"Wait, what opportunity?" Nyssa called after her, but was left in an empty room

Trying not to give it a second thought, Nyssa walked out of the dining hall and off to the cave dedicated to training, where she hoped to find Kaida and the rest of her team.

-(=+=)-

"Nyssa said she needed to talk to Jinja so is that where we're heading first?" William asked as he ran down the stairs after Oliver

"Yeah, if we're lucky, she should still be there" Oliver said as they walked into the dining hall. "Jinja? Hello? Anyone here?" Oliver called into the empty room

"Ah! Oliver! How can I help you this fine afternoon?" Jinja asked from a doorway

"We're looking for Nyssa. Do you know where she went?" Oliver asked

"She was actually just here. I believe she went to the third cave dedicated to training. She's looking to assemble a team for stopping whatever is going on in Star City" Jinja replied

"Okay, um…where's the third cave?" Oliver asked

"Take the wooden bridge right across, then take the path on the right side until you come to the next cave. From there, you should be able to find your way"

"Thank you Jinja!" Oliver called as he and William walked out of the dining hall.

They ran across the wooden bridge and curved to the right, where there was a cave that had a similar design to the main hall, but much simpler. When they walked inside, they saw several groups of assassins sparring with each other, then off in the corner they saw Nyssa sparring with a much younger assassin. Both of them had their hands in a fist but bracers on with ejected blades that extended about nine inches from their fists.

"Relax your left arm a bit so you can swing easily" Nyssa reminded as the two of them swung at each other

The younger assassin did as Nyssa instructed and her slashes became more fluent and it became easier for her to incorporate kicks into the attacks.

After throwing a few more attacks, both Nyssa and the young assassin had their blades at each other's throats.

"Excellent job Kaida. Soon we can move on to boot blades" Nyssa said as she lowered her blade

"Cool! Is Namir going to help me get those?" The girl asked

"Yes, in fact, I can head up there with you in a few minutes, but first…" Nyssa said as she turned over to Oliver and William. "Oliver, William, I'd like you to meet Kaida, one of the youngest but most skilled assassins in the league"

"Nice to meet you two!" Kaida said with a smile. Kaida was only about fifteen years old, but her skills could surpass some of the best assassins in the league, which is why she became part of Nyssa's team

"When the time comes, Kaida will accompany me to Star City along with the rest of my team to take down second HIVE" Nysa announced

"Well Kaida, it's nice to know we'll have you on the team" Oliver said with a smile

"This is going to be so cool! It will be my first time in America!" Kaida said with a little jump

"What country are you from originally?" Oliver asked

"My mother is from Liberia, but my father is from Spain so I traveled around a lot" Kaida replied

The two different countries provided the perfect explanation for the girl's complexion. Kaida had long, dark and wavy hair and a skin tone a few shades darker than Nyssa's. She was also a bit taller than William, but that may have been from the one inch heeled boots she was wearing with her traditional league armor.

"So what are you guys doing here other than see me and Kaida kick some ass?" Nyssa asked with a smirk

"Right, William and I need to get back to Star City. Do you have a plane we could take?" Oliver asked

"Yeah, I can have one ready in thirty minutes. Will that work for you two?" Nyssa asked

"That would work fine. Are you coming back with us?" Oliver asked, hoping that she would

"I have to take care of a few things back here before I join you, but I'll be in Star City before you two get there" Nyssa replied

"Okay then, we'll start packing" Oliver said as he and William left the cave

Nyssa looked down at Kaida and saw that she was putting the blades back in her bracers

"So can we go see Namir now?" Kaida asked with an excited expression

"Sure, let's get up there so he can start making them before you need to get to Star City" Nyssa laughed as she led Kaida to the area of the cave where weapons were forged.

-(=+=)-

"Are you positive that you have everything?" Oliver asked William as they climbed a stone staircase up to the runway

"I'm positive! I swept the room three times just to make sure" William replied. "What about you? Did you forget anything?"

"I don't believe so" Oliver replied

The two of them finally made it up and on the runway, where a small cargo plane was ready and a pilot dressed in league armor was waiting for them

"Al Sah-Him and Al Dhiyb, are you ready to depart?" The pilot asked

"Yes, one way to Star City, right?" Oliver asked as they approached

"Correct" The pilot answered

"Who's Al Dhiyb?" William whispered as they boarded the plane

"I believe it's your new league name" Oliver replied with a smirk

"Well what does it mean and who gave it to me?"

"It means 'the wolf' and it may have been Nyssa that gave it to you"

"Cool! So is that my code name when I get on the field?"

"Maybe it will be, but I don't want you on the field at your age"

"Why not? Kaida gets to go on the field all the time"

"We just met Kaida, but she's been raised by two trained assassins and grew up leaning the arts from different masters over the span of her life. You're an intermediate archer and advanced in hand to hand combat but I still don't want you out there just yet"

"But at some point I could go…right?"

"Maybe one day, just not today" Oliver chuckled as they both watched the ground get smaller and smaller as they took off into the air

"Finiks Jurf looks amazing from up here" William said as they disappeared into the clouds

"It really does, but we'll be back at some point" Oliver replied

-(=+=)-

Nyssa walked into the wing of a cave dedicated to the science division and walked into the workshop. Sitting at one of the work tables was a younger man with dark hair, grinding up some metals and other materials

"Good Evening Zayn, how are the swords coming?" Nyssa asked as she stood behind the man

"Evening Nyssa! The swords are almost complete and the first batch should be ready by tomorrow morning, but we have a few already completed. Would you like to try it out?" Zayn asked as he turned to face Nyssa

"Sure, show me what you got" Nyssa said

Zayn grinned and jumped up from his stool and walked to a separate table. He came back with two swords in hand and handed one to Nyssa.

"This is what I've come up with so far. They shouldn't sent off metal detectors and they are collapsible" Zany said. "Just push down on this, and flick the blade"

Nyssa took the sword in hand and did as Zayn instructed. The blade retracted into the hand guard and just looked like a useless handle. Nyssa did the steps again and the seemingly metal blade shot out of the guard.

"This is perfect! Can I take this one with me to Star City?" Nyssa asked

"Of course! Around fifty of them should be ready by tomorrow, then we can start a more consistent production process" Zayn replied

"Perfect" Nyssa started "I need to get going, but thank you for doing this"

"Anything for my liege!" Zayn called after Nyssa

Nyssa left the science wing with the sword in hand then walked back to the main hall. She walked up to her bedroom first, where she found her side bag and filled it with a few extra sets of clothes, some extra daggers, and a few arrows.

When all that was gathered, Nyssa walked back down to the entrance hall and to the eternal water pools. She took out a larger vial from her boot and filled it with the water, then closed it and put it back.

Nyssa stepped into an open area of the entrance hall and created a ring of fire, which soon turned into a burning phoenix. When the phoenix saw Nyssa, it started to circle around her, it's speed growing the higher up it got.

Nyssa started to see a bright, white light so she shut her eyes. A warm rush of air blew past her and when she opened her eyes, she was no longer in the entrance hall, but at an old air strip in Star City.

A couple minutes after she got there, a loud roaring echoed from the night sky. The roar came from the jets of a plane that was flying towards the runway. Nyssa stepped back a bit and watched as the dark plane touched down on the air strip and stopped completely.

Around three minutes later, three people walked off the plane. Nyssa approached the plane and saw Oliver and the Pilot walking on the runway while Oliver carried William, who had fallen asleep on the plane.

"Welcome back to Star City Mr. Mayor!" Nyssa laughed when she was in hearing distance

"How long have you been here?!" Oliver asked

"About five minutes" Nyssa replied

"Did you use the phoenix to get here?" Oliver asked with an eyebrow raised

"You know me too well beloved" Nyssa smiled, then turned to the pilot "Thank you for giving them a lift, Vylad. You're free to fly back to Finiks Jurf"

The pilot nodded and walked back on the plane while Nyssa, Oliver, and William all walked off the runway.

"Do you know what time it is?" Oliver asked Nyssa

"I believe it's around nine in the morning here. It's around six in the evening back in Finiks Jurf" Nyssa replied

"Dang, you fly for almost sixteen hours and you only go nine hours back in time" Oliver groaned. "And I still have to attend that gala tonight"

"What gala?" Nyssa asked as they walked further along

"There's a benefit gala tonight that I forgot all about until a reminder popped up on my phone during the plane ride. Since I'm still mayor, I still have to attend"

"And it's also the perfect place for a hit by second HIVE"

"What are you proposing?"

"I'm going to be lurking in the shadows at the gala in case anything happens" Nyssa replied

"What about the security detail?"

"Beloved, we both know that they would get killed in a heartbeat if they tried to take on second HIVE. Besides, that's wrong with me lurking?"

"I wanted you to come with me to the gala, as my date" Oliver blurted out

"Oh" Nyssa started "Looks like we've come to a cross road"

"Seems so, but what you are doing is far more important. I can just ask Thea to act as my plus one slash date for tonight"

"Or, I can always go to the security floor and get Tarren to up the security tonight, then offer to train them until it's time to go. Even if I'm your date, I can still keep an eye out and defend some people if necessary" Nyssa replied

"How would you do that?"

"If I'm your date, then Star City is going to find out I'm not so dead after all. I can just make my armor look nice or I can slip a dress over it, but I can still manage"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Oliver asked

"Positive. If anything happens or is about to, then I slip off the dress and go into battle with my sword blazing since I would already be wearing my armor" Nyssa explained

"Okay then! That could actually work really well" Oliver started "Thank you, for coming back to help"

"Of course beloved, it's my job" Nyssa replied with a smile and a bit of blush on her cheeks. "Are you going to bring William home?" Nyssa asked as she gestured to the sleeping boy thrown over Oliver's shoulder.

"Yes, Thea volunteered to watch him today since I've fallen a bit behind on mayor things since I've been at Finiks Jurf with you. Are you going to go to the security floor?"

"That's what I planned on. I can just head straight there"

"What about changing into some more normal clothing?" Oliver asked as he looked at his beloved, who was dressed in her black and gold armor with her bow at her side.

"I don't care if people see me like this but I'm taking the back entrance so not many will and I don't care if I scare the rookies because honestly, they need a bit of scarring"

"So you're going to reveal to the team you're the 'thought to be dead but really alive' Nyssa Raatko?"

"I suppose so" Nyssa said with a smirk "Boy are they in for a treat!"

"Do you still have your clearance card?" Oliver asked with a chuckle

"Check your wallet beloved" Nyssa said as they kept walking towards the city

Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, then looked through his credit cards.

"Right…I forgot I kept it" Oliver said in a guilty tone as he passed Nyssa's card over

"Thank you! Now I need to get to the security floor if the rookies even want to have a shot tonight" Nyssa said as she started to walk faster

"Wait! Do you have a dress to wear tonight?" Oliver called after her

"I can figure something out, but I think I have something back at the safe house!" Nyssa called back, then ran towards the city

Oliver couldn't help but smile. Nyssa wasn't big on wearing dresses or even going to dances but here she was, volunteering to dance with him just so he didn't have to dance with Thea.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa arrived at the back entrance to the security floor. She pushed open the metal door and walked inside a mostly empty room. The only things in the room were a set of metal doors, which lead into the security floor, the elevator doors, and a key card slot.

Nyssa pulled her card out of her sleeve and slid it into the card slot. The red light flipped to green and the metal doors clicked.

"It's now or never" Nyssa muttered as she pushed open the doors.

As soon as she walked in, everyone that was usually sitting at a computer station turned around and had a gun pointed at her, thinking that someone was trying to get in using a dead woman's ID card.

"Stop! Put your hands in the air and drop any weapons!" A man shouted at her

"Everyone calm the hell down, I just need to speak with Tarren" Nyssa said to all the people pointing a gun at her

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Nyssa Raatko's ID card!" One man demanded, someone who she didn't recognize

Nyssa realized that she still had her hood and veil on so she didn't look anything like the picture on her ID card.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tarren shouted as he walked into the main room

"Just the person I needed to see" Nyssa said

Before someone could shoot her, Nyssa reached back and pulled off her hood and veil, revealing her dark ponytail and golden circlet. Most of the people in the room lowered their guns when they saw Nyssa's face, but Tarren just looked dumbstruck

More and more people lowered their guns and looked to Tarren for directions, but he ran over to Nyssa and pulled her into his arms

"You were dead! How is this possible!" Tarren asked while still holding on to Nyssa

"I was never dead to begin with, that's always an explanation" Nyssa offered. "But I'm not here for happy reunions and such. The gala being held tonight is being threatened by terrorists"

Tarren released Nyssa from his grasp and looked down into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What kind of terrorists?" Tarren asked

"Remember around two years ago, the whole nuclear world attack by HIVE?" Nyssa asked

"Quite well, yes"

"Well it's a similar group. Oliver would have been down here to tell you himself, but he's got some things he needs to take care of first"

"Not complaining, but why did he send you to tell us? Aren't you supposed to be on a large vacation while people think you're dead? And what's with that get up?"

"I volunteered because it's now my job to save cities from this type of thing. I haven't been on a vacation, in fact, it's been quite the opposite"

"Well do you mind explaining?"

"I don't need to tell you right now because it's irrelevant. Right now, you need to round up the rookies and let me get them ready to defend the gala"

"Okay then, follow me" Tarren said as he led Nyssa into the training room

When they walked into the training room, Nyssa saw that all the rookies were sparring with each other. Most of them were using a bo staff or escrima sticks while the others were just going with hand to hand combat.

"Rookies! Get on the mat!" Tarren shouted to them

All of the rookies stopped sparring and turned towards Tarren.

"Tarren, did you drug us?" Brandon asked as he put his escrima sticks in a barrel

"Why the hell would I drug you?" Tarren asked with an eyebrow raised

"Nyssa is standing right next to you which leads me to believe you drugged us as a new way of training" Brandon replied

"I-er..well…" Tarren stammered until Nyssa elbowed him

"I got this" She said with a smirk

Nyssa walked up to Brandon and gave him a swift slap across the face. His head shot back and when he was facing Nyssa again, she spoke

"If I'm a hallucination, then explain why you felt me slap your face?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"No way…Tarren didn't drug us! Nyssa's alive!" Brandon cheered

"Why are you cheering? You know that if I return I'm going to make your life a living hell" Nyssa said as she walked back over to Tarren

"She's got a point Brandon. Best shut your mouth" Matthew whispered to his sparring partner

"Enough small talk rookies! Nyssa has only returned to help us prepare for the terrorist attack on the gala tonight! According to her sources, the terrorist poses a threat similar to HIVE's threat around two years ago, but it starts with the city's fall" Tarren announced

"So how are we going to stop some terrorists with nuclear power?" Ryan asked

"Today I'm going to teach you all how to use a weapon of your choice. If any of you have a chance at surviving, you need to use a weapon that doesn't make a glass shattering sound like a gun" Nyssa announced

"So we can pick any weapon we want?" Adrian pipped up, trying not to get excited

"Correct, but choose something you are familiar with already. For most of you, it will be a bow staff or maybe even a set of daggers" Nyssa started "Well hurry up and get your weapons! We don't have all day!"

The rookies all scurried around the room and collected their weapons. Tarren and Nyssa both watched from the side and laughed

"It's good having you back" Tarren said with a smile

"Good to be back" Nyssa replied with a small laugh


	32. Prepare For The Fight

"Joseph, you picked a bo staff, not a damn katana!" Nyssa called to the rookie that was trying to use his bo staff to stab his partner

"Let me guess, rookies are being stupid?" Tarren asked as he walked up behind Nyssa with a set of knives

"You won the prize" Nyssa started "You selected the knives?"

"Yeah, thought it might be a good choice for me"

"I agree. You've already got enough training to guide some rookies so you could guide some if you're looking for something to do" Nyssa said as she leaned up against a table and watched the rookies spar

"Or, I could ask you a question" Tarren said as he boosted himself on the table that Nyssa was leaning on

"Go ahead, shoot" Nyssa replied

"What's with the get up? The black and gold armor, the crown?"

"Armor is easy to work in and the crown is a gift from a close friend"

"Oh, okay" Tarren said, then went silent for a minute "So how did you come to find out about the terrorist threat at the gala?"

"I have my ways"

"Which are…?"

"None of your damn business"

"Well until you tell me, then I can't send a heavier amount of men out into the field tonight"

"Okay then" Nyssa said as she turned to face the hazel eyed director. "Hi, I'm Nyssa but also known as the Phoenix. I run a large group of assassins called the Phoenix League and while I've been 'dead' for almost three months, I've been in Norway creating the league and traveling around the world to stop criminal uprisings"

"Um…what?!" Tarren laughed nervously

"You can either believe me or not. Either way, the gala is in danger and that won't change if you send your men out or not. If you decide to pull out, I can just defend the gala on my own or with the help of twenty assassins" Nyssa replied in a cold tone

"S-sorry, I'm just a bit shocked is all….so that's why you beat me in almost every sparring match"

"It's fun seeing you think you've got the upper hand" Nyssa smiled

"Well let's see if I can do any better now" Tarren said with a smirk as he jumped down from the table. "Swords?"

"Sure, good luck rookie" Nyssa said as she followed Tarren to a mat and drew the sword of universes from her sheath

"Dang! Where did you get that sword?! Is that gold?!" Tarren gasped as he practically fan-girled over the blade

"I made it in some ways and yes, that is gold" Nyssa said as she took her stance

"Well, whatever you do, don't hold back! I want to be at my very best"

"Very well" Nyssa replied, trying to hold back her smirk

Tarren adjusted his position with his katana, then charged forward at Nyssa. The Phoenix just stood there and waited for Tarren to get close. He moved his sword in front of him as if he was going to stab Nyssa, but she stepped out of the way right before the blade pierced her armor. Tarren stumbled a bit and when he regained his footing, he whipped back around to find Nyssa, but he was knocked down with a kick to the back before he could do anything else. Nyssa stood over him with her foot planted on his back and her sword held to his neck.

"I hope this is what you meant when you said don't hold back" Nyssa smirked as she removed her blade from his neck

"Exactly what I meant! Can you teach me that?" Tarren asked as he stood up and faced the assassin

"Sure, just dodge and attack and get behind your opponent. Kick them down and you're done" Nyssa explained. "I'm starting to have second thoughts about your weapon choice"

"What do you mean?"

"Here, take this instead" Nyssa said as she handed Tarren what seemed like just the handle of a sword

"Um, what is this?" Tarren asked as he tried to look for a blade, poison compartment, or anything that could actually help in a fight

"That is a sword with a retractable yet non metal blade. It was created by someone in the science division of my league" Nyssa explained

"Sweet! How does it work?"

"Press down on the handle where that small jewel is, then flick the sword"

Tarren did as instructed and a long, sturdy blade shot out of the sword. It definitely looked like metal but it also felt stronger.

"Wow! That's pretty cool" Tarren said as he started swinging the blade back and forth "Thanks for letting me use this"

"No problem, but I want it back after the gala"

"Sure, are you coming back here tomorrow?"

"If my services are needed, but I have something more important I need to do" Nyssa replied, then looked at a wall clock. "I need to get going, can you handle getting everyone and their weapons to the gala?"

"Uh, sure. Where are you going?"

"I promised Oliver I would be his date tonight so I have to go figure out how to make my armor look like a dress"

"Well I could always help…if you wanted help that is" Tarren offered

"Nice try, but I'm a trained assassin. I can figure out how to make my armor look nice. Besides, you have a security team to direct" Nyssa said as she walked out the door

"Are you still wanting to go after her?" Eric, one of the rookies, asked from behind

"It's clear that she loves Queen and only thinks of me as a frie-wait, why am I telling you this?!" Tarren started, then realized he was opening up to a rookie of all people

"Because the person you loved just came back from the dead and you want to talk about it" Eric stated

"Just get back to sparring" Tarren started "Final round! In ten minutes, we're gathering weapons and getting out into the field!"

"Aye Sir!" The rookies called back, including Eric

"Why do you guys do that?" Tarren asked Eric, who was still in ear shot

"Because we know it pisses you off" Eric chuckled, then ran back to his sparring partner

"Damn rookies…."

-(=+=)-

Nyssa arrived back at the safe house and walked inside the unheated house.

"Lenora? Jacob? Either of you here?" Nyssa called into the cold house

"Yeah! Up here!" Lenora called from upstairs

Nyssa walked up the stairs and peaked into Lenora's room. She saw that the younger assassin was trying to decide between two dresses; one was a simple, long sleeved blue while the other was an off the shoulder purple

"Hey Nyssa, which do you think I should wear tonight; The blue or the purple?" Lenora asked when Nyssa walked inside

"Purple isn't your color so go with the blue one" Nyssa said

"Yeah, you're right" Lenora laughed slightly as she hung the purple back in her closet "So what are you doing here?"

"I need your help"

"Ooh, do tell" Lenora said with a smirk

"Oliver asked me to be his date at the gala but I'm helping the security team with second HIVE's threat so I can't show up wearing a fancy dress" Nyssa started

"Okay, and why are you here?"

"I need you to help me find a way to make my armor look like a dress" Nyssa admitted

As soon as Nyssa said this, Lenora started laughing even though she was trying to hold it back

"Is something wrong?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, you can't hide that sword and that quiver underneath a dress, no matter how poufy it is" Lenora said as her laughter died down. "Don't you have illusion 'magic'?"

Nyssa eyes lit up when she realized Lenora was right, but then something stopped her

"I do…I've just never used it on myself"

"Well there's a first time for everything and if you die, I can tell Elena" Lenora replied

"I'm not going to die by my own hand. It's pathetic"

"Then let's see a dress on" Lenora smiled as she took a few steps away from Nyssa

Nyssa extended one hand in front of her and rubbed her thumb against her pointer and middle finger, creating a bright orange light in her palm. After taking a deep breath, Nyssa threw the light on the ground and it shattered into more light that engulfed Nyssa.

When the orange light faded after a few seconds, Nyssa was standing in the middle of the room wearing an A-line, one shoulder dress in a deep red. In the middle was a jeweled yet subtle belt that tied it all together. Her hair was also down, but pulled back on one side with a jeweled barrette that matched the belt she was wearing.

"Wow! You look fantastic!" Lenora started "Now how the hell do you take it off if some terrorist comes walking in?"

"Easy, I just do this" Nyssa started

She reached down to the bottom of the skirt and snapped her fingers. A small orange light came from her hand and she moved it up the dress until it was above her head. When Nyssa's hand was above her head with a much larger light, she clenched her fist and the dress she was wearing disappeared, revealing her full set of armor and all her weapons still in place.

"Alright then! Now that we've both got our dresses picked out, I'm going to go change and we can go the gala like semi-normal people!" Lenora said as she grabbed the dress off her bed

Nyssa smiled and made her dress 'reappear', then waited for Lenora. Soon, the younger assassin walked out from around the corner wearing her blue dress and the two of them walked downstairs, where Jacob was laughing with…Oliver?

"Hey Jacob! I see you brought a friend" Lenora said as she took her place next to her husband

"Yeah, Oliver here wanted to take Nyssa to the gala so I just offered him a spot in the limo your parents offered us" Jacob replied

"Hmm, why don't we go wait outside" Lenora whispered to him

Jacob nodded slightly and the two of them walked outside and got in the limo, leaving Nyssa and Oliver at the bottom of the stairs

"You look fantastic" Oliver said as he turned towards Nyssa

"Thanks, as do you"

"Thanks, so how are you hiding a bunch of knives and your sword underneath that dress?" Oliver asked as he looked down at the skirt that would obviously not hide more than five knives

"No actually. Lenora urged me to use illusion 'magic' on myself" Nyssa replied

"Ah, that makes more sense" Oliver started "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Nyssa said as she took Oliver's arm and walked outside

-(=+=)-

"Dang I can't wait for the dancing! I've been practicing for almost a week!" Lenora said excitedly as the four of them rode to the gala

"You've been practicing for the dance?" Jacob asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well yeah, last time we danced I kept stepping on your toes and I'm going to try not to do that this time" Lenora replied with a smile

"Aww, you did have sympathy for my smashed toes" Jacob laughed

"So are you going to smash my toes?" Oliver asked Nyssa with a small laugh

"I don't believe so" Nyssa smiled back "You might need your toes tonight"

Oliver was about to reply but the limo came to a stop, meaning that they had arrived.

"Looks like we're here. Jacob and I can go first" Lenora said as the two of them climbed out of the limo.

Once Lenora and Jacob were out of the limo, Oliver and Nyssa got out and followed them inside. Since it was a formal event, Nyssa had taken Oliver's arm and walked with him inside. When they walked inside, Adrian walked up to Nyssa and handed her a com

"Just in case" He said before walking back to his post

Nyssa thanked him and hid the com in her right ear, then covered it with her hair. They kept on walking into the gala, then Oliver spotted William and Thea standing with Rene and Zoe.

"Hey guys! You enjoy yourselves?" Oliver asked when he and Nyssa approached the small group

"Hey Ollie! This year's gala is really nice. Did you help plan it?" Thea asked

"I gave my input on color coordination a couple months ago but that was it" Oliver admitted

"Well I seem to recall you suggesting that anyone above the age of twelve may attend the gala. Smart move hos" Rene pitched in

"I just thought that high school students should have an opportunity to see what a formal dance was like before they went to prom or some other dance" Oliver replied

"I can't even begin to thank you for that hos" Rene started "Zoe has been super excited to come to this thing, especially after William asked her to the dance"

"Really? Well that's nice to hear. William had been dreading asking her for the longest time" Oliver said with a small laugh "But I think it was a good move on his part"

"Um, is anyone going to notice how good those two look?" Thea asked with a small laugh

Oliver and Nyssa both looked over and saw that William was dressed in a black and white suit with a black bow tie. Zoe was wearing a light pink dress with an illusion neckline and her hair was curled on the tips.

"Thank god Thea was around to help out. Zoe asked me to curl her hair, then handed me the curling iron. I had no idea what I was about to do and thought I would burn her hair off" Rene explained

"I had to teach him how to use the curling iron" Thea laughed

"I still don't understand why girls can't just sleep in hair curlers" Rene said

"Because hair curlers are a pain to sleep in and when the hair curler came out, it was like the heavens opened up, at least to the girls" Thea explained with a laugh

"When Thea got one for her eighth birthday, she said that it was 'the holy grail' of the twenty first century" Oliver chuckled

The three of them kept talking about random times of beauty mishap while Nyssa kept watching the security detail. She instructed all of the security team to wear their blazers with only the top buttoned up and to wear a dark blue tie. Nyssa told them to do this because if second HIVE wanted to blend in, they would do it as security detail so they could move in and out of the room without trouble. All the other men at the gala were wearing black bow ties so when Nyssa saw men wearing black ties and their blazers unbuttoned, it set off all sorts of alarm bells.

Before Nyssa could contact Tarren with the information, music started playing and couples started walking out to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Oliver asked

"Um….sure" Nyssa replied as she took Oliver's hand and walked out to the dance floor

They walked into the middle and started dancing a simple waltz. While they were moving around, Nyssa used the opportunity to watch the men in black ties. She noticed that once more than half of the people at the gala were on the dance floor, they started moving their positions. Some of them even swapped small weapons when they passed each other.

"Oliver?" Nyssa whispered quietly so only he could hear

"What is it?" Oliver asked when he realized that Nyssa could spot a threat

"I need you to lean me down" Nyssa replied

"Why?"

"Something's up with some guys by the security detail"

Oliver did as asked and did a quick spin with Nyssa, then leaned her down towards the floor. She reached her left hand down and her fingertip just touched the wooden floor, but it was enough. Nyssa released a small vibration, then leaned back up towards Oliver.

"What was that?" Oliver asked when they went back to the basic waltz

"It was a wave of vibrations that will act something like echolocation" Nyssa replied then looked over to the fake security detail "They're up to something"

Nyssa was still dancing when she felt the vibrations return.

"There are bombs planted throughout the building" Nyssa whispered

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked

"Echolocation vibration thing came back. I was able to see everything in the building, including some canisters secured to support beams. I wasn't able to see inside because whatever inside isn't a solid" Nyssa replied

She reached to turn on her com and report to Tarren, but before she could, three shots were fired into the air.

"Everybody get down on the ground!" One of the fake security members called as he and several others surrounded the room while carrying assault rifles.

All the civilians did as told and got down on the ground while covering their heads. Nyssa and Oliver followed the command as well and waited for an opportunity.

A man with black hair and dark blue eyes walked through the front doors wearing silver armor and carrying a battle axe on his back. Behind him were two more fake security guards that locked the doors after he entered

"Well look at this. I have you all in one place" The man sneered "Where is our esteemed mayor?"

"I'm right here" Oliver called in a stern tone as he stood up from the dance floor

"Ah, perfect" The armored man said as he walked over to Oliver "I don't believe we have met before. Noah Zoric, leader of second HIVE"

"HIVE as in the group that tried to destroy the world" Oliver stated in a cold tone

"Perfect! You've done your research but that's not why I'm here today" Noah said as he stepped back a little and looked around the room at all the people on the ground, including William, Thea, Rene, Zoe, and the entire security detail.

"Then why are you here" Oliver asked in a lower tone

"Simple!" Noah said as he snapped his fingers

People on the fake security detail stood up from random places in the crowd and pulled up some seemingly random people.

"All these people that my guards have picked up are members of the city council. Rather convenient that they're all in the same place really, great planning Mr. Mayor" Noah started, then gave his full attention to Oliver "You have two options. You can either disband the city council and step down as mayor, or I'll shoot your date"

Two of Noah's guards stepped out from behind him and forced Nyssa up to her feet, then held a gun to her head.

"Nyssa…" Oliver gasped as a guard loaded a round into the barrel of his gun that was pressed up against Nyssa's head

"la tuqaliqu, mjrd laeib ealaa tul (Don't worry, just play along)" Nyssa whispered under her breath so only Oliver could hear, but also made her words sound like a prayer so

"Aww, that's cute. She's praying" Noah laughed "You have ten seconds to choose Mr. Mayor; The council or your date"

"Oliver….help…" Nyssa muttered so she played her part better

"Okay! Just take that gun off her head and I'll do what you want!" Oliver called out

"Very well" Noah smirked

The guard that was holding a gun to Nyssa's head lowered it and eased up on his grip around her arms. Before Oliver could fulfill Noah's demands, Nyssa jerked her arm free and snapped her fingers at the base of her skirt. She quickly brought her arm above her head and clenched her fist, making the orange light disappear along with the dress, revealing her set of armor underneath.

Nyssa quickly jerked her other arm free and knocked down the two guards holding her in place with a round house kick.

"Well what do we have here?" Noah asked curiously with a smirk "It appears Oliver Queen's date is a meta"

"Oh I'm so much more than that" Nyssa smirked as she ran towards Noah with her sword drawn

Noah quickly drew out his battle axe and the their weapons clashed against each other. Nyssa moved her sword back and started attacking Noah's center while she used her feet to try and knock him down. Noah could see that she was going for his center so he used his axe as shield, but he was still falling back.

Nyssa picked up her attack speed and Noah wasn't able to keep up while moving backwards. Noah tried to jump to avoid an attack on his feet, but ended up falling on his back. Nyssa took that chance to hold Noah down, then she placed her sword up against his neck, but not before lighting it on fire.

"Could I be this honored? The leader of the Phoenix League is here in our presence!" Noah laughed, despite the blade being held up against his throat

Nyssa pressed the blade further into his neck, causing it to burn and blood to fall on the blade.

"Hmm, feisty" Noah said "Let's fix that"

Before Nyssa could have had a chance to kill him, Noah quickly brought his hands in front of him and clapped them together. A shockwave was sent out in all directions and knocked Nyssa off of Noah and sent her into the air. She flew back a few feet before hitting the wall behind her.

Nyssa picked her head up from the ground and saw Noah walking towards her. She also saw that two guards were holding Oliver back but he was fighting to get over and help. Noah was saying something as he knelt down to the ground and moved to pick up Nyssa's sword. As soon as his fingertip made contact with the handle, a shot of lightning was sent out and caused him to jerk back.

"Protective guard. Smart" Noah said as he got up and walked closer to Nyssa. "But not smart enough"

Before Noah could even touch her, Nyssa shot up from the ground and spun around, creating a ring of fire around her. She moved her arm into the air and the ring of fire took the form of a dragon. The fiery dragon shot around the room faster than the flash and knocked down all of Noah's guards, leaving him as the only person left from second HIVE.

Now that the security detail didn't have to worry about the twenty or so loaded rifles, they all sprung up and started evacuating people from the building. Noah tried to stop them, but Nyssa sent a bolt of lightning towards him that kept him standing in place

"Give me the remote!" Nyssa shouted at Noah as she grabbed his collar and held his face inches from her own

"There's no remote to give you" Noah smirked. "You don't need it for where you're going"

Noah quickly removed a small remote from his pocket and clicked the biggest button on it before Nyssa could stop him. The ground started to shake and a low rumbling could be heard from the either side of the building. People that were still in the building started running towards the exit and tried to push each other out faster when they realized that the rumbling was coming from bombs but they only caused a problem.

While still holding Noah in place, Nyssa looked around frantically as people ran around the room, trying to find an exit. Nyssa realized that all these people would die if she didn't release her grip on Noah, so she quickly knocked him out and let his body crumple to the ground.

Once she was free from holding him in place, Nyssa ran further into the building while following what she had seen with the vibration she sent out minutes earlier. The vibration had shown her that the main bomb was planted at the center of the building and that all the others would follow a chain going off. The bombs that were closer to the main room where starting to go off so Nyssa ran to that side, hoping to stop them before they destroyed the main hall where all the people were located.

Nyssa ran through several hallways and rooms until she reached a more hidden area where water and electricity flow were operated. Attached to one of the support beams was a metal canister with an antenna sticking up with a blinking light on the tip, which Nyssa figured was the way the bombs triggered themselves. Nyssa quickly started looking around for any cords or wires that could stop the bomb's detonation. She soon found that if the antenna was blocked on the next bomb, the bombs wouldn't continue on the detonation chain.

After finding out how the bombs worked, Nyssa found some loose concrete on the ground and shaped it into something like a cap that could stop the connection from going through. She put it on top of the antenna and listened. The sound of bombs going off came closer and closer until it was right outside the wall. The sound of the explosion died off and Nyssa waited for the bomb she was standing by to explode, but nothing happened. Nyssa looked over at the concrete cap and sealed it to the antenna so someone couldn't pull it off, then ran back to the main hall.

Nyssa ran into the main hall and saw that everyone was already evacuated. The only people that were left inside was the security team and Tarren yelling back and forth at each other.

"What do you mean he got away?!" Tarren shouted at one man

"He must have slipped away in the chaos, but this was left where he was lying" The man said as he passed Tarren a piece of paper

"What the hell is going on and where's Noah?!" Nyssa demanded as she walked up to the group

"Noah got away, but he left this behind" Tarren said as he passed Nyssa the paper

On the slip of paper was an address, but it was written in Norwegian. The security detail couldn't read it and thought it was gibberish, but Nyssa could read it just fine after spending almost three months with Norwegians.

"I'll take care of this. There are still bombs planted throughout the building so get the bomb squad in here to clear them out. I stopped the explosions but the bombs might still be active so keep that in mind if you go further into the building, especially the area right before the ruble of the northern side" Nyssa said as she turned to leave

"Nyssa!" Tarren called out before she could leave

"What is it Tarren? I've got to get moving and questions don't help" Nyssa said in an annoyed tone as she turned around to face him

"What was that display of meta abilities earlier?!" Tarren asked with fascination

"League perks, now get back to work" Nyssa said as she turned around and left before Tarren could ask more questions

Nyssa walked outside the building and quickly found Oliver addressing the media, who was swarming him with cameras. He caught eye of Nyssa and walked away from the cameras and over to her.

"Nyssa! Are you alright?!" Oliver asked as he grabbed her shoulders so they were facing each other

"Beloved, I'm fine. Just sore" Nyssa started "Where's William and the others?"

"As soon as the bombs started going off, I made sure they got out first and sent them back to the bunker. Katara is trying to work up a location on Noah" Oliver replied

"Well this may help" Nyssa said as she passed Oliver the piece of paper "Noah dropped this when he escaped the scene in all the chaos. I think it's where we should go next"

"What does it say? Is this in Norwegian?" Oliver asked as he tried to read the writing

"It is in Norwegian and I can tell you what it says when we get back to the bunker. It's too public here" Nyssa said as she started walking towards an alley

Since the media was occupied with the police captain and the security detail, Oliver followed Nyssa into the alley.

"To the bunker" Oliver asked from behind her

"Are you saying that or are you asking for a lift?" Nyssa asked as she spun around to face her beloved

"Can I get a lift?" Oliver asked

"Sure" Nyssa said, then continued walking forward as Oliver followed close behind

They came to the edge of a building so Nyssa nocked an arrow and fired it up to the roof. When it was secure, Oliver wrapped his arms around Nyssa shoulders and she lifted them both up towards the sky.

-(=+=)-

"So what's the plan, sir?" One guard asked his leader, who was looking out the window of a large skyscraper

"Follow the original plan" Noah said as he turned around and walked towards a large table, where a large map of Star City was projected as a hologram. "That team of vigilantes would have found that address by now and are most likely heading towards the address. When they arrive, they will expect us to be there but will be surprised when they find it's all a trap"

"What about the Phoenix?" Another guard asked

"I've got something special planned to bring her to her knees, but I need a massive army in order for this to work"

"How many should I call to the address?"

"Two hundred, but keep them hidden until I give the signal" Noah replied coldly

"Right away Sir"

-(=+=)-

"I told you I wouldn't drop you" Nyssa laughed as she and Oliver planted their feet on the ground just outside the secret entrance to the bunker

"I never doubted you" Oliver said with a smile as he pulled Nyssa into a quick kiss

"Good! That's how it should be" Nyssa smiled as they both walked down to the bunker

Inside, they saw the whole team getting suited up while William showed Zoe around the bunker. Katara was up at the platform talking with Curtis about some firewall.

"Hey, you guys finally made it!" Katara exclaimed when Nyssa and Oliver jumped up on the platform

"Here's the address that Noah left" Nyssa said as she passed the paper to the caramel haired woman. The address was in Norwegian, but Nyssa had written the English version right below.

Katara typed in the address and a map popped up on the screen.

"Okay, it's about a two hour drive out from here. It's only ten o'clock so if you want to hit tonight, you all should get going" Katara reported

"Alright! We're doing this tonight!" Oliver announced "Tonight, second HIVE falls"

"How do you even know Noah is going to be there?" Lenora asked from the suit cases

"The address that Noah dropped happens to be the location of an abandoned warehouse that also happens to be one of the largest in the US. If this isn't second HIVE's base of operations, then we have a whole other problem on our hands" Katara reported

"How long until departure?" Nyssa called

"I'm guessing around an hour" Katara replied

"I'm going to go back to Finiks Jurf and get my team on standby. I don't want them rushing into battle unless they absolutely need to" Nyssa said as she turned to Oliver

"Alright, are you coming back here when you get that done?" Oliver asked

"I'll come right back to this spot" Nyssa smiled

Nyssa turned around and gave Oliver a quick kiss before creating a phoenix to take her back to Finiks Jurf.

The phoenix swirled around it's master and Nyssa closed her eyes when she saw the blinding white light. The rush of warm air told her to open her eyes and when she did, she was standing by the pool of eternal water.

"My liege, you have returned safely. What may I do to assist you?" An assassin asked when they saw Nyssa

"Find thirty of the assassins on the first team and have them gather here in the entrance hall" Nyssa said as she started running towards the exit

"Right away my liege!" The assassin called out to her, then raced off to find who he could

Nyssa ran straight for science division and when she was right outside the door, she slowed into a walk. When she entered, Zayn jumped up from his seat and went to see her.

"Good morning Nyssa! How can I help you?" Zayn asked

"Right, it's seven in the morning" Nyssa groaned "Do you have thirty two immunity boosters at hand right now?"

"I believe so, one second" Zayn said as he walked over to a storage closet.

Zayn typed in a seven digit pin and the door clicked open. Nyssa waited outside the door and when Zayn came back, he was carrying a small box.

"Here's thirty five immunity boosters" Zayn said as he handed the box of vials to Nyssa. "May I ask what they're for?"

"Battle against second HIVE. The head of the organization is a meta and I don't want my soldiers getting harmed in battle due to an unfair advantage. This is just a way of evening out the playing field" Nyssa started "Thank you for all the help Zayn!"

"Not a problem at all!" Zayn called right before Nyssa ran back into the hallway

Nyssa ran down several flights of stairs until she was outside. The bitter morning air hit her suddenly, causing her to jump awake. She continued running towards the entrance hall while dodging several other assassins on the paths and bridges. Several tried to stop and talk, but Nyssa just kept running towards the training grounds.

When Nyssa arrived at the cave where training took place, she looked around for Kaida but didn't see her. Nyssa ran up to the second floor and looked in almost every room but still didn't see her. She made her way up the next few floors and didn't have any luck until she reached the sixth and final floor, which was dedicated to creating the various weapons.

Nyssa walked further into the large room and saw Kaida working with Namir to create the boot blades.

"So all you need to do is tap your heels together and a blade will eject from the two sides" Namir explained as he stood up from his kneeling position "Why don't you test them out?"

"Alright then" Kaida said

Kaida took a few steps back and was about to do a round house kick. When she was midair, she tapped her heels together and a blade shot out from the side of her boots. If someone had been in front of her, they would have lost their head at that moment, but thankfully, all the black smiths took a few steps back.

"Excellent form Kaida!" Nyssa called as she walked over to her and Namir. "Thank you for making the blades for Kaida"

"No problem at all, it was nice getting a challenge like that" Namir said "Don't you have something that ejects from your boots too?"

Nyssa smiled and tapped her heels together. Two blades from ice skates popped out and boosted Nyssa up about three inches.

"Yeah, some friends from an American lab made them for me" Nyssa said as she tapped her heels again, making the blades pop back into place

"They really do work well from the looks of it" Namir started "So what can I help you with?"

"I actually needed to find Kaida" Nyssa said as she turned towards the fifteen year old girl

"What's going on?" Kaida asked

"I'm assembling the group of assassins that are going to Star City to bring down Second HIVE. Are you ready to put your training to the test?" Nyssa asked

Kaida's eyes lit up with excitement and she almost started jumping up and down

"Yeah! I hope my mom's okay with this" Kaida said as she followed Nyssa down the stairs

"Don't worry, I already got her clearance. She's alright with you going as long as you come back un harmed" Nyssa replied

The two of them walked into the entrance hall and saw the other thirty assassins all gathered together with their hoods and masks down, revealing each of their faces

"In advance, thank you all for coming into battle with me and the team in Star City" Nyssa started "Second HIVE is a tough group and there is no doubt that it will be a hard fight, which is why I brought these"

Nyssa handed the box off to Ishaq, who was standing by in case he was needed. Ishaq gave each of the assassins a black vial containing one dose of the immunity booster

"You all know what that is and how to use it" Nyssa said. "All of you are to stay here until you see the phoenix come in. It will take you to Star City and the battle field when you're needed. Only when you see the phoenix approaching, use the booster"

"My liege, why are we going to wait until the battle and not accompany you to Star City now?" A younger assassin asked

"Ukarir, right?" Nyssa asked the assassin, receiving a nod from him. "Unlike my father, I don't want to send my assassins into a pointless battle. If we can get in there and take out the enemy without risking your lives, then that would be preferred. After all, we still need you to help bring order to other cities and countries"

Ukarir nodded in understanding and Nyssa waited for any more questions but none came.

"Seems that you all understand what's going to happen. Do not mess this up" Nyssa said as she started to turn away, but felt a tap on her shoulder.

Nyssa turned around and saw Kaida holding the black vial in hand and looking up at Nyssa.

"What exactly do I do?" Kaida asked a bit nervously

"When a fiery phoenix comes from the clouds and in here, I want you to drink what's in that vial. It will make sure that you don't get hurt in battle. The phoenix will circle around all of you and you will be forced to close your eyes. A warm rush of air will pass by and when it does, you can open your eyes. You will find yourself in a different location, which will most likely be the battle field so be prepared with your blades. After that, act on instinct. You will know who's a friend and who's a foe" Nyssa said with a warm smile

"Thank you" Kaida whispered

"You'll do great out there" Nyssa said as she pulled the girl into a warm hug. "See you out there"

"Right, bye Nyssa" Kaida said with a friendly wave

Nyssa turned back around and called the phoenix back. It shot down from the clouds and circled around her. The blinding light appeared and Nyssa felt the warm rush of air. She opened her eyes and she was standing in the bunker where she left a little over forty minutes ago.

"Welcome back! Did you get your team put together?" Katara asked when she saw Nyssa

"Yeah. They're all waiting in the entrance hall to be called" Nyssa replied. "Where are the others?"

"Ah, they are all in the garage getting the van prepped for possible gun fire and maybe a grenade or two. You're welcome to head down there" Katara replied. "Oh, and take this"

Katara leaned over the railing and handed Nyssa a com, which she put in her ear and activated.

"I'm just going to say this up front, but you are so much nicer to be around than Felicity was" Nyssa said with a small laugh

"So I've heard" Katara said with a warm smile "And don't worry, I'll actually have your back"

"Thanks Katara" Nyssa said as she turned towards the hallway which would lead her to the garage

Nyssa walked into the garage and saw the whole team getting into a large, armored van.

"Hey, welcome back" Oliver said as he walked over to her "Did you get your team ready?"

"Yes I did" Nyssa replied "I didn't see William or Zoe up there. Did Thea take them home?"

"No, Thea agreed to stay back here with them and Katara just in case something happens. They probably just went into the entertainment room or something"

"Ah, good spot for them"

"Hey Oliver! We're ready to head out if you are" Dig called from the driver's seat

"Yup! Let's go!" Oliver called, then turned back towards Nyssa. "Are you ready?"

"Let's make those bastards suffer" Nyssa said with a cold smirk

"My assassin in shining armor" Oliver laughed as he and Nyssa climbed into the van with the rest of the team


	33. The Final Battle

The ride to the location Noah had set up for the team was long and silent for the most part. Rene and Curtis both tried to start conversations, but they died out quickly.

After two hours of driving without conversation, Dig pulled the van to a stop and all the vigilantes climbed out. They all turned to face a large warehouse that seemed almost abandoned by all humans, but then Dinah spotted some guards from Second HIVE.

"You all know the plan. Dinah and Rene, take the right. Dig and Curtis, take the left. Lenora and Jacob, you take the roof. Oliver and Nyssa, you two take the center" Katara said over the coms "I'm watching you all on thermal and from the looks of it, there aren't many guards inside"

"Thanks Katara" Oliver replied "Move out team. If you get into trouble, get in contact with Katara first"

The other two teams acknowledged Oliver's directions and they all split off into their separate sectors. Both Nyssa and Oliver flipped their hoods on and ran towards the front door. Oliver quickly nocked and fired four arrows and took out the first four guards. Nyssa saw two more approaching from behind, so she drew her sword and gave each of them a quick slash on the chest, knocking them down to the ground.

"We've taken care of the left" Dig reported to Katara

"As well as the right" Dinah pipped in

"No one on the roof, but we can watch from here" Lenora said

"Front is taken care of, but it looks like there's more inside" Oliver said

"Green Arrow is right. There are several more guards inside so when you all enter together, stay on your toes. Lenora, Jacob; I need you to stay on the roof. If something goes wrong on their part, Noah will call in more guards and you can't let them enter the warehouse" Katara instructed

"Copy that" Jacob replied

Dinah, Rene, Curtis, and Dig all met up with Oliver and Nyssa at the front door. They all gave each other a nod, then Oliver turned to Nyssa. Oliver and Nyssa both kicked the doors down and the team ran inside.

The warehouse was just as anyone would expect it; abandoned. There wasn't any fancy equipment or lights, just a concrete floor with debris spread throughout the warehouse.

"I don't understand, this place is empty. You said that thermal showed a ton of guards" Oliver asked Katara

"I did and that's what the map shows. It's saying that you guys are surrounded by guards right now!" Katara blurted out

"I may have had something to do with that" Someone called from an elevated walkway

The whole team looked up to the sound of the voice and saw Noah standing on the walkway with his battle axe on his back and his hands folded behind him.

"You see, you guys kicked someone off your team who is quite helpful when given an opportunity" Noah smirked.

Oliver heard footsteps in front of him, so he quickly nocked an arrow and pointed it at the source. When the person came into view, Oliver slowly started to lower his bow.

"Felicity….What the hell are you doing?!" Oliver shouted at the blonde, who was currently wearing a set of armor lined in Kevlar with an assault rifle slung over her back

"You made a mistake Oliver, but it was beneficial…especially for me" Felicity said in a cold tone

"Ms. Smoak here had a very complex skill set that I was looking for, and what better way to persuade her than to offer her a chance at revenge" Noah said as he jumped down from the walkway and landed next to Felicity

"You joined up with a terrorist to take down the city just because I chose Nyssa over you?!" Oliver shouted as he drew back his arrow and pointed it at her

"Ooh, I wouldn't do that Queen" Noah laughed. "You see, my whole goal in the beginning was to take the city, then the state, then the country! First, I needed to get city council out of office and that didn't work when your girlfriend went Phoenix on me"

"What the hell did you do…" Oliver asked in a stern voice while trying to hide his nervousness

"There are seventeen bombs hidden throughout the city, all at places with large amounts of people. You harm either one of us and I will set those bombs off before you can even call Katara and tell her" Noah said in a chilling tone that could scare anyone he spoke to

"Don't worry, I'm already on it" Katara said quietly over the coms "I've got locations and I'm going to get ahold of Tarren to get his people there immediately"

"I thought your goal was to take out city council. How is killing a bunch of innocent people going to help?!" Oliver shouted

"Simple; innocent people become leverage. They can't defend themselves so if my men come at them with rifles, there will be no escape" Noah sneered. "Let's try this again, shall we? You can either disband city council and step down as mayor, leaving the city to a fate that may actually be better than what you're doing with it, or I can set off the bombs, kill all those INNOCENT people, and then kill off your entire team. Either way, I get what I want"

"Oliver, don't fall for it! It's a trap!" Dig whispered into his friend's ear

"I can assure you John that there is no trap here" Noah replied

"Rene, thermal shows guards all around you guys. Do you see any?" Katara asked over his private channel

"No, I don't. I think it's one of Felicity's illusion codes" Rene replied in a whisper so Noah or Oliver wouldn't hear him

"Great, thanks" Katara said, then turned her voice back to the public channel "On my mark, go for an attack. The thermal has been tampered with so you're in the clear"

"It's really a shame that you might die here tonight. Don't you have a son to go home to…what's his name….William?" Noah asked with a smirk

"NOW!" Katara called over the coms

The whole group of vigilantes all spread out and started to attack Noah and Felicity. Dinah released her canary cry first, but was stopped by some sort of dampener that Felicity turned on. Rene and Dig started firing, but Noah and Felicity were wearing very strong armor so the bullets just bounced right off them. Curtis tried using a new laser from his T-Spheres, but Noah used the blade of his axe to reflect the laser before it could hit him or Felicity. Oliver and Nyssa both nocked their arrows and started releasing them at Noah and Felicity, but like the bullets, they just bounced off.

"Seems our guests aren't respecting us like they should. Maybe you should teach them a lesson?" Felicity asked Noah with a smirk

"Indeed, I think you're right" The taller man said

Felicity started firing her rifle at the team and they started to fall back. When Curtis' T-Spheres finally fell back, Noah put his axe on his back, then Felicity stopped firing. Before more attacks could start, Noah clapped his hands together and a large shockwave shot out from in front of him. Noah and Felicity were unaffected, but all the members of Team Arrow flew to the other side of the warehouse, except Nyssa who had used her sword to stop the shockwave from hitting her.

When all the members of Team Arrow had been pushed back a far distance, Noah stopped the shockwave. Nyssa eased her grip on her sword and stood up from the kneeling position she had been forced into. She turned around to see Oliver and the rest of the team running back towards Noah, but they were stopped when a wall of blue lasers appeared in front of them and all around them.

"Remember these Oliver?" Felicity asked with a smirk "These happen to be the same lasers that I used against you with Helix when we broke Cayden James out from A.R.G.U.S's custody"

"Katara! We got a situation!" Oliver shouted over the coms

"I know and I'm doing what I can, but the program Felicity is using is far more advanced that what I've seen before!" Katara shouted back "Just hang on! I'm doing what I can!"

"And that leaves us" Noah sneered as he made eye contact with Nyssa

"A pretty fair match I'd have to say" Felicity said with a smirk

"Oh, I don't intend for this to be fair" Noah said as he clapped his hands twice.

What seemed like hundreds of figures ran out of the shadows and straight towards Nyssa. They didn't start attacking her, but instead, they surrounded her and pointed their guns at her, and all the team members that were stuck in the laser cage.

"Now it's you who has two options" Noah laughed "You can either surrender or those friends of yours can die a painful death"

"How about a third option?" Nyssa asked

"I guess I could throw another one it, but I doubt it will work. You can convince Oliver to surrender the city to me" Noah said with a devilish laugh. "So what will it be almighty Phoenix?"

"You win" Nyssa muttered under her breath

"I what? Sorry, I couldn't hear you?" Noah mocked

"I said you win!" Nyssa shouted back at him.

Nyssa stood up from the stance she was in and held her sword at her side. Several of Noah's men started to move towards her, but before they could get within five feet of her, Nyssa raised her sword into the air and pushed it into the concrete ground. A blinding, white light erupted from the ground and the concrete started to crack. The light that shot out from the blade pushed all of Noah's men back and even forced him and Felicity to their knees.

"wajalb alfariq! (Bring the team!)" Nyssa whispered

A white phoenix shot out from the ground where the glowing sword was and shot into the air. Less than ten seconds later, a large portal opened up behind Nyssa and thirty one assassins ran out of it and took their stances with Nyssa.

After everyone was through the portal, Nyssa pulled her sword out of the ground took her stance. Noah's men sprung back on their feet while Noah and Felicity stood up as well.

"Ah, the phoenix has friends, but how are thirty two assassins going to fight off my two hundred men?" Noah asked curiously

Suddenly, the blue lasers that were forming a cage around team arrow dropped. All the members of the team ran forward and started to attack the men that were surrounding the thirty two assassins. When men started to fall, the assassins that just arrived all drew their weapon of choice and rushed into battle, including a much shorter one which Nyssa recognized as Kaida.

Nyssa ran into battle as well with her sword blazing and started knocking down men like they were dominos. Noah and Felicity both saw that she was quickly making her way through the men and decided to retreat.

"Tarren has dispatched his team as well as the bomb squad and half of the bombs have already been neutralized" Katara reported to the team

"Great, keep it going" Oliver replied as he shot an arrow into the head of one of Noah's men

Nyssa finished off the group of soldiers that were protecting Noah and Felicity so they could escape, so she ran down the hallway after the two. She ran past several rooms, but she was following her instincts which were telling her to just keep running forward. Eventually, she came into a large room that was mostly empty except for old wooden crates.

"Noah thought you would stop in here" Felicity shouted from across the room

As soon as she finished her sentence, the metal doors all locked, trapping the two women in the room together

"You want to get to Noah, you have to kill me" Felicity said as she took her rifle in hand

"Well let's just get this over with" Nyssa said

Nyssa knew that Felicity was overestimating her advantage against her, but she decided to let her have the glory, as it would lead to her downfall.

Felicity released a barrage of bullets towards Nyssa, but she deflected them with her sword's blade before they could hit her. The blonde stopped firing when she realized that it was doing nothing to the assassin before her. Knowing this, Felicity ran forward and tried to engage in hand to hand combat, but Nyssa was able to knock her down with one slash of her sword. Felicity fell to the ground and clutched her chest, where blood was spilling out of a wound that wasn't even close to life threatening at that point. Nyssa quickly walked over and picked Felicity up by the collar, then held her in a chokehold.

"Please….don't…" Felicity coughed out as she slowly ran out of air

"I'm not going to kill you. What A.R.G.U.S has planned for you will be much worse" Nyssa said

The one armed chokehold had distracted Felicity and she didn't even realize that there was a tranq dart in her neck. The blonde quickly fell unconscious on the ground in a small pool of blood. Nyssa couldn't help but chuckle at Felicity's pathetic shape.

After taking a moment to 'admire' her work, Nyssa knelt down next to Felicity and saw a small tablet poking out of her jacket. To her dismay, Nyssa saw that the tablet had a large slice across the screen from the sword's cut.

"Katara, can you give me a hand?" Nyssa asked over the com

"Don't worry. I said I would have your back and I didn't intent to break that promise" Katara said as the metal doors unlocked

"Thanks. Can you lock those up behind me so that blonde bitch can't escape?" Nyssa asked as she ran out of the room

"But of course! It's already taken care of!" Katara laughed "Now go kick Noah's sorry little ass!"

"How old is he anyway?" Nyssa asked, still running

"According to some dates and such, he is almost nineteen"

"Dang, so he's about half a year older than Lenora, yet he's trying to take over the world" Nyssa laughed

"It's quite a bold mission, I give him that. I just want to know where he got those shockwave abilities" Katara started "Can you ask him for me when you have him on his knee begging for mercy?"

"Anything for the person who just got me out of sharing a room with a viper!" Nyssa laughed

Nyssa continued running down the hallways until she reached another large room, but this one had a large set of windows about ten feet off the ground along with a risen platform where someone could give a speech. On the platform was dark figure, who Nyssa presumed to be Noah (who was looking out of the windows like a true supervillain did in literally EVERY SINGLE MOVIE OR TV SHOW!)

"Well, it looks like my IT girl has been taken out. Tell me, did you show her mercy after what she did to you?" Noah asked from the platform as he turned around to face Nyssa

"After what she did, I granted her much more merciful death than what I would have done if I had some dynamite with me" Nyssa replied

"Hmm, you didn't seem like a stone cold killer when I first met you but I have to admit, this is a much better look for you" Noah replied. "So this is the final battle I presume. If you win, then congrats! The city is yours to destroy on your own. If I win, then all of you will be dead and this city will arrive at a much better future"

"You're only nineteen! You aren't even old enough to be mayor" Nyssa said while trying to hold back a laugh

"Yet, that's where you are mistaken" Noah started "See, when my followers take up positions in city council, they can all elect me as their mayor and bend the rules slightly. It will not be a problem that should concern you. What should concern you is how the Phoenix League will survive after losing its first and only leader"

"I refuse to fall at the hands of someone who is so delusional, they can't even see the real danger in front of them"

"Well then, it looks like you will be dying against your wishes"

Noah quickly drew his battle axe and jumped down from the platform. Nyssa readied her sword and took her stance, ready to fight a bloody battle

-(=+=)-

Oliver fired one last arrow into the chest of a soldier, then looked around the room. All two hundred of Noah's men had been taken out and were now on the ground suffering a painful death, or they were already dead.

"Wow! Now that's a sight to see!" A young assassins said as she removed her hood and mask.

"Kaida? What are you doing here?" Oliver asked as he approached the young assassin

"Nyssa asked me to join the battle and I will not be able to thank her enough when she comes back!" Kaida said with a smile

"Wait, where did Nyssa go?" Oliver asked as he frantically shot his head around the room

"Relax Queen. Nyssa fought off a bunch of soldiers, then went after Felicity and Noah" Katara said over the com

"Well where is she right now?!" Oliver asked frantically

"She should be in the room on the other side of the warehouse. It's been called 'the gathering room' since it's large enough to accommodate hundreds of workers" Katara replied "Nyssa has already taken Felicity out and I've called Lyla to the scene. She's going to be taking Felicity into custody for acts of terrorism as well as freeing Cayden James"

"Alright, just lead me in the right direction" Oliver said as he broke into a run towards the hallway "All of you stay here and make sure none of those guards wake!" Oliver shouted back to the team

"Alright Hos!" Rene called after him

"So who are you guys exactly?" Kaida asked the group of vigilantes

"Oh, I got this!" Curtis exclaimed a bit too excitedly.

Curtis walked over to Dinah and started in introductions.

"This is Dinah Drake, AKA The Black Canary" Curtis started "She can release a sonic cry that can knock down an army of hundreds!"

"This is Rene Ramirez, AKA Wild Dog. Apprentice to the one and only….John Diggle, AKA Spartan! Master of firearms!" Curtis said as he gestured to Rene, then Dig.

"Wow! I don't know what you guys had to deal with but me and Jacob just had some good target practice!" Lenora said as she walked into the warehouse with Jacob, then saw all the bodies. "I stand corrected, what happened here?"

"A wild team up between team arrow and Nyssa's best assassins from the Phoenix League! We all just took out a grand total of two hundred assassins in under ten minutes!" Curtis said excitedly

"Well then, I think you guys win the prize for best fight tonight" Jacob said as he took off his hood

"So who are you two?" Kaida asked as she turned to Curtis.

"Oh! This will be fun!" Curtis said as he stood in between Lenora and Jacob. "This is Lenora Bariq, AKA Sterling! The warrior to fulfill the league of assassins' greatest prophecy. Over here we have Jacob Patterson AKA Zalam! Husband of Sterling"

"Right, Nyssa mentioned you guys in some of our sparring sessions. She said that Jacob was a decent fighter while Lenora actually had a bit of skill" Kaida laughed

"I'm going to have to show Nyssa my average fighting techniques later tonight" Jacob laughed

"Please! She would have you dead before you even see her sword coming!" Kaida laughed.

Jacob was about to reply, but was interrupted by the swarm of A.R.G.U.S agents that entered the warehouse. Lyla trailed in behind them and was the first to walk up to the group of assassins and vigilantes

"So what do we have here? Team arrow and a bunch of assassins. This ought to be interesting" Lyla said as she looked around the room at the countless bodies on the ground

"Good to see you too, honey" Dig said with a small smirk

"Katara called us about Felicity. Where is she?" Lyla asked

"I can show you where it is" Rene volunteered "Katara, can you guide me if I get lost?"

"Sure thing, but it's quite easy to find. Heads up though, Felicity woke up from that sedative Nyssa used, but the doors are locked so she can't escape. From the looks of the hidden cameras, I believe she has one more magazine left to fire off so let the A.R.G.U.S agents know so they don't get shot" Katara warned

"Alright, thanks" Rene said, then turned back to Lyla "Just follow me and get ready to dodge some bullets"

"You heard him, guns at the ready" Lyla instructed as she followed Rene down a hallway.

-(=+=)-

Nyssa crouched down to the ground before the blade of Noah's axe could hit her head. She quickly got up and swung her sword at Noah's center, but he stepped back right before she could hit him. Noah changed his attacks from using his axe as a bo staff to a spear. He tried to stab Nyssa, but she was able to step back and block his axe with her sword.

Oliver ran into the room and saw Nyssa and Noah exchanging blows. They were able to get a few hits on each other, but neither of them started to fall back. Oliver tried to join in, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to help in any way since he only had his bow with him.

"Hey look, your beloved decided to join the fight" Noah smirked while dodging a hit

Nyssa looked over and Oliver which gave Noah an opportunity to hit. He moved to sweep his axe blade against Nyssa's ankles, but she saw it coming and did a back hand spring before he could hit her. She jumped back up to her feet and did a twirl forward. Nyssa's blade ran against Noah's chest before he could dodge it, leaving a long cut in his armor.

Noah looked down at the cut across his armor and then he lunged forward at Nyssa. She blocked the slashes that he threw at her, then decided to turn one against him. Noah lunged forward again, but his axe head landed on Nyssa's right side. She quickly grabbed the axe head and pulled it forward, dragging Noah with it. Nyssa lit the handle of the battle axe up with a white fire which caused Noah to lose his grasp of the weapon, despite his thick gloves.

"Oliver!" Nyssa called.

Oliver looked over to her and saw her throw Noah's axe over to him. He reached up and caught the battle axe midair and held on to it.

Noah was dumbstruck by what just happened, so he reached for the knives he usually kept on his side belt, but Nyssa knocked him on his knees before he could throw one.

"Well it seems we have reached the end" Noah said from his knees with Nyssa's sword aimed at his heart "Kill me and all those bombs go off"

Noah reached for a remote on his belt, but Nyssa acted quickly. Without hesitation, Nyssa swung her blade at Noah's left arm, almost severing it completely.

"Don't worry about the bombs. Tarren and the bomb squad have neutralized all seventeen of them" Katara said over Nyssa's private channel

"Even if you wanted to, you can't set those bombs off" Nyssa said coldly as she repositioned her sword

"That's where you're wrong! The bombs can be reactivated with the push of thi-" Noah started but was cut off by a swift slap to the face.

After slapping Noah, Nyssa reached down to his belt and pulled out the remote that he was talking about. She quickly threw the remote into the air, then nocked an explosive arrow and shot it at it. The remote exploded on impact and bit of it fell to the ground a couple feet from where Nyssa and Noah were.

"No more reactivating the bombs" Nyssa said coldly as she twirled her sword

Instead of lighting it up with flames, the sword started to release a black mist. Nyssa positioned her sword a few inches from Noah's heart and without hesitation, she drove it straight through his armor. Noah knelt in place dumbstruck. His eyes widened and blood started to spill out from his mouth. After seeing this, Nyssa removed her sword from his chest, which was now covered in blood, and watched Noah fall to the ground. His eyes were wide open and blood was pouring out of the wound from the sword.

Nyssa looked down at the body, then at her sword, which still had the black mist coming off of it. She twirled the blade and the mist stopped emanating of the blade. There was still blood on the blade, which Nyssa figured she would have to clean off later.

Oliver ran over to Nyssa, who was putting her sword in the sheath. He noticed the blood on her armor but quickly realized it wasn't hers.

"We need to get back to the team and make sure they're alright" Nyssa said as she started walking towards the exit

"Wait, hold on a minute" Oliver said, making Nyssa stop in her tracks. "I'm not one for celebrating a victory on the battle field until it's confirmed, but you just took down second HIVE!"

"I don't know if the team's alright so until I know, there won't be any smiles or celebrating" Nyssa replied

"What was that thing you did with your blade? The black mist?" Oliver asked as he followed behind Nyssa

"Pure darkness….it insures that those I kill stay dead, so something like your Slade Wilson or Malcom Meryln problem doesn't happen to my league"

"Makes sense, I suppose" Oliver started "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired…"

"Alright then, let's get back to the team then" Oliver said as he took his place next to Nyssa

The two of them walked through several hallways until they came to the main room, where the bodies of two hundred men lied on the ground. Towards the edge of the 'pile' was team arrow and Nyssa's thirty one assassins.

"Hey! Welcome back to the group!" Lenora called from the group "I have no idea what happened in here but Jacob and I shot around fifty men on the roof after you guys went inside! It was great!"

"Well I'm glad to hear you had fun with that" Nyssa smiled when she saw the whole team was there, un harmed. "Where's Kaida?"

"Right here!" Kaida called from the group

"Thank god you're alright" Nyssa said as she took the young assassin into her arms. "You used that booster I gave you, right?"

"Yeah, everyone used it before we left. No one was harmed during the battle" Kaida reported when she was let out of Nyssa's arms

"Alright, that's good to hear" Nyssa replied with a sigh of relief. "Noah has been taken down which means that second HIVE has fallen"

"Aw yes! Finally we're done chasing these guys down!" Curtis cheered with a small jump "Party at the bunker tonight! I'll being the booze!"

"Wait a minute, you two aren't even old enough to drink!" Dinah said as she pointed to Jacob and Lenora

"Honestly Dinah, do you really think that after traveling around the world with Nyssa we haven't had a celebratory drink?" Jacob laughed

"It's true, I tend to favor Russian vodka" Lenora laughed

"Oh Oliver" Dig started with a chuckle "What if I told you I knew where to find that chest from the north china sea?"

"I'd want to know where to find that chest so I can get those herbs, and the vodka back" Oliver replied

"You'll have to talk with lance. He has the chest locked up at the precinct with all the contents inside" Dig said

Oliver was about to reply, but the sound of footsteps coming around the corner stopped him. The team spun around and saw Lyla and Rene leading a group of A.R.G.U.S agents out the door. There was a large circle of agents that were surrounding a blonde covered in blood stained kevlar.

"Thank you for the help catching this blonde bitch" Lyla said as she shook Rene's hand

"Not a problem at all, but it was Nyssa that actually took her down" Rene said as he gestured to her

Lyla looked over at Nyssa, then back to Rene. She released her grip on Rene's hand and walked over to Nyssa. The assassins behind Nyssa all drew their weapons and took their stance, but Nyssa held up her hand to stop them.

"Thank you, for stopping her" Lyla said with slight hesitation

"Not a problem at all" Nyssa replied "Are you still going to try and hunt me down or are you past that?"

"Well seeing that you are actually doing something….helpful at the moment, my agents will back off but if you make one wrong turn, we will come after you" Lyla said in a cold tone that didn't scare Nyssa in the slightest

"Your agents get in the way. If they interfere, I will not hesitate to put them back in their places" Nyssa replied

Lyla didn't say anything else, just walked back to her agents and Dig.

"I'll be home after I get her in a cell" Lyla said as she gave Dig a kiss

"Alright then, see you at home. I'll take care of JJ until you get back" Dig replied in between kisses

"Thanks honey, see you soon" Lyla said as she followed the last agents out of the warehouse, who were dragging Felicity with them

"So now that this nightmare is over, why don't we all head back to the bunker and have that drink" Dinah said

"Yeah, let's get going" Oliver replied

Team arrow started walking towards the exit of the warehouse while Nyssa stayed behind to address her assassins.

"Thank you for giving your all in this fight. You're free to return to Finiks Jurf" Nyssa said as a phoenix shot into the warehouse and took its place behind Nyssa

"Thank you my liege" An older assassin said "For the opportunity to fight by your side"

"Well look alive because more opportunities like will be coming up more often. Until then, I will see you all back at the cliff" Nyssa replied

When she finished her sentence, the phoenix behind Nyssa flew out from behind her and started circling around the group of assassins. Nyssa only counted thirty assassins in the phoenix's circle and soon, they all disappeared.

"Nyssa?" A young assassin asked from behind.

"Kaida? What are you doing here? Why did you stay behind?" Nyssa asked as she spun around to face the dark skinned assassin

"I wanted to ask you when no one else is around because honestly…it's a bit embarrassing…" Kaida started

"There's no reason to feel embarrassed around me. Ask whatever you need to" Nyssa said with a warm smile

"I love serving the league and I love going out on missions, but during the last few months when I'm out on missions, I've seen kids my age playing with each other and doing things that 'normal' teenagers do" Kaida said

"Kaida, what are you trying to say?" Nyssa asked

"I want to stay here in Star City…with you. I want to be a normal teenager and experience all the things that come with it! High school, friends, young love even but I can't do those things when I'm in Norway with you and the league…."

"Kaida" Nyssa said as she pulled the young girl into her arms "I don't want to take those things away from you. If you would like to stay here in Star City, then we should both go talk to your mom and get something arranged"

"Thank you!" Kaida said excitedly as she pulled away from Nyssa's embrace

"It's not a problem at all. You're the closest thing I have to a daughter and I don't want you to feel trapped like I did" Nyssa started "Now, you best be getting back before your mother thinks you died in the field"

"Alright! I'll go back and start buttering her up!" Kaida laughed as she took a few steps away from Nyssa. "You'll be back soon, right?"

"I'll come back when everything is set back here in the city. Until then, just behave yourself" Nyssa said with a smile

"Right! Bye Nyssa!" Kaida said with a wave

Nyssa waved back, then the same phoenix that took the other thirty assassins home circled around Kaida. Soon, the phoenix disappeared with Kaida and Nyssa was left in the warehouse all alone.

"Nyssa? You alright?" Oliver called into the warehouse as he walked inside with his hood and mask off

"Yeah, just getting my assassins home" Nyssa smiled as she walked over to Oliver "Are you ready to get back?"

"Yeah, let's get going" Oliver replied as they both walked out to the van and got in with the rest of the team.

-(=+=)-

"Alright! When everyone's ready, come on down to the entertainment room! I have some booze down there that is perfect for the occasion!" Curtis called as he took off his coat and laid it on a table

"Oh neat! Jacob and I can track down some curly fries for the celebration!" Lenora laughed as she took off the last of her armor and put on her coat

"Where are you going to get curly fries at four in the morning?" Dinah asked

"Jacob's birthday present to me was tracking down a twenty four hour diner that serves some of the best curly fries I have ever tasted! I'm going to go gets some, so I'll be back in thirty" Lenora replied as she grabbed her phone. "Jacob, you coming?"

"Sure, I'll come" Jacob replied as he followed Lenora out of the bunker

"Rene, Dinah, can you two help me and Katara move the couch downstairs?" Curtis asked

"Sure, let's move a couch at four in the morning!" Rene laughed as he followed the Dinah and Curtis downstairs, leaving Nyssa and Oliver together

"Are you going to head down with the rest of us?" Oliver asked as he put his bow in the case

"Yeah, I'll be down there. First I need to clean the blood off my sword before it leaves a stain" Nyssa said as she drew the sword from sheath, which was lying on a table next to her armor

"Alright then, see you down there" Oliver said as he gave Nyssa a quick kiss, then walked down to the room where everyone else was

Nyssa smiled as she watched Oliver disappear down the hallway, then took a seat at a large table with a wet cloth and bowl of water. She started running the wet cloth up the blade, slowly taking off the blood. Nyssa kept cleaning the blood off for the next ten minutes until she got the bulk of it off, but in that time she had been falling asleep. Eventually, Nyssa was resting her head on her arm with her sword and cloth in hand. She closed her eyes for just a moment, but ended up falling asleep at the table.

-(=+=)-

"Nyssa? You still up here? It's been thirty minutes and your sword should be…" Oliver started, then trail off when he saw Nyssa asleep at the table

Oliver couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He quietly walked over to her and pulled the sword out of her hands and rested it next to her armor. Surprisingly, the sword didn't release the small lightning shock when he touched it.

Oliver carefully picked Nyssa up from the chair and carried her bridal style to another room where there was another couch. Oliver sat on the couch first, then put Nyssa next to him so her head was resting on his chest. With his free hand, Oliver reached over to the other side of the couch and pulled a blanket from the top, which he draped over Nyssa and his own legs.

Despite the party that was going on in another room across the bunker, Oliver was content with where he was right then, at Nyssa's side and this time, he wasn't going to let her slip away.

 **Author's Note: Hey! The story isn't over yet so don't start leaving, but the second part of this will probably start in the next month or so! Anyway, thank you for all the positive reviews that have coming through! They have really been helping me get the updates out sooner, especially after hearing what you guys want to see**


	34. A Fresh Start

In the time Nyssa had been asleep, Oliver had found a book nearby and read that in the meantime. He had only been reading for a few hours when he felt Nyssa's head move on his chest. He looked down and saw that she was waking up.

"Welcome back to the real world" Oliver smiled when Nyssa opened her eyes

"Hey" Nyssa replied "How long was I out?"

"Only about five hours. I found you upstairs asleep after cleaning off your sword"

"Are William and Zoe alright?"

"Yeah, Thea took them back to the penthouse to get to sleep while we were all on the field. They're still sleeping from the last text Thea sent"

"Well that's good to know"

Oliver set his book down a next to him and wrapped his arm around Nyssa, ensuring that she would stay with him.

"So what held you up when we were leaving the ware house. You were talking to someone after the phoenix took all those assassins home" Oliver said as he looked down at his girlfriend

"Kaida wants to stay here in Star City and be a real teenager. She said she loved being in the league but wanted to experience things that normal teenagers get to do" Nyssa replied "I told her that it was fine with me and she would just need to work something out with her mom"

"So are you going to be staying in Star City?"

"I've actually given in some thought and I came up with a strange plan of sorts" Nyssa said as she adjusted her position, so she was now facing Oliver

"Well it can't be crazier than the flash always being late so go right ahead" Oliver chuckled

"I'm going to try and find a way to run the league while I'm here in Star City, but it may require a few days off here and there" Nyssa started

"Well whatever you can do to spend more time here would be really nice" Oliver said as he planted a kiss on Nyssa's forehead

"But I've also come to realize something else…"

"And what's that?"

"If I'm going to stay here, I can't have people looking at me like I'm going to attack them at any given moment. The people at the gala being the main problem…"

"So what are you saying?"

"Do you have Sara's number?"

-(=+=)-

 _(August 9_ _th_ _, 1757-Fort William Henry; French and Indian War)_

"Good work out there guys, but that last stunt you pulled was a bit sloppy Mic" Sara said as all the legends boarded the Waverider

"Well we got in and out rather quickly and took care of the aberration rather quickly. That's something to acknowledge" Ray pointed out

"I suppose so, now let's find another aberration so we can keep the streak going!" Sara said as she walked towards the projection of aberrations

"So sorry to interrupt Captain Lance, but your friends back in 2017 have called requesting your help" Gideon reported

"Any details?" Sara asked, now curious

"Ms. Nyssa Raatko has requested your help in setting some things in Star City straight having to do with a recent team victory" Gideon replied

"Huh, this should be interesting" Sara smirked as she walked towards the captain's chair "Gideon, set a course for Star City, 2017"

"Right away captain!"

-(=+=)-

"This is the right place, right?" Oliver asked from behind Nyssa

"Positive. Sara knows this place well" Nyssa replied

Without warning, the famous Waverider shot down from the clouds and hovered above the ground before landing. Nyssa and Oliver waited a minute before Sara walked outside.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Sara said as she and Nyssa embraced each other in a hug, then she turned to Oliver and did the same

"It's great seeing you're doing well Sara. How's time traveling been treating you?" Nyssa asked

"Quite well recently. We screwed up time and are currently working on fixing it completely, but so far, we're doing great!" Sara reported

"Wait, you screwed up time?! Again?!" Oliver asked while trying to hold back a laugh

"Don't worry, we got this" Sara said with a not so reassuring laugh. "So what did you guys need help with?"

"Is it possible for you to travel back in time and erase the memory of a bunch of civilians?" Nyssa asked

"Um, yeah. It's quite possible but why do you want me to do that?" Sara asked with an eyebrow raised

"I'm looking to settle down here in Star but I can't do that after what happened last night. It's already spread to the media" Nyssa replied

"Okay then, do you want to tell me what happened?" Sara asked

"Well you have a time ship, don't you?" Oliver asked "Why don't you go back in time and check it out"

"Oh that could actually be quite fun!" Sara smiled "You two should come with! There is nothing better than time travel"

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked, slightly concerned "Didn't you say that interacting with ourselves in time could be catastrophic to the time line?"

"I did say that and it couldn't be more true, as I have experience with it, but if you stay on the ship, there shouldn't be a problem" Sara replied "C'mon! I can introduce you to the rest of the team"

Oliver and Nyssa followed Sara onto the Waverider and saw seven other legends on board near the main control room.

"Okay, before you ask, we did not decorate that office over there" Sara chuckled as she pointed out the old timey office that once belonged to Rip.

"So are these people that needed our help?" Nate asked as he approached Sara, Oliver and Nyssa

"Yes they are" Sara said "Oliver, Nyssa, this is one of the newer editions to the team, Nate"

"Nice to meet you guys" Nate said as he shook each of their hands

"And this is the rest of my team" Sara said as she gestured to the others. "Ray, Martin, Jax, Amaya, Zari, and Rory"

"Nice to meet you all" Nyssa said with a slight smile

"And since we all know Oliver, you must be the assassin Sara talks about on occasion" Jax said

"I guess so" Nyssa said with a slight shoulder shrug

"So where exactly are we going in time?" Ray asked

"Last night, ten o'clock PM at the Grande Hotel" Nyssa replied

"Oh, so this is recent" Sara said "How badly did you guys screw yourselves to the point where you need to mess with time?"

"Not too bad actually, we're just trying to protect this city in the safest way possible" Oliver replied

"Alright then! Better take a seat. Time travel can be rough on first time flyers" Sara warned as she took her spot in the captain's seat and spun around

"The course has been set Captain Lance, shall we depart?" Gideon asked

"Right away!" Sara replied

The Waverider picked itself off from the ground at the landing sight and quickly shot into the clouds. Soon, the ship was flying through an eerie green tunnel (I have absolutely no idea what that place is called) and then shot back out into the night sky of Star City. The Waverider landed in a large, open area near the convention center then enabled the cloak.

"Alright, welcome to Star City about eleven hours ago! Despite this being modern era, we should still do our best to blend in so Ray, Martin, and Jax, hit the fabrication room. We leave in ten" Sara said as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the room

"Ugh…everything's spinning…" Nyssa groaned as she stood up

"Side effect of time travel. Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Amaya giggled

Oliver tried to stand up but fell face first on the metal ground, similar to how Ray responded after time jumping for the first time.

"Are you alright Oliver?" Nyssa asked as she offered a hand up to her beloved

"Fine, just felt like gravity was paying me back for that salmon ladder trick I did last night" Oliver laughed. "So if half the team is on a mission and the other half is here, what do you guys do while you wait?"

"Oh, you have to see this for sure!" Nate said as he led the group to the gallery

The group walked inside to a large kitchen, dining room area that seemed like something you'd find in a hotel or something.

"This is a food materializer! It can create any food you want and although it's 'fake' to some degree, it still tastes wonderful!" Nate said as he pulled a cookie from a plate that was just created while he explained "Name a food to try, literally anything!"

"Alright then, how about a stack of Jinja's waffles? Am I allowed to get that specific?" Oliver asked with a smirk

"But of course" Nate replied as he pulled out a plate of warm waffles then handed Oliver a fork.

Oliver dug the fork into a waffle and took a bite. When he did, his eyes widened and his eyes darted between Nate and the waffles

"These taste amazing! Exactly like Jinja made them!" Oliver said after the swallowed his bite

"Ah, I see you have showed them the magic of the food materializer" Sara said as she walked into the room along with Ray, Martin, and Jax

Martin, Ray and Jax were all wearing black suites with black ties while Sara was wearing an elegant black and sleeveless dress.

"You guys might want to change your ties unless you want to get caught in a cross fire" Nyssa pointed out

"What do you mean?" Jax asked nervously

"The whole reason our plan went a tad south was because of some members of second HIVE that wore suites like everyone else, but wore black ties instead of bow ties to mark who's who" Nyssa explained

"Yeah, definitely don't want to get caught up in that" Jax laughed as he turned back to the fabrication room to fix his outfit along with the two other guys.

"So what exactly am I going to fix?" Sara asked as she approached Oliver and Nyssa

"So some guys are going to draw guns on the crowd, Oliver and I. Do not interfere with any of that, as it needs to work out that way, but the people exiting the building are the problem. Wipe the memories of the attack from every civilian that exits that building except for the members of team arrow along with Lenora and Jacob, who I believe left out of a back entrance" Nyssa explained

"Alright, that sounds pretty simple. We'll get on that and return with good news" Sara said as she turned to leave. "But seriously, you're not going to tell me what happens with the fight?"

"It's better for you to see, then you'll understand" Oliver pitched in

"Right, see you guys soon" Sara said as she finally left the room, then the ship with her small team

"Now what?" Nyssa asked as she turned to Oliver

"Do you guys have swords on this ship?" Oliver asked as he turned to Amaya

"As a matter of fact, we do" Amaya said "C'mon, I'll show you where we spar on occasion"

"You looking to spar beloved?" Nyssa asked with her eyebrow raised

"No, I'm looking to cut a sandwich" Oliver laughed "Just try to keep up"

"You know I will" Nyssa laughed

-(=+=)-

"So since this is a formal event, should each of us pair up?" Ray asked as they all walked into the hall

"Sure, I'll take Ray with me" Sara started "You two need to stay together just in case something happens"

"Right, we'll take a spot at the other side of the room" Jax said as he and Martin swam through the crowds of people

"Hey look, I believe that's Nyssa, Oliver, Thea, and Rene" Ray pointed out to Sara

Sara looked over and saw the four of them all talking and occasionally laughing.

"I guess you're right, let's keep an eye on them" Sara replied

The four legends all watched the series of events that played out from there; Oliver and Nyssa dancing, Noah crashing the party and threatening Oliver and Nyssa, then a gun being pressed up against Nyssa's head as Oliver and Noah shouted back and forth at each other

"Oliver….help…" Nyssa muttered. Sara could tell that she was faking it with that fake damsel in distress 'accent' she took on

"Okay! Just take that gun off her head and I'll do what you want!" Oliver called out

"Very well" The black haired man said

The next thing that happened actually scarred Sara in a way. She watched Nyssa change her dress into a set of black and gold armor, which Sara had not seen before. From the cowering crowd, Sara watched as Noah and Nyssa threw hits at each other with each of their weapons of choice. Nyssa was soon on top of Noah, but he sent a shockwave towards her and she flew across the room. Nyssa quickly picked herself up, but started incorporating…magic into her attacks?

"Uh, when did Nyssa become a meta?" Ray whispered to Sara

"I have absolutely no idea but that's not our concern right now" Sara started "This must be why Nyssa wants us to erase these people's memory"

"Well if we want to do that, we need to get out of here quickly" Ray whispered back. "But I don't see that happening with these guards all-"

Before Ray could finish his sentence, a flaming Chinese dragon shot across the room and took out all of the guards, giving Sara and the legends a perfect escape opportunity.

"Get outside quickly and get ready to start flashing!" Sara instructed over the coms

The four legends quickly snuck out of the main room and slipped outside. They all lined up just outside the doors and got their weapons ready (I'm going to call them MWD-memory wiping device, since it's a lot more convenient)

A couple minutes passed before people started spilling out of the doors and into the parking lot. The legends started to pull the triggers on the MWDs, releasing blinding white lights into the crowds. The people kept running in all directions, but the sighs of memory tampering where present, which meant that the MWDs were working.

The last few people cleared out and soon had their memories modified so they didn't remember the detail of what happened in the hotel, especially the parts regarding Nyssa.

"Alright, good job team! Mission accomplished!" Ray said "Shall we get back to the Waverider?"

"Yup, let's get going" Sara said as she hid her MWD in the folds of her dark dress.

-(=+=)-

"C'mon beloved, you need to be quicker than that" Nyssa laughed as she blocked Oliver's next attack

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Oliver taunted as he went for another hit, which Nyssa dodged

"I sure hope so, otherwise this would be a very boring match" Nyssa replied

Nyssa and Oliver swung more attacks at each other, but both blocked them. Soon, they had their sword blades pressed up against each other and started walking in a circle to try and find an opening.

"So when were you going to tell me you've become a meta?" Sara said as she entered the training room

"Uh, next time I saw you which was…an hour ago" Nyssa replied

"Right, so when did that happen exactly?" Sara asked with her arms folded

"Two months ago" Nyssa said as she and Oliver drew their swords back

"And how did you get those powers?"

"I created another league and bonded with an ancient sword" Nyssa explained

"That's it?" Sara asked, slightly confused

"That's all there is to it" Nyssa said

"Huh, I thought it would be worse…" Sara said as she looked down towards the ground

"What were you thinking?" Nyssa asked with an eyebrow raised

"That's not important" Sara replied "So why don't we get back to the present"

"Sounds like a plan. Quentin will be happy to see you" Oliver said as the group of legends and two vigilantes walked back towards the main control room and readied themselves for another time jump.

-(=+=)-

"Lance said he'll meet us at the bunker" Oliver said as he hung up the phone and walked off the Waverider with the rest of the legends.

"Cool, so what are the rest of you going to do?" Sara asked her team

"I'm going to the bar on 5th. I miss those drinks" Mic said as he parted from the group and went on his own path

"The rest of you have any plans?" Sara asked

"I don't believe so. May we accompany you to the bunker?" Martin asked

"Sure! The more the merrier" Oliver replied

With that, the seven legends and the two vigilantes all walked down to the old campaign office and took the secret elevator downstairs. When the doors opened, the group saw Katara, Lenora, and Jacob all sparring together while Curtis worked on something at a metal work table near the mat where the other three were sparring.

"Hey! Welcome back! Who have you brought down here today?" Katara asked when she dropped her escrima sticks on a table and walked over

"These are the legends; a group of time travelers made up of former members of team arrow and team flash" Oliver replied, then stood next to Katara "Everyone, this is Katara, Felicity's replacement"

"What happened to Felicity?" Ray asked nervously

"Got kicked off the team for distrust, joined a super villain in his quest to take over the city, then got arrested by A.R.G.U.S" Oliver explained

"Oh, wow….okay then" Ray replied "I knew that whole Cayden James thing was bad but I didn't think she would get arrested for it"

"Oh that blonde bitch needed to get out of here for so many other reasons" Nyssa muttered while releasing a small sigh, causing everyone to turn towards her with strange looks

"Sounds like you had it out for Felicity" Sara smirked

"Other way around, but yeah" Nyssa replied

"So where's the rest of your team?" Jax asked

"Rene and Dinah are probably asleep cleaning up the entertainment room from last night and Dig left as soon as the party got started so he's not here at the moment" Katara reported "Curtis is over there with Lenora and Jacob too"

"Lenora and Jacob?" Sara asked

"Yeah, the league took them in and trained them for three years before returning them here" Oliver explained

"I heard our 'tragic' back story" Lenora said as she walked over with Jacob "What's going on? Who are these people?"

"Everyone, meet Lenora and Jacob. These are the legends, a group of time travelers" Oliver said as he turned to the two teenagers

"Nice to meet you guys" Lenora said with a small wave

The small talk continued for a few minutes until Quentin walked into the bunker and saw all the legends there. Sara caught eye of her father so on instinct, she ran over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hey baby, how's time travel going for you?" Quentin asked when they pulled away

"Really well so far. A couple bumps but we're fixing them" Sara admitted "How's the city doing?"

"Much better now that Oliver's mayor" Quentin reported

"Honestly, I never thought Oliver could pull off doing something like that"

"Me neither, but I'm glad it happened. After all, this city needs something good"

"Couldn't agree more" Sara laughed

-(=+=)-

For the past several hours, the legends and team arrow had been catching up and training together. Curtis, Katara, and Ray had all been geeking out about the A.T.O.M suit while the more 'normal' people had been sparring. At one point, people were starting to place bets on who would win a match between two opponents or teams.

"Dang, we've been here for almost five hours" Sara said when she finally noticed a clock "Us legends best get going. Aberrations don't just wait for us to stop them"

"We should do this again in the future, it was quite enjoyable" Oliver said as he put down his escrima sticks

"Definitely! We'll pop by when the aberrations have been taken care of" Sara said as she gave Oliver a hug then did the same with Nyssa

Sara rounded up her team and they all said their final goodbyes before loading into the elevator. Sara was about to get in the elevator when she heard her name being called from across the room.

"Sara! Hold on!" Nyssa called as she ran towards the blonde

"Something wrong?" Sara asked as she turned to her former beloved

"Were you able to erase the memories of the people at the gala?"

"I checked in with Gideon and she said that all those people remember is a masked assassin running into the room and taking on Noah. The masked assassin saved Oliver and Nyssa from him and then assisted the security team in locating and disarming the bombs"

"So not even the security detail remembers that I walked into their floor wearing black and gold armor?"

"Correct. They just remember you coming back from the dead and advising them to up their security at the gala"

"Alright, that's perfect!" Nyssa said as she pulled Sara into a hug "Thank you so much for doing this"

"No problem! If you need anything else, just send us a call" Sara said as she released Nyssa

"Will do. It was great seeing you again"

"Same to you, and for goodness sakes, don't screw up that relationship with Oliver"

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way you two look at each other"

"And you aren't….mad at all?"

"Why would I be? I may not have someone at the moment but that doesn't mean that I'm mad at you for finding someone you love"

"That's nice to hear" Nyssa started "There's someone out there waiting to find you as well"

"I know there is, I just don't know what time period they're from" Sara laughed

"You'll figure it out"

"Thanks. I'll see you later then?"

"Right, see you around" Nyssa said with a final wave

Sara gave a final wave as well, then jumped in the elevator with the rest of the legends and left for the Waverider.

After Sara and her team left, Nyssa walked over to where Oliver was and saw him cleaning up some sparring equipment.

"So, you up for a round or two?" Nyssa asked him while leaning up against the wall

"Sure, but can I propose something to you?" Oliver asked as he walked over to his beloved

"Go right ahead"

"My place tonight for grilled cheese sandwiches and a movie"

"Grilled cheese? What made you think of that?"

"Not sure, just thought that it could be fun. So would you want to do that?"

"Sure! Let's do it. I've never actually had a grilled cheese"

"Wait, you've been in America for who knows how long and you've never had a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"No, I don't believe I have"

"Tonight you will get to taste the true magic of a grilled sandwich and you will love it" Oliver said with a small laugh

"I bet I will. You're the one who's making it after all" Nyssa said as she gave Oliver a quick kiss

"I suppose so" Oliver replied as they broke away "So would you like to head out then?"

"Sure, let's get going"

-(=+=)-

"So you've never had one of dad's grilled cheeses?!" William questioned as he took a seat next to Nyssa at the kitchen counter

"Never, this will be the first" Nyssa smiled

"Well hopefully I didn't mess this up" Oliver said as he turned around and placed a toasted sandwich in front of Nyssa, which was cut into three pieces

"One for each?" William asked as he reached for a piece

"No, they're all for me" Oliver laughed as he picked up a slice. "To a simple and enjoyable life ahead of us"

"Cheers!" William and Nyssa laughed as the three of them tapped their sandwiches together

"Oh my god" Nyssa said when she took a bite "This is amazing"

"I told you it would be good" Oliver said with a small laugh

"Never doubted you for a sec!" Nyssa answered as she swallowed another bite

"So what movie are we going to watch? I have some options lined up on Netflix!" William said

"Whatever you feel like" Oliver started "Do you have any preferences Nyssa?"

"Not really, I'm open" Nyssa replied

"Neat! We're watching Sand Castle (AN: Never actually watched this TBH)" William said as he shoved the last bit of sandwich into his mouth "I call the corner of the couch!"

"What's so special about the corner of the couch?" Nyssa asked when William had disappeared from the room

"He's branded it as his spot and he always 'calls' it when someone besides him is watching a movie" Oliver replied

"Smart boy, call it before it becomes a problem" Nyssa laughed as she slid off the stool

"So are you going to call a spot on the couch too?"

"I call the one next to you"

Oliver smiled and kissed Nyssa, then the two of them walked into the living room where William was already curled up in the corner of the couch getting the movie ready.

"You found a good one, right William?" Oliver asked as he took a seat next to Nyssa

"Of course I did! It's Netflix, there's nothing that's not worth seeing" William replied

"Alright then, go ahead and start it" Oliver said as he wrapped his arm around Nyssa's shoulders, pulling her closer

-(=+=)-

"Can we watch another movie?" William asked as he flipped back to the home page

"Sorry buddy, but it's almost midnight. Time for you to get to bed" Oliver replied

"Aww, but tomorrow's Sunday" William complained

"Yes but don't you have that basketball game to play?"

"Right…"

"Got to get a good night's rest if you want to play well tomorrow" Oliver said as he got up from the couch "Why don't you go get ready for bed and I'll be there in a few minutes"

"Alright then" William said as he climbed off the couch and walked towards his room

"I assume you're staying here tonight?" Oliver asked when he turned back to Nyssa

"If that's alright with you, then sure" Nyssa smiled

"Fine by me" Oliver smiled as he leaned down and kissed her

Nyssa followed Oliver into his bedroom where they both got changed into some more comfortable clothing. Oliver left after a few minutes to go check on William. While he was out, Nyssa pulled out a book she had been reading for the past week and waited for Oliver to return.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Oliver asked as he walked back into the bedroom

"Just something I found in the collection of books at the Finiks Jurf library" Nyssa replied as she closed the book

"Finiks Jurf has a library?"

"Sort of, it's a work in progress"

"Well putting that aside" Oliver said as he walked into his closet "I've got something for you"

"Oh?"

Oliver walked out of the closet with a box a bit smaller than a shoe box. It was just a simple brown but it had a red bow tied around it.

"This is for you" Oliver said as he handed the box to Nyssa, then sat next to her on the edge of the bed

Nyssa took the top off the box and looked inside. In the small box, there were three bundles of printed tickets. She picked up one bundle and read the dates and destinations

"No way, you actually did it?!" Nyssa gasped when she realized what the tickets were for

"That little vacation we planned two months ago has been set into motion. Those tickets will take you, William and I to the Arches national park, then over to Anse Lazio. It will all take place over William's spring break, which is in two weeks"

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I actually wanted to do this with you!" Nyssa said as she pulled Oliver into a kiss

"Like I said all those weeks ago, when we can finally settle down together, we would take this vacation" Oliver said as they pulled away

"Well I'm so glad you remembered" Nyssa said with a warm smile "I love you"

"I love you too"

-(=+=)-

 _(Time Jump-Two Weeks later; Anse Lazio Paradise Sun Hotel)_

"Beloved? Are you coming?" Nyssa called from the door of their hotel

"Yeah, be there in a sec!" Oliver called back as he paced back and forth in his room

"Dad? Is something wrong?" William asked as he walked into the room wearing a Hawaiian style shirt, even though they were on an island in the Indian Ocean. "You look paler than usual. Should I get Nyssa?"

"No, don't!" Oliver said suddenly, but in a whisper. "I'm just…nervous"

"What are you nervous about?" William asked as he walked closer to keep his voice down

Oliver let out a small sigh, then reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a small, black box. He lifted the lid and revealed a stunning silver ring with three small princess cut diamonds

"Dad…I approve!" William said excitedly as he looked up at his father "She'll say yes! You have nothing to worry about!"

"Thanks William"

"Don't worry, I'll stay here since I have a 'headache'" The boy said with a smile and wink

"You're the best" Oliver said as he pulled his son into a hug "Wish me luck"

"You don't need luck, you're Oliver Queen and my dad!"

-(=+=)-

"This place is absolutely beautiful" Nyssa said as she and Oliver walked hand in hand on the warm sand in the sunset

"It really is. Did you like the national park?" Oliver asked

"It was beautiful! I don't know how you did it, but all of this has been perfect!"

"Even the part when someone tried to pick-pocket us back in the Canyon lands airport?"

"It's fun to mix things up a little. Besides, it was kind of fun to chase that guy down, then show him why he shouldn't mess with two vigilantes from Star City" Nyssa laughed

"Well I'm glad that it didn't spoil the vacation" Oliver started "So you're going to stay in Star City and help us keep the crime on the down low, right?"

"Of course. I'll visit Finiks Jurf every two to three days just to check in, but other than that, I'm all yours"

"Perfect. It will be great having you there for good" Oliver said

The two of them kept walking along the coastline, letting the warm, tropical water hit their feet.

"Can I just take this perfect moment to say something that's been on my mind for a while now?" Oliver asked

"Of course"

Oliver stopped walking, then moved in front of Nyssa so they were standing face to face

"When I first met you four years ago, I felt an instant connection to you, even though you were making out with Sara" Oliver started with a small laugh, receiving the same from Nyssa

"After you released Sara from the league and left Star City, there was an emptiness inside that I couldn't fill by doing the things I love; fighting, being with my family, or even dating other women. When you came back to Star City after learning of Sara's death, I felt that void fill, even though we'd just lost someone close to both of us. That whole pattern of the void being empty and filled for a short amount of time made me realize something; I need you" Oliver said, then took a deep breath

"Once again, you returned to Star City but this time, with Lenora and Jacob. We had gotten close by then and that void had been filled. Even though it was from a distance, it was something. Yes, in that time I was engaged to and almost married Felicity, but I soon realized that we just don't work well together and when we finally decided to end things for good, a rush of happiness filled my life because I finally had the chance to be with the woman I actually loved"

"Oliver, what are you saying…" Nyssa asked

"I don't want to let you go again" Oliver said as he got down on one knee

Once he was kneeling down on the sand, Oliver pulled out the small box he had shown William earlier and opened it, showing Nyssa the stunning ring

"Nyssa Raatko, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Oliver asked with a large smile and his eyes glimmering with happiness

"Yes…yes, yes, yes!" Nyssa cried as she knelt down in front of Oliver and pulled him into a kiss

Oliver's smile grew as he slipped the ring on Nyssa's finger. They both stood up and he quickly pulled her into another kiss.

"This is going to be perfect" Oliver said as he pulled away from a kiss

"No, we're going to be perfect" Nyssa corrected as she looked longingly into Oliver's eyes

"You're right" Oliver said as he pulled her into another kiss "You're always right"

"Is William okay with this? Me becoming his…step mother?"

"William was the one who encouraged me to propose. He's really excited"

"Well he couldn't be more excited than I am right now"

"You're going to make a great mother and this is going to be the perfect family"

"It will be perfect, because we will finally be together. No distractions, no competition, and absolutely no one to divide us" Nyssa said with a smile

"And together, we will protect the city"

"And the rest of the world"

Oliver couldn't hold his laughter back anymore, and finally broke.

"We aren't going to be able to settle down like normal people, not when we want to constantly go out and save the world like you said" Oliver said with a laugh

"I suppose so" Nyssa said as she joined in laughing "But that's the type of people we are and we shouldn't try to get rid of that"

"Once again, you prove me to be right about you always being right" Oliver started "I love you"

"And I will never stop loving you"

 **Author's Note: Okay folks! That is where I'm going to be ending _Scratched Silver_. The first chapter of the sequel should be released within the next three or four days. I decided to call it _Ripple in Leadership._ I hope you all enjoyed that story and seeing the same support on the next one would be AMAZING! Thank you all again so much and I will see you in the next one!**


End file.
